Super Smash Bros Tales seasons 6 to 8
by fsaenz0125
Summary: Continued from the first five seasons of the story. More randomness at Smash City, CA. The rest of the story will be continued on somewhere else.
1. Smash Wrecked

Episode 79: Smash Wrecked (SEASON 6 PREMIERE)

Summary: The Smashers aboard the cruise ship at San Diego when Capt Falcon wins tickets for it. But things goes wrong when the ship gets wrecked.

Production code: 601

Rated TV-14-DV

* * *

><p>The Smashers are watching Falcon's video tape.<p>

"Hello, my name's Captain Falcon from F-Zero," he said. "Before I live in Smash City, I often go to cruise ship, Please let me and my friends go to a cruise ship. Please, if we just give it chance, thank you..."

"Wow, Falcon, you did wanted to go on a cruise," said Master Hand.

"Yeah, so we can have fun. I hasn't been one in years," said Falcon.

They watch the last part of it.

"congratulation Falcon. You and your friends have been selected to go a cruise," said the show host.

"Good, good for you," said Mario. "Cause I can't wait till we cruise."

"What day and time is the cruise?" asked Link.

"Oh, I didn't realize: IT'S TODAY! We gotta hurry. We have to get there in time. Not like last time..." said Falcon.

Flashback of Falcon and the Smashers arriving to the cruise late.

"Come on, we have to go to the cruise. Aw, darn it!" said Falcon.

"Sorry, you're too late," said the captain.

"Curse you!" yelled Falcon.

Present time.

"OK, let's go," said Master Hand.

"Wait, but the cruise is at San Diego," said San Diego.

"That's means we gotta go on a bus," said Mario.

Later...

"Falcon, this is exciting! I can't for it," said Samus.

"Yep, me too," replied Falcon.

"Almost there. Only 4 and a half miles to the cruise, people." said Master Hand.

The Smashers cheered.

"Oh boy! This cruise will be fun!" said Ness.

"Yeah, and do Hide and Seek while we're there," said Lucas.

"Hey Ganon, what do you got there?" asked Bowser.

"I called it the Remove Device," said Ganon.

"It looks cool. What does it do?" asked Wario.

"It allows the device to get rid of anything I hate." Said Ganon. "Fore example, my friend Robert's friendship with Bill. Horrible friendship."

He uses the device. Cuts to Hyrule.

"Robert, this is the best lunch ever," said Bill.

"I agreed, Bill. Let's hope this friendship never ends," said Robert

Then the device of Ganon came through them.

"THIS FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!" yelled Bill.

"YEAH! Go have sex with your girl friend, you bastard! Don't ever talk to me again!" yelled Robert.

"FINE, NOT UNTIL I DIE!" yelled Bill.

"Yeah, and get outta forever! Thanks god!" said Robert, he became depressed. "Now I miss Ganon."

Back at the bus.

"We're here at the cruise, Smashers," said Master Hand.

"You filled a minutes filler scene for that. Damn people," said Falcon.

"For those you don't know, we're here in time," said Master Hand.

"YAY!" said the Smashers.

"The big moment is coming," said Ness.

"But let's not create a disaster. Like last time," said Popo.

Flashback where the Smashers were flooded on their last cruise.

"ENOUGH OF THE DAMN FILLER! Let's go already!" said Falcon.

"Hey, Falcon, how's my old friend doing?" asked Captain McKenna.

"Hey, Capt. Bill McKenna. I'm going good. I hasn't seen you in ages. You all remember him, huh?" said Falcon.

The Smashers replied "Yes."

"Well, we're gonna go to the cruise already. Are you all excited?" asked McKenna.

"YES!" they replied, excited.

"Well, be more excited! We got foods, playtime, TV, and more! The cruise had started, everyone," said McKenna.

"WHERE'S THE FOOD?" asked Kirby, drooling.

"Geez, Kirby. Why are you so excited for foods?" asked Meta Knight.

"He loves foods more than anyone in the world," said King Dedede.

"Kirby, calm down. One food at a time, please," said McKenna.

"Fine, OK, Capt McKenna. I'll go on a break," said Kirby.

"Capt McKenna, this cruise is already awesome. Thanks for the TV," said Link.

"Yeah, thanks for the playtime. I love Hide and Seek," said Nana.

"Your foods are great! I love these eggs!" said Yoshi.

"Thanks, everyone. By the way, the cruise ends on the next day," said Capt McKenna.

"You all, I found a hiding place," said Ness.

"Nice find, Ness," said Lucas.

"Uh, hey, kids. May I join you all?" asked Luigi.

"Why? You such a grow up now," said Popo.

"Well, I just wanted to play with you kids," said Luigi.

"Ok, you join us," said Ness.

"Alright, but let me tell Mario, Link, and Yoshi," said Luigi.

"Eh, Ness, this is getting awkward," said Lucas.

"Boys, let's go hide and seek with these kids," said Luigi.

"Alright, but just one more time," said Mario. "We're grow ups. We don't do baby stuffs."

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Link join the kids' game.

Fox, Falco, Wolf, Samus, Pit, and Olimar are in the internet.

"Wow, this is so pointless. Justin Bieber had million fans on Facebook," said Fox.

"I know, when will bitches learn that Justin Bieber is stupid?" asked Falco.

"I hope they don't post walls about having sex with Justin Bieber," said Wolf.

"Well, they actually did, cause they hit puberty," said Pit.

"Hey, Kirby, I got something to ask you," said Samus.

"Yes, what is it, Samus?" asked Kirby.

"How much Justin Bieber haters we got?" asked Samus.

"Good news, you all. I had 4,000 fans agreeing with me!" said Kirby.

"YAY! Go Kirby! You're the man!" said Olimar.

"But the bad news is 100 sluts disagreed," said Kirby.

"Aww," groaned Samus.

"Don't worry, you all. Near the year of this year, we are putting a termination to his music," said Kirby.

The Smashers cheered.

Falcon, Peach, Zelda, Meta Knight, Dedede, and the apes are the room watching TV.

"Hey, you all. You gotta watch this show. It's SO funny!" said Diddy Kong.

"What show are you watching?" asked Meta Knight.

"We're watching Regular Show. It's funny," said Diddy Kong.

"OOOOOH! It is really funny," said Falcon.

Falcon, Meta Knight, and DDD joined the ape watching Regular Show.

The girls are doing something. It is a girl's thing.

Later...

"Wow, Regular Show is funny!" said Meta Knight.

"And it's kicked the other cartoon netowork's asses," said Dedede.

"Why?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Because Cartoon Network sucks now," said DDD.

"I can accept that why," said Meta Knight.

Later, the Smashers have some dinner. They were eating Italian foods and later they ate some dessert.

"Thanks for the food, Bill," said Capt Falcon.

"Your welcome, you all may take some of my recipe if you like," said Bill.

"Of course. Give me the lasagna and the ice cream so I had those one day," said Kirby.

"So, Bill, what do we do now?" asked Mario.

"Well, let's go hang out for awhile and then we rest for a day, shall we," said Bill.

"OK, I'll take that," said Luigi.

The Smashers has some freetime until it was midnight they went asleep at that time.

Eventually, when they were sleeping and didn't noticed, something bizarre happened.

The ship wipes out and it was turned upside down. The Smashers did not noticed this until they woke up upside down.

"Holy crap! The ship is upside down!" said Yoshi.

All of them fell down.

"Ugh...what is going on?" asked Pit.

"The ship's turned around!" said Mario.

"And it's stuck," said Luigi.

"Stuck? How do you know?" asked Link.

"I noticed the thing for the ship is stuck, that's what causing the trouble," said Luigi.

"Wonder who did this and they will be sorry," said Bill.

"I'm guessing the bad guys did this," said Link.

"Which bad guys?" asked Bill.

"I'm not sure," said Link.

"But let me know so we can kick them butts," said Bill.

"You all, what is going on? I thought we died," said Ness.

"Nothing to be scared of Ness," said Kirby. "The ship wrecked that what happened."

"Oh, thanks god we're alive. It would suck if this happened very familiar with the Titantic," said Ness.

"But it would be worse," said Popo.

"Anyways...let's search for those that sunk the ship," said Mario.

"And then let's arrest them for doing that," said Bill.

The people search for the person that sunk the ship.

It took them 3 hours by wasting their time, but they finally did it.

"And the ship wrecked is..." said Link.

"Robert?" asked Ganondorf.

"Huh?" asked Capt. Bill

Bill and Robert gasped for like 20 seconds.

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Mario.

"Yes, this guy used to be nice at me, but he screwed my freaking life around," said Robert.

"*sighs* No, I didn't," said Bill.

"Yes, you did! You ruined my lunch," said Robert.

"Looks like I has no choice but to fight," said Bill. "People, leave us some space."

The people left as Bill and Robert have their last fight.

It took 5 minutes for the fight, but Bill beat up Robert with a huge fist. Then, he's killed.

Later, the Smashers are finally out at the ship.

"Keith Kirby here, reporting that the people that went to the ship are doing okay," said Keith.

"Robert, you'll never be missed," said Ganondorf who beat up Robert even more

As the Smashers left, credits are shown while we see a scene of Robert at Heaven.

"I thought this was hell," said Robert.

"Why? You got killed?" asked a man.

"Yeah, but it's my friend who's killed me," said Robert. "Ganon, I'm sorry!"

"Hey, shut up! Just shut up! No one cares!" said another man. "Can't you see we're having fun?"

"Alright, but I'm still hating on that dip wit for killing me. I'll get revenge on you, Ganon," said Robert.

End of story.


	2. Rodeo Days

Chapter 80: Rodeo Days

Summary: Link reveals the Smashers that he has a ranch at the city limits. They did not notice, but Link convinced them to go there for a rodeo.

Production code: 602

Rated TV-14-DL

* * *

><p>Link wakes up. He dressed himself and went outside to drive to go somewhere.'<p>

"Link, where's you're going?" asked Zelda.

"Oh, it's a secret," said Link.

"OK, please come back for breakfast.

Link drove to the northwest section of Smash City at Interstate 480. He went to his secret place. It was a ranch.

The cow moos and asked "Are you gonna feed me?"

"Of course, here's your food," said Link, giving the food to the cow.

Link does a few more favors, and then he went back home.

"Link, where's the hell had you been? You missed breakfast," said Zelda.

"Oh, I didn't realize. I had breakfast at my ranch!" said Link.

Zelda gasped.

"OK, Smashers, one thing I reveal to you: I have a ranch," said Link.

"No damn way!" said Mario, gasping.

"That kicks ass," said Luigi.

"Then when I secretly told at Zelda, she was pissed at me," said Link.

"OK, you twit, what do you have at your ranch? Sex stuffs?" asked Zelda.

"EW! No, no! I'm not having sex! I just has a ranch, that's it. So I can train my animals on a rodeo." replied Link.

"You had a rodeo?" asked Pit.

"Indeed, I do. It happen every two weeks," said Link.

"But how come we never come there?" asked Samus.

"Because it is in a place where you all never been there," said Link.

"Link is right. It is because the ranch is in the city limits," said Master Hand.

"Phew, thanks god. At first, you were having sex with a cow. But I do wanna go on a rodeo," said Zelda.

"The next rodeo will be in a week and a half," said Link.

1 and a half week later. The Smashers are at the ranch.

"Wow, Link! I knew your ranch was so cool," said Samus.

"Yeah, it's badass," said Fox.

"Thanks, Fox and Samus. I am preparing for the rodeo today," said Link.

"Wow, I never seen in a rodeo. Neither in a ranch," said Pit.

"So, Link, are you ready for that rodeo?" asked Master Hand.

"Sure am I" said Link. "In a few hours this rodeo will kicks ass. But, we gotta train the animals."

"We would lose if your animals are not trained?" asked Samus. Link nodded.

"Let's start by doing the Captain Falcon way," said Falcon, who punched the cow.

"No, don't punch that cow," said Link.

"Too late, Link. She's trained already," said Falcon.

"You bastard! The cow's not strong. Let's go train the horse instead," said Link.

"OK, I'll have sex with this cow," said Falcon.

"You disgust the crap outta me," said Samus.

Later...

"Thanks for the sex, sexy cow," said Faklcon.

"You were still there, eh?" asked Samus.

"Yep," replied Falcon.

"And you were naked?" asked Samus.

"Hell yeah. Even though FCC didn't show it," said Capt. Falcon.

"Alright, Link, I had trained your horse," said Mario.

"And your bull," said Luigi.

"Thanks, Mario Brothers," said Link.

"Link, your pigs are ready," said Pit.

"And your ox, too," said Fox.

"Thanks. Anymore?" asked Link.

"Link, where's the cow? I can't find her."

"That captain son of a bitch stole her. But yeah, you may train the cow." said Link.

Ganon and Wario are placing the food.

"Here are some cow food," said Bowser.

"Uh, thank you. The cow will have cheese as well," said Link.

"Link, this is what I think of your ranch. It's awesome," said Zelda.

"Thanks, Zelda! I'm glad to hear that," said Mario.

"Mama Mia! When will the rodeo start? I want to see your animals kick those other people's asses," said Mario.

"3 hours, I promise. But instead of waiting, let's go to the rodeo already," said Link.

Cuts to 6:00PM, the time when the rodeo started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we prepare you for a rodeo! On the ring, we has Link and his animals," announced Luigi.

"YAY! GO LINK!" cheered the Smashers.

"On the other ring, we has Link's enemy, The Suckers!" said Luigi.

"BOO!" the Smashers said.

"THEY SUCK!" said Master Hand.

"Prepare to be beaten!" said one of the person in that group.

"No, we won't!" said Link.

"On your mark, let's start!" said Luigi.

The rodeo have started. Link's animals are challenging against the Suckers' animals.

"Pigs, go beat those animals' asses," said Link.

Link's pigs beat up just a bull.

Link looked nervous and quickly ran away from an angry bull.

"Link, run away from that pissed bull!" said Mario.

"I'm trying, but he kept following me!" Link freaked out.

"Use your bigger animals to attack it," said Zelda.

"Great idea, Zel. OK, cow, attack the angry bull!" said Link.

The cow attacked the bull.

"And F with it," said Wario.

"You dumbass, don't say that," said Ganondorf.

"And what crap are you riding?" asked Wario.

Ganondorf punched Wario.

"Dude, stop," said Ganon.

"I'm riding a horse," replied Link.

"Go Link's horse!" said the fans.

The opponent's animal is about to be beaten up.

"Come on, ass, give up so we can win!" said Mario.

"Well, Link, you won this time," said the opponent whose animal passed away.

The Smashers cheered.

"Congrats Link for winning!" said the Smashers.

"We will be back, fools! And we'll bring a stronger animal!" yelled the opponent.

"Like that ever happen, you suckers," said Luigi.

Scene translation...the dinner at a local restaurant.

"Alright people, thanks for coming here after y'all watch me win the rodeo. It's a pleasure to eat some great foods," said Link.

"No problem Link. We're always here for ya," said Pit.

"And just to be glad you kicked ass!" said Mario.

"Thanks Mario," said Link as the pizza just arrived. "Alright fellows, eat up."

Later, as the credits appeared, the Smashers are full after eating a bunch.

"I'm so full," said Mario. "I don't think I ever gonna eat this one more thing."

"Me neither. I need a break," said Wario.

"I'm seriously getting a diet, for sure," said Ganon, "so that my nipples doesn't do sex."

"What?" asked Bowser. "That is just gay."

"Heard that," said Ganon's nipples.

"What the hell?" asked Link.

"Yes, I heard you too, ass," said the nipples.

Link gasped and ends the story.


	3. Smashing Valentine

Chapter 81: Smashing Valentines

Summary: Marth, Ike, and Pit fall in love the day before Valentine's Day. Meanwhile, the Smashers play matchmaker.

Production code: 619

Rated TV-14-DSV.

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentine's Day, everyone," said Marth, recording.<p>

"Uh, Marth, it's not V.D. yet," said Ike.

"I know, but I'm gonna tell the audience we did a story about it. It's right now!" said Marth.

He is finished recording himself.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Pit.

"We're gonna find some hot bitches. If I see them, let me know cause I might pee myself," said Ike.

"(gasps) I had," said Marth.

Love song plays.

"OMG! I peed!" gasped Marth.

"I told you so. And I peed also," said Pit.

"Actually, all of them peed cause they were staring those sexy ladies. I hope one of them go to sleep and F one of them," said the director.

Much to Ike's dismay, he punched the director.

"HEY! Come on! It's not funny!" said Ike.

"Oh my god! You killed him!" said Marth.

"Is he bleeding?" asked Pit.

"I'm sorry, he was being such an asshole. Let's go talk to the ladies, shall we?" said Ike.

"Hello, pretty ladies?" asked Marth.

"May I help you guys?" asked girl #1.

"Well, yeah. So, what's your name?" asked Marth.

"My name's Jackie," said the first girl.

"My name's Marth. Very pretty eh?" said Marth.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked girl #2.

"I'm in love with you," said Ike.

"Cool. You wanna be my boyfriend?" asked girl #2.

"Sure. My name is Ike," said Ike.

"My name's Sam," said the second girl.

"So, what is your name?" asked Pit.

"Ashley. Yours?" said the third girl.

"Pit. Strange name, eh? I came from the skies," said Pit.

"That's cool. I never dated an angel," said Ashley.

"Yeah, well, you're about to date one," said Pit.

Later, Marth, Pit, and Ike had already hung out with their dates.

"I read a sign that said Valentine Day Dance tonight. Any of us going there?" said Ike.

Pit and Marth nodded.

"Then I see you guys later," said Ike.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the mall.

"OK, Peach, come out," said Mario.

SFX: Wolf Whistle

"Ooh, very sexy indeed," said Link.

"Yeah, you're great looking," said Mario.

"Thanks, guys. Who'll take me to the dance?" asked Peach.

"I DO!" said Mario and Link.

"Well, it isn't a very tough choice," said Link.

"Link? You wanna take her to the dance?" asked Mario.

"Yep, she is so pretty. I think my penis went up," said Link.

"Well, mine too, but I saw her first," said Mario.

"No, I did this morning. *whispers* I saw her vagina," said Link.

"Well, I saw it too, and it's huge," said Mario.

"Guys! Stop fighting! I got a very better idea," said Luigi.

Scene translation to...a meeting near the parking lot.

"What the hell are we doing here?" asked Link.

"I sent you all because we got 2 men fighting over a princess," said Luigi.

"That's kinda dumb," said Zelda.

"Anyway, I'm going to be playing matchmaker for today," said Luigi. "It'll be fun. First, we got Zelda."

"Oh my god, that dress she wearing is beautiful," said Wario.

"Which is why she's wearing it for tomorrow's dance," said Luigi.

"Ugh, no way! I'm not with you Wario. I'm with Mario. He got a good tuxedo," said Zelda.

"Well, I'm glad for you. I'm going out with Peach," said Peach.

"Seriously, I think all of us peed when Peach came with that dress," said Mario.

"Why? Would you do sex?" asked Link.

"Yep," said Mario. "My penis popped. You can even hear it."

"We'll see about that," said Link. He gets a frying pan and hits Mario.

"OUCH! What was that for?" asked Mario.

"That's for messing with my new girlfriend!" said Link.

"Oh yeah! Two can play at this game!" said Mario.

Mario gets a baseball bat and hits Link.

Everyone gasped and started fight each other.

"Guys, knock it off, please!" said Luigi.

"Eh, what going on?" asked the director.

"They're having a fist fight!" said Luigi.

"Yeah, well, I wanna fight too!" said the director. He punches Luigi.

"AAAH! What the H?" asked Luigi. "What was that for?"

"I wanna join the fight," said the director.

"FREEZE!" said Luigi.

"What are you doing with that gun?" asked the director.

"You are a DEAD MAN!" yelled Luigi.

He shot the director and he's dead.

Blood came all over the director.

"Goodbye, stupid asshole," said Luigi.

The fight is still on. Mario beats Link with a hammer.

"*crying* Ouch..ouch... it's hurts so bad..." said Link.

"OMG! What am I thinking? I shouldn't be fighting with my best friend," said Mario.

He hugged Link and said sorry.

As the fist fight continued, Mario yelled: "**STOP!"**

Everyone stopped fighting.

"What were you all thinking? We shouldn't be fighting over this. We should be sorry," said Mario.

"Right, I'm sorry that In started the fight," said Link.

"Also, Luigi, why did you shot the director?" asked Mario.

"Well HE WAS ANNOYING THE HECK OUTTA ME SO I DECIDED TO END HIS SNOTTY LIFE!" yelled Luigi.

"Wow..." said everyone.

"Well, any who...can we continue the matchmaker thing so we know who's going for the dance?" asked Luigi.

"Yeah sure," the guys said.

Scene translation...30 minutes later, they have found dates.

The next day, it was Valentine's Day.

"Alright, people, it's Valentine's Day so that means date and dances," said the announcer. We'll be getting starting in a half hour,"

"Y'all, this is so exciting," said Marth.

"I know, I been waiting all this month for it," said Ike.

"So where's our dates? They hasn't come here," said Pit.

"I'm guessing they're late," said Marth.

"Yeah let's wait," said Ike, "before the dance begin."

"The other guys had arrived...with their girls.

"Alright, boys, now that we're in this festival thingmajic, make sure no fights like last time," said Luigi.

"We agree," said the guys.

"OK, let's enjoy the party, y'all," said Luigi.

Mario just droll at Peach, then Link turned around.

"What?" asked Mario.

"I thought I heard a dog," said Link.

"Oh, nothing," said Mario.

"Look, you two, they're here!" said Marth.

"At long last," said Ike.

"Hey girls," said Pit.

"Ready to dance?" asked Ike.

"Sure," said the girls.

Marth, Pit, and Ike danced with their girls.

"Alright, people. This is it," said the DJ, hosting the music. "We're gonna have a dance in less than a minute. Now get ready to dance!"

The people are dancing. Not all of them though.

Luigi was actually in the restroom. He just kidnapped a girl who is wrapped in tape so she doesn't know what happening.

"Oh my god. You're so hot, I want piss myself so badly and make out," said Luigi.

He become naked and made out.

Then, two guys went to the restroom.

"Uh, you hear meaning?" asked the first guy.

"I'm guessing someone accidently left the TV on," said the second guy.

"No, let's just forget about it," said the first guy.

Luigi finishes making out and left as soon as possible.

The girl just shoots herself.

"Hey, what did I miss?" asked Luigi.

"You missed the dance! Where were you?" asked Link.

"I got some busy stuffs to do at the restroom that's why," said Luigi.

"So that's why you wasted time at the restroom. Not cool," said Mario.

"Boys, don't worry. I'll make it up...by dancing and singing in auto-tune," said Luigi.

Luigi begin dancing and singing in auto-tune.

"No, no, no! You don't do that!" said Link.

"Don't do what?" asked Luigi.

"Sing in auto-tune," said Mario.

"It's bad for your voice. it made you sound like a robot," said Link.

"*SIGHS* Why are those guys already fighting?" asked Ike.

"Cause they're dumber than Wario," replied Marth.

"Not really, I think they're fighting about sex," said Ike.

"How you know?" asked Pit.

"Luigi's a prevert. He's bruised," said Marth.

Later...the people were out at the dance...

(tagline sequence)

"Uh, guys, I'm sorry about that situation. Would y'all forget me?" asked Luigi.

"Sure, sure. But where's the girls?" asked Mario.

"I hope they're not running around naked," said Link.

Peach and Zelda are running around.

Link facpalm.

The end.


	4. Kirby the Ninja

Chapter 82: Kirby the Ninja

Summary: Kirby becomes a ninja in order to be stronger, but causes violent mayhem.

Production code: 603

Rated TV-14-SV

* * *

><p>Kirby and King Dedede are playing Brawl.<p>

"Cone on, Dedede! I wanna beat you!" said Kirby.

"I'm sorry, I won't let you," said King Dedede.

"Very well. I will place a Pokemon on your face!" said Kirby.

"Snorlax! (Prepare to be kicked!" said Snorlax.

"Aah! You win!" said King Dede.

"Yes! In your face!" said Kirby.

"Not until I beat your ass!" said King Dedede.

"No, no, no. No!" said Kirby. He growled that he lost.

"Kirby, what wrong?" asked MK.

"I kicked him," said King Dedede.

"You sick freak. Look at him. He's weak," said MK.

King Dedede blows raspberry.

"Kirby, why do you hardly beaten Dedede?" asked MK.

"Well, I wanted to do this in song, but we don't has time. I'm suck at being strong, OK, Meta?" said Kirby.

"So that's the main reason why? So obvious," said Meta Knight.

"I know. Meta Knight, can you take me to a place so I can become stronger, harder, and faster?" asked Kirby.

"Sure, Kirby. Let's go," said Meta Knight.

Meta Knight and Kirby went to a ninja place.

"Whoa! A ninja place. Thanks for this Meta Knight. I might become a ninja," said Kirby.

"OK, take your time Kirby," said Meta Knight.

"Hello, are you here to become stronger?" asked a ninja.

"Yep. Sign me here cause I wanna be a ninja," said Kirby.

"OK, if you can beat me, then you're officially one," said the ninja.

A couple hours later.

"So, how was your training?" asked Meta Knight.

"It was super good," said Kirby.

"Well, that's nice for you," said Meta Knight.

"And good news, I'm a ninja," said Kirby.

"Nice, now go kick Dedede's ass," said Meta Knight.

"Well, look who's here," said King Dedede.

"I'm the ninja now, so I wanna rematch," said Kirby.

"Very well," replied DDD. "Let's fight on Green Greens."

3 minutes later...

"Aah, you got me, Kirby," said King Dedede.

"Yeah and this is what you deserved after beating me for years," said Kirby.

He then beat up King Dedede. Kirby then rips Dedede's pants and punched his private parts.

Later...

I'm almost gonna beat you!" said Diddy Kong.

"Not really. I win. Oh, hey, Kirby," said Donkey Kong.

"You know who wins? ME!" said Kirby. He kicks the SNES.

"Arrgh, you're gonna pay for that, Kirby!" said Donkey Kong.

"CALL ME NIJ!" said Kirby.

"Yes, Kirby the ninja," said Diddy Kong.

Kirby sizzled.

Later...

"Luigi, help me make this," said Mario.

"I'm coming, Mario. I need some blocks," said Luigi.

"Too late. Coming thru," said Peach.

"Let's party here," said Zelda.

"No! (crosses arms) Ladies..." grumbled Luigi.

Kirby slammed thru the door.

"HEY YOU PRINCESSES! COME HERE!" said Kirby.

They does so. Kirby severely started beating up the princesses and threw them on the window. He quickly made the blocks.

"Whoa..." said Mario.

"There, I arranged it," said Kirby.

"Kirby, can you please come to the office?" asked Master Hand on the pa.

"Well, looks who's in trouble," said Mario.

"Beat it, you two. I wanted know why he called me," said Kirby.]

Cuts to Master Hand.

"Yes, MH?"

"Kirby, have a seat. We need a talk," said Master Hand.

"Yeah and what's wrong?" asked Kirby.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? It's me! What the hell had you been doing all day?" asked Master Hand.

"I beating up people," said Kirby.

"That' what wrong," said Master Hand. "If you keep doing this, you'll be in trouble."

"I am so so weak! I wanna to be strong! There's nothing to do!" said Kirby.

"Well, either keep the violence down or else I'll put you to a place full of hell," said Master Hand.

"Alright, Master Hand, it's a deal. I'll try to win this bet," said Kirby.

"Good luck." said Master Hand.

Later...at Kirby, King Dedede, MK's room.

"Uh, DDD, MK, I need to tell you something," said Kirby.

"What is it?" asked MK.

"If I do too much karate, will I be in trouble," said Kirby.

"Yeah, why," said King Dedede.

"Eh, because I'm strong now I can do all I want," said Kirby.

"Yeah, well, good luck on that," said Meta Knight. "If you have more problems, let me know."

At the outside...

"Hey y'all. Can I play?" asked Kirby.

"Sure, but ninja stuffs like what I heard earlier," said Mario.

"OK...let's go play soccer," said Kirby.

The Smashers play soccer. It was going well until Kirby chip chock the ball.

"You idiot, look what you done!" said Donkey Kong.

"Sorry," said Kirby.

"Let's just go," said Fox. They walked away,

"Keep it up and you're gonna get it," said Master Hand.

Kirby grumbled.

"What am I gonna do? I kept kicking butts. I need to knock it off already," said Kirby.

"Well, take off the costume," said Meta Knight.

"Damn, I should have done that a long time ago," said Kirby.

He took it off.

"Thanks MK. I hope I'll not think of ninja stuffs anymre," said Kirby.

"I think you should get your mind of it. Let's go shoot people," said Meta Knight.

"Sure, I don't mind," said Kirby.

Later at the gun club, MK and Kirby are there.

"Hey, what should I do for you boys?" asked the manager.

"I want to shoot," said Kirby.

"Well, that's nice. Then go start shooting those," said the manager.

Kirby shoots some of the targets.

"Now shoot him," said the manager.

"No, he's my friend! C'mon, MK, we're outta here," said Kirby.

Later...tagline sequence.

"Well, Kirby, did you stop with the ninja?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes, I did. It was getting out of hand, but on the bright side, everything is back to normal," said Kirby.

King Dedede is actually doing ninja stuffs until he breaks the TV.

"You are grounded, mister!" said Master Hand.

The end.


	5. Carnival

Chapter 83: Carnival

Summary: The Smashers go on a carnival festival.

Production code: 604

Rated TV-14-V.

* * *

><p>The Smashers are going to the carnival part of a festival.<p>

"Well, Smashers, today's the lucky day..." said Mario.

"Cause we had our tickets," said Link.

"Yeah, that's means we go have fun at the carnival. I can't wait till we get to the rides," said Mario.

The Smashers gave their tickets to the guard.

"Whoa, this carnival has a shootout," said Fox. "I'm joing."

"Me too, it's looks fun," said Falco.

"I'm not joining, I hope you two don't get killed," said Wolf.

"Don't worry, Wolf. We'll be fine," said Falco.

"Never mind. That guy already bleed himself to death.

Close view of a man being shot.

"OUCJ! I'm glad I never joined," said Wolf.

"Hey, look, a rollercoaster," said Ness.

"Looks like I'm not scared anymore." said Lucas.

"Me neither. I already conquer my fear the last time," said Nana.

"OK, let's ride to see if you got your wish," said Popo.

Later...

"Yeah, we did. I may become fearless," said Ness.

"Mario, I'm so bored. What ride are we're gonna go on?" asked Link.

"What's wrong with this place? We need good rides," said Link.

"Link I got it. We'll to the roller coaster," said Mario.

Later...

"*sniffs* This had Wario smell on it," said Link.

"Cause his ass was on the ride earlier," said Mario.

"Luigi, where do you wanna go?" asked Wario.

"The Ferris Wheel. I'm not scared of it anymore, so let's go check it," said Wario.

"OK, let's see id your not," said Wario.

Later...

"That was a whole great without me scared,' said Luigi.

"Another shootout game. Let's go for it," said Fox.

"You and Falco go. I'll be watching you," said Wolf.

Gunshots are heard.

"You're going down, son of bitches," said Falco.

"So, you two, how was it?" asked Wolf.

"We survived!" said Fox.

"Yay! But let's into the ride now, shall we," said Falco.

"Where to now, Link?" asked Mario.

"The Ferris Wheel. I hope we can see the city up there," said Link.

5 Minutes later...

"Of course we can. I can't find our place though," said Mario.

"Oh my God. Is that an eating contest?" said Kirby.

"I guess so. Let's join," said Yoshi.

"Uh, hi. I'm Kirby. This friend of mine is Yoshi. Can we join the eating contest?" asked Kirby.

"Sure. We allow big eaters to join," said the man.

"What food is it?" asked Yoshi.

"The food for today is hot dog," said the man.

"YUMMY!" said Kirby.

"No, don't eat it once we're ready," said the man. Short pause then "EAT!"

Yoshi and Kirby started eating hot dogs. Kirby was swallowing the them quickly while Yoshi ate them slowly.

"I wish I was Kirby so I eat them so quickly," said Yoshi.

"The winner is Kirby! Here's 100 free hot dogs," said the man.

"Thanks, but I'll share these to my friends," said Kirby.

"Look, the reason why I'm not in the gun games is because is awhile back," said Wolf.

"Oh, so that's why," said Fox.

"Wolf, that's true, but we still use guns," said Falco.

"At least you try to commit suicide once because of that," said Wolf.

"What?" asked Fox.

"Never mind," said Wolf.

"Can we just go to the ride already," said Falco.

"OK, let's go," said Fox.

"Hey Falcon. What do you wanna ride now?" asked Samus.

"Eh, I'm done with the rides. Let's go there and beat some ass," said Capt. Falcon.

"Oh, this looks fun." said Samus.

"OK, maggots, show me your moves!" said Capt. Falcon.

The enemies came and Capt. Falcon & Samus beat them up.

"Looks like we won! You may have it," said Samus.

"Yay! One more and my masterpiece will be done," said Falcon.

"What masterpiece?" asked Samus.

"My collection I has in my room," said Capt. Falcon.

"OK, Lucas, what did you think of the rides?" asked Ness.

"They're not scary after all," said Lucas.

"So, what's next?" asked Ness.

"Let's go get something to eat," said Lucas.

"OK. What do you want?" asked Ness.

"Eh, I want dessert," replied Lucas.

"OK, what about some frozen yogurt?" said Ness.

"That sounds good," said Lucas.

"Uh, why are we doing this?" asked Yoshi.

"Because you all drink. So smile," said the man.

The picture of the drinking Smashers was taken.

"Hey, what about me? I drink," said ROB.

"No, you're a robot. You people can't drink," said the camera man.

ROB walks away sadly.

"Now where's our picture?" asked Link.

"Here's your picture" said the camera man.

"We look retarded," said Fox.

"Too bad, you dunce," said the camera man.

"Let's never speak of this again," said Luigi.

They nervously walked away.

"Hey, Robby. Where were you?" asked Mr. Game and Watch.

"Bashing that man," said Rob. "Why? Did I got mad at him?"

"No, I was looking for you. The apes found a banana place," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"(Gasps) Can we go?" asked ROB.

"IDK. I hope the apes let us," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"No, it's apes only," said Donkey Kong.

"(sighs) I blamed them," said ROB.

"Me too, I wanna eat a banana so badly," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Maybe we'll watch them," said Rob.

"Great idea, genius," said Mr. Game and Watch.

Donkey and Diddy are eating banana and splitting them.

"You know it'd be cool if gorillas were in it," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"And then it'll be a primate battle," Said Rob.

"OK, we got 3 minutes left for the carnival. I hope you had a fun time today," said the announcer.

"3 MINUTES? Let's go," said Mr. Game and Watch.

Tag credits..

"Hey, all, how was your time at the carnival?" asked Mario.

"Pretty awesome," replied Yoshi.

"Me and Yoshi had fun," said Kirby.

"I'm still having a headache from that picture," said Link.

"Maybe we could shoot him for doing that," said Luigi.

"Uh maybe, isn't that against the law?" asked Mario.

"Screw it, we kill him anyway," said Link.

Luigi shot the man.

"That's for making us think we're drinking buddies," said Luigi.

End of the story.


	6. Fools and Prank

Chapter 84: Fools and Pranks

Summary: The Smashers prank each other on April Fools Day. However, Link is not happy that he had never prank on anyone. So he decide to make his 1st prank on Zelda.

Production code: 614

Rated-TV-14-DLSV

* * *

><p>Today is April the 1st. It is April Fools Day.<p>

"Morning, Luigi," said Mario. "Ready for the April Fools prank?"

"Heck no!" said Luigi. "But, APRIL FOOLS!

"Alright, now here's my prank... It'll be..." said Mario. "Huh?"

He heard something.

Someone grumbling in annoyance.

Link facepalm.

"This is bullshit! I hasn't done an April Fools prank!" said Link.

"Calm, down, Link. You might get your first prank," said Zelda.

"Yeah right. I has a 0% percent that there's gonna be a prank by me," said Link.

"I think you will in a few hours," said Zelda.

"Aw, fuck off," said Link, walked away, annoyed.

"OK, Yoshi, are you ready for April Fools prank?" asked Kirby.

"Yes, I am," said Yoshi.

"OK, I had sex with your mama!" said Kirby.

He laughed so hard.

"What?" asked Yoshi, shocked.

"Get it, I had my first sex in my life. April Fools!" said Kirby.

"You bastard! Why would you pretend with my mom? God, that is gross! I'm gonna prank the crap outta you," said Yoshi.

Meanwhile...

"This time, I'll be April Fool prank you," said Mario.

"Sure Mario. Say an April Fools prank at me," said Luigi.

"Well, **YOU SUCK SO FUCKING BAD YOU NEED TO GET A GODDAMN LIFE!**" yelled Mario.

"How could you?" cried Luigi.

"**APRIL FOOLS!**" yelled Mario.

"I knew it was an April Fools joke," said Luigi, cheering up.

Then, Link is setting up his April Fools prank.

"LINK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" asked Zelda.

"I'm gonna end my life once and for all," said Link.

"No, no! You can't do that/ Suicide is rude. Please, don't or I kill myself as well," said Zelda.

"Nope, too late, man. I just want my life to be over," said Link. He falls off.

"NOOO! I'M COMING!" yelled Zelda.

"Ugh! Am I dead?" asked Link.

"No," said Zelda.

"PRANK ON YOU, BITCH!" said Link. "I made my first April Fools prank!"

He sticks his tongue at Zelda.

"Oh..." groaned Zelda.

"And I'm gonna humiliate you today," said Link.

At Sonic's Hot Dog place...

"Hey Sonic, since it's April Fools, may I play a prank on you?" asked a customer.

"Sure thing," said Sonic.

The customer took off his clothes.

"April Fools! My penis' a hot dog sausage!"

The customers were disgusted and left.

"What the hell, man? My customer are leaving!" said Sonic.

"It's a prank. Deal with it," said customer.

"Oh, I will until I get my revenge on you," said Sonic.

Next prank...Yoshi is getting his revenge on Kirby.

"Oh, Kirby!"

"Yes Yoshi?"

"I want you to stand on that X."

"OK. So, what's this: a weird stuff?"

"Yes, you got pranked!" said Yoshi.

"What? You lie to me!" said Kirby.

"It's April Fools, man!" said Yoshi.

"Oh, so you were pranking on me," said Kirby.

"Yes, now here's come the bigger prank," said Yoshi.

Kirby got hit by some anchor.

"Aah, what's wrong with that you? I almost fucking die!" said Kirby.

"APRIL FOOLS!" yelled Yoshi.

"Seriously, very funny, man," said Kirby.

Later...at the hands'.

"Hey, Crazy, touch my finger," said Master Hand.

"Ok," said Crazy Hand.

Weird noise is heard.

"April Fools!" said Master Hand.

"Ugh, you liar!" said Crazy Hand.

"Blame on of the Smashers for making for this crap up," said Master Hand.

Another prank...this time from Wolf.

"You know what, Fox and Falco? I think I'll give you two a chance. You are amazing," said Wolf.

"Really? That's nice!" said Falco.

"Come here and give me a hug," said Wolf.

They does so and got trapped.

"What the hell?" asked Fox.

"Ah ha! You two wouldn't do this! April Fools, I still hate you!" said Wolf.

Fox growled.

Ness' prank.

"Hey, you guys. Come over here," said Ness.

"Yeah Ness?" asked Popo.

"I wanna tell you guys something: I really love your video game!" said Ness.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," said Nana.

"Actually, it is April Fools! Prank on you! I nailed you guys!" laughed Ness.

"Oh yeah? We're getting a prank on you later!" said Popo.

A few hours, some of the Smashers did other pranks while the April Fools thing was over.

"That's was a great day. But we got a problem. That son of a bitch over there," said Crazy Hand.

"Ugh, I know, Link is acting like a psycho today," said Zelda.

"Hey, you guys. I wanna tell you something good: I PRANK ZELDA! Now we can fuck her!" said Link.

"WHAT? Just ignore him," said Zelda.

"Holy shit, he's naked!" said Kirby.

"Come and fuck with me!" said Link.

"No, get away from me," said Zelda.

"Too late, bitch. I got my April Fools prank on you right now," said Link.

"UGH! That is fucking gross!" said Kirby.

"I know, someone need to stop him now," said Donkey Kong.

"And that is why I'm not doing that at all," said Diddy Kong.

Link went wild and escaped from the window.

"You guys, call the cops," said Ness. "I can't take him any longer."

"Hello, cops. We need you. There's a wild elf running across naked and he wanna destroy the city. Get him please," said Mario.

"Don't worry, Ness. Mario-a-already did it," said Luigi.

"Good. Once Link is caught, he better not be naked," said Ness.

"May I do an April Fools prank about Katy Perry?" asked Snake.

"Why? You hate her music?" asked Lucas.

"No, I don't. April Fools. I freaking hate her," said Snake.

"I know, she needs to be fooled already," said Nana.

"And the other crappy winners," said Popo.

"Any hoo, can we watch TV?" asked Snake.

20 minutes later... (tagline)

"I got your monster," said the cop. "BTW, kid, he's still naked."

"Goddamn it," said Ness, running away.

"Let me just put on my clothes," said Link.

"There we are. Anyway, sorry, you guys. I wanted to prank Zelda."

"Why?" asked Luigi.

"Because she's a crazy bitch and I wanna get her already!" said Link

He begin to chase Zelda with a chainsaw.

Of course, Link did this an April Fools prank.

"Just kidding..."

The end.


	7. Easter

Chapter 91: Easter

Summary: The Smashers decide to celebrate Easter for the first time ever, much to Yoshi's dismay.

Production code: 707

Rated-TV-14-DV

* * *

><p>It was two days before Easter.<p>

"Hey Yoshi. Do you know what day it is in 2 days?" asked Kirby.

"None of your business," said Yoshi.

"What 2 days before that holiday?" asked Kirby.

"Good Friday," replied Yoshi.

"How do you know about that?" asked Kirby.

"Jesus died," replied Yoshi.

"Then do you know Easter?" asked Kirby.

"Don't make me started with that," said Yoshi.

"Why not? Everyone, including gay people celebrate Easter," said Kirby.

"A long time ago, our kind got shot during Easter," said Yoshi. "Half of us died, but I'm glad I didn't."

"Did you guys avoided the hunters?"

"You bet I did almost single Easter?" asked Yoshi.

"So can we celebrate it?" asked Kirby.

"NO!" Yoshi yelled.

"Did someone said to celebrate Easter?" asked Master Hand.

"I DID! Let's celebrate!" said Kirby.

"UGH!" groaned Yoshi.

Later, the Smashers are having a meeting.

"Great idea, Kirby. Why we didn't celebrate Easter before?" said Master Hand.

"Ahem. I was hunted in Easter!" said Yoshi.

"So that why we didn't celebrate Easter of you," said Mario.

"Yeah and Kirby, only Christians celebrate it," said Master Hand.

"Crap! One of one must not be Christians," said Kirby.

"Only Olimar and the Ice Climbers are not, they're Jewish," said Master Hand.

"What are you guys gonna do now this weekend?" asked Ness.

"We're just gonna visit our family," said Popo.

"Yeah, see ya. We don't have time," said Nana.

They both left.

"That was just random," said Lucas.

"We must celebrate our first Easter already," said Luigi.

"Uh, it's not Easter," said Zelda.

"Oops, my bad, Smashers. We'll wait for two days," said Master Hand.

2 days later...time flew...and it was Easter.

"I can't wait to go sweet hunting," said Kirby.

"Or Dino hunting," said Wolf.

"Oh my God Wolf! Can you stop that? I made that crap up," said Yoshi.

"Don't worry Yoshi, I'll mess with Wolf," said Falco.

"This hunting is gonna sounds like an excellent one," said Pit.

"Yep, and I hope we found some animal," said Ike.

"Guys! I found one! Let's go shoot it!" said Kirby.

"Yeah uh! We found it!" said Ike.

They shot the animal. It was a deer.

"Let's go see if she has some eggs," said Zelda.

"Oh my God, she's pregnant," said Peach.

"And there's eggs for Easter. Let's go get it, guys," said Link.

"Hey, MH, we found 4 Easter eggs," said Mario.

"Nice. Keep it up, guys. In a few hours, we will crack our heads," said Master Hand.

"So what will we do next?" asked Luigi.

"You all gonna hunt the forest if you see any bunny with Easter eggs. That's your next mission," said Master Hand.

The Smashers are searching for the bunny at a forest.

"Don't you think this is little too hard to find a bunny here?" asked Pit.

"Somewhat, but I never saw one in here," replied Yoshi.

"OK, guys, we gotta find that bunny before someone else does," said Fox.

"Wait, how did you know there's gonna another group in this forest?" asked Wolf.

"I got that from the Internet, ok?" said Fox.

"I hope the bunny is innocent. I don't wanna kill it," said Marth.

"Eh, big deal, Marth. We need to kill it, for Easter," said Ike.

"But I want to keep it," said Marth.

"No," said Ike, "we're killing it anyways. Just so you, Kirby, gays don't celebrate Easter."

"Yeah, I know," said Kirby. "I thought they were, but that would be so wrong."

"Speaking of that, I need to pee," said Fox.

The Smashers just listened to Fox going "ahh" while peeing.

"Fox, what was that for?" laughed Ike.

"I couldn't hold it," said Fox.

"You're gonna wake up some of the animals here," said Wolf.

"I swear, I don't hear it," said Fox.

"I think just did," said Marth.

"Guys, enough," said mario. "We're almost there."

"Where's the damn bunny?" asked Ike. "I want to get this over with it."

"(Gasps) I hear it, come one, let's go kill it," said Fox.

They found the bunny hopping around and killed it.

Marth cried seeing this.

"Oh, grow up," said Ike.

"Let's see if he had something for Easter," said Luigi. "(gasps) Guys, look! I did it! We found Easter stuffs!"

"Oh my God, it's a mircale! Easter's amazing now!" said Yoshi.

"Good for ya," said Link.

"Let's show it to Master Hand," said Mario.

The Smashers went to Master Hand to tell him the good news.

"Master Hand, we got Easter stuffs," said Marth.

"Wow, that's awesome, smashers! Let's go celebrate," said Master Hand.

"My penis is having allegies. Let me go to the restroom," said Link.

Then the Smashers had fun doing Easter stuffs. (Tagline)

They cracked the egg on their heads.

"So Yoshi, how ya doing?" asked Kirby.

"I'm having fun at this. Easter is not BAD after all," said Yoshi.

"Wow, nice for you," said Kirby. "So how your relationship with Silvia?"

"What the? I don't date, I don't do sex at all," said Yoshi.

"I'm actually daing Silvia. She's so damn sexy. I'm actually screwing her so hard that my penis is up," said Ike.

"Your fault for acting like this like EVER since porn got banned," said Marth.

"Guys, the credits stopped. Let's end this episode while we continue Easter," said Master Hand.

The end.


	8. Pika Roids

Chapter 86: Pika Roids

Summary: Pikachu goes on steroids, but it causes mayhem because he wanted to be stronger.

Production code: 605

Rated TV-14-DLSV.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Smashers. We're gonna do some exercising. If you weak, then you must continue to train. Let's begin," said Master Hand.<p>

The Smashers exercise by doing 20 push ups, down ups, run on track,and a few stuffs.

"Pikachu, are you trying hard?" asked Jigglypuff.

"No...I'm too weak," said Pikachu.

"MOVE IT, YOU LITTLE MOUSE! Just because you're not strong doesn't mean you're resting," said Master Hand.

"(sighs) I'll try, Master Hand. " said Pikachu. He ran a few more and got tired.

"You know what? Why would you take a damn break instead?" asked Master Hand. "It'll will rest you, but not make you stronger."

20 minutes later...

"What were you thinking?" asked Jigglypuff. "If you don't lose, you should have won a prize."

"Let me tell you: I'M SO GODDAMN TIRED!" yelled Pikachu.

"Maybe you could take on steroids. It'll make you strong," said Jigglypuff.

"That's a great idea, Jigglypuff. I should go there now," said Pikachu.

Later...Pikachu already came slamming the door with steroids and muscular.

"Hey assholes! I'm back!" said Pikachu.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Link.

"I'm on steroids, bitch. Plus, it made myself as a hot dude," said Pikachu.

"I don't think you're sexy," said Samus.

"Me neither. You gross me off," said Zelda.

"Pikachu, that's you?" asked Master Hand.

"And you're a strong mouse?" asked Crazy Hand.

"YES, YA FLOATING CREATURES!" said Pikachu. He attacked them.

"Dude, you need to calm down," said Mario.

"And I'll see you in hell if you calm down, man," said Pikachu.

"Aah! You're a body builder," said Pikachu.

"Yes, I am. I has a deep voice, and sexy to the ladies," said Pikachu.

"Good for ya, but may I go back watching TV?" asked Luigi.

"NO! NO TV FOR YOU, BASTARD!" said Pikachu.

"You're gonna pay for it!" said Luigi.

"Hey Falco, ready to get your ass kicked?" asked Fox.

"Hell no. I'm gonna beat you," said Falco.

Pikachu came and crashed the glass. He punched it so hard he;s bleeding.

"Calm down, Pikachu," said Fox.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! AND CALL ME ROIDCHU!" screamed Pikachu.

"Whoa..he looks like a strong man...Pikachu on roids," said Falco.

"FYI, I'm not Pikachu." he said, slamming the door.

At the kitchen.

"Pikachu, when did you became so strong?" asked Kirby.

"ROIDCHU! I Got steroids so I look sexy," said Pikachu.

"So you can fuck a dude? That's gross," said Kirby.

"No, I'm gonna fuck a girl so hard that my kidney may explode," said Pikachu.

"Geez, what a weird person," said Kirby.

Pikachu at a strip club, picking up girls.

"When I pick a girl, I'm gonna shit myself and fuck with her so badly I might be excited," said Pikachu.

"Hey, will you make out with me?" asked a woman.

"Sure! At last," said Pikachu.

**Song**: Pika Roid Song

_I finally fuck_

_I finally suck_

_I finally got a dame_

_I have her at a game_

_Now that I'm strong_

_I have my very own song_

_I am so sexy_

_That every is happy to see me like this_

_Now I'm gonna shit myself_

_Because I want to_

_(song ends)_

"Jeez, what a weird song," said Kirby.

At the basketball court, the guys are play basketball.

"Hey, yall wanna help?" asked Pikachu.

"Yes, you strong enough," one of them said.

"Sure I am," said Pikachu.

He played basketball with the players.

Later...after a long day, Pikachu went home.

When he arrived, he noticed the Smashers (along with the hands).

"Huh, what's going on?" asked Pikachu.

"We need to talk," said Master Hand.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" asked Pikachu.

"Yes," said Master Hand. "Pikachu, your steroids had ruined your fellows' day. You must stop this or we'll end it forever."

"Huh...I don't know, yall. I look fucking sexy in these boobies," said Pikachu.

"Dude, that's gross," said Kirby.

"No, get rid it," said Mario. "It had driving us crazy."

"Never!" yelled Pikachu.

"Alright, we has no choice but to get rid of you," said Master Hand.

"What? Why?" asked Pikachu.

"And also Jigglypuff," said Crazy Hand.

"What? Me? No! Why?" said Jigglypuff.

"Yeah, why are you doing this to us?" asked Pikachu.

"You two don't even belong here anymore," said Master Hand.

Pikachu stammered the word but in a high voice as if he was gonna cry.

"Can you prove this?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," said Master Hand.

"And all of them are these people," said Crazy Hand.

"Fuck you! You're the biggest piece of shit I ever fucking met!" yelled Link.

Pikachu gasped.

"You are pathetic, man," said Kirby. "You said shit that made no sense at all."

"You are stupid. Go back to Ash Ketchum. That's your freaking owner," said Mario.

"Yeah, you look like SpongeBob SquarePants!" said Ness.

"Dude, he's yellow," said Kirby.

"Yeah, but I always think of SpongeBob when I see Pikachu," said Ness.

"Fuck Pokemon, fuck all of you people!" yelled Capt. Falcon. "And I also talking about you."

Pikachu gasped...he cried so hard.

"I think that dick deserved the crying. Who's with me people?" asked Kirby.

"Yeah, I'm guessing he did," replied Ness.

"Wait, wait, why does Pikachu and Jigglypuff have to go?" asked Luigi.

"Because they are not even part of the Smash Bros. thing anymore," said Master Hand.

"Aw, that's sucks. Don't worry, I think they can live a better life than here," said Luigi.

"Alright you two. You're gone forever," said Master Hand.

Slow motion begins...piano music plays.

"NOOOO!" said Pikachu. He cries again. "I wanna kill myself!"

"Alright, you're dead to us, motherfucker!" said Link.

"Great job, Link. We got rid of them," said Mario.

"Yep, and I wonder if those two gonna get a life someday," said Link.

* * *

><p>Tagline...Pikachu and Jigglypuff flying across a different dimension...to the Pokemon world.<p>

"Where's the hell are we?" asked Jigglypuff.

"What the...we're in sexy Pokemon place now!" said Pikachu.

They both scream.

"Wait, I'm already sexy, so let's get naked, bitches!" said Pikachu. He took off his clothes...a penis is shown.

"AAAH!" yelled Jigglypuff. He ran off.

"No love me," said Pikachu. "Oh well, my new life begins now.


	9. Problem with Diddy Kong

Chapter 87: Problem with Diddy Kong

Summary: Falco discovers he has a huge problem on Diddy Kong.

Production code: 606

Rated TV-14-DLV.

* * *

><p>The sun rises. Fox, Falco, and Wolf woke up.<p>

"Aah...morning," said Falco.

"Morning," said Fox and Wolf.

"I hope today will be wonderful," said Falco.

"Looks like I heard the bell ringing. Let's go," said Fox.

They race to the kitchen until a banana peel appear and they tripped.

"Come through! Move it!" said Diddy Kong.

"Ugh! Who the hell was that?" asked Falco.

"That was Diddy Kong," said Wolf.

"That son of a bitch. I gotta beat him," said Falco.

"Whoa, you little bird! Slow down a little bit," said Diddy Kong.

"YOU SLOW DOWN!" said Falco.

"Fine. Then I will be running super sonic speed," said Diddy Kong. He disappeared.

"Where he go?" asked Falco.

"Right over there," said Fox.

"HAHA! I WON! NO ONE BEATS THE MONKEY!" said Diddy.

Falco become to fume angrily.

"(steam whistle sound is heard) THAT FUCKING MONKEY! HE HAD BEATEN ME SO MANY FUCKING TIMES!"

"Jeez, I didn't know you had a problem with Diddy Kong," said fOX.

"YES I HAD!" yelled Falco.

Six flashbacks of how Diddy Kong became the big problem for Falco.

Dec 2011...

"Everyone, let's play Truth or Dare," said Falco.

"No, let's play Masturbation," said Diddy Kong.

Everyone threw up. Falco looks angry.

Second flashback, Jan 9, 2010, the Smashers are racing.

"I'm gonna make it, I'm gonna make it!" said Falco.

Diddy Kong made it to the race.

"In your face," said Diddy Kong.

"Aw, fuck off," said Falco, annoyed.

Third flashback, on Sept 26, 2009.

"Truth or dare?" asked Falco.

"Dare," replied Fox.

"I dare you to show respect to Wolf," said Falco. Fox does so. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Diddy Kong.

"I dare you to have sex with your sister," said Falco.

"Dude, no! I dare you to have sex with a vagina!" said Diddy Kong.

Falco growled.

Fourth flashback...July 5, 2009.

The Smashers are going to swim.

"Ready? Swim!" said Master Hand.

Diddy Kong knocks off Fox and Falco to the pool.

"Help!" said Fox.

Master Hand relieves them from the pool.

"I'm sorry, but you two can't swim," he said.

"Fucking monkey!" fumed Falco.

Fifth flashback...October 20, 2008.

The Smashers are beating up each on a brawl match. Eventually, Diddy places a cat and Falco came to it.

"Ooh...how cute," said Falco.

"Uh...Falco...it's said it's gonna beat you," said Fox.

"Aw shit. Get it off me!" said Falco.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," said Fox.

"AAAH! MY BLOOD!" yelled Falco.

"We gotta take him to the hospital!" said Wolf.

Last flashback...March 20, 2008, Kirby, Samus, and Falco are being pulled by Diddy.

"Say right freaking there," said Diddy Kong.

"OK, we're cool, but don't make it violent," said Kirby.

"Not before I kick your ass right now!" said Falco.

"Shut the hell up, birdface!" said Diddy Kong.

Samus try to get the heart, but gets shot.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Kirby.

"You sick bastard! Now we gotta take her to the hospital!" said Falco

Present time...

"Wow, so what are you gonna do now?" asked Wolf.

"I'm going there to teach that dick a lesson," said Falco, walking off angrily.

"Wow, he really hates him..." said Fox.

"Hey asshole," said Falco.

Diddy turns around.

"I need to tell you something," said Falco.

"Yeah, what it is?" asked Diddy Kong.

"What about at 2PM, we go on a bunch of games and then we'll see who's the winner." said Falco.

"Uh, sure. Can I bring Donkey Kong?" asked Diddy Kong.

"Yeah, I don't mind him," said Falco.

"OK, 2PM it is," said Diddy Kong. "See ya there."

"Boys, I need training," said Falco.

"How come?" asked Fox. "We don't even know how."

"I'll know how. By starting a training montage," said Falco.

Falco trained for 2 hours and got ready at around 1:50PM.

"Alright, Falco, what's the deal bring us here?" asked Donkey Kong.

"We want to settle this like men. I am going to battle your nephew," said Falco.

"Huh? Diddy Kong? Did he do something to you?" asked DK.

"What? No, we want a brawl," said Falco.

"Oh, OK. Diddy, Falco want a brawl with you," said DK.

"Yeah, I already know that," said Diddy.

"Alright, you two, the brawl's started," said Fox.

The battle between Falco and Didddy Kong began.

They used their attacks from the game.

Everything was going fine, until...

Diddy Kong was winning.

Falco got upset cause he want to defeat him so badly.

He grew more annoyed as Diddy Kong was a tad faster than him.

"What's wrong with Falco?" asked Donkey Kong.

"I think he's having problems," said Wolf.

"With what?" asked DK.

"This brawl, he's losing himself," said Wolf.

"NO, I'm losing to ape brain!" said Falco.

Wolf laughed.

"Wolf, it's not funny," said Fox.

"It was to me," said Wolf, blowing a raspberry at Fox.

"You know what? Get lost, man. I'm not in the mood right now for this," said Fox.

Wolf groaned and walked away.

"Come on, Falco, you could try to defeat Diddy!" said DK.

"I'm trying, but his attacks are too damn strong," said Falco.

"I'm gonna get your ass already!" said Diddy, as if he was gonna win.

Falcon grew more angrier.

"That's it! I wanna win already!" yelled Falco.

Falco growled angrily and decided to beat up Diddy.

But instead it was the opposite.

"You lose, Falco," said Diddy.

Falco turns red. **"I WILL GET YOU!"**

"Falco, please, it's okay. Calm down." said Fox.

"I'm not okay, friend," said Falco.

"Please, calm down. Everything will be okay, man," said Fox.

"Yeah, whatever, person that is acting like that good looking girl from San Diego," said Falco.

A few hours later, after the Smashers ate dinner, Falco is setting a revenge.

"Huh? Falco? What the hell are you doing with that thing?" asked Fox.

"It's a gun, Fox. I'm gonna kill Diddy Kong," said Falco.

"You kidding me? No, don't kill him! He had been a nice person, I swear!" said Fox.

"Oh yeah, I swear that ape is nothing but a piece of shit," said Falco.

"For the last time, Falco, calm down," said Fox.

Falco punches Fox.

"Just leave me the hell alone," said Falco.

Falco knocked on the kongs' door.

"Huh? Who's there?" asked Diddy Kong.

He opened the door to be kidnapped by Falco.

Falco was in disguise as a murderer. He went to the park to kill Diddy Kong.

"Falco, what are you doing here?" asked Diddy Kong.

"To get rid of you!" said Falco, evil look.

"AAH! Why? Why do you hate me?" asked Diddy, crying.

"Oh, I'll tell you," said Falco. "But first thing, I need water."

"Sure, go right ahead," said Diddy.

After Falco's done drinking, he began to rant.

"You are a waste of time that could have not been in Smash Bros. You throw banana peels and it not funny. And last you moves. They suck!"

"(gasps) It's true, you do hate me!" said Diddy.

"Yep, I'm gonna end your fun right now..." Falco said.

As soon as he about to kill Diddy Kong, Kirby, Donkey Kong, and Fox saved him.

"Falco, what were you thinking?" asked Kirby.

"But I can explain Kirby," said Falco.

"No, you better fucking shape up or else!" said Kirby.

"What?" asked Falco, confused.

"Burn in hell," said Kirby.

"Alright, alright, I will," said Falco. "I'm sorry that I wanted to kill Diddy Kong. He was getting on my nerves."

"That's better," said Kirby, smiling.

"That's sweet, Falco. And don't ever try to hate me again," said Diddy Kong.

"I'll promise it'll never happen again," said Falco.

Tagline...eventually it did.

"Who the hell did this?" asked Master Hand.

"It was him," said Falco and Diddy Kong, pointing Wolf.

"Wolf, how could you?" asked Master Hand.

"I hate them now," said Wolf.

"That's against the law," said Master Hand.

Wolf sighed in annoyance.

"Let me do something with this thing," said Falco.

He shot the bullet to a different location.

It flew to Felix Anthony Saenz (me) house and guess what?

It shot his mom's boyfriend.

"At last! That bastard's dead! I can celebrate! See ya hell at hell, fucking asshole!" said Felix.

The end.


	10. Swimming Time

Chapter 88: Swimming Time

Summary: The Smashers has a swimming tournament when their pool is clean.

Prodcution code: 607

Rated TV-14-DL

* * *

><p>"So, what do you wanna do today?" asked Kirby.<p>

"I'll go swimming," said DDD.

"I hope it is cleaned," said Kirby.

"Damn it! It's full of urine," said DDD.

"What?' gaged Kirby.

"Really? We must call the pool guy," said Master Hand.

Later...

"Thanks for coming," said Master Hand.

"What do you want to do with the pool?" asked Mr. Waterman.

"Clean it," said Master Hand.

"So we can go swimming on an April day," said King Dedede.

"Ok, I'm going to to clean it already," said Mr. Waterman.

2 days later...

"Wow, I can't believe we waited 2 days to get rid of that crap," said Kirby.

"Yep, I'll tell the Smashers that it's ready," said Master Hand.

"The pool is clean?" asked Mario.

"Yep, it is. So I decided to start a tournament," replied Master Hand.

"In the pool?" asked Link.

"That's right, beginning now," said Master Hand. "Go get your swim suits. We're swimming again."

Smashers cheered.

"YAY! I WANNA SWIM!" said Crazy Hand.

SPLASH!

"What a moron..." said Capt. Falcon, rolling his eyes.

"CRAZY HAND! LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!" yelled Master Hand. "Get out now before I kick your ass."

"Aw, I wanna swim..." said Crazy Hand.

"Nope. I'm giving you a warning," said Master Hand.

"In order not to be scared of the water, I'm gonna wear this fear jet," said Sonic.

"I'm scared of swimming," said Lucas.

"Screw you. Watch me swim. I'm not drowning," said Sonic.

"Swim, Lucas!" said King Dedede. He pushes Lucas to the water.

"Aah! You son of a bitch! I hate swimming!" said Lucas.

"Too bad, man. MH, give Lucas a swim suit." Dedede said.

"Swim, Lucas," said Ness.

"Wow, I'm not scared anymore," said Lucas.

Kirby then said: "Let's reduce the phobias."

"Kirby, come on. The water's cool," said Yoshi.

"OK, Yoshi, I'll join the cool," said Kirby. He jumps to the pool.

"So what the water feels like?" asked Yoshi.

"IT'S COLD! The dumb ass hot weather isn't here in 3 months or so," said Yoshi.

"Master Hand, when the tournament starting?" asked Mario.

""Tomorrow; the tournament is only from Monday thru Friday, not the weekends," replied Master Hand.

"Cool! But can we do this thing for 2 weeks per month until September?" asked Mario.

"Sure Mario. It'll be better so that all of you can't do this every week," said Master Hand.

"I hope we lose weight because of this," said Link.

"Of course. I was in a swimming tournament before and I lost 50 pounds," said Zelda.

"Damn, that's a lot..." said Luigi.

"I think Luigi, Wario, and I should swim alot," said Mario.

"Don't forget us," said Bowser.

"Right, and these guys as well," said Mario.

"How much do I weigh?" asked Snake.

"A LOT..." Ganon just replied.

"OK, I'm guessing 280 lbs." said Snake.

"Yeah, that's your weight. But I weigh more than you. I'm 300 lbs," said Ganon.

The Smashers looked surprised.

"Yep, you seriously need weight loss," said Link.

"Yet they call me fat ass but not to you?" asked Wario.

"Because you look much fatter than you seem," said Snake.

"Yep, let's go do a lot of swimming today, guys," said Mario.

The Smashers decide to swimming for the whole hour."

"So, Smashers, how was your swimming day?" asked Master Hand.

"Awesome, I don't felt heavy anymore," said Link.

"Me too," said Ganon.

"Yep, I had a great time," said Wario.

"That's good for you guys. Now let's go get something to eat," said Master Hand.

"Eh, it's 4PM," said Ness.

"So what?" asked Master Hand.

"I don't know, let's wait for a couple hours," said Ness.

"Sure. I has busy stuffs to do anyway," said Master Hand.

At Smash Bar...

"Hey guys. What were you doing earlier? I can tell your hair is wet," said Mark.

"Oh, we were swimming," said Mario.

"It was awesome. MH wanted a tournament to happen," said Link.

"That's nice. Can I join you guys?" asked Mark.

"(chuckles) No, Smashers only. What about in the summer, we'll swim with you ok?" said Mario.

"Alright. So what beer you want?" asked Mark.

"The bud light," said Kirby.

After this scene...

It began with a montage of the Smashers swimming every day expect for the weekends. They are gonna be in great shape after this.

"Alright, everyone, you all doing good. We got two days till then we start the tourmanent," said Master Hand.

"Master Hand, who's not in the tournament?" asked Snake.

"Apparently you. Wario, Ganondorf, and Zelda are also out," said Master Hand.

"NO FAIR!" Ganondorf.

"Yeah, how come? We're losing weigh," said Wario.

"Sorry, but you two are still considered fatasses," said Master Hand.

"Oh, we'll see about that. Wario and I will lose some damn weigh!" said Ganondorf.

"Later, losers!" said Wario.

"I had no choice but to join them as well," said Zelda.

"Geez, what a bitch. Zelda's joining with the guys? I don't think so," said Bowser.

"What it is Bowser?" asked Master Hand.

"You forgot me. I'm out as well so I'm joining them," said Bowser.

"OK, whatever floats your boat," said Master Hand.

"Hey, guys, wait up," said Bowser, who catching up to them.

"OK, people, keep working cause we'll surely win that tournament," said master hand.

"We're completing against someone?" asked Marth.

"Yeah, I wonder who's?" asked Ike.

"You'll see. boys," said Master Hand.

The next couple days the Smashers are prepared for the swimming tournament.

"This is it," said the announcer. "The tournament of swimming is starting today. Which team will win? Find out if you're watching this."

"Alright, guys. The tournament is starting. So which one of you wanna be on the finale?" asked one of the man at the place.

"I do," said Mario.

"I will," said Kirby.

"I'll do it," said Ike.

"And so do I," said Pit.

"OK, you guys will be on the last match," said the man.

"And what the rest us?" asked Marth.

"You guys will be before them, so get ready in a bit," said the man.

"OK, everyone, the swim tournament's starting. Let's show the teams," said the announcer.

"What the hell are they're doing?" asked Link.

"It's the guys! And Zelda with some tough men. Eh, not good. They didn't listen to us, man," said Ike.

"Blame one of the dumb asses there that made them seprate the group," said Kirby.

"First match: Ganon and Bowser vs. Meta Knight and Fox," said the announcer. "On your mark, set, swim!"

"Good luck, guys! Don't let them beat you," said Kirby.

"And don't pee on the water," said Marth. "Seriously, boys."

For the few match, it was against the Smashers and the other team (three each time). Then, it was the finale.

"Alright, boys, this is it! Who will win this swimming race? Find out," said the announcer.

"Show me your swimming moves!" said Capt. Falcon.

"The fight is on!" said Link.

"Hey he stole my catchphrase," said Pit.

"Yeah, but he made more funnier," said Yoshi.

Capt Falcon and Link was against Ganondorf and another tough guy that they don't know.

Link and the other tough guy lost leaving Ganondorf and Capt Falcon.

"Well, this match ends now," said Ganondorf.

"Wow, Ganondorf and Doug on a match? Hasn't seen them on that since years," said Kirby.

"Come on Falcon, beat his ass!" said Link.

Then it came to a tie.

"Wow...they beat each other," said Mario.

And the winner is Capt Falcon and Ganondorf.

Everyone cheered. Tagline sequence begins.

"Wow, you two won? That's a first," said Pit.

"Yeah, when the last you two were battle each other?" asked Bowser. "We don't fight in front of us. Only them."

"HEY!" said Luigi. He slapped Bowser in the face.

"Well, it's been 5 damn years since we had a match," said Ganondorf.

"That is really long," said Pit.

"Yeah, but Master Hand, what we're gonna do?" asked Link.

"Well, Smashers, let's go have a dinner to celebrate," said Master Hand.

The story ends with the Smashers leaving the swimming place.


	11. Porn Banned

Chapter 89: Porn Banned

Summary: When Master Hand accidentaly saw Ike on a porn channel, he decided to ban porn at Smash City forever. But, Ike suffers without it. Meanwhile, the guys spent the day at the beer for a drinking contest, but then they got into porn.

Production code: 608

Rated TV-14-DLSV

* * *

><p>Ike and Marth are a porn place.<p>

"Is this a good place to be in? I don't want Master Hand to know that we're here," said Marth.

"How come?" asked Ike.

"If he find out, porn will be banned," said Marth.

"Eh, we don't to worry. Master Hand doesn't watch porn anyway," said Ike.

Meanwhile, Master Hand is actually watching porn.

"Ugh, why the hell would you watch this crap? Sex stuffs gross me out," said Crazy Hand.

"Because I love that woman and I wanna masturbate," said Master Hand.

"You're a freaking hand. That's impossible. Plus you don't let the Smashers do or watch porn," said Master Hand.

"I know, but now I'm in love with a girl," said Master Hand.

"Great, always has to be in love with blondes," said Crazy Hand, annoyed.

Then on another plot...the guys are watching. They kept channel surfing until a commercial with Mark came.

"(on TV) Alright, everyone. Is anyone ready for the big day at Smash Bar?" asked Mark.

"Oh my god, Mark's having a commercial!" gasped Link.

"This should be interesting," said Mario.

"That's right! We're having a Beer Wrestling match!" said Mark. "Get ready to drink and wrestle. It is this weekend from 12 noon to 12 midnight. Be there!"

"Mario, your right! We should participate," said Yoshi.

"Let's go..." said DDD. "I wanna be the strongest guy there."

The guys went to Smash Bar.

At the porn place.

"Alright, Ike, are you ready for your first porno?" asked the manager.

"Hell yeah," said Ike, arms crossed.

"Then start!"

"Hey babes." said Ike.

"Hey babes." said the woman, in a deep voice.

"Aw, goddamn it. We're not live yet. Wait a sec. We're live. Begin again," said the manager.

Ike and the woman said what they did earlier.

"Master Hand, look!" said Crazy Hand.

"Huh? Is that Ike?" asked Master Hand, confused.

"I don't know. Might be him," said Crazy Hand.

"(gasps) Holy fucking shit! It's Ike on porn!" said Master Hand.

Ike moans as he made out.

"God, I cannot watch this," said Master Hand.

"Oh, hi Master Hand!" Ike waved to him.

Master Hand growls frustratingly.

"Hi! You're watching me?" asked Ike.

"PORN SHOULD BE BANNED!" yelled Master Hand.

"What? I thought you loved it," said Crazy Hand.

"Not anyone -Ike's on porn. I'm gonna end this. And I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind," said Master Hand.

He stormed off angrily.

"Ike, how was it?" asked the manager.

"It was fucking amazing! I'm doing it again," said Ike.

The door opened to reveal an angry Master Hand.

"Well, well, well, look who didn't listen."

"Mh, what are you doing here?" asked Ike.

"To stop this shit," said Master Hand.

"Really?" gasped the mager.

"That's right. I'm banning it," said Master Hand.

Later, Keith Kirby reported this story.

"Breaking news! Master Hand banned porn because he saw one of his person working there," said Keith.

Ike started to whimper like a little girl.

"Grow up, you dick," said Marth. "You were such an asshole for being on live TV."

"I can't! I hasn't cried this much since the Black Knight beat me up," said Ike.

"Shut up," said Marth. "Let's move on to something else."

Ike cried even more...

Meanwhile the guys had arrived at Smash Beer.

"Hey guys. Y'all knew you'd be coming here," said Mark.

"Heck yeah. We're always here for you," said Luigi.

"Alright, boys, you may take a seat over there," said Mark.

"So Mark what you doing for today?" asked Fox.

"We're having a wrestling match. It'll be awesome," said Mark. "Any of you guys in?"

"Let's take our time and watch these guys, ok?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, sure," said Mark.

They sat down on the chair.

"Hey, I already know how to cross my legs," said Luigi.

The guys laughed.

"At last, Luigi. That's really a good one here," said Kirby.

"Any who, let's go watch them," said Mark. "They're gonna kick ass today."

Two tough guys were completing on the same match. The other guy who was overweight beat up the middlewieight.

"Wow, he's such a big person," said Kirby.

"Guys, I'm nervous," said Link. "What if he beats us?"

"We're screwed," replied King Dedede.

"Don't worry, some one tougher need to beat his ass already," said Yoshi.

"Next, a stronger but lightweight person, Sammy Vaughah," said Mark.

"I hope he's stronger," said Wolf.

Sammy beat up the fat wrestler.

The guys cheered.

"At last, man! That guy beat the hell outta that fatso!" said Luigi.

"High five, guys!" said Mario.

They does so.

"So, Mark, when we're next?" asked Kirby.

"Why? You guys wanna be in it?" asked Mark.

"Yes, really badly. So can you put us on the wrestling thing or whatever it's called?" asked Luigi.

"Yeah sure. You boys go there," said Mark.

The guys are excited for the match.

"So who we're fighting against?" asked Yoshi.

"You guys will be fighting against those three," said Mark.

"Those guys are not that bad. I think they're easy to beat," said Mario.

"Yeah, let's go defeat them," said Link.

The guys fight and of course they won.

"Team Smash won the match! Great work, guys," said Mark.

Back to the main plot...

"So Master Hand, why did you banned porn forever?" asked Ike.

"Because it is a bunch bullshit assholes created," said Master Hand.

"Whoa...that a weird reply," said Ike.

"So, what were you trying to tell me?" asked Master Hand.

"Now that porn's banned what is gonna be my main hobby?" asked Ike.

"You can date a slut or a bitch to prove that you can still do sex stuffs," said Master Hand.

"Yeah sure. Master Hand, that's a great idea, man. I'll do it," said Ike.

"Hehehe, good luck," said Master Hand.

"Ike, what did Master Hand told you?" asked Marth.

"Go get a girl and have sex with it," said Ike.

"Really, that was such a simple reply he did." said Marth.

"Yup, so what about you? You're getting a bitch?" asked Ike.

"Eh, no thanks, they're all full of disasters and they often got in the way in my friends' friendship," said Marth.

"Oh, anyway, see ya later," said Ike.

2 hours later...

Ike has found a woman.

"Uh, what exactly are we doing?" asked Ike's girl.

"We're going to my place," said Ike.

"What type of place?"

"It's unusual..."

At the mansion.

Marth said: "Hey Ike. I knew you got your girl."

"Yeah, let's hide it from master," said Ike. "He might hate his advice."

"How come?" asked Marth.

"Because he blaming himself so that," said Ike.

Master Hand bangs himself.

The end...not really?

Tagline...

"You forgot us, idiot!" said King Dedede.

"Sorry," said the director. "I thought you guys appeared in this episode."

"Son of a bitch, I hate you," said King Dedede.

He punched the director.

"What was that for?" asked Meta Knight. "He didn't do anything."

"He appeared in the goddamn episode. I wanted him not to involved." said King Dedede, angry.

"So, how was your time, boys?" asked Master Hand.

"Awesome, we did wrestling or some shit," said Link.

"Really, I bang myself in the head," said Master Hand.

Weird silence and the episode ends.


	12. Circus

Chapter 88: Circus

Summary: The Smashers go on a circus, but it causes a shoot out mayhem and they have to found out who.

Production code: 609

Rated-TV-14-DV

* * *

><p>At the circus.<p>

"Ahh, I'm glad we're at the circus. This is stop the modern boredom," said Mario.

"You're right Mario. This place will be fun," said Link.

"Master Hand, what place are we're going right now?" asked Luigi.

"We're going to the aquarium. Some dude will perform a trick," said Master Hand.

The Smashers arrived at the aquarium.

"OK, this will be my first trick, Jump, fish!" said the magic man.

Fish jumped.

"Yeah, great job, fish!" said Kirby.

"What's next?" asked Ness.

"I'm gonna feed this fish," said the man.

"What will the fish do after it fed?" asked Kirby.

"Wait for it," said man. He fed it.

The fish looks happy.

"Whoa, that fish just smiled..." said kid #1.

"Yep, he's gonna have a good day," said the man.

"OK, that 's it for this performance." said the announcer.

"This place remind me of Sea World at San Antonio," said Mario.

"We went to San Antonio?" asked Luigi.

"Of course, we did back in July of 2005. Man, it was so hot on that summer," said Master Hand.

"I know, I hated it there," said Marth. "I'm a cold weather liker."

"OK, our next stop is the elephant trick," said MH.

"I always wanted to see an elephant at the circus," said Pit..

"Hey, I'm a zookeeper and elephant came from Africa," said the zookeeper.

"Nice. What does it do?" asked Pit.

"It will perform the most amazing elephant trickL The Jumphant." said the zookeeper.

The elephant jumped.

"That-a-awas a Jumphant," said Luigi.

People laughed.

"Now, prepare the most dangerous stunt form an animal of all time: The Shoophant," said the zookeeper.

Elephant has a gun in it trunk. It triggered and shot 8 people, making them dead.

"WHAT THE HELL? This isn't a real zoo!" said Mario.

"Protect yourself!" said the zookeeper.

The shields appeared and everyone dodged the bullets.

"OUCH!" the kid yelling, dying from that bullet.

"MY KID!" cried the mom.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" yelled Mario.

"What the hell was that shootout? I hope the next one isn't one," said Snake.

"Hey people. We got shootout clown," said another man.

It shot Pit.

"AAH CRAP! AAH! THAT HURTS!" said Pit.

"We also got shooting elephant," said the second man.

It shot the kids.

"UGH! YOU nincompoop! You created a shootout circus? We're gonna be killed!" said Ness, mad at the guy.

"Oh my god, I'm young to die," said Lucas.

"Agreed. I hope Pit's safe," said Nana.

"I'm still fine," Said Pit.

"We need to get to bottom of this," said Snake. "Who started this?"

"I hope Porky isn't. I had enough of him," said Lucas.

"Or that penis shaped alligator," said DK.

"King Rool? Oh, I hate him a lot," said Mario.

"Please it's better not be the Eggman Wizard. He is a huge douche," said Pit.

"OK, people. Mario and I are gonna out who's behind this," said Link.

"I'm hearing a nerdy voice!" said Mario.

They listened.

"Alright, everyone, shoot each other!" said the voice.

Gunshot is heard.

"AAH! THIS CIRCUS IS EVIL!" yelled Link.

"Hold it right there...Eggman Wizard! Oh my God..." gasped Mario.

"So, who did it?" asked Snake.

"Pit, you won't belive this. That penis looking eggplant dude is there!" said Link.

"Oh, muffled yells," screamed Pit.

"What was that for?" asked Peach.

"I'm sorry, but that's what I act when situations like these happened," said Pit.

"Like I said before, that d-head is such a nincompoop," said Ness. "Where's the circus?"

"Come on, yall, we teach that bastard a lesson," said Pit.

As the Smashers (including the other visitors) came across the place to see Eggplant Wizard, they gasped.

The Eggplant Wizard is shooting anyone that came to his circus game.

"Looks who it is. My old arch enemy," said EW.

"Yeah and I'm not happy with you," said Pit. "Why are here? They thought I never saw you again forever."

"Yeah, but I'm still here," said the Eggplant Wizard. "Deal with it (weird laughter)"

Pit growled.

"That is it, eggplant wizard," said PIt. "We brought an army to defeat you and get outta here in this place."

"Oh yeah? What you and your army's gonna do?" asked EW.

"Either kill you or we get rid of yourself here," saod Pit.

"Very well. It's a deal. Let's brawl, suckers!" said Eggplant Wizard.

"(Growls) Stop using that thing! It'll kill one of us!" said Pit.

"Yeah and if this situation doesn't stop, I'm calling the cops," said Master Hand.

"There's no way, hand. You're all trapped," laughed Eggplant Wizard.

He uses a bullet and it shot two people! They all gasped...

"Oh my god! You kill them! YOU BASTARD!" yelled Kirby.

"Yeah, how could you?" asked Luigi. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Looks like someone's on my side," said Kirby.

"What the hell are we're gonna do?" asked Link.

"(Gasps) That's it! A weapon to get rid of Eggplant Wizard," said Fox.

"Great idea Fox. Why I din't thought about that?" asked Pit.

"Because we has one," said Fox.

"OK, so you, Falco, and Wolf, go get rid of Eggplant Wizard," said Pit.

"Yes sir," said Fox.

They are getting rid of the wizard.

"Heh, what are you three gonna do? Blast me with those guns," said EW.

"No, we're gonna kick you outta Smash City," said Wolf.

"(Scoffs) There's no way that's gonna happen," said Eggplant Wizard.

"Oh yeah? The cops are here," said Wolf.

"Crap, the fuzz are here!" said EW. "I must run off!"

"Not so fast! You're under arrest, dirtbag!" said the cop.

"PIT, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE GONNA REGRET IT! I'LL BE BACK!" yelled the Eggplant Wizard.

Tagline sequence.

"Great job, Master Hand, for calling the cops," said Mario.

"No problem. I just think that vagina looking dude deserved it," said Master Hand.

"Uh, I thought he looked like a penis," said Link.

"Yeah, but I heard that he used to be one. Now what happened?" asked Mario.

"I'll tell you," said Pit. "He had sex once and his head now looks like a vagina."

"Eh, that is just creepy, man," said Kirby.

"Yeah, but either way, that circus was meh," said Ness.

"I know, what's up with the gunshots?" asked Snake.

"Well, Smashers, the only good way is to tell the city of Smash to fix a circus," replied Master Hand.

The Smashers agreed to Master Hand's line.

The end.


	13. Slushy Dogs

Chapter 91: Slushy Dogs

Summary: Sonic's burger restaurant got shut down because no one want to eat there. Instead of quitting on fast food, Sonic opens a hot dog restaurant and it is a success.

Production code: 610

Rated-TV-14-D

* * *

><p>Sonic arrives at his restaurant. He opens the door. Then, Sonic something unsual.<p>

"Wow, it's awfully quiet. I has to wait for another hour," said Sonic.

1 hour later...

"Still nothing?" asked Sonic.

3 hours later...

"Arrgh! Where is everybody!" said Sonic, angry.

"Hey, little spike head," said a black kid.

"Yeah?"

"Let me tell you something," said the black kid. "NO ONE WANT TO EAT THERE?"

"What? No fair! My restaurant's famous!" said Sonic.

"Not anymore. Your customers went to Burger King." said the kid.

Sonic growls, then yells.

An hour later, Sonic is hanging out with Link, Marth, Ike, and Pit at the park.

"My restaurant is shit down because of freaking Burger King!" said Sonic, in sad tone.

"I feel bad for you on that. Sucks that Burger King got the attention than yours," said Pit.

"That is horrible, Sonic. I always enjoyed your burgers," said Ike.

"Especially for number 10. I used to had sex with it," said Marth.

"Right, cause it was a mushroom swiss cheese," said Ike. "I want a biscuit burger."

"Nah, I'm not doing burgers anymore," said Sonic.

"What are you doing next then?" asked Link.

"Eh, I don't know. But I'm hungry. You want something to eat?" said Sonic.

"Of course, I do. I'm so hungry," said Marth.

"(sniffs) What is that good smell?" asked Sonic.

The swordsmen and Sonic followed the smell.

"Hot dogs are sold at the park. Get yours today," said a girl.

"Hey, girl, what your name?" asked Link.

"My name is Tammy Schwartz," said the girl.

"Ooh, nice name. Uh, Tammy, me and the swordsmen are hungry. Mind if we have some hot dogs?" said Sonic.

"Sure...here you go...uh..."

"Let me write a list so you know what we are."

Sonic wrote his and the sowrdsmen's name, phone number, and addres.

"You live in the same house?" asked Tammy.

"Yep," replied the guys.

"Well, here's my address and phone number. Call me if you think the hot dogs are good," said Tammy.

"Tammy looks like nice friend to us," said Link.

"Yeah, she could be a nice person," said Ike.

"I agreed. She look as nice as SKC," said Ike.

"Yeah. But let's just eat the hot dogs." said Marth.

"Ok, let's go eat and think about about it," said Sonic.

Sonic, Marth, Ike, Link, and Pit eat hot dogs. Their reaction...

"Woe, this hot dog is good!" said Pit.

"Wow, I know. Sonic, these may be your time to make a hot dog restaurant," said Marth.

"Of course, Marth. That's why I am going to do a hot dog restaurant," said Sonice.

"Yay! These hot dogs deserved to be in your new restaurant," said Link.

Just then, the swordsmen helped Sonic make his new restaurant.

It took 8 hours to finish it.

"At last! We created a tasty restaurant!" said Pit.

"Thank you guys for helping me," said Sonic. "But first of all, we need a name..."

"Sonic's Slushy Hot Dogs," they replied.

"(gasps) Great name, guys! Sonic's Slushy Hot Dogs is now open to business," said Sonic.

"Just in, Sonic the Hedgehog had made a new restaurant. It is called Sonic's Slushy Hot Dogs," said news anchor Keith Kirby.

"Hey, Keith, you wanted a hot dog," said one of his coworkers.

"Heck yeah. That just made me hungry," said Keith.

At the new hot dog restaurant, they are having a success by serving them hotdogs.

"OK, how it's going?" asked Sonic.

"It is going pretty well," said Marth. "No bad stuffs so far."

"Good, let's keep it up," said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic. I heard that you and your friends made this," said Keith.

"I know, man. Isn't that great? Hopefully the hot dogs will be tastier than the burgers," said Sonic.

"OK, I want two hot dogs. Each for me and my friends," said Keith.

"Oh, sure. Ike, get ready for the hot dogs. These guys want some," said Sonic.

"I'm on it, Sonic," said Ike.

He cooked the sausage and place them in the buns. He gave them to Sonic to the anchormen.

"Here you go," said Sonic. "Enjoy your first taste of Sonic hot dog."

30 more customer came to the restaurant.

Then it was closing. They closed the place in order to go home.

"Guys, our restaurant was a success. Let's hope it's never close for business," said Sonic.

"Yeah!" the said.

"But what if another restaurant compete with us?" asked Link.

"Oh, I hope not. Seriously, man," said Sonic.

"A hot dog place? Hey, that's my idea, fool," said the man. "We'll just see what happen next."

The next day.

"Ah, back to the good days," said Sonic.

"Yep, and hopefully no one will try to ruin our business," said Link.

"Uh, there's a hungry man," said Pit.

"Aah! He looks old," said Sonic. "Anyway, you're really that hungry?"

"Yes, that's why I look and sound old," said the man.

"Ok, if you say so," said Sonic. "Ike, go make that hot dog."

Ike does so and give the hot dog to the man.

"So how you think?" asked Sonic.

"It's delicious," said the man. "Super, super delicious."

"Oh, I thought he was gonna be on a pissed mood," said Pit.

"Yeah, but he turn out to decent," said Link.

"So, uh man we don't know, that would be a dollar and a half," said Sonic.

"Not bad, I happen to has some dollar," said the man.

"We hope you enjoyed your time here," said Marth.

"Oh, I surely did," said the man.

"Justin! What do you think you're doing?" asked his mom.

"I was just eating some hot dogs," said Justin.

"But don't drive this place out of business. It's barely opened," said Justin's mom.

"No,no,no, I was just eating," said Justin.

"Good, then don't have a competion with hot dogs," said Justin's mom as they walked away.

A few hours...Slushy Hot Dogs was still going on success.

"This is so awesome. I'm glad there's no sign of negative review on this," said Sonic.

"What are the food critics saying?" asked Ike.

"We only got two," said Sonic. "First one is so darn good and then it said nice remaking food restaurant, Sonic."

"And the star ratings are two. Sweet," said Marth.

"You know what, boys? I think I'll lend ya to work on this place since you all made it and came up with the name," said Sonic.

"Aw, that nice's of you," said Pit.

Tagline...

Sonic said "Uh huh. Well, anyway, we got a few hours left. Let's continue to work."

Meanwhile...

"Stupid mom..." said Justin.

"I heard that!" said his mom.

Justin just went to his room and made the review.

"Slushy Dogs? I'll show you. Your sausages are made of penis and vaginas!"

"Justin!"

"Oh, crud! I swore!"

The end.


	14. With Friends Like Kids

Chapter 92: With Friends Like Kids

Summary: The Kids get a new friend but Lucas develop a crush on her. Meanwhile, Mr. Game and Watch gets a job at at his friend's store (Rob Store).

Production code: 611

Rated TV-14-DL

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored, you guys," said Ness. "What should we do?"<p>

"Play video games," suggested Lucas.

"Play our game?" suggested Popo.

"Are you kidding me? Ice Climber was the worst game ever in my whole life," said Ness.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Nana.

"Then, I think we need a new friend," said Lucas.

"Wow, you're right," said Popo. "We do need a friend in our group."

"Great idea Lucas!" said Ness.

3 hours later...

"So, did our friend join?" asked Popo.

"Uh huh. Our new friend is a girl," said Ness.

"Yay! We need more girls in this group," said Nana.

"Ooh! What's her name?" asked Lucas.

"She told me it's Barbara Andrea Sheridan," replied Ness.

"Yeah, and when she's coming?" asjed Popo.

Barbara came.

"Uh, it this the kids' group? I'm here to be your friends."

"Of course it is Hello. My name is Ness," said Ness.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Nana."

"The name's Barbara. So, this guy's your brother?" said Barbara.

"Yep, we're twins, by the way," said Nana.

"Hey, new friend. Popo is my name," said Popo.

"And we need Lucas to say hi. Lucas, don't be shy to Barbara. Say hi to her," said Ness.

"Uh, what's the hell is wrong with Lucas?" asked Popo.

"Lucas's eyes are covered in hearts. He floats to Barbara.

"Hi, Barbara..." said Lucas.

"Uh, hey. What's with him?" asked Barbara.

"I think he's in love with you," said Nana.

"You're right, Nana...I am really in love with this sexy girl," said Lucas.

"Uh, that's just awkward," said Ness.

"Yeah, let's go talk somewhere else," said Popo.

Meanwhile...

"Welcome to ROB Store. May I help you?" said ROB.

"ROB, this damn thing won't work. You got any more of these,?" asked the customer.

"Nope, sorry, I ran out," said ROB.

"This sucks. I'm so so damn clumsy," said the customer.

As he walked away, Mr. Game and Watch. walked to the store.

"Hey, my friend. How are ya?" asked ROB.

"I'm fine. But hey I need a job. Where do I work at?" said Mr. G&W.

"Whoa...anyway, how was your job hunt?" asked ROB.

"Terrible. I got my ass kicked four damn times!" said G&W.

"Sorry to hear that. Wanna work here?" asked ROB.

"Sure, that's sounds like a great idea," said G&W.

"OK, your job starts tomorrow," said ROB. "Right now, do something."

Scene 3...kids' plot.

"Uh, guys, you wanted to see me?" said Lucas as he entered the room.

"Lucas, we need a talk," said Ness.

"It's about your felling with Barbara," said Popo.

"Lucas, why do has a crush on Barbara?" asked Ness. "She's our friend. Treat her like one, not like a girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am trying my best, but she's so sexy," said Lucas.

"Oh, God, please don't do sex," said Popo.

"You must lay out the sex chat. Talk about her being a good friend," said Ness.

"Fine, I'll do it," said Lucas. "But where is she?"

"She's with Nana, maybe watching TV at the living room," said Popo.

Lucas approaches Nana and Barbara at the living room.

"Hey girls," said Lucas.

"Hi Lucas," they said.

"Nana, mind if I'll be with Barbara?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah sure," said Nana.

"Ness! Popo! I'm gonna be with Barbara for the day!" said Lucas.

"Ok, have fun, you guys," said Ness.

A day later...

"It's won't work guys," said Lucas. "I'm still in love with Barbara."

"(Groans) This is bullcrap," said Ness. "Looks like we has to deal with it."

Meanwhile, G and W's first day at ROB Store (working there).

"OK, Game and Watch, you're gonna be working with a mean person," said ROB.

"Whoa, so does he get sensitive?" asked Mr. Game and Watch.

"Somewhat if you offense him," said ROB. "Just don't say anything mean to him. Otherwise he'll be a calm guy. Good luck."

"Hey co-worker," said Mr. Game and Watch.

The co worker grumbled.

"I didn't say anything mean. I was just saying hello," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"I heard you," said the co worker.

"This is gonna awesome," said Mr. G and W.

After lunch time the kids hang out at the park.

"OK, you guys hang out there. I will try to smooth with Barbara," said Lucas.

"Oh, I hope so," said Ness.

"So, Barbie, how your life?" asked Lucas, looking lovestruck.

"It's pretty decent," said Barbara.

"And how was your parents?" asked Lucas.

"They're always fighting. But I go along with them," said Barbara.

As they continue talking, the other kids (Ness/Ice Climbers) met up with their other friends.

"Hey, you four. Watcha y'all doing?" asked Ness.

"Oh, the usual," replied Brett.

"What's Lucas doing there?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah, is he masturbating or something?" asked Randy.

"WHAT?" asked Ness.

"Hey baby wanna make..."

"LUCAS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" asked Ness.

"Calm down, I was just asking I wanna make a project?" asked Lucas.

"Oh, well, you two have fun with that," said Ness.

"So, Ness, what was the problem?" asked Popo.

"Nothing, Popo. They're making a project. Hopefully it's not about them," said Ness.

"Ness, why are getting paranoid with Lucas' crush on Barbara? Is she aware of it?" asked Nana.

"No, I'm not getting too much paranoia. I'm just worry that Barbara might not be our perfect addition member because of Lucas' crush on her," replied Ness.

"So what is your huge flaw with it?" asked Nana.

"Lucas is...uh, let me be honest with you. Lucas is acting like an idiot lately," said Ness. "Let's just ignore his crap and get outta here."

Meanwhile at the rob store.

"OK, closing time, people," said ROB.

"Finally! My ass is tired today," said the co-worker (that Game and Watch is working with).

"So how did you two did today?" asked ROB.

"It was decent," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Yeah same here," said the co worker.

"Great, I'm guessing you boys will get along after all," said ROB.

As they walked to the street, G and W asked the co-worker a question:

"Why are you sensitive?"

"Because let me tell you something," said the co-worker.

"Hopefully the flashback will reveal your name," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"OK, a few years ago, some douchebag named Rodney was being an ass to me," said the co-worker, narrating.

"Well, Jeff, prepare to be humiliated in front in these people," said Rodney.

"No, I don't want to." said Jeff.

"Too bad, man. Here is it," said Rodney.

He pushes Jeff and farted.

Everyone laughed.

Jeff looked humiliated and went home crying.

"Ever since then, I try to protect myself from doing bad stuffs. So that's why I sometimes get grumpy," said Jeff.

"Wow, that's sucks. That dude should go to hell for that," said G and W.

"Exactly. Well, G and W, it's getting late. We could go home already," said Jeff.

"Yeah sure," said Mr. Game and Watch. "I think our partnership will be smooth sailing."

At the Smash Mansion...kid's room.

"Barbara, we have a confession to make," said Ness.

"We cannot be our perfect new addition because of my crush on you," said Lucas.

"WHAT? How could you? You could have told me that," said Barbara.

"I'm sorry, but you are so hot," said Lucas.

"That's it. I'm outta here," said Barbara.

"Yeah, you run, you stupid bitch," said Ness, "and never get on our asses again."

Credits...

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson," said Popo. "Don't confess anyone."

"Why not?" asked Lucas.

"Cause they will get pissed and never want to talk to you again," said Popo.

"Well, I'm glad you got over her. Now, let's go play video games," said Ness.

"What about with our four friends?" asked Lucas.

"Eh sure thing," said Ness.

The end.


	15. Movie Dazed

Chapter 93: Movie Dazed

Summary: The guys go to the movies with Mark, who planned it. However, after getting into an argument, they are kicked and therefore, Mark decide to host Movie Night on his bar.

Production code: 612

Rated TV-14-DLSV

* * *

><p>"Guys, I have an annoucement to make," said Mark. "We're going to the movies."<p>

The guys cheered.

"We'll be seeing John Carter," said Mark.

"Mark, what time is the movies at?" asked Mario.

"8:30 PM tomorrow," said Mark.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" said Kirby.

"Me too!" said Yoshi.

"If you want to know more about the movie, go to FB. Well, see you at the movies tomorrow, guys," said Mark.

Later, they went to the chat place.

"Wow, Mario and I had never been here," said Luigi.

"Well, this is a 34/7 place to chat online in Facebook. That's means we'll chat to Mark about tomorrow night," said Kirby.

"OK. Now, log in so we can chat," said Link.

Yoshi and Kirby begin chatting to Mark.

Mark: Hey guys

So what do you guys want?

Yoshi: Are we eating popcorn for the movie night?

Mark: Yes sir! :)

Kirby: YAY!

Link chats on Mark.

Link: Hey Mark :) What time does the movie night? You never told us XD

Mark: LOL Yeah you're right. I just only told you when it's starting. But maybe 12AM

Link: Thanks :)

Mario/Luigi's chat

Mario/Luigi: Hello Mark

Mark: Oh hey Mario and Luigi. Need anything for the movie night?

Luigi: Can we bring candies as well?

Mark: Yep :)

Luigi: :)

Fox/Falco's chat

Fox: So Mark what you're doing right now?

Mark: Playing games on Facebook.

Falco: Oh those are fun

Mark: Yep. I'm playing CityVille.

After chatting, the guys went home to go asleep.

Then when movie night arrived they went to the theater and saw Mark.

"Great to see ya guys!" said Mark. "Did you brought some foods?"

"Yes we did!" said Kirby.

"I'm so excited! But I hope there's no lines," said Yoshi.

As they walked through, there are a near long line.

"Well, it isn't Mark and his drinking friends," said a guy.

"Who the hell are they?" asked Fox.

"These guys are my enemies from a while back," said Mark.

"(gasps) It's Mark! Everyone hide!" said the guy in line.

"That asshole is just retarded as heck," said Mark.

"Yeah, that guy thinks you're a loser," said Mario.

"What? (growls)" said Mark.

"Well, it is the pathetic Mark," said the guy in line.

Mark slaps the guy.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Usher! This guy's fighting me!" said the guy in line.

"No one give a shit about you," said Mark.

He beats up the man again.

"What the hell is going on?" asked the usher.

"Oh, we're fine," said the guy in line.

"FINE? You were fighting with this guy!" said usher/

"But, but..."

"No buts. I don't want to see your ass here anymore," said the usher.

"Then I'm going as well. (thud) Ouch," said the other guy.

"You all can enter and be in the third room to the left," said the usher.

"We made it! Yay!" said Link.

"I forgot what movie we're watching," said Yoshi.

"We're watching a violent movie called John Carter," said Mark.

"Eh, it's looks alright," said Luigi.

"Wow, no kids at all," said Wolf. "No wonder why they're scared of it."

"It's rated PG-13 for a reason," said Meta Knight.

"Let's sit 5 roes near the screen," said Kirby.

"Hey, you guys are too close to the screen!" said the man.

"Yeah, he's right! Otherwise our eyes burned to death," said Link.

"Hey what about this?" asked Mark.

"I cannot see!" said the two guys.

"Damn it!" said Mark. "What about this one?"

"Sure, but wait..." said Mario.

"Aw, not again! (facepalm) We're too far!" said Mark.

"What about a few seat down?" asked King Dedede.

"A few more." Link said.

"A couple more..." said Kirby.

"There we go. Our new seat," said Mark.

"HEY! You idiots been talking throughout the trailer! Now the frigging film is starting! Shut the hell up!" yelled the man from earlier.

"The guys will be quiet ok?" said Mark.

"OK!" they all replied.

"(growls) That's it! You're still talking! USHER!" yelled the man.

"Yes, sir?" asked the usher.

"Those guys are screwing my night!" said the man.

"Alright, alright, you are all outta here," said the usher, kicking the guys out.

'(Groans) We never got to see the damn movie," said Mark.

"I know that sucks. What should we do now?" asked Yoshi.

"Uh, you all will find out tomorrow. But now I'm tired," said Mark.

The next day.

"So what's next Mark?" asked Mario.

"I decided to have movie night right here with action," said Mark.

"Really? No way! That's freaking awesome," said Fox.

"Wow, great idea, Mark. Screw the theater, let's do this," said Link.

"Uh, yeah it's still afternoon. What you guys wanna do?" asked Mark.

"Watch some funny stuffs on TV," replied Kirby.

"Sure, I'm into it," said Mark.

Later that evening, the guys had prepared for Movie Night at the bar.

"Hey hey hey! We're here for the awesomeness!" said Link.

"Great to see you guys in time for tonight," said Mark.

"We brought our 3D glasses," said Yoshi.

"Yeah, and we'll be kicking zombies' asses," said Kirby.

"So we're watching zombie movie?" asked Mario.

"Yep with some nudity. Do you guys mind with that?" asked Mark.

"Oh, not at all, as long as the people don't masturbate," said Mario.

"Yeah or else I'm disgusted as heck," said Luigi.

"OK, in a few minutes we'll start. But first, what about some drink?" said Mark.

"Yeah that's always been important in this place. Drink beer first," said Fox.

They almost got drunk but quit drinking when the movie night started.

"OK, fellas, movie night is on now!" said Mark.

"Boys, let's hope tonight is awesome!" said Kirby.

The movie night is a succcess so far. For the few minutes, a trailer of Ted is shown.

"What's Ted?" asked King Dedede.

"It's Seth MacFarlane's first movie he directed," said Link.

"Oh, the one that make Family Guy," said Mario. "Yeah, I'll look forward to his movie this summer."

"It's gonna have three actors from FG in this movie," said Fox.

After that, a couple more previews are shown.

As they were shown, the guys asked a couple questions.

"Where are the 3D glasses?" asked Wolf.

"And are we bringing the zombies to life so we kill them?" asked Falco.

"Yes maybe," replied Mark. "Did you get got the idea from Regular Show?"

"No, other had got that before," said Link.

"Fellas, the real movie starts now!" said Mark.

"Yes, let's do this, guys!" said Luigi.

Zombie moaned...as they came to life.

The guys killed them.

"So what movie are we reacting?" asked Yoshi.

"A zombie movie, maybe zombieland," said Mark.

A few more came...they continue to kill them.

They did this for a few more minutes...

Until one of the other guys realized it's too violent.

"Uh, guys, guys, guys!" one of them.

"What?" asked Mark.

"You guys are making it worse. The freaking bar is covered in blood," said guy #2.

"Alright, let's do something," saodf Mario.

"Like what?" asked Link.

"Kill Anna..." suggested King Dedede.

"No you fat head, It's against the law. The goddamn writer say so," said Kirby.

King Dedede gety angry.

He went all away to LA and punched her in the face.

"You bitch!" said King Dedede, yelling.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Meta Knight.

"Sam freaking Carver is a bitch. Kill her already!" said King Dedede.

"Look, just calm down before she also tell you that," said Meta Knight.

"Alright, let's just continue," said King Dedede.

"A strip club movie...next," said Mark.

"Let's hope no perverts," said the man.

"Alright, we agree on each other," said Luigi.

The movie was starting...a warning said "lot of sexual situations."

"Eh, I'll leave," said Wolf.

"Yeah, me too," said Yoshi.

Yoshi and Wolf waited outside the bar.

"Hey, who's that bitch over there?" asked the guy in the movie.

"She's a stripper. If you wanna have her, pay her money," said the manager.

Later...

"I FINALLY DID IT! I BANGED HER REALLY BADLY!" said the man so excited.

Another extended time later...this time porn.

"This is a sercet. Don't tell anyone," said Mark, hiding the blinds so that people doesn't see.

"What the hell? It's just pictures," said Mario.

"It's maybe for masturbation," said Link.

"Yes, you all have to do so, that view is sexy." said Mark.

10 minutes later...the movie night was over.

Credits

"OK, clean yourselves," said Mark.

"Ugh, what wasted we were earlier," said Kirby.

"I know, why we did peed our pants off. They're wet," said Fox.

"Yeah, that's why porn banned now," said Wolf.

"Especially if someone doesn't want us to do porn," said King Dedede.

"But anyway, movie night was so so," said Kirby.

The guys agreed.

The end.


	16. Trade Day

Chapter 94: Trade Day

Summary: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, and Zelda trade each other for a day. But it become a disaster when Mario saw Peach making out with Link. So Mario has to keep this from Zelda.

Production code: 613

Rated TV-14-DLS (WARNING! Nonstop swearing in one scene)

* * *

><p>"Another miserable day," said Link.<p>

"Hey Link. How ya doing?" asked Mario.

"Not so good," Link answered.

"How come, Link?" asked Mario.

"Because ever since the Internet went down, I had been so damn bored," said Link. "I don't know what to do."

"Yeah, those stupid company need to bring it back," said Mario.

"Hey, you two," said Zelda as she walked by. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing. We're so bored," said Link.

"Me too, Link," said Peach. "I wonder why our Internet is gone."

"Well, it is actually the company's fault for doing that bullcrap," said Link.

"I think we should we tell Master Hand about it," said Zelda.

"Hey Master Hand, why did Smash City Internet disconnected the Internet? Some of us really need to use it," said Mario.

"Because we didn't renewed our contact," said Master Hand.

"I had been going crazy about it," said Crazy Hand.

"So, are you gonna get it back?" asked Mario.

"Yes, this weekend, I might get it back," said Master Hand.

At Room 102.

"Hey Yoshi do you want do something for today?" Asked Luigi.

"Yes. I wanna bring back the damn Internet!" said Yoshi.

"Can we trade beds?" asked Luigi.

"No. I'm going to Kirby's room," said Yoshi.

He left while Mario and Link.

"Hey Mario. Would you like to trade beds?" asked Luigi.

"No, I don't think so. But that gives me an idea," said Mario. "Link, would you like to trade places?"

"Yes, I'll love to," replied Link.

"Tomorrow, you and Peach and will be in this room. While Luigi, you might be with Kirby's room where Yoshi's at," said Mario.'

"OK, I hope ya have fun," said Luigi.

The next day...

"(yawns) Link? What are you doing here?" asked Peach.

"Uh, today's Trade Day. Mario traded places for me, so we are at Room 102," said Link.

"So why are doing this trading places thing?" asked Peach.

"Ok, I am really bored without the Internet so we decided to trade places. I think it'll be fun," said Link.

"So we're pretending to be married?" asked Peach.

"Ugh! No...Let's just hang out. You seem nice," said Link.

They walked to floor one.

"Someone's married," said ROB.

"They are actually hanging out," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"OK, but what's up with them holding hands?" asked ROB.

All the Smashers came to eat breakfast.

"Wow, Link. Are you hanging out with Peach?" asked Master Hand.

"Yeah for today," said Link.

"And Mario, good news. The Internet will be back tonight," said Master Hand.

"That'll be good news for everyone..." said Mario.

"Also, you guys make sure this is better than..." said Link.

"Than what?" asked Zelda.

"Your crappy relationship with Marth." said Link.

"Hehehehe, I may have a crush on her," said Marth.

"Shut up, dumbass!" said Link. "Anyways, great news, MH. I can't wait to see my beloved Internet."

"You are gonna get it, Link," said Marth.

"Before I beat your ass, man," said Link.**  
><strong>

"Oh, alright, I'll keep my mouth," said Marth.

"Good, just don't talk about Zelda anymore. Get over it," said Link.

"Yeah! We wanna forget about it for a long freaking time," said Kirby.

"And it was living hell," said Yoshi.

"And we almost lost your friends," said Peach.

"OK, OK, you guys, we get it," said Marth. "I'll forget it about it, ok?"

Later at the park.

"Well, guys, this the hangout where the kids usually are every afternoon," said Link.

"Nice. Where are the kids anyway?" asked Mario.

"They're with their other friends? Remember, they also come in here," said Link.

"Well, let's just have some fun," said Marth.

"Marth, please have a great time with your buddy Ike," said Link.

"I think we're too old for this," said Peach.

"What do you mean?" asked Mario.

"We are only in our adulthood? Why should we be playing with this?" asked Zelda.

"Oh crud, let's go back to our place," said Mario.

Later, the Smashers are having their typical days.

"So, Mario, what would you like to watch?" asked Zelda.

"I don't know, there's a lot of good shows," said Mario.

"What about King of the Hill?" asked Zelda.

"Sure, I don't mind watching that show," said Mario.

Dissolve to Mario walking to room 101. He heard something.

"Did I hear moaning?" asked Mario.

He noticed it in room 103.

Mario peak at it. He gasped that Link is having sex with Peach.

"That was great, Peach," said Link.

"Tell me about it," said Peach.

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAH!" Mario yelled.

End of act.

"(stuttering) Peach, what the hell are you thinking?" asked Mario.

"Mario, we can explain," said Link.

"Nope, I don't really wanna hear about it," said Mario.

"Calm down. Everything's gonna be okay," said Peach.

"Calm down? Calm down? How am I gonna be calm if you had sex with her?" asked Mario.

"Mario, please you need to calm down," said Link. "It's was an accident."

"Alright, you bastard, listen to me for once," said Mario. "Don't tell Zelda or else you'll be fucked forever."

"We promise," said Link.

Mario went back to his room.

"Mario, what was that about?" asked Zelda.

"They're molesting!" said Mario.

"No way! Those idiots think it's a good idea? We'll just see tomorrow," said Zelda.

"Damn right it is. Let's go get some shut eye," said Mario.

"Hey Mario are ya okay?" asked Luigi.

"Luigi, can you just scram? We're already taking asleep," said Mario.

"Sorry, just checking," said Luigi as he closes the door.

The next morning.

"Hey, you guys. How it's going?" asked Link.

"Hmph," they said.

"Come on, why would you ignore me like that?" asked Link.

"We know you made out," said ROB.

"Yeah and Zelda might find out," said Mr. G and W.

"That's nonsense," said Link.

"No look Mario posted the reaction on Facebook, Everyone but you and Zel are allowed to watch it," said ROB.

"Crap, I am in really deep shit. You guys, why was this posted?" said a worried Link.

"Cause they lie to you. They were awake for a half hour and then they went asleep," said Mr. G and W.

"Grrr. You guys, don't show Peach or Zelda about it," said Link.

"About what?" asked Peach.

"aah! You girls are here," said Link.

"What were you guys watching?" asked Zelda.

"Some funny video," said ROB.

"Can we see it?" asked Peach.

"No! It's a guy thing," said Link. "(whispers) Whew. You guys, delete it."

They does so.

"Ta da!" said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Oh, FisHHooks, I love that show," said Peach.

"Not bad, see ya guys," said Zelda.

"What a freaking relief," said Link.

Later that afternoon.

"Uh, Link, we need to talk," said Mario.

"Yeah?"

"Please stop worrying about the thing with me and Zelda," said Mario.

"I'll not. But where's Zelda?" asked Link.

"With Samus, at somewhere," said Mario.

"Look, if you make one more attraction to Peach, something bad will happen," said Link.

"Like what?"

"Hey, cutie pie," said Peach.

"Hey, my sweet bitch." said Mario.

Link becomes enraged "WHAT?"

"Calm down man," said Mario.

"I clearly fucking told you. Don't tell Zelda this bullshit," said Link.

"Dude, relax," said Yoshi.

Link threw Yoshi out of the window.

"What was that for?" asked Mario. "My friend could have bleed!"

"No me importa!" said Link.

"Alright, that's fucking it," said Mario.

"Boys, what the hell's going on?" asked Kirby.

"LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!" Link yelled.

"Fight fight fight fight," chanted most of them, including Fox, Falco, Ike, Marth, Falco, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Rob.

"Alright, everybody SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Link. "This is bullshit ok? We don't wanna see each other fight for bitches. That's gross!"

"Oh my god..." said Meta Knight. "I'm outta here."

"So what do you fellas want? Trash talk or fight?" asked Mario.

"Trash talk!"

"Alright, here is it! YOU STINKING SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Link.

"(gasps) I don't stink, you stupid fuck!" said Mario.

"Well, what was it?" asked Link, still yelling.

"I want to fucking end this shit. Trading places was a fucking bad idea!" said Mario, calm but still has his voice raised.

"What? You knew so?" asked Link.

"Yes, I fucking did! What the fuck is wrong with all of you? If this fucking idea get spreaded we're fucked! Fuck this piece of shit and I wanna go back to normal! We fucking blew it big time!" said Mario.

"Fucking right you are," said Link.

"Yeah! And fuck Internet Explorer!" said Mario.

"What?" asked everyone.

"It's the fucking browser that made us lose our fucking Internet! FUCK YOU ASSHOLES!" yelled Mario.

"OK, end of speech and we should stop swearing already in this chapter," said Link, breaking the fourth wall.

Mario panted heavily.

"Man, Link, I'm so sorry for everything, let's make it up," said Mario.

"How?"

Mario got an idea...

Credits...at the Slushy Dogs.

"Wow, what a relief. This place's amazing," said Link.

"Yep, I'm glad Sonic made it," said Mario.

"So when our food will ready?" asked Link.

"It will, once these credits stopped," said Mario, another breaking the fourth wall moment.

The end...


	17. Memory Eraser

Chapter 95: Memory Eraser

Summary: After an accident, Kirby forgot who he is. MK and King DDD try to help Kirby remember the stuffs, but he refuses (much to DDD's dismay).

Production code: 614

Rated TV-14-L

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Kirby was already done cooking burger patties.<p>

"Alright, everyone! Lunch's ready!" said Kirby.

"About damn time!" said King Dedede.

"Well, the hands are, once again, at vacation," said Mario.

"They're always busy," said Luigi.

Ness came saying: "Guys, I got good news! I made my first invention!"

"Wow, that's good for you," said Wario. "I hope it doesn't fail."

"Let me see! I wanna use it!" said Kirby.

"Uh, I don't think it's a good idea," said Ness.

"Why? There's nothing wrong. Let's play with it," said Kirby.

"No, no, you'll mess it up!" said Ness.

"What's this called?" asked Meta Knight.

"(sighs) I accidentally made MEMORY LOSS? WHAT THE HELL?" asked Ness, shocked.

"What's going on?" asked Kirby.

"Don't worry, it'll be over," said King Dedede.

Then the machine stopped.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Kirby.

"(gasps) I knew it! My machine was a joke!" groaned Ness. He kicked it.

"We're us, your friends," said Meta Knight.

"I don't know you guys," said Kirby. "I might get outta here."

"DDD, do something," said Ness.

"Hey Kirby." said King Dedede.

"Hello fatass," said Kirby.

"Well, at least you know I am one," said King Dedede.

"But I don't even know you asshole," said Kirby.

"Huh? Kirby need to cooperate," said King Dedede.

"DDD, he lost his memories," said Meta Knight.

"Oh my God. We need to get it back," said King Dedede.

"It's too late, you guys," said Ness. "You're on own. That son of a bitch didn't listened to me."

King Dedede sighed.

Later, Kirby walked by, then Mario came to said hi.

"Hey, Kirby," said Mario and does so Luigi who walked by.

"Do I know you guys?" asked

"Yes, we known you for years," said Mario.

"No, I don't think so," said Kirby. "I'm outta here."

"Hey! (Kirby turns around) Get your pink ass over here right now," said King Dedede.

"What the hell do you want, fatso?" asked Kirby.

"You are coming with us," said King Dedede.

"I don't want to! I don't even know you!" said Kirby.

"Well, you're coming whether you like or not!"

Kirby sighed.

"Hi Kirby!" said Meta Knight.

"Do I know you, dickhead?" asked Kirby.

"Yes, you do," said Meta Knight.

"No! I don't! I don't freaking remember!" said Kirby.

"Oh Kirby?" King Dedede called out.

Kirby groaned and asked "what?" in annoyed.

"This thing will bring back your memory," said King Dedede. He puts it on Kirby.

"Oh, hey, guys," said Kirby. "How are ya?"

"We're good," replied MK.

Someone fell on Kirby.

"What the hell happened?" asked Wario.

"You fatass! You stepped on Kirby," said King Dedede.

"Sorry," said Wario and he left.

"Who's that asshole that landed on me?" asked Kirby.

King Dedede groaned. "OMG..."

Dissolve...to the room.

"Here is it, Kirby. Your room," said Meta Knight.

"This was your room?" asked Kirby.

"No, douche, this is our room," said King Dedede.

"With you two? I don't think so," said Kirby.

He quickly ran off.

"Hey come back here you piece of crap!" said King Dedede.

"Hey may I share here?" asked Kirby.

"Sure," said Diddy Kong.

He hid in the closet.

"Diddy had you seen Kirby?" asked DDD.

"No, he's in the restroom peeing," said Diddy Kong.

"OK, I shall wait for him," said King Dedede.

"Thanks god!" said Kirby.

"(gasps) That's his voice! I got you now little pink head!" said King Dedede.

"WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME?" asked Kirby yelling.

"I'm going do something for you," said King DDD.

"Ni, I don't wanna do something painful," said Kirby.

"Yes, you have to. It's gonna be for you own good," said DDD.

Kirby grumbled.

"Freaking idiot."

At the kids' room.

"Alright, Ness, had you got the machine?" asked King Dedede.

"Nope, I sold it," said Ness.

"CRAP! My lazy ass! Well, will there's be a solution to bring Kirby back his memory?" asked DDD.

"There's one, use this," said Ness.

"What is this, Ness?" asked DDD.

"It's a frying pan. Big woot, wanna fight about it? I got that line and the hitting someone with a pan from Family Guy. Hope it can works and Kirby will remember anything, god willing," said Ness.

"Thank you Ness. I'll try it on after a few days has passed," said King DDD.

End of act...

"Hey douche...whatcha bought me?" asked Kirby.

"A frying pan," said King Dedede.

"To restore my memory. I don't think so," said Kirby.

"I'm not gonna use it," said King Dedede. "Until you have your memory back."

"Good, cause I was gonna watch some crap," said Kirby.

"It's a television," replied King Dedede.

"Whatever, man. Just shut the door. I wanna be alone," said Kirby.

"So how did it go?" asked Ness.

"It might work. The thing said in a couple days. Let's just leave Kirby alone and have some fun," said King Dedede.

Montage: The Smashers are having fun as Kirby try to bring back his memory. Montage is on for a minute...

After the montage...

"Kirby, we're back," said Meta Knight.

"Oh, hey, you turds. Had you all had fun?" asked Kirby.

"The hell is it! How your memory?" asked King Dedede.

Kirbby shrugged

"Still don't remember? Eh, let's just wait a couple days for this to stop." said Meta Knight.

"Anyway, where do you numskulls did earlier?" asked Kirby.

"Most of them went to a water park," replied Mario.

"LUCKY! HOW COME I DIDN'T WENT?" asked Kirby, yelling.

"Because you are busy being a jerk to us," said Luigi.

"Look, you fat heads, and that other fat head, I will be fine," said Kirby.

He stormed off to the restroom (which was next to the kitchen).

"What was Kirby asking?" asked Lucas. "I didn't quite catch him."

"He was asking 'where did you idiots went' or something like like," said Popo.

"OH. To answer that, they all went to this fun park," said Olimar.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I heard," said Ness. "But else, Lucas? What other question did he asked us?"

"Who did you took to the fat penguin?" asked Lucas.

"To answer that question, King DDD and Meta Knight took most of us expect Link, Zelda, Marth, Ike, Pit, and a couple more," replied Olimar. "So what's else to do?"

"Let's just bring Kirby to the doctor," said Peach.

Later, the Smashers (on a bus) are taking Kirby to the doctor.

"Why are you turds taking me to this POC?" asked Kirby.

"So that you be back to normal," said Meta Knight.

"And how come?"

"Well, Kirby," said King Dedede, who is driving the Smash bus, "I think you need your memory back ASAP."

"Oh, I can really wait about that. I'm sick of not knowing you guys," said Kirby.

"Well, don't worry," said Peach. "We're almost there."

At the doctor...

"I wonder if the patents are reacting to this," said King Dedede.

"I love you doctor," said the kid.

"Me too," said the guy.

"Thank you for bringing my memory back. It's worth it for my wife," said the man #1.

"Agreed. You are the greatest doctor ever," said the second man.

"Bye," said the first man. "Have a great day."

"You too. So this pinkball is your friend?" asked the doctor.

The Smashers nodded.

"Well, ok, what does he need?" asked the doctor.

"His memory. Would you able to do that?" asked Meta Knight.

"OK, I will. I'm gonna trust you all for that. Kirby, come with me. You're gonna have the moment of your day," said the doctor.

Kirby's friends are seated.

"Hey," said a tough guy.

"Oh hey," said King Dedede.

"Whatcha doing?" asked the tough guy.

"We're just watiing for our friend, that's all."

"Oh, good for you. Same thing for me."

1 hour later...having the Smashers the only patents left, Kirby's memory is back! The Smashers are excited.

"Here he is, everyone," said the doctor.

"Kirby, buddy, can you say my name?" asked Yoshi.

"Hello Yoshi."

"And me pal?" asked Mario.

"You're Mario and Luigi."

"These girls?" asked Olimar.

"Peach and Samus."

Tagline...

"YAY! WELCOME BACK, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" said King Dedede, excited.

"Yeah, it's great to have you back, too, DDD," said Kirby.

"And us?" asked the kids.

"You're Ness, Lucas, Nana, and Popo."

"Oh, it's so great to see you too, buddy," said Meta Knight.

As they left the place...Kirby has a question.

"How did I acted without a memory?"

"Like a real ass," replied Luigi.

"Luigi, stop it. Be nice that Kirby has his memory back," said Mario.

"OK, uh..., great news, Kirby," said Luigi.

The end.


	18. Baby Smashers

Chapter 96: Baby Smashers

Summary: Bowser's new device cause all the Smashers but him and Meta Knight to turn into babies. They must do something before they are babies forever.

Production code: 616

Rated TV-14-DSV

* * *

><p>Mario and Luigi are hosting the Device Day.<p>

"Alright, who's next?" asked Mario.

"Me, I'm next," said Kirby.

"Then give it up for Kirby," said Luigi.

"Behold, the Kirby-inator!"

"Nice one," laughed Link.

"What does it do, Kirby?" asked Luigi.

"It turns everyone to Kirby. For example..."

Wario is affected by it.

Everyone clapped.

"OK, that's all for the meeting," said Mario.

"Wait," said someone.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you forgot someone?" asked Bowser.

"I'm sorry, Bowser. Anyway, here's our last act," said Mario.

"Hello everyone. I got this cute device," said Bowser.

"Really? How do you know it's cute?" asked Zelda.

"I called it the Baby Device. Let me try on," said Bowser.

"Wait, Bowser, no!" Mario panicked as he try to keep Bowser from a baby.

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Bowser.

"That what happened," replied Falco, points at Mario who is now a baby.

Bowser screamed.

"Calm down, Bowser. You change him back," said Peach.

"No, I can't! I'm a big fat failure!" said Bowser, sobbing.

"No, no you're not. You just get on everyone's nerves," said Ike.

"No, this all my fault. I hate when I don't listen to myself." cried Bowser. "Oh well, goodbye, guys. You're better without me."

"WHAT? Not that again!" said Yoshi.

"Oh God, Bowser, just calm down," said Yoshi.

He tries to save Bowser from shooting himself.

"Holy crap Yoshi! Are you okay?" said Falco.

Yoshi cried.

"(sighs) Another baby? Looks like we need diaper change," said Ike.

"What the heck? We don't even have diapers!" said Luigi.

"Aw dammit. Looks like I must buy it," said Bowser. "Wait for me. And, you guys, don't move anything."

"With Yoshi and Mario as babies, what should we do?" asked Fox.

"I don't know. They're still crying," said Meta Knight.

"(gasps) They need milk," Ike guessed.

"Great idea, Ike. Why didn't I think of that before?" said Luigi.

"Because 30 years ago, you forgot about being a baby," replied King Dedede.

"Wow, what a smart remark for a king," said Marth.

Luigi get some milk for baby Mario and Yoshi.

"Ooh, what's this?" asked ROB.

"AAAH! ROB, NO!" said Ike.

ROB cries tears.

Ike does a facepalm.

"That dumbass..." said Kirby.

"Now there's three babies in the mansion," said the device.

"What said that?" asked Kirby.

"That device, it's talked," said Fox, surprised.

"Ugh, can you guys keep it down?" asked Samus, walking to the Smashers. "I'm sleeping and I am so tired..."

"Oh yeah? Go asleep, bitch!" yelled Ganondorf.

"(baby talk)" cooed Samus.

"GO TO SLEEP!" yelled Ganondorf...again.

"Do it again..." said Samus as if she was saying that in baby talk.

"Alright, then I has to have Jigglypuff right in the side," said Ganondorf.

Awkward silence...cricket chirping.

"Uh, Ganon..." said Link.

"What?"

"Jigglypuff's GONE!" said Link.

"Yeah, you ass! What's wrong with you?" asked Kirby.

"Look, guys, I want this baby to go to sleep," said Ganondorf.

"(sighs) Fine, I'll feed her and then she's better off asleep," said Luigi.

He does so and Samus then went to sleep.

Luigi accidentally hits the device and made four more babies: Ganon, Lucas, Ness, and Link.

"Aw, come one! I better not be a parent," said Zelda.

"Don't worry, someone will be their father." said Luigi.

"Yeah and where's Bowser? He taking forever," said Ike.

"Yeah, let's hurry up with this already," said Marth.

Meanwhile...Bowser is just already done with the grocery. He is heading home.

His phone is ringing.

Someone sent a comment on his wall.

Marth: We have emergency! More babies are coming!

Bowser freaks out. He drove as fast as he could to get to Smash Mansion.

"Alright, hands up in the air!" said Bowser, talking like a cop.

"Bowser, this is no cop style. It's just an emergency," said Ike.

"Oh, sorry, Anyhow, the other Smashers?" asked Bowser.

"20 of them are babies," said Marth.

"WHAT? You guys, don't even mess up that thing!" said Bowser.

"We didn't...it's did by itself and stop it already," said Marth.

"But I'm turning you one," said Bowser.

He turned them into babies.

"NOOOO! WHAT HAD I DONE? (Wailing) WHAT HAD I DONE?" yelled Bowser.

"Bowser, are you OK?" asked Meta Knight.

"(Crying) Nooo..." sobbed Bowser. "All the babies here are the Smashers."

"Really? How in the world they did all became babies?" asked Meta Knight.

"My stupid device..." quivered Bowser.

"Don't blame yourself. All the baby are in Master Hand's room," said Meta Knight.

"He has the day off," said Bowser calm.

"Yep, curse his vacation time," said Meta Knight.

"(Voice breaking) Well, what am I gonna do? I wanna be a parent. I don't really want to," sobbed Bowser.

"Don't worry. I'll be the parent," said Meta Knight.

"But what if all started to cry?"

"Then they need you."

"Well...I am gonna be in the bathroom, taking a shower."

"OK..."

Later at the bathroom.

"This is a better time..." said Bowser, "where I don't has to deal with those crybabies."

Power went off.

Bowser went into a deep frustration.

"Take it easy, kids. Daddy will feed you," said Meta Knight.

"Alright, who's the idiot that turn off the power?" asked Bowser.

"Da da," replied Mario pointing Luigi.

"Oh, you mother trapper..." said Bowser. "How could you?"

"You know what Bowser? I think you either take care of them or get that device of yours back," said Meta Knight.

"Yeah. and I want everything back to normal," said Bowser.

"OK, where does your device is probably be at?" asked Meta Knight.

One of the babies accidentally flushed it. Bowser and MK noticed it.

"(Gasps) My device!" sobbed Bowser.

"Dude, chill out," said MK.

"No, that's it! We are going to straighten this up," said Bowser.

"By how? There's nothing helpful," said MK.

"Let's just go another that device," said Bowser.

"But what about the kids?" asked MK.

"Don't worry, everything is fine. Our neighbor from the other side will be taking care of them," said Bowser.

Later...the neighbor is taking care of the baby smashers while Bowser and MK are on a quest.

They went to some store...and got disgusted.

"AAH! What are you doing? You're suppose to be shopping not masturbate," said MK.

"Sorry..." said the manager.

"No seriously man put on your damn clothes," said Bowser.

"OK, OK, what do you guys need?" asked the manager.

"This, SOB!" yelled Bowser.

He shot the manger with a gun.

MK later see a lady that he made out.

"Oh my god, i got myself a boner!"

"Meta, are you serious?" said Bowser.

"Sorry..." said MK. "She's so hot."

"Well, she's dead and so does this crappy store," said Bowser.

He shot the lady and the whole place which it causes to close down forever.

Without getting caught they quickly drove back to the mansion...with 4 miles left for gas.

"OK, neighbor, we're home...ah!" said Meta Knight.

The baby Smashers were all destroying the place.

"No, no, no! We must turn them back to normal quickly," said Bowser.

MK and Bowser quickly does so in 8 minutes.

Everything was back to normal, but the place was destroye.

"What happened to the place?" asked ROB.

"You idiots destroyed it, that's how!" said Bowser.

"Especially you," Ike.

Tag scene...the Smashers are later having dinner.

"Aah, it's good to be back to our adult self," said Zelda.

"Me too, being a baby sucks," said Mario.

"Yeah, you guys annoyed us too. That's the huge problem," said Meta Knight.

"Yeah, well nothing bad will ever stop us," said Bowser.

They all laughed...

But then their neighbor appeared as a baby.

"Aw crap!" said Kirby.

"Great, just great," said Bowser, upset again.

THE END


	19. Wizards of Smash City

Chapter 97: Wizards of Smash City

Summary: After seeing a magic trick, the kids want to have their own magical show.

Production code: 617

Rated TV-14-D

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Wizards is on!" said Ness.<p>

"From Smash City, CA at San Diego County, this is Wizards," said the announcer.

"Hello, Keith Kirby here. Today, we'll some more magic. First of all...we got a kid wizard."

"Huh, I didn't know they allowed kids like our age to be wizards," said Lucas.

"Alright, my first trick is I'm gonna turn you into a frog!" said the girl.

"As much I want to sleep with her, I think she was rude for that," said Lucas.

"What?" asked Ness, confused on what Lucas said.

"I wanna spank her for that," said Lucas.

"I thought I heard you say some sexual innuendo," said Ness.

"She's a Selena Gomez look alike," said Popo, pointing out.

"(Turns back normal) OK, kids, this is it. The place is now open for kids! Come down here today!" said Keith Kirby.

"Oh my God, I'd love to," said Lucas.

"Me too! I and Popo never tried magic," said Nana.

Later...the kids went to this magical place called Wizards of Smash City.

"Wow, this place is huge," said Ness.

"I didin't know Smash City has wizards," said Nana.

"They started this thing a few years back," said Lucas.

"Why we didn't discovered it back then?" asked Nana.

"Because in 2008, it was for adults only. Now this year, they let us," replied Ness.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go see the wizards! (gasps) There she is!" said Lucas excited...and already drooling.

"Uh, what are you doing?" asked the female wizard.

"I'm your biggest fan," said Lucas.

"Yeah well, you are much of a love interest to me," said the wizard.

"Yes! Then you'll go out with me?" asked Lucas.

"No, cause I has boyfriend, named Justin Weaver," answered the wizard, walked away.

"Damn it! I just got myself a boner and she's dating a freaking Justin Bieber?" asked an annoyed Lucas.

"Yeah, whoever wrote this should know that JB sucks," said Ness.

"Yeah, we all hate him," said Popo.

"(sighs) Great, that Justin guy," said Lucas.

"Hello guys," said Justin Weaver.

"Hey," they all but Lucas said.

Lucas just growled at him.

"What's wrong, man?" asked Weaver.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? That girl's mine, OK. Once I satboge your relationship with her," said Lucas.

"Take it easy," said Justin. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"Oh, I'll do something but it's a secret and don't tell no one!" said Lucas.

Offscreen...Lucas just shot Justin Weaver with a gun.

The kids rushed to the wizards bathroom.

"Oh, so this where Selena is at right now? Let's go talk to her about her boyfriend's incident," said Ness.

"Don't tell the truth or else..." said Lucas.

"Um, what are you all doing?" asked Selena.

"Selena Garcia, I got a sad news to tell you," said Lucas. "Some idiot was pissed at your boyfriend and he shot him."

"(gasps) Oh my god..." said Selena, who fainted as if her heart was broken.

"YES! JACKPOT! Guys, wait right here for awhile," said Lucas.

20 minutes later...

"So, what was the big deal?" asked Ness.

"I got a erect penis!" said Lucas. "Now let's go to forget it. Selena might as well kill herself...or maybe."

"(sighs) Lucas, come one!" said Ness. "Stop wasting time!"

"Gunshots are heard...

"There, let's get outta here," said Lucas.

But then their freedom started.

"Hey kids, had you seen Selena?" asked the guard.

"She shot herself," said Popo.

"What? How are we able to do magic?" asked the guard.

"Leave that to us," said Ness.

*SCENE TRANSLATION*

The kids are now performing magic.

"Who are you kids?" asked a nerd.

"We never seen you before," said a man.

"It is because we replaced that girl and the guy. We'll be our new wizards," said Lucas.

"So what are you all gonna do?" asked the nerd.

"We're doing magic," said Popo.

"Had you ever done one before?" asked the man.

"Never," replied Ness. "We just need that guy to help us."

"Yeah," said Nana.

"Hey dude over there. Help us do magic," said Lucas.

"You don't really know how?" asked the manager.

"No, help us if we become magician," said Ness.

"OK, I'll help you do magic. After this, you'll become magicians," said the manager.

Montage begins with the place manager training the kids how to do magic.

This routeline continues for an hour and a half...

and now they're ready for some magic tricks on stage.

"Alright, guys, we're ready for some magic!" said Ness.

"Good, cause I've been dying from this waiting," said one of the guys in the table.

"OK, here it is," said Lucas.

"That's too simple...a rabbit," said the first guy.

"Yeah but look..." said Popo.

The rabbit ran off then he came on the magic hat.

The guys laughed.

"Now that is magic. But let's the more unusual one," said the second guy.

"OK, what else do we have?" asked Nana.

"We got a trick for the hat," said Popo.

"He's gonna wear it but then it'll be on me," said Ness.

"Wow, that was an awesome hat magic trick," said the third guy.

They all clapped.

Their next one was Ness carrying Lucas whom fell out on the hat and reappears again.

"That one was scary..." said the first guy.

"Yeah, I know, I almost got hurt," said Lucas.

The kids perform a few more magical tricks.

Now after that, they has become successful.

At the news room.

"Keith Kirby, I've got a report that four kids are very good at magic," said Keith's co-worker.

"Ooh, that's nice. Can we bring the news already?" asked Keith.

"Yeah, sure," replied the co-worker.

"OK, breaking news. Four kids are now gonna be in the magical show of Wizards," reported Keith. "They are really with the magic so far."

"Yep, and here's the kids' comments," said the co-worker.

"I really love it!" said Ness.

"So do I! It is a great opportunity to be in this magical show," said Lucas.

"We love it!" said Popo and Nana.

"Good for you kids. So, what happened to that Selena girl?"

"Some pervert wanted sex with her so she killed herself," said Lucas.

"Oh, that's sad to hear. Alright, kids, have fun with your new show," said Keith.

A few days later...which is already the weekend.

"Guys, I just got great news," said Ness.

"What, our fellow friends are joining?" asked Lucas.

"I wish so, but even better. Some of the forgein magicians are coming to see us," said Ness.

"Wow, that is cool," said Popo.

"From what country?" asked Nana.

"Eh, all of them are actually from Germany," said Ness.

"Wow, we're gonna see some German," said Lucas.

"OK, kids, are you all ready?" asked the manager.

"Yep."

"Had you practiced?"

"Uh huh..."

"Good, now get ready. In 10 minutes, the contest is starting.

"Wait, we're having a contest?" asked Nana.

"Why you didn't tell us?" asked Ness.

"Because it was a secret," said the manager. "Good luck, you kids."

"Uh, guys, are we really gonna win this with those Germans?" asked Ness.

"Not really, they're tough," said Lucas.

"Aw darn, we might lose," said Nana.

"Well, people, I guess this is it. Let's go do magic with those guys," said Popo.

The kids are ready to perform in a contest.

"Alright folks this is it. Whoever group can do the most magic wins," said the announcer.

A couple friends, Pit and Olimar, were only there to support them.

The other groups were the German butler. Just him.

At this time, the German magicians are winning by 4 while the kids had 1.

"Crud, why we didn't realize we're might get screwed?" asked Lucas.

"Because I think the manager's an idiot," said Ness.

"Come on you two. Give it a chance. Nana, the magic trick, please," said Popo.

The kids performed the magic all they can but ends up failing.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! You know what? This is bull," said Ness. "We're not in this show at all."

"So that means they win?" asked the manager.

"Yes..." said an annoyed Ness.

The German magicians cheered.

* * *

><p>Tag scene...back at the mansion.<p>

"Guys, this is so disappointing," said Lucas. "I thought we were all talented."

"I know, but we somehow suck at completing against the adults," said Nana.

"So what the next thing we'll do?" asked Popo.

"You know what? Let's go do our very own magic here," said Lucas.

"Great idea Luke," said Ness.

"But first let's give it a break for awhile. I'm exhausted," said Lucas.

The end.


	20. Crime at the Mansion

Chapter 98: Crime at the Mansion

Summary: When the Smashers heard gunshots at the mansion, they group each other to find out who done it.

Production code: 618

Rated TV-14-V

* * *

><p>The episode opens with a disclaimer.<p>

"Hello, everyone. I'm Mario. I'm gonna tell you that this story will be violent."

"Luigi here...yep, Mario, and if it were a sitcom, it'll be really, really scary!"

"Link here...in 10 minutes out normal day will become a crime murder mystery disaster."

"And I'm Kirby. So I want no kids reading or watching this. If they, their asses are screwed."

"So let's the mystery story begin!" they all said.

A normal day on the mansion.

"Ah, it's a normal day. I'm feeling so relaxed," said Master Hand.

"And I hope it's like that for awhile," said Crazy Hand.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Who's on the door?" asked Link.

"Just ignore it. We might know what is it," said Mario.

"Who's there?" asked Master Hand.

"MH, don't open. It's a burglar," said Link.

"Hello, this is the mansion I was looking for?" asked the burglar.

Mario disguise his voice as a ghost.

"We're not here!"

"Nice try, ghost. You are here... I want ya want."

The burglar has a gun and shot the door.

Mario, Link, and Master Hand gasped.

They quickly ran upstairs. the burglar just kept shooting.

"Everyone, we got bad news: There's a burglar down there!" said Mario.

"This is true?" asked Nana.

"I'm afraid so," said Master Hand. "Mario or Link, one of you tell them."

Link told them the plan.

"OK, we are gonna get three groups to find the murderer (just in case that happen). The rest of you should be higher so that the man cannot shoot you all."

"Good luck, everyone! I hope make it," said Peach.

"Yeah and no incidents," said Ness.

Group 1 (Kirby, Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, and Link) search for the suspect.

"Murder? Murder?" Yoshi asked to look for him.

The other said the same thing as well.

"Where the heck are they?" asked Luigi.

Gunshots are heard.

"Holy shoot, I heard it!" said Mario.

"Where is he at?" asked Link.

Another gunshot is heard.

"Over there," replied Mario.

"Hey I saw him! He got a gun!" said Link.

"We need to stop him," said Kirby.

"Freeze, dirtbag!" said Link.

"Uh, Link, you don't has a gun," said Kirby.

"Damn it! He has, why not us?"

"Tell me, are you the first burglar to came in our home today?" asked Mario.

"No, I'm the second. I shot the first," said the burglar.

Shot of the dead burglar who was the first to came here.

"(gasps) We were wasting our time!" said Kirby.

"Yeah and we need to focus if we hear another gunshot," said Mario.

Meanwhile...group 3 are investing.

"It's kinda sucks that guys don't weapons," said Samus.

"I know and I'M SO JEALOUS!" said Pit.

"Yeah, you're so lucky, Samus," said Olimar.

Gunshot...

"(Gasps) A murderer on the loose! Get your guns!" said Capt. Falcon.

"Uh, Doug, Samus only one," said Olimar.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Capt. Falcon.

Group 2...

"I think it's odd that you two are with us," said Fox.

"If I wasn't in any of those groups, I'd be scared," said Master Hand.

"And nervous..." said Crazy Hand.

"Stop whining, you two. Nothing can go wrong," said Wolf.

(Gunshot)

"AAAAH!" the hands yelled.

"Great, we got a mystery to solve," said Wolf.

Meanwhile at upstairs...

"So what do you guys wanna do?" asked Peach.

"I just wanna check on those guys. I wonder if they're already solving this crime," said Zelda.

"Yeah sure that's a great idea," said Lucas.

"Master Hand...oh crud, he's with them...anyways, where's the camera?" said ROB.

"I think it's right over there," said Mr. Game and Watch.

They all watched the mystery.

"Uh oh...they are meeting each other with some burglar," said ROB.

"I hope they're alright," said Zelda.

The three groups has stopped at the same time while the burglar is there.

They are supsetting that he is really a murderer.

End of act.

"Well, what are you doing in our place? And are you wearing that mask?" asked Fox.

"Because I heard this place is haunted," said the burglar.

"You idiot, it's not!" said Link. "We're just looking for the true burglar that murdered those other two."

"No, I didn't. I tried to come here because it looks spooky right now," said the burglar (3).

"Seriously, we don't give a crap, so get out," said Mario.

The burglar get kicked out.

"Fine, I'll go to your other mansion!" sobbed the burglar.

Luigi growled.

"It's okay, you don't have your mansion in Smash City. There's only two more in here," said Yoshi.

"But it's near the city limits," said Luigi.

"Yeah, but son't worry, he might go to the closest mansion, which I hope it's not yours," said Yoshi.

"Phew," said Luigi, in a relief.'

"I think this crime is officially screwed. We didn't find any true murderer," said Kirby.

"Oh well, let's just confess," said Falco.

Just as the groups were walking to the elevator, a gunshot is shot.

"Uh oh, another murdere," said Fox.

"Great, now what will it be?" asked Falco.

According to the map device, the murderer is right in front of them.

"Well, we got our true murderer," said Mario.

"Yes, yes I am really one," said the murderer.

"(gasps) I really knew it," said Master Hand.

"Listen, I wanted to rob this place because I thought it was haunted," said the murder.

"Wow, what an idiot," said Kirby.

"And did killed those two burglars?" asked Link.

"Yes and I am sorry. You guys forgive me?"

"Heck no! We're arresting you right now," said Master Hand.

Fist blows...the murder is attacked badly by Master Hand as he called the cops.

"Police...there's a criminal in my mansion," said the hand.

"We're on our way. We already heard about it," said the cop.

They came...

"Is it true? You try to rob the place?" asked the second cop.

"Yes, because I heard gunshot," replied the murderer.

"Gee, what a stupid reason. Albert, please put him under arrest," said the first cop.

"So where is he going?" asked Master Hand.

"To a prison so brutal," said the second cop.

"Well, take care, everyone," said the other cop as they left.

(Dissolve smoothley to the second floor)

"So who done it?" asked Peach.

"You'all never believe this, that lame o guy who wanted to rob this place was the murderer," replied Mario.

"Yeah and it was so pathetic of him," said Master Hand.

"I kinda knew it would be him," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"So where is he right now?" asked Ness.

"Don't worry about that. He is in a very far away place..." snickered Master Hand.

* * *

><p>Tag scene...at the prison.<p>

"Here is your new home. Enjoy it, sucker," said the first cop.

The copds laughed as they walked away.

"Hello, where's everybody?" asked the murderer.

Gunshot are heard everywhere.

The dude is really scared right now.

"AAAAH AAAAH AAAAH! I WANNA GET OUTTA HERE! IT IS TOO BLOODY!"

"See, I told you this prison was so brutal," said the second cop.

The end.


	21. Wishing is Well

Chapter 99: Wishing is Well

Summary: The Smashers get a wishing well and they want wish stuffs, but things get out of hand.

Production code: 620

Rated TV-14-DS

* * *

><p>"Hey, Olimar."<p>

"Yes Falcon?"

"Now that we built a time machine, what should we do next?" asked Capt. Falcon.

"We should get ourselves a wishing well," said Olimar.

"Did something said wishing well?" asked main #1.

"You betcha," said Olimar.

"Then you'll has a wishing well already...in front of your home," said man #1.

"That is so cool. Let's go tell everyone," said Capt. Falcon.

Dissolve to later...

"Really? You two bought a wishing well?" asked Master Hand.

"Heck yeah," said Capt. Falcon.

"It's obvious what it does. Wish for something and it'll come true," said Olimar.

"I wish that we talk to our non drinking friends," said Kirby.

*Ding*

"Hey guys! How it's going?"

"We're good," said Pit, Ike, and Marth.

"Hello Game and Watch. What's your true wish?" asked Mario.

"To be a virgin," said G and W.

ROB gasped.

"That's right, I'm gonna do it," said G and W. "But just another time, ok?"

"I wish to stop being evil," said Bowser.

"How nice of you. I wish for a new friend," said Peach.

*Ding*

"Hey Peach, new friends?" said the girl.

"Eh, I needed a friend of my age, not a kinder kid," said Peach.

"I want to revisit my childhood!" said King Dedede.

*Ding*

He is now childlike.

"I wish I could be a bit nicer and less evil to my enemies," said Wolf.

*Ding*

"Wolf, hello!" said Fox.

"Hey guys. Wanna hang out?" asked Wolf.

"Sure," said Falco.

"OK, OK, I think that's enough, Smashers. Wishing ten times in less than 5 minutes could lead to a mess. So what about you all wish for more tomorrow?" said Master Hand.

"Yeah sure. I'm taking a break," said Kirby.

The next day, the wishing has returned...

All the Smashers woke up to see Strawberry Pop Tarts.

"I wish for all of them to be Hot Pockets," said Kirby.

(POOF!)

"Yay! Today's breakfast is awesome," said Yoshi.

Meanwhile Mr. Game and Watch is having sex while Snake and Sonic are watching.

"Hello, pretty bitch! Ready for sex?" asked Game and Watch.

(silence)

"OK, then, I'll be ready for it too."

"Ugh gross! That guy has a penis," said Snake.

"Tell me about it. Why he's human now?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, well. he ruined my box one hour ago!" said Snake.

"Eh, sorry to hear that," said Sonic.

"Hey didn't you guys wish not to be with each other?" asked Kirby.

"(gasps) Crap, I forgot to realize you hate me," said Sonic, running off.

"Then I'll be hanging out with the other mascot," said Snake.

"Hey guys. I'm drunk again," said Mario slurred.

"Seriously Mario? You're drunk for the another day? You're starting to become like Peter Griffin," said Kirby.

"I'm drunk too," said Luigi.

Pit is being wished to get respect.

"Everyone, respect me," said Pit.

"I do, Pit. You're that bad after all," said Mario.

"But I still don't believe in you," said Luigi.

"I wish for..." said Bowser, confused.

"Uh, Bowser, what do you wanna wish for?" asked Peach.

"I don't really know. I hasn't done so," said Bowser.

"Anyhow, you could keep your normal," said Peach.

"Fine with me. I suck at wishing," said Bowser.

Master Hand came.

"Are you guys having fun?"

"Yes sirree," said everyone.

"Well, I'm gonna let you wish just for one more day, but that will be it after that."

Confused looks of the Smashers.

The next day, the Smashers are planning to wish even more.

Pit wishes for more respects, Link wishes for a less mean person, etc.

Game and Watch was still having sex and it is getting higher.

Mario now took coke instead of alcohol.

The wishing counter was getting much advanced. As Master Hand is noticing this, he couldn't take this anymore.

"Alright, alright, Smashers, that is enough!" said Master Hand.

"What?" asked the Smashers, confused again.

"The wishing. This has gone too far. No more wishing ever again," said Master Hand.

"Why? All of our wishes are amazing," said ROB.

"Especially mine," said Game and Watch.

"Yeah, but do you happens every time in FOP?" asked Master Hand.

"A wish goes wrong and Timmy has to fix it," replied Ness.

"Exactly. If that happens just like here, y'all are never fix it," said Master Hand.

"Now what are gonna do?" asked Pit.

"Do interesting stuffs, but don't wish again...ever," said Master Hand as he floats away.

Short silence...

"You know what? Screw that hand," said Game and Watch. "He's just bitching too much. At the wishing well's still there."

"Oops, I forgot that well. Guys, no more wishing and don't think about it again," said Master Hand.

All of them groaned.

"This sucks. Oh well but we got TV," said Kirby.

"We now return to a wishing show," said the announcer.

"What the?" asked Luigi.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Pit. "Kirby, change it, please."

Kirby changed it to Nick.

But the Fairly Odd Parents is shown.

"AUGH!" said Kirby.

"Yeah that show is annoying. It's got old anyways," said Lucas.

"What can go wrong?" asked Bowser.

"This show is brought you by a wishing product aka the wishing well," said the second announcer.

They all freaked out.

"OK, that's it for TV. Hopefully when we eat, we'll forgive about it," said Marth.

Later...dinner time.

"Smashers, dinner's served," said Kirby.

Dinner was meatloaf with some mashed potato and a couple apatite.

Master Hand floated to the living room, saying...

"Smashers, had you forgotten about that wishing nonsense?"

"We sure has," replied Ike.

"No hallucination," said Link. "We're okay."

"That's great. Keep it up and I'll respect all of you much nicer after that incident," said MH.

"Let's have a great dinner," said Kirby.

As they try to eat, magical popped out of nowhere.

"What the? Why there's this stupid magician at dinner?" asked Bowser.

"Huh? What is it?" asked Ganondorf.

"It is a hideous magician that is doing something," said Bowser.

"Why hasn't you wished anything?" asked the magician.

"Because I don't want to," said Bowser.

"And our mean boss told us not to wish anymore," said Ganondorf.

"But but..." said the magician.

"I don't wanna hear it. Just no more..." said Bowser.

Later, the guys are having a game night. Everything was well done until the magician popped out.

"Guys, do me more wishes," said the magician.

"WHAT?! We told you no! GET OUT!" yelled Mario.

*Quick translation*

"Hey hand," said the magician, "Over here."

"*Gasps* You! You're the magician! What do you want?" asked Master Hand.

"Nothing," said the magician.

"Let me guess, you keep telling them to wish," said Master Hand.

"Yes, I'm so sorry," said the magician.

"That's okay, but they might be granting by now if some of them obeyed you," said Master Hand.

A few poofs are heard.

"Sorry, hand, we wanted to wish just once more and we're done, okay?" asked Ness.

":Alright, I'll respect that," said Master Hand.

"What's your wish, hand?" asked the magician.

"Oh, I got one," said Master Hand. "I wish you were gone!"

"And I wish we were well known magicians," said Lucas.

*Poof*

The next day *tagline sequence*

"Well, I hope you all learned something from the past few days. Never cause a disaster with wishing nonstop," said Master Hand.

"Yeah, plus that guy was such an ass," said Link. "I hope he's at somewhere far away."

"I hope so," said Bowser.

Meanwhile...

The magician is at the devil's place.

"Well, what brings you here?" asked Satan.

"I was being an idiot," said the magician.

"Oh really? You were being bad," said Satan.

"Yeah...and I felt bad about it. Is there's something you can make up for me?" asked the magician.

"You can wish here whatever you want," said Satan.

"Wow, wishing is well done here!" said the magician.

THE END

"That's a wrap and waste of story," said Bowser.


	22. The 100th Tale

Chapter 100: The 100th Tale (SPECIAL STORY)

Summary; The Smashers celebrate their 100th milestone. Throughout the story, we look over the milestones celebrated by the Smashers. Then the celebration will feature how the Smashers feel about the author using certain characters too much (and for those that are rarely used).

Production code: 622

Rated TV-14-D

* * *

><p>Cold opening...<p>

"Hey everybody! Do you know why this is gonna be a special?" asked Mario.

"Cause it's Felix Anthony Saenz's 100 chapters for making his modern Super Smash Bros. story on Fan Fiction net," said Luigi.

"That's right. We are going to celebrate our 100th milestone." said Mario.

"And don't miss it! It's gonna be important!" saidn Luigi.

Everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>After the theme song...<p>

"Alright, everyone. This is it," said Master Hand. "The moment you been waiting for. Our 100th milestone!"

"Uh, Master, that's not the script you're reading," said Link.

"Huh? How can you tell?" asked Master Hand.

"That line will be in a few hours. We have to look over our 99 previous milestones," said Link.

"OH, thanks for reminding me, Link," said Master Hand. "Anyway, today, we're looking over our previous milestones. Hit it."

"I don't know about this," said Peach.

"Me neither. I felt like this will take 8 hours to finish it," said Zelda.

"Girls, don't worry. This will take like 4 hours but the story cannot be held for that," said Mario. "Now what's our first milestone?"

"This was back in 2000...milestone #1 was the day where we all has our rooms clean for a day," said Master Hand.

"Not bad, not bad, keep it going," said Marth.

"Second milestone was 2001...we got two princesses," said Master Hand.

"That's sweet of you," said Peach.

"You meant our first princesses to enter SSB?" asked Zelda. "Either way, that's nice."

"OK, Mario, you're next," said MH.

"Milestone 3...most crazy person in the place...Crazy Hand," said Mario.

"Uh. That's a milestone? More like world records," said Luigi.

"Guys, sorry about this, but I've noticed we got a typo." said MH. "Suppose to say milestones or records at Smash Mansion."

"Aw, crap, why didn't you guys tell us?" asked Luigi.

"Because we are lazy and nervous cause we don't criticism," said Kirby.

"Right, right, anyway, milestone or record 4 was this..." said Luigi.

"The most damage a smasher had ever done...Pichu," said Mario.

Master Hand sighed about this.

"Glad we forgot about him," said Kirby.

"The fifth record said that the 10th smasher to get into to some new show at the time was Capt Falcon," said Link.

"What was that show called?" asked Capt. Falcon, "I don't even remember."

"Some show from Cartoon Network; forgot what it called," replied Master Hand.

25 records/milestones later...

"Hey, would you look at that? It's almost time for lunch," said Samus.

"(gasps) You're right. What about when we are eating, some of the milestones/records will be shown," said Master Hand.

"I bet the viewers are ever gonna know our first 99 miestones," said Yoshi.

"Because when this over (like I said) the celebration will be even better and I wanna rush this," said Master Hand.

Later at lunch time...

For 30 minutes, milestones #30-39 were shown.

Most of them were smashers related while a couple were something other.

Then when lunch is over..

"So when this borefest gonna be over? I wanna get on with the celebration already," said Zelda.

"Yeah, this is getting a little boring. I bet the users will bash this," said Wolf.

"If only the review thing was disabled..." said a somewhat sad Olimar.

"Agreed with Olimar," said Samus.

"Look, everyone, just bear me with us," said Master Hand. "We only got 3 hours and a half hours left."

"AUGH!" they all groaned.

While time passes, some noticable milestones/records were:

50th sex joke told by a Smasher (which was Captain Falcon)

100th outburst by a Smasher (given to Bowser...followed by Ganon)

Slowest moving smasher (Zelda. She got upset by this, facepalming herself)

More than 100 matches won (Mario, Luigi, Link, and Fox)

Loser of the Smasher (Pichu again)

1,000th violent joke (Bowser)

100th sex joke (Marth...everyone stared at him)

and most annoying smashers (Roy, Young Link, and Pichu)

"WHEW! Now that 's over, can we go eat?" asked Peach.

"Yeah, I'm starving," said Snake.

"Sure, the celebration has begun!" said master hand.

"Alright! Let's eat!" said Zelda.

"And have fun!" said Yoshi.

"So, this is the 100th episode party celebration?" asked Lucas.

"Yep, why?" replied Ness.

"Just...wondering," said Lucas.

Meanwhile, the other Smashers are talking to each other.

"You guys, it's annoyed me that I was hardly mentioned!" said Diddy Kong.

"Wow, really?" asked Yoshi.

"Yes. I felt like the author ever uses us nowadays," said Donkey Kong.

In reply to this...

"Well, as much I hate doing the interputions and author notes in the middle of a story: you're not as famous as those guys. You are still famous, just saying."

"What was that? Was that you or Kirby speaking?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Yeah, I thought that your yall voices," said Diddy Kong.

"No, that's the author," said Kirby.

"Well, anyways, enjoying the party, boys?" asked Diddy Kong.

"We sure are," said Mario and Luigi as well as the other three Smashers.

"Oh my god! I kept listening to you," said Kirby. "I need to get going now. I'm starving."

"Why do the author hardly uses me nowadays?" asked Snake. "I am still awesome. There's nothing bad about me.

"Well, in reply to your speech, the author barely uses us as well," said Peach.

"Because he doesn't has time to do these girly stories," replied Snake.

"Plus, you gals sometimes need to be with some of the guys on ocassion," said Capt. Falcon.

"Can you tell that the least used character is them?" asked Samus.

"They already talked about it," said Capt. Falcon.

"But, anyway, let's go have fun," said Zelda.

The Smashers has a ton of food for the celebration. There were foods so everywhere where it's made the other people jealous.

"I wish I could eat, but I was so damn bored that I ate 10 pounds of snacks," said Wario.

"Yeah, no wonder why you're so obese," said Ganon.

"Heh, same problem, Wario. You're hungry at least per 5 hours," said Bowser.

"Can I eat at least one more please?" asked Wario.

"No, cause your stomach might cause an ache," said Ganon.

"And it will literally explode," said Bowser.

"(sighs) You're right..."

Some of the important foods for the celebration featured a cake that said "happy 100th tale Felix."

"OMG Best Cake EVER!" said Kirby.

"Agreed...man!" said Yoshi. "Let's have one more please."

Most of the Smashers thought the cake was so delicious that they will remember it from the future.

Then, they has a choice of their favorite foods to choose (at least three).

"So, how's the party going?" asked Master Hand.

"It has been pretty good," said Diddy Kong.

"But we need one reason," said Donkey Kong.

"Huh?" the others didn't know what he's talking about.

"Why does the author hardly uses some of us? Can you tell us if you has some fan mail replies?" That was Donkey Kong's question.

"Good question and yes I do has some of the fan mail replies here, so here they are," said Master Hand.

The fan mail replies are said as...

FM 1 to Donkey and Diddy Kong

"I'm so sorry I ever used you two. I am such a busy person on the Internet and I cannot think of a storyline with you."

"That explains why," said Diddy Kong. "But I was involved once this season..."

"...and not even me as a main character," said Donkey Kong.

FM 2 to Snake and Sonic

"To Snake, I ran out of your ideas, but I'll be producing/doing one soon...Sonic, same goes to you."

"Fair enough," said Snake.

FM 3 to Olimar'

"To Olimar, I don't use you that much in your story due to not playing your games...sorry about that. You'll be used more often in the future, I'll promise."

"I don't think so...I always get one line in some stories," said Olimar.

FM 4 To the girls (Peach, Zelda, Samus)

"You three are kinda active together and one of you gave a few guys' some living heck...that's why you're not featured often because most of use you alot...but I'll try to do a girl related story..."

"Ha, that's true," said Link.

And FM 5, the last one

"Crazy Hand, you dimwit hand, I'm SOOO sorry about the inactivity but don't be pissed off that Master trying to get the attention, that's more bullcrap than Luigi fighting over Mario's fame which I don't write that type of nonsense...just take it easy and you'll be in stories more..."

"Hahaha," laughed Luigi. "That still doesn't mean we always get around (we fight sometimes)."

"OK, is there's any more?" asked Samus.

"Oh, yeah, and there's one more," said Master Hand.

"Dear writers,

My mom and her script BF told me not to swear as much as I did before. This is because I has gained some trouble in front of adults. So, the swearing will be toned down in some of the stories AND plus, certain stories will not has swears at all...

Felix"

"Well, he is keeping that promise...this story only has like a few swear," said Kirby.

"I found that rule to be okay, but I swear anytime I want to," said Link.

"Same here especially if I'm mad," said Mario.

"So, has the party been concluded?" asked Peach.

"No, in fact, we're expanding it for three more hours," said Master Hand. "And we're also gonna has a bowling party."

"Yay," they all said.

So the Smashers went to the local bowling arena and spend the rest of their special party there.

THE END of special story with milestones/records

* * *

><p>But, it's not over yet...there's an ending sequence...<p>

...actually it's a montage of the Smashers bowling and having fun at the bowling arena.

With rock music playing while credits are shown (on TV... if this was)


	23. Treaty of Smash

Chapter 101: Treaty of Smash

Summary: Master Hand is annoyed that he discovered that Dr. Mario. Young Link, Roy, Pichu, and Mewtwo are still alive. So in order to get rid of them, he created a treaty which threatens them to be gone forever. This however leads to a battle between them.

Production code: 621

Rated TV-14-DV

* * *

><p>Master Hand is having a peaceful day.<p>

"Ah. what a great day. Right Crazy."

"Yep..."

"What's great is that we don't ever has to talk or forgive about those 5 left behind Smashers," said Master Hand.

"Who?" asked crazy hand.

"Dr. Mario, Y.L., Roy, Mewtwo, and that retarded Pichi. Those are not gonna ruin the rest of my life," replied Master Hand.

Suddenly a boom is heard.

"Huh?" Crazy Hand is aware what happened.

"What is that noise?"

Roy's voice is heard as Mewtwo moans. They're having sex 8 miles close to the mansion.

Master Hand screamed so loudly that the screen broke.

*Few minutes later with fixed screen*

"Anything wrong, Master?" asked Link.

"Look at it!" said Master Hand.

"That's nothing," said Link.

"DON'T YOU SEE!?" asked Master Hand. "It's none other than Roy and his gay asshole Mewtwo."

"They're gays? When this happen?" asked Marth.

'2009; still remembered that year. Back in August of 09, Roy and Mewtwo got married," replied Mario.

"**YUCK!**" said a disgusted Master Hand.

"Calm down, man," said Kirby.

"Kirby, I'll not calm down. I'm so freakin' mad that **I WANNA BLOW A FUSE!**"

Master Hand is already blowing a fit.

"God, I never saw him so angry," said Pit.

Crazy Hand pointed out: "Yes...from time to time, Master Hand will blow a fuse every two to four months."

Mario asked: "So, Master Hand, you calm already?"

"Eh, I don't think so," Kirby replied.

"He's red as hell," said King Dedede.

"Heh...you're right," said Kirby.

Master Hand calms down. Kirby was happy.

"So you're calm now?"

"No, I'm not," replied Master Hand, still seething.

"Seriously, man?! Seriously?" Kirby is vexed.

"I'm sorry, Kirby, but there's a secret," said Master Hand.

"What is it? Can you tell us?" asked Pit.

"OK, here's goes: Those five left behind smashers that didn't made it to Brawl just make me mad," said Master Hand.'

"And why?" asked Marth.

"Well, Marth, that's why. They don't belong in this city! They not even part of Smash?! *Fuming* WHY ARE THEY'RE STILL HERE!?"

"Calm down, hand. Maybe they're gone, you'll get over them," said Mario.

"Thanks, Mario, but I don't think that'll ever happen," said Master Hand.

"So what are you gonna do now?" asked Link.

"I am going to do something about this," said Master Hand.

"Like what?" asked Peach.

"Well, this plan hatches an idea. I'm gonna create The Treaty of Smash."

"So what's the treaty about?" asked Luigi.

"Don't you see? It's obvious why it's called that. It means we have to show who boss and get rid of those five forever."

"So, Smashers, are with him? REPLY!" asked Crazy.

"YES!" They does so.

"Good, now let's go to war!" said Master Hand.

Later at the neighborhood.

"Hello, bitches..." said Mewtwo.

"Yeah, hi, you five losers. WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" asked Master Hand.

"Well, we'll back finally," said Dr. Mario.

"And we want to come back to be with you all," said Young Link.

"(Steam whistle sound) ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! NO!" yelled Master Hand.

"Why not?" asked Roy.

"CAUSE I HAD IT WITH YOU IDIOTS!"

"Chill, what are you trying to say?" asked Mewtwo.

Master Hand is still hyperventilating and he said:

"Alright, look, I made a treaty where you and fags ARE OUTTA HERE!"

"Oh, is that so?" asked Mewtwo.

"YES! BELIEVE IT!"

Master Hand held the treaty.

"What does it say?" asked Pichu.

"Well, let me take a guess: You want us gone forever?" asked Mewtwo.

"YEEESSSS!"

Veins were visible on Master Hand's self.

"Wow...you're pissed off because of this?" asked Dr. Mario. "How stupid. We didn't do anything."

"While Master Hand is calming himself down, let this guy do the talking on why," said Marth.

Luigi explained to the five left behind smashers.

"There's five simple reasons: 1. Mewtwo sucks in Melee.

2. Pichu hurts himself a lot.

3. Young Link is a just an actor playing Link's young self.

4. Dr. Mario, same as previous; just an actor playing as Mario in a doctor suit.

5. Roy is a piece of bleep (he didn't say the actual word, it was censored)."

"Well, good reasons why," said Roy, "but we still want to be back at smash."

"No no no no no NO! Absoutely not son of bitches!" yelled Master Hand.

"Fine, you left us no choice. We declare war!" said Mewtwo.

"That's okay cause we are AT war! Smashers, prepare to fight!" said Master Hand.

"Uh, master, would it be better to fight somewhere else?" asked Mario.

"Alright, let's fight at the world history museum. Cause this will be history," said MH.

*Whoosh*

At the smash museum...

"Alright folks, are you all ready for the war that everyone will remember in the future?" asked the man who will be announcing the war.

"Yes we are sir!" the enemies/rivals replied.

"OK, everyone, the battle of the Smashers starts now!" said the announcer.

"Hey, how come Mewtwo and Roy doesn't get to fight. That's bullcrap!" said Lucas.

"Because they're screwing each other," said a disgusted Master Hand.'

"Well, can we watch instead?" asked Lucas.

"Sure, you kids will be on Smashers side over there," said Master Hand.

Ness, Lucas, Popo, and Nana went to their home team side to watch the battle.

"Whoever get their butts defeated on the team the most will decide whether or not the 5 left behind will stay," said the announcer. "And START!"

The Smashers began their brawl against Roy, Mewtwo (yes they're already done after a couple minutes), Dr. Mario, Pichu, and Young Link.

This brawl was actually more than a fist fight.

"Whoo! Go Smashers! Kick their asses!" yelled Master Hand.

"Why are you guys still sneaking here? We hate you now!" said Link.

"Because we want a second chance," said Roy.

"No can do!" shouted Link, punching Roy.

"Why? We never did anything man!" said Roy.

"We want you gone cause you all screwed everything..." replied Ike.

"From what?" asked Dr. Mario.

"The reasons that I said earlier...so screw off," said Luigi as he punched Dr. Mario.

Fox, Falco, Wolf, Samus, and Snake try to use their guns but suddenly...

"Hey guys no guns allowed!" said the announcer.

"Damn it! Wasn't it so sudden?" asked Snake.

"Look, you all cannot kill them. You need to defeat them," said the announcer.

"Well, that's better. We don't want this battle very bloody anyway," said Samus.

"Yeah, I hate extreme violence. We need to keep the violence from being Superjail high," said Falco.

"You watched that show?" asked Samus.

"Well, once. It's sucked for too being violent. Let's make it a moderate violent battle please," said Falco.

As the fight continues, Pichu, of course, was the first to be defeated.

"Ha you lost D-Head!" said Kirby.

"Pichu pich chuuu..." Pichu is depressed.

"Yeah no comment because its shows how much you sucked," said Falco.

"Hey doctor version of Mario: get off of my sight!" said Peach, hitting him with a frying pan.

"Oh so now you're hitting me with the pan you gave me 22 years ago?" asked Dr. Mario.

"Darn straight!" said Peach.

Dr. Mario is now defeated.

"Oh no man..." said Dr. Mario. "I'm no longer a useful doctor..."

"How many do we has left?" asked Fox.

"Well we got three left. Roy is still recovering," said Samus.

"So am I ready for a chance?' asked Roy.

"Yeah I want another chance," said Mewtwo.

"Me too," said Young Link.

"Look guys we got something to confess," said Link.

"What is the confession?" asked Mewtwo.

"Well, since we know you all suck, your times at Smash had been welcomed. But it's time for you to get out," said Link.

"Yeah, now. We been over this 3/4 years ago. Never come back!" said Mario.

"(sighs) Very well. We surrender," said Mewtwo.

"Yeah we're sorry to say this but you guys are wearing us out. Just please...move on to something else," said Marth.

"I never thought to say it but alright. What the hell, I'm moving back to Japan," said Roy.

"And I'm moving back to Pokemon land," said Mewtwo. "Come on Pichu; get your butt up."

"And I'm dead am I?" asked YLink.

"Yes now get out!" said Link as he and the other smashers attacked them on a wrap vortex.

They are now back to their home. Young Link however isn't real anymore. Get it he younger version of Link.

"So we won the battle and treaty?" asked Snake.

"Yes sirre..." said Master Hand. "Now our home isn't full of distraction."

They all laughed.

"But be careful what you wish for, hand," said Peach.

"I guess..."

Eventually (tagline)...

Knock knock

"Who's gonna be?" asked MH.

"Hello my new friends!" said a crazy guy.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kirby.

"We're your new smashers if you all left us behind," said the crazy girl.

"WHAT?! noooooo!" yelled everyone especially the hands.

But it turns out to be a dream from Master Hand.

"Aw thanks god. I thought it was real," said Master Hand.

"What did you dreamt?" asked Crazy Hand.

"It was awful. I dream about getting new rejected Smashers," said Master Hand.

"At least it's not true/real," said Crazy Hand.

The end


	24. Crack That Addition

Chapter 102: Crack that Addiction

Summary: Mario and Luigi gets addicted to crack. But it causes a mayhem and their friends must stop them.

Production code: 623

Rated TV-14-DLSV

* * *

><p>At the smash bar.<p>

"Hey boys. What's up?" asked Mark.

"We're good. Do you got anything," said Mario.

"I got some beers, but I also got these for an unknown reason," said Mark.

"What are those?" asked Luigi.

"Crack. Would you like some?" asked Mark.

"(GASPS) Gimme gimme gimme!" said Luigi, hyper.

"So can we try it?" asked Mario.

"Yeah sure but not in here," said Mark, answering his question.

"OK, let's go try right now," said Luigi as they walked outside.

10 minutes later...at the the theaters.

"Where the hell had you two been?!" asked Link. "I called you guys 10 minutes ago."

"We were busy drinking," replied Luigi.

:Then what's that you're holding?" asked Link.

"Crack. We desperately want it," replied Mario.

"(SPLITS) HOLY CRAP! No, you guys are gonna wreck Smash City if that happens!" Kirby warned.

"Who's cares? I'm in love with crack..." said Luigi, barely trying crack.

"At least Mario isn't," said Link, "Right? Aw, oh no..."

"I'm so DAMN addicted to this crack! I WANT TO HAVE THOSE FOREVER!" Mario was in crack and already talking fast.

"No! No! Bad Mario! Bad Luigi!" said Link, in which he takes the crack away.

Mario got angry. "YOU BASTARD! I WANT THE FREAKIN' CRACK!"

"Ugh...fine. But you two better stop this nonsense by the end of the day," said Link.

Everyone at the theather stared.

"Oh, we're ready to go see the movie," said Fox.

"Wow, we're so sorry for that delay," said Link.

As the guys went to the movie room, Mario and Luigi quickly took a seat.

"Damn, you two are fast," said Kirby.

"I wanna see Emma Stone's breast," said Mario.

"And has sex with her," said Luigi.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no makeouts," said Fox.

"Yeah why you be in love with an actress?" asked Link. "That's more worse than girls loving pop music."

"It's too late," said Kirby. "Look, they're doing it.

On the screen...

"Thank you, Emma," said Mario, lovestruck.

"You;re the hottest girl ever!" said Luigi.

They show their private parts.

**"YUCK!"** The guys are disgusted by this action.

"What's seem to be the problem?" asked the usher.

"Uh...um...it's us. This movie sucks. Kick us and those freaks out," said Yoshi.

"Yeah, do it, seriously," said Kirby.

Later, at the parking lot...

"You guys, what was that for?" asked Link.

"Because crack make you go **EVERYWHERE!**" replied Luigi in an even more jolly mood.

"Alright, this BS has to stop!" said Link.

"Yeah, you two need to calm down," said Falco.

"Oh yeah?!" said Mario, hitting Falco so hard.

"OUCH! I'm bleeding!" yelled Falco.

"This crud's good!" yelled Luigi, hitting Falco as well.

"FALCO!" the other guys said.

Link's fury is shown. His eyes are on fire.

"*Growls* That is it! We're gonna stop this!"

"It's too late, Link. Look," said Yoshi.

Link is shown huffing.

"Wow, Link does has a temper," said Kirby.

"Yeah, and he's starting to do that more often lately," said Fox.

"No time to chat! Let's get on to the crack brothers already!" yelled Link.

They quickly try to catch Mario and Luigi, but they escaped by a car.

"See ya later, bitches!" said Mario.

Evil laughter was heard.

Link just stand, even more annoyed.

"That's it, *voice breaking* we're screwed!"

"Don't worry, there'll be hope sometimes," said Falco.

"But what if they end up in the news?" asked Link.

"Let's pretend the news never happened," replied King Dedede.

But the news is already reporting about Mario and Luigi being on crack.

"CRAP!" yelled Link.

"Mario and Luigi are very hyper with crack. Stop them at once!" said KD.

Mario and Luigi are destroying the buildings by being there with crack.

"This is bad, you guys," said Link. "Real really bad."

"Is there's a way to find something to stop them?" asked Yoshi.

"Leave it to me, boys," said the chief of the force.

"Who are you?" asked Kirby.

"I'm the chief of the police force and I am here to stop for those crazy brothers," he said.

"Yeah but be careful, man. You might be screwed if you get caught," said King DeDeDe.

"Guys, come with me and this nightmare will be over soon." said the chief.

Meanwhile the Mario Brothers are destroying building even in one where the couple were making out.

"OOH...Luigi, I just got myself a boner with that gal," said Mario.

"ME TOO MAN! SHE'S SO Hot!" yelled Luigi.

"Uh oh...guys, hear that?" asked Yoshi. "Mario and Luigi are yelling."

"Yep, more trouble...we need to call a few of our friends," said Kirby.

"Call Sonic, Snake, Pit, and Wario to help. Their attacks are useful," said Yoshi.

"Great, now we has to endure the fact that Wario's gonna fart huh?" said Fox.

"Kinda, but I don't know if he will," said Falco.

A few minutes later...

"Ok, what seems to be the problem?" asked Snake.

"Mario and Luigi are freakin' crazy on crack! Is there's a way to cure it," said Link.

"Well, there is one thing I can straighten this. I got this: a crack cure," said Snake.'

"Thanks Snake! You're such an awesome genus!" said Link.

"But use it wisely unless they're like this forever," said Snake.

"OK, thanks. I hope you guys watch us cure them," said Yoshi.

"We will...we promise," said Sonic.

"Guys, Mario and Luigi are getting closer to us," said Meta Knight.

"OK, yall, keep your finger crossed. We're unsure if they're gonna mess up our chances," said Kirby.

They drove a few miles and noticed the Mario Bros.

"HEY BITCHES! YOU FORGOT YOUR DAMN CURE!" yelled Link. "ENJOY THEM WILL YOU?!"

The crack cure medicine was already affecting Mario and Luigi.

"Let's hope it's work," said Kirby.

"Guys, it's working! Mario and Luigi are slightly changing back to their old behavior," said Yoshi.

"Come on don't fail me cure," said Link.

Mario and Luigi are now back to normal.

"Ugh what the hell happened?" asked Mario.

"You got crazy, Ds," replied Link.

"Yeah and I hope you two learned your lesson by acting like dumbasses. Never ever do that again," said Yoshi.

"Yeah I think we're done with that crap anyway," said Luigi.

"Yeah screw crack now. Let's now a great time," said Mario.

"Well, a milkshake could make you two feel better," said Yoshi.

"I heard your throat are sick," said Kirby

"Sure what the hell," said Mario.

At the Dairy Queen, the guys are drinking milkshakes.

"Mario, my throat is better! I don't feel raspy anymore," said Luigi.

"Me neither," said Mario.

"So, guys, promise that nothing bad will get in your way?" asked Link.

"Eh I don't really know," said Mario.

"Eh, just think about it. How bad the next problem of your could be?" asked Yoshi.

2 days later (tagline)

Mario and Luigi are now actually taking marijuana.

"GUYS WHAT THE HEL?! I THOUGHT YOU PROMISE!" yelled Link.

"Well, don't be a dick about it. It's no Big deal!" said Luigi.

"Yeah screw you the smell is awesome!" said Mario.

Link just fell in annoyance.

"What should we do?" asked Fox.

"Call 911. He's unconscious," said Yoshi.

"But look!" said Kirby.

A big cloud of fart is shown.

"UGH! You guys!" said Yoshi disgusted with Mario and Luigi.

"Heheheh. LATER, BITCHES!" they said.

The end of the story.


	25. Get Your Gun

Chapter 103: Get Your Gun

Summary: Capt. Falcon joins force with Fox and Falco; Ike convinces Peach and Zelda to pose nude; Pit falls for Marth in disguise.

Production code: 625

Rated TV-14-DSV

* * *

><p>At the Smasher Association Gun Club<p>

"Alright, listen up," said the boss. "This week, we'll be getting a new members in order to get a promotion from some of you. So, who would it be?"

Fox raises his hand.

"Yes, Fox?"

"May I get one of my friends to join?" asked Fox.

"Sure Fox. I don't mind," replied the boss.

"Who are you gonna join you friend? Will it be Wolf?" asked Falco.

"Obviously no. But we might get someone to join," said Fox.

After the meeting, they went back at the Smash Mansion.

"Hey guys. Where did you went?" asked Capt. Falcon.

"We both work at a gun club: Don't you remember?" replied Falco.

"(gasps) OMG, I wanna be at that club," said Capt. Falcon.

"That's exactly what we're looking for. Falcon, you wanna join our club?" asked Fox.

"You betcha..." replied Capt. Falcon.

"But, first, do you has a gun?" asked Falco.

"Uh no..." replied Falcon.

"Then we need to borrow Wolf's," said Falco.

Meanwhile...

"I am desperately in need of doing something great," said Ike.

"Well, it's better not be bringing porn here," said Marth.

"(sighs) But I want to see porn again," said Ike.

"(Scoffs) just think about something sexy," said Marth.

Peach and Zelda came across the hall.

"How you been doing with Mario?" asked Zelda.

"It's going well," replied Peach.

"Link has getting angry a lot lately," said Zelda.

"How come?"

"Because Yoshi has been annoying him."

"Yes, Peach and Zelda. Those two bitches will be part of my porn," said Ike.

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Marth.

Ike gets an idea.

*Flip Translation*

Later, Marth was dressed as a casting director, looking female.

"Really Ike? Really? I expect something cheesy from this?" asked Marth annoyed.

"Look, I just ran out of ideas. Plus, you'll be called Martha," said Ike.

"This just sucked, ok? I hated being called Martha," Marth is grewing annoyed by this.

"Just do this for a day and I'll be viewing porn in private," said Ike.

"Alright, let's get this done with it," said Marth, as the girls arrived in front of the room.

"Hi, uh, weird gal," said Peach. "Are you a casting director?"

"Yeah I am," said Marth in a girl voice.

"What are we gonna do there?" asked Zelda.

"Something you'll like," said Marth.

He ran off while Peach and Zelda went to the room.

"Uh who's gonna be our boss?" asked Peach.

"I am," replied Ike looking like he was ready to do porn.

"(vomits) I'm outta here," said Zelda.

"Too freakin' bad! You two are staying here. Now this is a porno. Pose nude!" said Ike.

They did and Ike is delighted.

Marth runs to get his normal self back, but Pit passed thru him.

"Well, there's a new girl in town that is pretty," said Pit.

"Crud..." said Marth worried.

Scene cuts to A Plot.

"This place looks great," said Capt. Falcon.

"Yea-a-huh," said Fox.

"Hey, had you two bought in a friend here?" asked Fox and Falco's boss.

"You bet. This is, um, Douglas Jay Falcon." Falco replied.

"Hey's what your name, boss?" asked Capt Falcon.

"Robert Anthony Esparza. Why?" asked the boss.

"Just so I can know everyone name," said Falcon.

"Anyway, first of all, yall get a gun," said Robert.

"Thanks, Mr. Esparza," said Falcon, in which he accidentally shot a man.

"Look what you done!" yelled Robert.

"Sorry, I don't know what's next," said Falcon.

"(Sighs) Look, Fox and Falco, I need to see if you two can get a promotion unless this ass get everything right," said Robert.

"Yes sir," they both replied.

"Because if you don't improve him, YOU'RE FIRED!" yelled Robert and walked away. "Now GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Wow, that guy's getting strict, huh?" Falcon pointed out.

"Yep, you kinda been pissing him off. Leave the talking to us next time ok?" said Fox.

"Yeah or we're gonna get fired and we might blame you," said Falco.

"Hey had anyone besides us chose a partner for a new member?" asked Fox.

"I think it's only us and those two teams over there. The other teams are lazy as hell," said Falco.

"Yeah, this proves why we need to do what the boss said," said Fox.

"And follow along, Falcon..." said Falco.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Capt Falcon.

Later translate to a montage of Fox and Falco teaching Falcon how to play with gun at the gun club.

Most of time has been successful...

"Wow, Falcon, you just got better, man!" said Falco.

"Thanks Falco. I knew you guys won't be fired for those since you helped me." said Capt Falcon.

"Let's go to the meeting room. It's starting," said Fox.

"Alright, men, listen up! What you did earlier mean that you did much better than before!" said Robert.

"He means us," said Capt Falcon.

"So raise up your hands on who did the best improvement," said Robert.

"We did, sir. I got better than usual," said Falcon.

"Wow, I'm impressed with you. Fox and Falco, you know what this means?" said Robert.

"A party?" suggested Fox.

"A promotion or celebration party?" asked Falco.

"Better yet... (scene changes) work party celebration a promotion for you!" said Robert.

"Oh my god! Thank you sir!" said Fox.

"Yeah thanks for the gift man!" said Falco.

Meanwhile...B Plot

"Dude, Ike, what the hell?" asked Peach. "What all this nonsense?"

"I want you ladies to be on the magazine covers and to be well known!" replied Ike.

"But this is humiliation," said Zelda.

"Well I got you a few more porn," said Ike.

"That's it, we're out of here," said Zelda.

"Not so fast!" said Ike who trapped them.

"Let us out you SOB!" said Zelda.

"Not until you're ready or else the world will hate you," said Ike.

Then Pit is still following Marth in the girl clothes.

"Dude, why are you following me?" asked Marth.

"Because you are so sexy," said Pit.

"Am I?" asked Marth while Pit nodded.

Few minutes later, Pit accidentally urged to have sex until then...

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH!" screamed Pit. "MARTH!"

"AAAAAH! AAAAAH! THIS AIN'T NO YAOI!" yelled Marth.

They both, naked, threw up.

The other Smashers threw up as well when they see them.

It was 6:00PM...the celebration of Fox and Falco's promotion had begun.

"Welcome everyone! You know why I'm in happy huh?" said Robert.

"Because your foxy and bird brain idiots got promoted," replied a bored coworker.

"Hey shut up!" said Falco.

"Yeah don't talk to my friends like that!" said Capt Falcon.

"Dan show some respect please," said Robert.

"Alright alright Hey dudes great job. (to himself) not" Dan saluted.

"Thanks man," said Fox.

"Anyway with no further ado, let's celebrate these guys' promotion," said Robert.

"Hey Fox and Falco you two had been awesome at this place," said the second coworker who was nicer than Dan.

"Yeah keep it dudes," said another coworker.

"Gee thanks," said Falco.

"Alright everybody the celebration cakes will be pass out on your tables. Please enjoy them...they're super delicious," said Robert.

A guy was passing the cakes to the workers including himself and their boss.

"Thank you um Robert's assistant," said Fox.

"No problem." he said.

"Alright let's hope this is our best celebration," said Fox.

Fox and Falco ate the cake. Their reaction was...they are dreaming for a bigger promotion.

"Wow this cake is the best! Fox you're right. This party is the best!" said Falco.

"Doug thanks man for being a great helper and causing us to have a part," said Fox.

"Well you are welcome dude. This cake tastes good as well," said Capt Falcon.

All of the workers had demanded that the cake was one of the best.

"See I told you. This cake is kick butt," said Robert.

"So that's why it has combinations of my favorite flavors," said Fox.

"So is the fun over yet?" asked Dan.

"No we are still gonna do something good after this," said Robert.

"What our next activity?" asked the second coworker.

"Well it is fun fight time," said Robert.

"Well that does sounds pretty fun," said Dan a little nervous.

"Say Dan why do you looked nervous?" asked Robert.

"Did you noticed that there's someone trying to stop the party?" asked Dan.

"Who?"

"That guy. He must been spying the whole time when we started this party."

"Oh crud...we're in trouble," said Falco.

Suddenly the door broke in. It was that guy...angry.

"Whoa whoa whoa...random guy, why are mad?" asked Fox.

"I heard there's cake and I wanted some! Why was I not invited?" asked the spying person.

"Because you don't work for me," said Robert.

"I swear did work at the gun club because you joined so may I has cake and have some fun here?" asked the spy.

"(Getting madder) Look I don't know who you are but please JUST LEAVE!" Robert is enraged.

"Alright that is it!" said the spy, enraged as well, who shutted the light and ran upstairs.

"THAT DUDE GOT AWAY!" said Robert.

"NOO Why does most of the parties we go to are always messed up?" asked Falco.

"Chill Falco, look on the bright side. At least you didn't say "it could be worse..." said Falcon.

Alarm sound.

"Oh god...we are s'ed. We gotta get outta here!" said one of the coworkers.

"Yeah I don't wanna die!"

"Everyone relax," said Robert. These two guys and their helper might save the party. Right?"

"Yes sir!" Fox, Falco, and Capt Falcon replied.

"Well go save the day! We're counting on you!"

"Good luck guys! Hope you survived!" one of the coworker warned.

Fox, Falco, and Falcon are going upstairs to find this person who wanted to be in the party.

"Look there he is!" said Falcon.

"OK get him!" said Falco.

"Hey man quit screwing our party," said Fox as he punched the robber (I guess he is one).

"What's your problem?" asked the robber.

"The problem you don't work here anymore. Just deal it and get the hell out of here!" said Falco.

"No, I worked before you and I want some freaking cake!" yelled the robber.

"NO! CAUSE YOUR ASS IS DEAD!" Falco yelled.

"Go Falco!" said Capt Falcon and Fox cheering for him.

"Why not?!" said the robber.

"If you didn't realized, I got a gun!" said Falco.

"What are you gonna do?" asked the robber.

"Something you deserved, jerk," replied Falco.

"No no no no not in the face not in the face NOT IN THE FACE!"

Falco began to shoot the robber a lot of times in a row.

Repeating shooting for a few seconds until he is bleeding brutally.

As the three went downstairs, the robber's body fell down with lot of blood coming out of it.

"NEVER MESS WITH US OR THOSE GUYS AT THIS CLUB EVER!" said Falco.

They all cheered but at same time disgusted on how bloody the dead robber is.

Few minutes later they went back to the gun club.

"Well Fox and Falco you two had been awesome lately. And you know what, Falcon? You can be their helper all you want," said Robert.

"Wow that's great!" said Capt Falcon.

"You betcha. Well it's getting late so let's go home. See ya guys," said Falco.

"Bye hero!" their coworkers said.

Back at the mansion...Fox, Falco, Falcon, Pit, and Ike(tagline sequence)

"OK where were you guys?" asked Pit.

"We are at work most of the day," said Fox.

"And I saved the day," said Falco.

"Thanks to me," said Capt Falcon.

"Well that's cool and all but did you guys want to know what happened when you're here?" asked Pit.

"Yes?"

"I got screwed by a guy," said Pit almost upset.

"(hisses) Darn at least it wasn't yaoi right?" said Falco.

"Huh uh. It wasn't. I wanted to have sex with the girl but she was Marth in disguise the whole time," said Pit.

"Oh god he's here," said Capt Falcon.

"Pit we know. I heard your story." said Marth.

Sudden silence which ends the story.

(during the production studio logo)"Alright let's do something else and forget about this incident earlier," said Pit.

"Same here...I got beaten up..." said Ike.


	26. Bomb Trap

Chapter 104: Bomb Trap

Summary: A bomb has been defused; Ganon takes Wario and Bowser on double date.

Prod code: 626

Rated TV-14-DSV

* * *

><p>Snake is having a conversation with Octacon.<p>

"OK, Octacon, what is my next mission?"

"Your next mission is to stop a defusing bomb. If you defuse, we're gonna be screwed."

"If we're screwed, that's means we're gonna die."

"Yes! Good luck anyway."

Snake's mission has started. He try to get to the bomb.

Meanwhile...

"Bowser! Wario! Come over here," said Ganondorf.

"Yes, Ganon? You got some good news?" asked Bowser.

"Yep, I'm dating," said Ganon.

"Wow, that's great news," said Wario, "What do we suppose to do?"

"I want you two to go on a double date so that it can successful for us," said Ganon.

"Sounds like an alright idea. But let's do it," said Bowser.

Then when Snake was trying to stop the bomb.

"Hey, Snake!" said Mario.

"Aah! What the hell are you boys doing here?" asked Snake.

"Master Hand told us everyone must go to the living room. We're having a meeting," said Mario.

"But where do you get out of here?" asked Snake.'

'You can get out there since we just came," said Luigi.

"Thanks, Luigi," said Snake.

"Ooh, what does it do?" asked Luigi, noticing the bomb. He defuses it. The bomb now read 15 hrs to blow up.

"LUIGI! NO!" yelled Snake.

"Bad Luigi!" Mario slapped his brother.

"Luigi, you're such a dumb-ass. If you didn't defuse it, you won't be screwing things around!" said an angry Snake.

"Don't worry, Snake. I'll tell Master Hand to cancel the meeting," said Mario.

As Mario left...

"Uh, what are you gonna do with me?" asked Luigi.

"OK, first of all: take off you shoes."

Luigi does.

"But my feet smells."

"Next close your eyes."

Luigi closes his eyes.

Then Snake pushes him. Luigi fell down from Floor 5 to the very first floor.

*Land blowing sounds*

Then Fox and Falco were walking by until they heard Luigi screaming from up.

"(gasps) Luigi!" Fox noticed.

Luigi was getting hit from the walls.

"I'll get you! (Luigi fell) Oof!" Falco fell as well.

"What happened?" asked Luigi.

"You fell off the ceiling from the fifth floor," said Fox.

"Did you accidentally fell off?" asked Falco.

"No! Some bastard threw me off! I could almost got killed!" said Luigi.

"Boys, come on. Master Hand told us there's a meeting," said Link.

"But what about Luigi? He fell and need first aid," said Falco.

"Ugh...Snake is mean to him right now. But anyway, the bomb is gonna blow up in an hour," said Mario.

"Holy crap! A bomb?!" asked Link.

*Silence*

*Beep beep beep beep*

"RUN FOR YOUR FREAKIN' LIVES!" yelled Falco.

"Don't panic, Smashers. Snake will take of this," said Master Hand.

"Me, Wario, and Ganon are going to a fancy diner for a double date. If you all died, then we're lucky," said Bowser.'

"I wonder who started the bomb," said Ganon.

"It was Luigi," said Wario.

"OK bye and good luck with the situation. I may miss you all," said Ganon.

"Snake are you in there?" asked Master Hand.

"Yes I'm there," said Snake.

"Is there anyone else there?" asked Master Hand.

"There's someone but I don't know him. Maybe he might kill us if he find me with the bomb," said Snake.'

"Yes, well, he is getting closer Snake. Please lock the room before he come," said Link.

"OK, the room will be locked once I deal with him," said Snake.

"Now hide in a box. He's coming," said Luigi.

Snake hid in a box just to avoid the guy coming to the bomb room.

He approaches but didn't notice the box. He just went the other way.

"Ugh, thanks god," said Snake.

"Dude, don't say a word. He might hear you," said Link.

Snake keeps himself shut.

Meanwhile (while there's 50 minutes of life in Smash City, CA left)...Ganon, Wario, and Bowser went a diner.

"OK, this is where you two will meet my date," said Ganon.

"Uh, are we going need dates as well?" asked Wario.

"Not really. Unless you want to," said Ganon.

"Eh, let's just watch you and your GF on a double date," said Bowser.

"Hey Ganon..." said a woman who happens to be his date.

Wario and Bowser looked stun on what she looks like. A blond you guess it.

"Bowser, Ganon, my girlfriend," said Ganon.

"Nice to meet you," said Bowser.

"Yeah, you're beautiful," said Wario.

"Alright, let's go order some food," said Ganon.

*Wheel Translation*

After the food was ready, Wario just ate quickly.

"Uh your friend is such a pig," said Ganon's date.

"Yeah I know. He is a crazy person and does act like a pig," said Ganon.

"Oh sorry, Ganon's date. It's my habit. But I should stop just for today," said Wario.

"Well, what's your name, ma'am?" asked Bowser.

"My name is Alyson," she replied.

"Boner alert," Wario whispered.

"Huh?" asked Bowser.

"I think someone said boner alert," said Ganon.

"Maybe it was the guy from the TV," said Wario.

"At least it's not sport," said Bowser.

"Well, folks, let's eat," said Ganon, "cause I don't want any more long conversations during the middle of a meal."

A Plot

"OK Snake just be safe," said Mario.

"Yeah and don't move until that guy leave the place," said Fox.

"Oh, and Peach, hold your recipe for later. We're dealing with this," said Falco.

"Alright, I don't mind," said Peach.

"Uh, who's humming?" asked Zelda.

"SNAKE!" said Link. "Don't mess it up!"

"Who was that?" asked the guy who was sneaking.

"Oh no..." said Snake.

"Geez wiz, thanks a lot, man," said an annoyed Luigi. "Pushing me and now this?!"

"My, my, what did we got here? A spy spying on me?" asked the sneaky guy in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh my god we're screwed," said Falco.

"Snake that guy is after you," said Peach.

"Do something!" said Mario.

"Don't worry everyone. He will regret being here," said Snake.

"So what another fight scene?" asked Falco.

"You bet. Alright man I don't know who you are but you gotta leave. We're gonna die if the bomb doesn't stop!" said Snake.

"Why? The world will end?" asked the spy.

"No the city will explode. I'm sorry to do this but it's for your own good," said Snake, punching the guy.

"Ouch! What was that for?" said the spy.

"Stop following me! You realize I got a mission to save?" asked Snake.

"Oh it's on, bitch!" said the spy preparing for a fight.

"Well Snake hurry up already after this fight. Right now only half an hour left," said Master Hand.

"Alright let's settle this and make the fight quick," said Snake.

Snake and spy start to fight each other.

"So this is why some reviewers might say that this story needed a few action," said Fox.

"Yep...cause it is based on a fighting VG," said Falco.

As the brawl continue, the spy was starting to get hit a lot.

"OK, you dirtbag, surrender or we're in huge trouble forever," said Snake.'

"Cannot do Snake," said the spy. "I want to ask you what you're doing here."

"I am on a mission to save the city," said Snake. "We're gonna die."

"Oh that's why you been avoiding me," said the spy.

"Yes now let's hurry up already," said Snake as they continue to fight.

The spy took 50 more damage, resulting him to lose.

"OK you won. That's means you save the day. I'll never spy this place again," said the spy.

"Alright leave the mansion as I save the day," said Snake.

Snake unlocked the door to the room with the defused bomb.

"OK Snake if you didn't notice, we only got 10 minutes left!" said Master Hand.

"What the fight was like 15 minutes?" asked Snake.

"Hello? You wasted time talking to that dude," said Link scarcastic.

"Ah crap I'm so sorry for doing that. Anyway Smashers fear not. I Solid Snake will save the day."

"Hey Master what was the password so Snake can stop it?" asked Link.

"He knows. It's his whole name," said Master Hand.

Snake put "SOLID SNAKE" on the bomb and it stopped.

"Whew...we did it people."

The Smashers cheered.

As the cheering stopped Zelda asked: "Hey Snake what would happen if the bomb didn't stop at all?"

"We'll be trapped here forever at hell," said Snake.

"Eeh...at least we're lucky that we survive," said Peach.

"OK Smashers return to your whatever activity you were doing," said Master Hand.

They did so and Snake return to his secret lair.

"So Snake did you save the day?" asked Octacon.

"You betcha. Are there's any more Metal Gear related missions right now?" asked Snake.

"Not at this moment. You are free to do something until next month," said Octacon.

"OK then see ya Octacon," said Snake.

Bell door rings...Snake heard it and rushed down to the first floor to get it.

"Wow Snake how did you went down here go fast?" asked Peach.

"Well I immediately heard the doorbell so I'll open it to see who is it," said Snake.

He open to see Bowser and a bruised Ganondorf.

*Credits*

"What happened Ganon?" asked Peach.

"That fat turd stole my fiancee," said Ganon.

"And what was the cause?" asked Snake.

"Well I don't want to talk about it. I am going to be in my room depressed," said Ganon.

"What he trying to say is that Wario punched Ganon and then he rapped his date causing to have sex with her," said Bowser.

"Where is he?" asked Peach.

"Hello, bitches. Meet my future wife," said Wario drunked.

Bowser just facepalmed.

The end...


	27. When Hands Attack

Chapter 105: Smashing Stories of Horror 3: When Hands Attack

Summary: This time, one of the Smashers tell a violent story of how Master and Crazy Hand take over the Smash City when it comes to Halloween.

Production code: 624

Rated TV-14-V

* * *

><p>"OK, everyone, Halloween story time before the actual day," said Mario.<p>

"What type of story it is going to be about?" asked Ness.

"Well, believe it or not, people, this story is going to about the hands," said Luigi.

"Will it be horror?" asked Lucas.

"I'm afraid so. You kids might go. I don't want you to get nightmares," said Mario.

"Alright, let's go and tell other stories," said Ness.

The kids left while that leave only to the adults listening to the story.

"Anyway, the story is called When Hands Attack," said Mario.

"The story begin at 5 minutes before Halloween actually start," said Luigi.

* * *

><p>To the story...<p>

"Had the Halloween stuffs been ready?" asked Master Hand.

"We are ready for Halloween. No pending," replied Lucas.

"The candies are stored," said Popo.

"Very good. Now, are we ready to go trick or treat?" asked Master Hand.

"What are you talking about? This is not Halloween yet," said Yoshi.

"Oh damn...a couple minutes early." said Master Hand. "Talk for a couple minutes and then you might go."

"Wow, we can even go trick or treating when Halloween begins?" asked Nana.

"Yeah that's really great. I don't wanna wait for another 15 hours," said Ness.

"So anyway, what are you all dressed as?" asked Lucas.

"For us, we're a fictional twin. Don't know their name," said Popo.

"I am SpongeBob," said Lucas.

"And I'm the Red Guy from Cow and Chicken. I'm evil!" said Ness.

"He's funny," said Nana.

"And what are you guys dressed as?" asked Ness to the other Smashers.

"I am a pirate," said Mario.

"And I am his assistant," said Luigi.

"I'm dressed as Frankenstein this year," said Link.

"Aw I wanted to be him," said Yoshi. "Instead I am Luigi."

"Mario here ready for Halloween," said Diddy Kong.

They all laughed.

"Good choice Diddy," said Mario. "Now where's Donkey Kong?"

"I am a monkey!" shrieked Donkey Kong. "Be scared!"

"We're not scared," said Peach. "But beware I am a witch."

"Aah our weakness," said Donkey Kong.

"Geez what a coward..." said Zelda.

"OK people Halloween had started. Trick or treat..." said Master Hand.

"And have fun!" said Crazy Hand.

"Or won't they?" asked Master Hand.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" asked Crazy Hand.

"I am feeling something funny," said Master Hand.

"Like what?"

"Don't you see? It's that time of day again. We both become devils on Halloween."

"Aw no...the nightmare is going to begin..."

"Yep cause it's the full moon..."

"At least we're not werewolves..."

They are transforming into devil hands.

*roar*

Capt Falcon is driving the bus while Peach asked him...

"Hey Doug where's that trick or treat?"

"I think we're almost near," said Capt Falcon.

The tire break.

"Oh there we are," said Capt Falcon actually arriving on the party.

"Wait this isn't trick or treat," said Lucas.

"Well it is a haunted house kids," said Zelda.

"Are you sure it is not going to be scary?" asked Nana./

"Don't worry I promise the place will be nice," said Zelda.

As the Smashers got off the bus, they heard someone.

"Guys did you hear that?" asked Kirby. "That's means we gotta go or risk being dead..."

"Eeh!" Peach freaked out as the Smashers quickly went to haunted house.

"Welcome to the haunted house," said the owner of the place.

"Hey man we haven't seen you in forever," said Kirby.

"Yeah when the last time we came here?" asked Samus.

"I think you all last came in 2008; the other two time in 2005 and 2002," said the manager/owner.

"So this is our fourth visit; this place changed a lot from the last three times we visited," said Link.

"Yep there's now indoors trick or treating," said the manager.

"Wow why wasn't I asked?" asked Ness. "Come on you all this day awaits."

But they heard stomping.

"OK what in the world is that stomping? I kept hearing it for awhile," said owner.

"Yeah us too...I hope it's not a monster," said Kirby.

"Or not a witch," said DK.

"OK let's see who is it," said Snake, looking outside.

It turns out to be Master and Crazy Hand as devils.

They roared and senses the Smashers.

"Aw crap they're coming and they knew we're here," said Snake.

"Who?" asked Peach.

Snake pointed to the devil hands.

"Oh my god we are dead," said Peach.

"Smashers come over here and check this S out," said Snake.

"What in the world is that?!" asked a scared Luigi.

"Is it a ghost?" asked Ness.

"Are they dead?!" keened Marth.

"Guys, chill. Some of our heroes may save us from those fiends," said Zelda.

"But they heading to us," said Lucas.

"Oh God we gotta run," said Mario.

As the hands arrived they made zombie noises.

"Maybe they're a mix of zombie and devil," said Snake.

"Well I don't care who they look like let's kill it!" yelled Ness.

"Whoa Ness relax. Those hands are probably not possible to be killed," said Marth.

The hands roared at them.

"Yeah you're right, Captain Obvious," Ike said in a sarcastic tone.

"Let's run upstairs already!" said Ness.

The Smashers ran all the way upstairs just to hide from the zombie hands.

"Whew we're safe now," said Marth.

As soon the party was about to start, Master and Crazy Hand.

"Oh come on! Are you really kidding me?!" asked Ness.

"Ness...we're here to eat your soul!" said Master Hand.

"Crap! Guys hide me!" keened Ness.

"It's too late...my ass is being eaten," said Luigi.

"Same here," replied Lucas.

"Smashers let's save the day!" said Link. "Don't get near them!"

"But how is the day going to be saved?" asked Marth.

"Don't worry we'll run for them," said Link.

"Yeah but they will follow us fast enough that we are going to die," said Ike.

"Poyo! I think Link's right. Let's run for our lives again," said Kirby.

The Smashers expect for Ness, Marth, Luigi, and Lucas (who were eaten by the zombies) ran as fast they could.

While this happened Keith Kirby reported the news:

"Breaking news! Two psychic hands are zombies! The solution to it...nearly impossible! We are all gonna die!"

As they continued to run away from them, the hands starting to eat the residents of Smash City.

"Ugh so gross! Who in the world would do such a thing?" asked Peach.

"Yeah someone eating people, that's ridiculous!" said Snake.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Yoshi very scared.

"I'll say drive back to Smash Mansion," said Capt Falcon.

"Uh there's no car," said Zelda.

"Aw man those freaks ate it," Falcon was disappointed.

"That's it, we're gonna die. We has no where to hide," said Yoshi.

"Hey I found a hideout!" said Snake.

"Really where?" asked Peach.

"Over there, come on!" replied Snake.

But as soon they came the zombie hands suddenly appeared in front of them and attack the Smashers.

"Ouch ouch why are we so frail!?" cried Kirby.

"We could have attacked," said Mario.

"We're in big trouble," said Donkey Kong.

The hands just killed the rest of the Smashers. Blood was covered on the whole street.

It then shows a shot of Smash City destroyed. No one but Master and Crazy Hand.

They both laughed evilly as Crazy said "The whole city is ours!"

* * *

><p>"The end. So what do you think?" asked Luigi.<p>

"What in the god's name was that?" asked Diddy Kong.

"You made us evil," said Master Hand. "Douche..."

"Yeah thanks for nothing," said Crazy Hand.

"I agreed, this story sucked," said Kirby.

"Let's get out of here," said Marth as the Smashers left.

"Well I thought the sci fi was great but other than that it was pure awfulness. I should have told in a less violent way," said Mario.

He walked away leaving Luigi alone who then went asleep in the living room's couch.

(credits)

Later that night Luigi dreamed about a familiar situation from his story.

Only this time aliens took the Smash City.

They arrived on a flying saucer known as UFOs and sent the Smashers to space.

As a result the aliens destroyed them. (explicit blood)

"AAAH!" screamed Luigi. "ALIENS!"

"Luigi go asleep!" said Master Hand. "It's two in the darned morning!"

"Sorry must be dreaming..." said Luigi as he slept.

The end of the Halloween story.


	28. Drunken Animals

Chapter 106: Drunken Animals

Summary: Fox and Falco want to get drunk; Samus challenge a thief in a purse duel.

Production code: 701

Rated TV-14-DLV

* * *

><p>The drinking buddies are rushing to Smash Bar.<p>

"Come on, you guys. We need to be first to be at the bar," said Fox.

"Why are making this, uh, a big deal? We don't always get there first," said Link.

"So that we hang out with our buddy," said Fox.

They arrived but that always did.

"Damn it! Why are we always the second one?" Fox is annoyed with this.

"Because he really loves this place," said Wolf.

"Well I don't know. I am just going to talk him through this," said Fox.

"Hello ass wad!" the guys said.

"Uh boys who you're talking to?" asked Mark.

"This guy," Falco replied.

"You, fellow, I need to ask you something," said Fox.

"Beat it," he said, "I'm here first fair and square."

"No, not that, you douche," said Link. "Why are you always beating us in like the past week or so?"

"Because I always get hungry in the morning. Besides this place have everything!" the guy replied.

"You came here just for that? That is bullcrap." Yoshi voiced his opinion on the guy's reason.

"You guys, get him," Link commanded.

They get the man and beat him up.

"Hey hey what the hell is going on?" asked Mark.

"We want to be here first, especially Fox and Falco," Link replied, "Is there's an easier way you could help those two?"

"Yes. Super Hyper Acho. But remember, Fox and Falco must it use it at their risk," said Mark.

"Okay thanks Mark."

After he got beaten up the man yelled "I'M NEVER GONNA EAT THIS CRAP AGAIN!"

"GOOD FOR YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mark yelled back.

"Hey you two. Here's a Super Hyper Acho if you're interested," said Link.

"Thanks Link. You're a life saver," said Falco.

"You guys look. Mark's beating the crap outta him," said Fox.

"GO MARK! Beat that guy's ass!" Kirby cheered.

"Yeah destroy him!" said DDD.

*Fist land blow*

The guys cheered.

"That was FREAKING awesome Mark!" said Mark praising.

"Way to go buddy!" said Link.

"I wish I have those move. Either way good job," said Wolf.

"Thanks guys. I hope to see you first tomorrow," Mark said.

Meanwhile at the mall, Samus is shopping. She is looking for a purse.

"How much does this cost?" asked Samus.

"It cost 50$," replied the clerk.

"Crap, I got 45$ dollars. May I buy it with the credit card?"

"Sure. Alright, here you go."

Samus in joy said: "Yes yes yes! It's finally mine! It's finally mine!"

However her happiness was short since she spins the purse a lot that it fell down.

Samus gasped.

"Looks like you're officially screwed considering that you barely bought it," said the clerk.

"Oh God I gotta go find it," said Samus.

She came all the way downstairs to look for the purse.

Suddenly, it was approached by another lady.

"huh?"

"Who purse is this?" the lady asked.

"It's no one, but since it's probably paid you can have it," replied the cashier.

"Oh god no no no no!" Samus yelled.

"Dudette keep it down," the cashier said.

"Sorry I am in a rush right now," said Samus as she continue to chase the thief.

A Plot

The guys are drinking home.

"So what's that you're holding?" asked Yoshi.

"Me and Falco are holding alocholic; it's not drugs but it's to improve our drinking," said Fox.

"Let me get this straight. You two never drank at all?" asked Yoshi.

"Or get drunk?" asked Kirby.

"Actually Link gave them to us," said Falco.

"And Yoshi, we did drank but never even gotten drunk," said Fox.

"I never got drunk either," said Yoshi.

"Same thing here," replied Kirby.

"So the other guys did got drunken like hell with exception of us, Yoshi, Kirby, and Meta Knight," said Fox.

"Eh that's fine with us. Right now, we could wait," said Falco. "Cause I wanna drive until we get into deep drinking."

"Alright Falco..." Mario gave him the keys.

Falco drove and Fox asked him: "Eh Falco can we can start drinking first thing tomorrow morning?"

Falco nodded "Sure, so that we can be firsties..."

The next day...

As Fox, Falco, and Wolf woke up, Falco said: "Alright boys today's drunken day."

"What are you talking about? I had drank once before you guys," said Wolf in a sarcastic tone.

"Ah, lucky bastard. Anywho let's go drink at the bar," said Fox.

As they left, Samus is just pacing around in the bathroom.

She asked to herself: "Why am I such a idiot? I couldn't has done that in a cheerful. I need to call that bitch who stole it."

Samus dialed the phone and called the lady that stole the purse she brought.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl why did you got my purse?" Samus asked her.

"Your purse? I found it as a lost purse," said the lady.

"No I brought it you whore," said Samus.

"oh yeah, what are you gonna do?" asked the lady.

"I am going to the mall again later and I hope to see your lame ass there too," said Samus.

"Fine then it's a purse duel. I'll see ya."

The guys are driving to the bar (with Mario as the driver and Fox and Falco already giving some alcohol)

"Wow you guys are already drunk?" asked Luigi.

"Well duh..." said Falco who was slurred.

"How long did we drank?" asked Fox.

"You drank around the time we left and now you're drunk for the first time," replied Luigi.

"Well come on bitches," said Fox. "More beer is waiting for us."

He and Falco threw the alcohol bottle.

"Hey don't throw crap like that!" said Link.

As the guys entered it was exactly nothing. They were the first.

"Hey boys! Glad you made it," said Mark.

"What's up dude? We just starting drinking like hell," said Falco.

"Yep and we're drunk," said Fox. He then pound the table. "Now give some more beer."

"If you say so," said Mark as gave them the beer.

Fox and Falco drank more beer.

"WHOOO! Dudes, get your asses up! We're gonna watch some sports!" Fox said more slurred.

"Alright who's gonna win?" asked Link.

"I hope the Cowboys. The Yankee can kiss my ass," said Mario.

"Well prepare to be screwed since those dorks picked the Yankees to win," a sarcastic Kirby pointed out.

"Go Yank (for 10 seconds) eeeees!"

"And the Yankees win!" said the announcer. "By only two scores higher than Cowboys."

"Forgot sports! They're full of crap anyway," said Mario.

"You said it. Now let's just drive back home," said Luigi.

"If anyone's want to be the driver, leave it to me," said Fox.

"What? You're drunk, you fool," said Link.

"I also wanna drive," said Falco.

"No, you guys, drinking while driving is illegal," said Yoshi.

"Aw crap one of them is driving now," said Luigi.

"YOU GUYS!" yelled Link. "What did we said?"

"Don't drive and drive..." responded Falco.

"Or we're in deep..."

"OK I heard enough but don't drive yet!" commanded Mario.

"Damn it," Kirby said. "He is drunk driving."

"FOX! STOP THE DAMN CAR!" yelled Link.

"Relax, how bad can it be?" asked Fox.

He is reckless driving since he killed 6 drivers. Of course their car crashed as well.

A cop approached Fox.

"Looks who decided to break the law," said the cop.

"I didn't mean to. I wanna to see what drunk driving looks like," said Fox.

"But it's not good to do that," said the cop.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Fox.

":You are going to a day in jail," said the cop.

"But I didn't kill anyone," begged Fox.

"Oh yeah? Tell it to the judge when he found out that you killed these people," the sarcastic said whiling putting handcuffs.

As they left off, Falco hit the beer on Link's face and start to bleed.

"**OWWW!**" he yelled. "**WHAT WAS THAT YOU JERK?!**"

"Because I was like screw it no drinking anymore," said Falco.

"**BUT IT"S HURT!**" wailed Link.

"Oh relax. I'm just going smoke now," said Falco.

"Oh no you don't! You and Fox have drug problems or whatever that is," said Mario.

"Yeah and we don't want you to end up like what we did a month ago," said Luigi.

"Either stop this crap OAFA or UWBSOAFA!" said Kirby.

"What?" asked a confused Yoshi.

"I'm just saying it the short way," replied Kirby.

"NEVER!" Falco started to cry. "I want my friend BACK!"

"Well too late you dumb ass," said Link. "You screwed up big time."

"FOX I"M COMING FOR YOU!" yelled Falco.

Link just sighed.

Meanwhile at the mall, Samus is waiting patiently.

"UGH where's the hell is she?"

"Over here, bitch! You wasted all of your hour waiting in this side!" said the purse thief.

"Well it's about time! Let's get it done with," said Samus as she and the purse thief fight.

"OK whoever bleed first will win the purse," said the thief.

"Deal!" Samus heard as she gave out her first punch.

But it soon become difficult because the thief is even using the purse as a weapon.

So in order to avoid the attacks, Samus use her laser. It was direct hit but no blood yet.

"Oh yeah? Well I got another brutal attack!" said the lady.

She did a familiar attack that sent Samus flying to the air but then she uses her missile.

The lady is already attacked by it and she bleeding.

"Look slut you're bleeding! Give it up now," said Samus, looked ready to have to purse.

"NEVER!"

"Alright you asked for it!" Samus held out a snake. It hissed causing the lady to be frighten.

"AAAH! SNAKE!"

"Hahahaha...Never screw with Samus Aran, bitches!"

"Hey Samus you're my hero. What I heard you earlier, can we have some intercourse?" asked a fan.

"What?!"

"But I heard you. You're a pretty person. Let's have sex together," the fan commanded.

"Listen, kid, you're not a adult. So no thanks. Get lost. I already show some happiness," stated Samus.

As Samus walked away the fan just say "I still will get to bang you one day."

At the jail Falco came to Fox and realized about the mistake.

"Fox Fox! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Falco. Not feeling great," replied Fox.

"Good cause I'm sorry about today's incident. We were such asses. I wish we didn't got drunk and then you wouldn't be sent to here."

"Falco, just take it easy please. It's only for one day," said Fox.

"Yeah but why Felix doing these type of stories?" asked Falco.

"Because he ran of good ideas for us guys," said Fox.

":Yeah he is not suppose to take this story too far," said Falco.

"I know, but things are gonna change. Tomorrow when you set me free we are never ever doing that getting drunk crap again," said Fox.

"And so does smoking. They're bad for you," said Falco.

"Alright Falco see ya tomorrow. I hope it will be a new beginning for us," said Fox.

* * *

><p>END CREDITS<p>

It is a montage. The montage start with Falco getting Fox out of jail. The balloon (for Falco) said "Fox I'm here for you. Now let's start a new life and never think about the bad stuffs." Fox replied "You betcha." It changed to Fox and Falco having a great time together such as playing football, having a eating contest, and several more. Music used during the montage was Good Feeling by Flo Rida.

THE END


	29. Too Much Weight

Chapter 107: Too Much Weight

Summary: The Smashers get in big trouble when they kept eating foods and get obese.

#S7, Ch2

TV-PG-D

* * *

><p>It was dinner time.<p>

"Alright you guys, it's dinner time," said Ness.

"I can't wait till Kirby cook that thing," said Lucas.

"So Kirby, have you already cook it?" asked Popo.

"Yeah. You guys are hungry?"

"Yes, give me some," said a patent Ness.

The dinner turned out to be fish paste.

"YUCK!" the kids are disgusted and ran off.

"Where are you kids goin?"asked Falco.

"You guys, don't eat dinner tonight. It's gross," said Ness.

"UGH! What were you thinking Kirby? Nobody eats that!" Fox panned who immediately said this after seeing the pastes.

They all left.

The next morning, Kirby is cooking a better food.

"That smell is great," said Yoshi.

"Yeah, let's go check it," said Mario.

"Kirby, whatcha making, buddy?" asked Link.

"Folks, I got good news. Here's the good stuffs and I hope you enjoy," said Kirby giving them food.

After the Smashers ate it they felt so relieved.

"Wow Kirby that was delicious!": said Ness.

"Yeah man great job," said Lucas.

"That was one of the best meal ever!" said Peach.

"Glad you guys liked it. As you see this is called mixed deli," said Kirby.

"I knew I was going to taste both pizza and pasta," said Mario.

"I tasted both cheese and beans," said Marth.'

While Kirby continued his sentence: "It will give you lots of flavor from the foods you loved."

"Well Kirby that was great idea," said Yoshi. "Can I have some more?"

"Yeah me too," commanded Marth.

"I want more please!" said Ganon already addicted.

"Yeah really please," said Wario.

"People, one at a time. I'll give you more," said Kirby. The Smashers smiled.

Scene fades in 20 minutes later where the Smashers' stomach are big.

"I'm so full," said Ganon.

"Me too..." said Luigi.

"Tell me about it. We never been fat like heck!" Ike said.

"Heh well, I'm doing good at my diet," said Luigi.

"I ate as much you guys," said Marth. "The choice Kirby has was the best."

"Kirby, how much did that breakfast gained weight?" asked Link.

"10 pounds. If you excuse me, I'll start eat my mixed deli," said Kirby.

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Master Hand as he noticed the obese Smashers.

"We ATE A LOT!" Wario yelled out.

"We gained ten pounds," said Luigi.

"You morons! Save the food for me! God!" Master Hand complained.

"Why everyone always blaming me?" asked Wario.

"Cause you're fat," said Falco.

"Simple enough," said Wario.

Later the Smashers wanted Big Breakfast.

"Oh god, are you serious guys? A big breakfast?!" asked Yoshi.

Ike:"Yeah but it's no pro..."

"It is! You guys gained a lot but I only gained 5. I am avoding obesity. I need to find Kirby to straighten this problem up," said Yoshi.

"Well, anyhow, wanna watch porn, guys?" asked Ike.

"You idiot, it's banned!" said Marth scolding.

"But if I get fatter, the more I'll peed myself," said Ike.

"ugh that is so gross!" said Ness.

"This is why I'm not looking forward to puberty," said Nana.

"Wait you guys hasn't change voices yet?" Marth asked.

"No we need to get a deeper already. We're in our later teenage years," said Ness.

"And school will be over forever in a couple years," said Lucas.'

"Well enough chat and more eat," said Ike.

Switches to 4PM.

Yoshi groaned..."Guys, what did I say flipping said?"

"Never gain weight..." replied Capt Falcon.

"Well then why you're fat guys?" asked Yoshi with his armed crossed.

"Because Ike encouraged us to get fatter," replied Ness.

"That dumb guy," said Nana. "Our clothes doesn't fit."

Yoshi continue to groan. "Look, you guys, just don't eat anymore fatty foods. Simple as that."

"What's next?" asked Link.

"Let's watch some TV on iTunes," suggested Peach with a slight deeper voice.

"Sure thing Peach," said Link but he is unable to move. He found out he is very fat.

"Link! My God what's happened to you?" asked Zelda.

"I'm extremely fat now; help me, you guys," said Link.

Marth, Ike, Peach, and Zelda pushed him to the computer screen.

"First let's put the laptop closer to him," said Peach.

"There you are Link. Safe and sound," said Zelda.

"Thanks, you guys. Now we can watch some comedy in no time," said Link.

But his hands are too thumb. Link cried in pain and saying this is no use.

"Don't worry Link. Kirby and Yoshi might save us," said Zelda. "But I think us girls need to stop with the nonstop eating."

"Alright suite yourself," said Ike. "We are going to lazily just stand there."

"Ugh Sam move your fat butt!" said Zelda.

"Hey my butt isn't fat!" yelled Samus.

"Well it is now," Zelda said it sarcastically.

Meanwhile Yoshi approached to Kirby who was barely eating his second mixed deli.

"Kirby! Are you ever going to make a way to end this obesity?"

"Well, I'm already working on it a while back," said Kirby. "Just easy does it on the Smashers."

"But what if they blow up?" asked Yoshi.

"Well, just simply tell them no more foods," said Kirby.

"Eh it's could be worse. Thanks anyway..."

As Yoshi walked out of Kirby's room, he saw Lucas, Popo, and Ness fat.

"You guys, I'm not feeling well," said Ness.

"I know. We ate a lot of food," said Popo.

"All because of that awesome food Kirby made," Lucas said.

"I don't think we're not gonna make it," said Ness.

"Yeah I think we're having a heart attack," said Popo.

"Oh god don't kill me!" Lucas whimpered.

"too late," Ness said as he, Popo, and Lucas are knocked out.

"No! You guys!" cried Yoshi. "Why? Why? Kirby could have never let them ate too much."

He stand in depression as he called 911.

The next day (day two of obesity).

"Alright, guys, the day you been waiting for," said Kirby.

"Finally, I wanted to be normal," said Link.

"Well, not exactly, it will, but the thing said that the cure will come off in one day," said Yoshi.

"Eh, doesn't bother me," said Mario.

"Yeah, but here's an advice. Don't eat at all or else it's stay like this," said Kirby.

"Well, Wario has to deal with that," Luigi taunted.

"Oh God..." Wario whined.

A few minutes later, all of the curing medicine had been tried on the obese Smashers.

"OK, everybody, like I said, do not eat anymore cause it will stay like that forever," Kirby reminded.

"Will do, Kirby," said Link.

"Alright, looks like you guys are no longer fat enough to move," said Kirby.

"Yep, I can walk a bit now, but still slow as heck," said Link.

"Yeah same here," said Luigi.

"(gasps) What about the kids?" asked Yoshi.

"Don't worry, their heart attacks are over. They're safe now," replied Kirby.

"Aw thanks god," Yoshi is relieved.

"I think all of us learned something. Never overeat the same food just because it was so good," said Ness.

"Yeah I think Ness is right. The mixed deli was awesome but Kirby what are we going to do about that?" (Fox)

(Kirby)"Well Fox I guess we only have it every Friday from now on. How does that sounds?"

They all agreed.

"What day is it anyway?" asked Falco.

"Today was Tuesday. Kirby made it a couple day ago," replied Peach.

"Well, anyway, I guess it is time for some jacking off," said Ike.

Marth "Ike!"

"Ike: "Sorry I meant to be with our friends."

As the Smashers continue to talk about the recent trend, Master and Crazy Hand show up.

"What did I miss?" asked Crazy Hand.

"Nothing, we are going to be back to normal," replied Mario.

"Well, I wanted Kirby's mixed deli so badly," said Master Hand.

"But it's for Friday only. Wait till that day, master," Kirby said.

"OK. I guess so."

The Smashers are starting to feel the less weight as time flies and this is much noticeable during their sleep.

The next day they are now back to normal.

Expect Wario of course cause he is already fat.

The end of the story.


	30. Angry Smashers

Chapter 108: Angry Smashers

Summary: Ness, Lucas, Popo, and Nana become very addicted to Angry Birds. But it soon gets in the way of their Smash lives and others get addicted playing it as well.

S7, Ch3

TV-PG (CLEAN CONTENT)

* * *

><p>The usual day at Smash Mansion. Smashers are having fun with their buddies.<p>

"So what do you guys think we're gonna play next?" asked Ness.

"What about this game?" asked Lucas, holding a Disney Channel poster.

"Forget that; Disney is worthless now," Popo said.

"What about something girly?" asked Nana.

"No way, girl," replied Lucas.

"Or Ice Climber if you guys are interested," said Popo.

"Popo, we been over this for the 10th time; that game sucked!" Ness complained.

"Oh never mind.," Popo said. "Geez, there's not even a good game to play nowadays."

"Yeah, what happened to that era? It's all gone," said Lucas.

"True, Lucas. I don't really care for games anymore," said Nana.

"Well, I do still play games, especially from our company (Nintendo)," Ness stated.

"Maybe we could ask the adults," said Nana, "they're having more fun than us."

"Genius, Nana," Popo was flattered.

So they went to see Mario, Luigi, Link, Yoshi, Capt. Falcon, Olimar the Kongs, and Snake who were all in the game room.

"Hey, can you guys teach us to play that?" asked Ness.

"Sorry guys but rules is rules. No minor on the billboards. It's adults only," Link replied.

"Aw man, I thought it was for everyone," Ness was disappointed.

"But you kids can go with Link's other friends to see what they're up to," Mario suggested.

The kids went back to the room to see Marth, Ike, and Pit playing.

"Hey guys, whatcha playing?" asked Popo.

"Hold on...I'm trying to beat it," said Ike...after 15 seconds he then replied: "Well, kid, this is Angry Birds."

"The what now?" Ness is confused.

"Wait you guys never heard of it?" asked Pit.

"Not even a word?" Marth said.

"Let me think...barely," said Lucas. "I never even heard of that."

"Well, kids, let me tell you. It's some game where you need to have payback to those pigs." replied Ike.

"Sound interesting," Nana looks interested.

"Then listen more of his story and see why he's a fan," said Marth.

Ike explained to them that the game was created for fun reason, suddenly ending the story.

"Dang that was fast, but also interesting," said Ness.

"So what did you think? Wanna play?" asked Ike.

"You betcha. I am already going to be hooked to this today," said Lucas.

Indeed they were after half an hour they played. Without any help.

"Dang you kids are already on the 20th level of the third world," said Pit.

"How can you pass those levels so quickly?" asked Marth.

"It's addiction that killing them," said Ike. "Kids why won't you take a break for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah and you'll play it tomorrow," Marth said.

"Sure...I can't wait to play more of that," said Lucas.

The kids were done playing Angry Birds.

"Kids, I think we found our new hobby," said Ness.

"Yep, I think we're gonna have an awesome time playing that," said Nana.

Montage began with Angry Birds theme song playing. The kids are continuing playing the game the next day.

The day after that...they're still playing it.

Another day passed...still Angry Birds.

End of montage

2 days later...

"Master Hand! We got a problem," said Marth.

"What is it?" asked Master Hand.

"The kids are addicted to the Angry Birds game," replied Ike.

"So?" Master Hand asked sarcastically.

"So they got addicted too much. It's been a week," said Pit.

"Alright alright, I'll do something about it. But not during daytime," said Master Hand.

Later...the Smashers gather around as the kids kept playing Angry Birds.

Snake: "Kids you need to lay off the game for awhile."

Olimar: "Yeah what Snake said. It's hurting your eyes."

Zelda: "Don't worry, I'll tell them. Kids, take a break please."

Peach: "Yeah. Like Olimar stated, your eyes are hurtled badly."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ness. "we're fine."

"Besides, we already got a lot of high score and beat most of you guys," said Popo.

"But you guys are ultra-addicted to it," said Luigi. "Please, take-a-break."

Ness:"(sighs) OK OK...wait what are you gonna do?"

"Sorry, but we're taking it away," said Mario.

"WHy?!" asked Lucas.

"Because you guys need to learn your lesson," said Link.

"What lesson?" asked Nana.

Link replied: "You'll find out."

Peach: "Kids, especially Ness, don't you dare throw a fit."

Zelda: "Yeah cause we're sending you to your room for a day."

Nana: "OK, OK, OK, girls, we are going to learn our lesson."

Ness: "Yeah and we're not gonna yell."

Zelda: "Wow, I'm surprised."

Peach: "Well, see ya kids. Remember that the other Smashers need to take turns with games."

At their room.

"So what's next?" asked Nana.

"I heard they also have Angry Birds on the Internet," said Popo.

"oh yeah let's go to Facebook," said Ness.

"But we need to make sure no one comes here knowing that we're playing it," said Lucas.

"Well that's a great idea Lucas," said Ness. "The door has already been locked."

Cut to another montage. The kids are playing Angry Birds Friends on Facebook.

But they need to make sure they're not playing it so they set their status offline.

This plan was all going well.

The fun lasted for 40 minutes when it was time for dinner.

"Alright, that was a blast. Now let's go eat," said Lucas.

The kids went to the kitchen.

"Hey guys, we're forgetting about our addiction on Angry Birds," said Ness.

"Good for you," said Marth.

"But Pit got really addicted to it," said Ike.

"The game's so awesome!" said Pit.

"Pit, this is dinner time. Take a break," said Marth.

"And remember, don't resist the urge to play it again today," said Ike.

"What would happen if someone do so?" asked Popo.

"They would be addicted forever," said Ike.

"Oh God! We gotta make sure that doesn't happen to others," said Ness.

Capt Falcon, Olimar, Samus, ROB, and Mr. G&W came.

"Hey all...don't forget Ike's advice," said Lucas. "Don't play a game too long."

"Or else you're addicted to it," said Nana.

"Well, thanks?" said a confused Olimar.

"I don't even know what they're talking about," said Capt Falcon.

"What they're trying to say is that now that Pit is addicted, we need to make sure most of us doesn't do the same thing," replied Peach.

"Ah I see now," said Capt. Falcon. "but again, I don't play video games."

"Aw...C, look at Marth, he's also addicted to it too!" said Ike.

"It's not my fault that Pit is addicted to this got-dang game," said Marth, kinda peeved.

"OK, folks, remember what a few guys told us: DO NOT urge playing a game too long," said Mario.

"Mario, I'm nervous," said Link.

"Me too," said Luigi. "What if we don't follow it?"

"We need to hide at Master Hand's office, that's what I'm going for," said Link, suggesting.

"Link, great idea," said Mario. "People, if you do not want the urge to be addicted, hide at the master's office."

Half of the Smashers agreed while others are stuck being addicted.

"Smashers, what a surprise. What took you here?" asked Master Hand.

"Some of the folks are addicted to playing video games," said Link.

"And it's all thanks to the kids' addiction to Angry Birds," said Ike.

Master Hand:"I don't really know to think of, but you guys can do something whatever you like."

Zelda: "Hey how about some party games?"

Capt Falcon: " (slaps Zelda) No party games woman! What about the advices? Don't play games!"

Fox: "Well let's just record video blog for our channel."

Falco: "Wait when was the last time we posted a vlog?"

Fox: "In like forever. I think we hasn't done since May."

Falco: "Oh crud, we gotta stay on track on our channel. Let's roll."

*Quick Translation to videotaping*

Mario: "Mario here, some of the Smashers, including me, decided to stay at Master's office. Why? Tell me, Luigi."

Luigi: "Cause the others are addicted."

Mario: "Yep there you have it folks. VG addiction. Now to see if those dorks are still doing it."

He open the door to see the others including the kids, Pit, Ike, ROB, Game&Watch, Kirby, Yoshi, Samus, and Diddy Kong still addicted.

Luigi: "(sighs) They still are."

Link: "Well I hope this doesn't last long."

(7 days later)

Capt Falcon:" Oh my god! When will this end?"

Olimar: "Yeah, this is a waste of time, man. What's up with these freaks?"

Falco: (heavy breathing) That tears it! I am not playing anymore!"

He went outside.

Fox: "Where you're going?"

Falco: "I'm gonna put an end to this right now."

Fox: "Good luck! Hope you don't get addicted!"

Falco decided to tell the addicted Smashers to stop playing Angry Birds (Yes they were STILL playing that).

The plan actually worked.

Falco: "Hey everyone! I saved the day!"

"Horray!"

Later at the living room.

"Well I hope you people learned your lesson. Never play Angry Birds so much," said Master Hand.

"Point, is, I don't any games now," said Capt Falcon.

"Me neither, I'm a rocket person," said Olimar.

"Well hand we did," said Ness. "And we'll only play it if we need to."

"Good for you Ness."

Fox: "Well I'm glad it's back to normal."

Capt Falcon: "or not."

The girls, Donkey/Diddy Kong, Sonic, Snake, and the kids (again) are hypotnized by Angry Birds.

"NO!"

"Another disaster week starts now," Master Hand said flatly.

The end.


	31. A Difference Between Speed

Chapter 109: A Difference Between Speeds

Summary: A story of how the life would be different if Snake and Sonic has the opposite speed.

S7, Ch#4

TV-PG-L

* * *

><p>As usual, Snake is told by Octacon to go a mission. This time...<p>

"Snake, I got a true mission for you: Get rid of those oafs and when you do, you'll find something."

"Wow really? This is going to be an awesome mission."

"Yep, good luck."

Snake then searches for the bad guys as he hums his theme song.

A few miles, he found them.

"FREEZE!"

"Who are you?"

"I am the inspector of Metal Gear. Are you all messing around with my stuffs?"

"No, no," one of replied.

"Then how do you know about Metal Gear?"

"Alright, one of them know your friend and he want him destroyed," replied the second man.

"Well, that's not gonna happen. You all going to be destroyed!"

Snake attacked them by simply hitting them with a club.

"Good work, Snake," said Octacon. Now that taken care of, no more inspecting this mess for awhile. You're on another break."

"Aw thanks god..."

"So have you found it?"

As Snake approaches the room: "Yes I did. It is a shoe."

"Try them on and see what it does," said Octacon.

Snake start donning the shoes and noticed very well when he walked.

"Oh my God. This shoe is faster," Snake couldn't believe it of the speed for the shoe.

"Yep, a miracle for you. Well, anyhow, I'll see you next time. Have fun with the shoes, Snake."

"Damn right I will," said Snake.

Then he asked Octacon.

"Wait man. If I'm wearing this, then where my old shoes?"

"Octacon replied: "It will be on someone else."

Meanwhile, Sonic is reading story time to the girls.

"Alright, girls, here's another story: One upon a time, a blue hedgehog like me is made fun of something else..."

"BORING!" Peach yelled.

"Worst story ever," grumbled Zelda.

"Yeah, let's get outta here," Samus suggested.

Sonic sighed in disappointment.

He then notices his change of shoes.

"Why my shoe's different? Oh well, let me walk on them."

He try to run, but one problem. This shoe is slower.

"What the hell? I walk slower. Oh this can not be good."

He continue to walk.

1 and a half hour later.

At the hospital, Sonic approaches the physician.

"So your shoes are slow now?" asked the physician.

"Yeah I don't know why," said Sonic.

"Is there's a rock?"

"No, nothing inside."

"Then did you check?"

"I didn't, there wasn't anything."

"Then I don't have a choice. You need to deal with this situation of the shoes."

Sonic sighed: "Alright but it is gonna get even more worse."

Another hour passed as Sonic went back to the mansion.

Peach asked: "Sonic, what's wrong?"

Sonic replied: "Nothing."

Samus: "Look, we're sorry for bailing you earlier."

Zelda: "We'll make it up."

"Leave me alone, girls. I'm having a bad day."

"Anyone notice Sonic's speed?" asked Zelda as Sonic walked.

"Yeah, his ass' moving slow." said Samus.

"Huh huh...looks like Sonic isn't a fast bastard anymore," said Peach.

The girls started laughing as Sonic ran off (but still a tad slow) crying.

"Why? Why does this day suck even more?"

Snake approached to the girls.

"Hey ladies. What's with the commotion?" he asked.

"Eh nothing special. We were just telling a joke," said Peach.

"Can I hear it?

Zelda replied "I don't think so. It's dirty."

"Well can you join me for some extreme sports? I'm pretty good at it now," said Snake.

"Oh my God I would to do," said Samus.

"Did somebody said sports?" asked Capt Falcon.

"And it's extreme?" asked Olimar.

:Sure did homie. Come on guys let's go have some fun."

Begin a montage of the girls, Capt Falcon, Olimar, and ROB doing extreme sports with Snake.

Snake had been noticeable talented at sport lately as he seems to win in most of the matches.

From order, they played tennis, soccer, baseball, kayaking, and climbing a hill.

"That was fun!" Capt Falcon said.

Olimar replied: "Sure was, but Snake got our butts on most of them."

"Yeah and why are you so darn good at it Snake?" asked ROB.

"Because I brought these shoes and they made me feel faster," said Snake.

"Are you sure? It looks like Sonic's shoes?" asked ROB.

"Well not really. It's might be another variation of it," replied Snake.

"Ok, then I'm going to check on Sonic. See you guys later."

Rob arrived at Sonic's room.

"ROB, how unexpected. So what do you need? I'm miserable now."

"Why what the matter?" asked ROB.

"Can you tell me how in the world I got this dumb shoes?" asked Sonic.

"I had been asking about the same thing as well."

"Well, did you know who caused this?"

"I think I already knew: you swap shoes with Snake's, that's why it's too slow," replied ROB.

"Oh my god, that's why today sucked long will this long?"

"Hmmm let's go listen and follow Snake if his supervisor calls."

ROB and Sonic approached to Snake's cardboard box.

Octacon is calling him once more.

"Snake!"

"What is it?"

"Sorry to tell you, but this is a limited time shoes."

"How that?"

"Because some dumbass thought it was a special day for you. Anyhow, you got it till midnight."

"(groans) That D-bag! He messed up my gift!"

"Don't worry, Snake, you can wear those shoes anytime...if you're at my house."

"(sighs) OK, but it's too far from here. Where?"

"Can't tell you, I'm busy, bye."

Snake facepalmed.

"Wow, so some person wanted to see how we moved in our shoes," said Sonic. "That idea rocked!"

"It did? I thought you hated it," said ROB.

"It turns out the switchover was pretty decent for me at least and I got used to this shoes," said Sonic.

"Well, enjoy while you can for one more night," said Rob.

Another montage...this time, Sonic is doing Snake's activity at a unknown basement. From cardboard box prank calls to digging up holes, Sonic somewhat enjoyed this. But Snake's another story. He soon get wore out of his faster speed and want to be normal. He was even doing Sonic's stuffs from his taunt which drove away the girls, the captains and ROB from their fun time. End of montage.

"That's it, I want my old shoes back! These shoes messed up my life. Or another reason why...it's from that hedgehog."

Snake bang his head until ROB came.

"Snake Snake don't worry man you got till a couple left and say bye bye," said ROB.

"How the hell can I have a good life? MY life is just bad now."

"Snake, just don't cry. Just take off the shoes. You're free. Happy now?"

"(gasps) I never thought of that," said Snake.

"I did until now. Anyhow, good night Snake! Rest well without these infernal shoes," said ROB.

*QUICK TRANSLATION* to later that night...Snake is shrugging and couldn't sleep well. Same goes to Sonic who had his bed without a blanket and the air conditioner off so that the person can return his old shoes back. Then he came quietly sneaking so that he can has Sonic and Snake's shoes back to where they belong. It successfully worked without making any noise.

Fade to: next morning.

"(yawns) Another day, another excitement," said Sonic. He then noticed his shoes are back. "(gasps) Could it be? My shoes are back. Thank you stranger!"

*QUICK TRANSLATION* to Snake's room...he woke up to see his own shoes back as well.

"(cheers) Daddy missed you!"

"(his mind) It's was only for a day."

"(to himself) Yeah whatever. Right now I gotta tell Octacon."

"Morning Snake!" Octacon suddenly called.

":Aah! You scared the crud out of me!"

"Sorry, but had your shoes are back?"

"You betcha."

"And you happy?"

"I am super duper happy, man. I will be for the rest of my life."

"Well, Snake, do you want the running shoes now? (hold shoes) I had them."

"I rather be miserable here for my life."

"Suit yourself," said Octacon, "cause I'm enjoying them. See ya! (Suddenly hung up as he ran)"

The end.


	32. The Big Apple (1)

Chapter 108: The Big Appe Part 1

The Smashers visit New York City. Some of them pay a visit to one of their biggest fans at her house while the others go to Broadway.

#S7, C5

TV-PG-DL

* * *

><p>The Smashers are at New York City, Times Square.<p>

"Ah, this is awesome, we're at the Big Apple," said Link.

"And it's nice that MH let us visit this place while he and Crazy are relaxing," said Mario.

"Guys, I'm really looking forward to Broadway. What about you?" asked Ness.

"Absolutely," Marth replied. "I want to be a Japanese actor."

"I want to be an actor," said Ike.

"Sure am looking forward to it Ness. I want to perform at Broadway," Falco said.

"Odd Ike. You didn't mention porn at all," said Marth.

"I gave up in reality. I wanted to be with you guys," replied Ike.

"Aw, that's nice of you," Link is flattered.

"Alright see ya guys," said Mario.

"Where y'all going?" asked Fox.

"We got a fan living here, so we wanted to meet her," said Kirby.

"Nice. Can I come?" asked Sonic.

"Sure we don't mind," said Link.

"What about us as well?" Pit asked with Samus.

Link: "Alright Pit and Samus. You two as well. But no complaints, alrighty, you two?"

As some of the Smashers went to visit a fan's house, a few Smashers went local places while the rest went to Broadway to show talent.

"Guys I am so excited for this!" said a thrilled Ness.

Lucas replied "Me too!"

"Meh I'll watch," Popo said.

"OK Popo. Me, Ness, and Lucas will perform," said Ness.

"Good luck guys. I'll be watching the show from here," Popo saluted.

"Alright people gather around," said the director as the people does so.

"Good. Guys, this is the big moment. If you perform you might be part of the talent."

The people are joyed.

"One question sir: Does it has sex?" asked a man who is dim witted.

"What?" the director was confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Falco asked confusedly.

"I'm talking about sex," said the dumb man.

"No no no. This play does have sex. Get your head right, fool," the director told him.

"I wanted to see a woman without her clothes so badly," said the man who just crossed the line as the people gasped.

"Alright, that's it! You're not welcome here anymore! Guards, kick him out," said the director.

"I didn't mean it. I thought this was for adults mainly," the man said as he is being kicked out.

"Wow, what an ass," said Wolf.

"More dumber than Wario?" suggested ROB.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Wario..."

"Why are you people always blaming for this same old crap?" asked Wario.

"Wario, lay out, please. It was just a joke," said Wolf.

"Aw, screw this, I'm out of here!" Wario walked off.

"So, who's next, guys?" asked the director.

"I guess we are," said Ness.

"You kids want to be the first?" the director is unsure

"Well sure," replied Lucas. "It's always kids first."

"Well come in the talent. And who else want to be in the play?" asked the director.

The rest of the people raised their hands.

"Well it's looks like we got a play on the works," said the director.

"So are we gonna do it today?" asked Nana.

"I'm afraid not. Just wait for a couple days b/c we are going to work on the script today," replied the director.

"Fine with me. You and the crew can suit yourself. We don't mind," said Fox.

"Great, then meet us back when the script is done. It is gonna be a surprise," said the director.

At the same time, the other Smashers arrived at their fan's house.

"Hi...Oh my god, it's really you!" said the Smashers' fan.

"Damn straight it is! And this is also Konami and Sega's mascot, Snake and Sonic, respentality," said Mario.

"They went to drag us so that you can know they're in Nintendo world," Link pointed out.

"Well, I already did and I thought it was an awesome idea. I love both of those characters..." the fan praised Snake and Sonic.

"Well thank you." (Snake)

"So what did you said that your name was?" asked Yoshi.

The fan replied: "Nicole Anna McCormick."

"Oh yeah I still remember you from my blog. You agree most of the things that I like/hate," Kirby noticed.

"And when exactingly did you started being fan of us?" asked Sonic.

"Two years ago but it got noticeable from Kirby's famous blog," replied Nicole.

"I was expecting you to be a brunette but did you dye your hair?" asked Luigi.

"Yeah I did. I change mine to auburn hair," replied Nicole.

(Link) "Well, I think, for a 16 year old, you are still pretty with that hair color. No crush."

Nicole "*chuckles* Thanks dude. I appreciate it."

"So what time it is?" asked Samus.

"I think it is like 4:30," replied Kirby.

(Nicole) "Well if you guys don't mind, can you inside my house?"

(Mario) "No problem Nikki. I always wanted to go inside a fan's house."

(Luigi) "Better see some posters of us."

Everyone laughed.

"Ok, so anyways, this is how my house looks like," Nicole said.

Sonic: "It seems big, but not as huge as ours."

Nicole: "Well, I'm jealous that you all have a bigger house."

Link: "Well, we're Smashers. That's why there's 30 people there."

Kirby: "So where's the rest of your family?"

"Unfortunately, they're not in this moment," replied Nicole.

"(gasps) Guess what, Nicole? We're gonna hang out here for the day," said Link.

"Well, that's a pretty great idea since they're not coming here for a week anyway, but, let's hang out."

Meanwhile, Mr. Game and Watch is at a Chinese restaurant.

"No way! There's a 2D figure at our place!" said the boy (age of 10).

"You know me, kid?" asked Game and Watch.

"Heck yes I do. I has your games," replied the boy.

"Well, that's sweet of you but can we talk later? I'm busy eating," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"OK, but if you don't mind, here's where live. Visit anytime," said the boy as he left.

"Who was that?" asked Fox.

"Fox, what you just saw...a fan visited me," replied Mr. Game and Watch.

"Wow that's cool, hope me and Falco can get in the spotlight," said Fox.

"What you mean?"

"I never get attention."

"Well that sucks for you. So what are you and your fellas doing?"

Falco replied: "We just got out of the entertainment."

"And we're eating here," said Wolf.

"Nice, but I'm leaving since I ate here earlier," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"You know what, let's go to an Italian restaurant," said Falco.

"Why?" asked Olimar.

"Olimar, I did not asked for this," said Falco, "We wanted to go to a local Italian restaurant."

"Damn, I always wanted to eat a Chinese restaurant," said Olimar. "Can I eat here instead?"

"Well suit yourself. We're going to eat Italian foods," said Falco.

While they went there, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario try to go to a movie theater but then an usher stopped them.

"Stop! You guys are not allowed," said the usher.

"Crap. Why not?" asked Ganondorf.

"Let me guess, you know us, don't you?" asked Bowser.

"Heck yeah, you guys are not welcome here."

"But what's the reason?!" asked Wario, angry.

"Bad guys like you destroyed the whole place," replied the usher.

"(sighs) Oh God, when will the world be nicer to us?" asked Bowser.

"Yeah we never get enough attention," said Ganondorf.

A montage begins with the Smashers having a great time at the Big Apple. If this was a television/flash show, the montage music would be - you guess it, Jay-Z's Empire State of Mind (featuring Alicia Keys). The others were still at Nicole's house having fun with her. Fox, Falco, the kids, and a few others Smashers that joined Broadway got themselves in a food fight thanks to the kids. The security guards kicked the kids out as the adults followed them looking rather annoyed. Then, several others were visiting some of the greatest arts, craft, entertainment, etc in history such as the Greeks museum, Central Park, and more.

"Wow, I never knew New York would be a fun place," said Peach.

"Yep, this huge city is pretty awesome." said Zelda. "I'll say we could visit here very once a week."

"Great idea Zel. You're getting it," said Capt Falcon as he salutes.

"Guys, we got more place to go here and then it's some shut eye time after this," said Donkey Kong reminding them.

"So what do you guys wanna go?" asked Diddy Kong.

"I'm hungry. Let's all go to the grand buffet they had near Times Square," suggested Peach.

"Great idea Peach," said Zelda.

Nicole's house.

"(yawning) Well Nicole I think it's time for us to go get some sleep," said Mario.

"And I'm already falling asleep..." Luigi said with eyes closed.

"Bye Nikki! I had fun," said Pit.

"Bye, all of you," said Nicole. "I hope to spend another with you."

"Well, guys, that visit was awesome!" said Link.

"You said it Link," said Pit. "I love visiting fans. We should do so often."

"Genius, Pit. But did we ever visit fans at all?" asked Kirby.

"My memory doesn't serves here at all," said Yoshi, "so I don't know."

"Me neither," said Snake.

"Let me put this way, guys. We had visited our fans before. It was at least 5 times," said Link repliying.

"And the last time was?" asked Yoshi.

"2009," replied Link.

"Wow it's been three years," said Yoshi.

"Anyway, let's go order and stay at a huge hotel," said Link.

So they did and notified the other Smashers to stay at a 10 floor hotel which sort of look like a large apartment combined.

After 40 minutes of notifying, they went straight to "New York Inn" and got some rest.

Tomorrow awaits for another day at New York City.

To be continued...

Author note: I thought doing a two part of the Smashers visiting the nation's largest city was better since a two part Japan story seems complicated to me.


	33. The Big Apple (2)

Chapter 111: The Big Apple Part 2

Summary: Tension raises when some of the Smashers are forced to do a world history themed play while Nicole's mother suddenly return.

#S7, Ch6

TV-PG-DL (moderate swears, at least 10 used; a couple sexual dialog)

* * *

><p>First part: Narration<p>

Previously on Super Smash Bros. Stories...

The Smashers arrived at New York City for a great trip. The most popular Nintendo characters went to visit their fans, Nicole Anna McCormick alongside Sonic and Snake. Meanwhile, other Smashers were performing at a Broadway play. The director however had to write the script in order to have them performed. Then every one else just visited random important places. So, as you can see, folks, this trip will be a chance of a lifetime because the Smashers are enjoying it so far. You wanna see more of their vacation at NYC? Well, here's part two.

* * *

><p>At the New York Inn, everyone woke up and went to have breakfast downstairs.<p>

"So where exactly is the dining room at?" asked Kirby.

"It is next to the office," replied Fox.

"How does it looks like?" asked Falco.

"Believe me people. I've (and Mario) seen it before. It's huge as heck," said Luigi.

"Dang," said a shocked Yoshi.

The Smashers arrived at the dining room. Like Kirby guessed it, it is a large room where people can have meal here.

"Alright, Smashers, let's eat," said Mario.

*1 WHEEL TRANSLATION*

"Oh my god that was such a good breakfast we had," said Link.

"I know right? Since when was fast food breakfast was so delicious?" said Ike.

"I always eat them at fast food restaurants," said Marth.

"So where are we going now for today?" asked Ike.

"Since some of you guys visited other places yesterday, we're going there today," said Meta Knight.

"Which type of places?" asked Marth.

"The art, craft, and other stuffs," replied MK. "But first we're going to this mall."

"OK, see ya. We're going to see Broadway," said Pit. "The play might be ready."

At the Broadway place.

"Glad you guys could make it today," said the director. "I'm so excited."

"Yep, so are we. Is the play ready yet?" asked Falco.

"You bet it is. Here is the set of the play, everyone," said the director.

He behold the set which looks very familiar to them. Their smiles faded away.

"What the heck? Do I know most of this crap?" asked Lucas.

"Yes because you are starring in a world history play," replied the director.

"Really, is this official?" asked Ike. The director nodded.

"Oh my freakin' god..." said Fox, facepalming.

Meanwhile, the same smashers visit their New York fan again.

"So are we going to visit some of us fans even more now?" asked Snake.

"Yes, since we don't do that very often," replied Link. "After this vacation, we might visit Samantha Garland."

They rang the bell.

"Hey, fellas! Ready for another visit with your fan?" asked Nicole.

They replied yes.

Scene cuts to them playing Twister.

"You guys play. I suck at this," said Luigi.

"Yeah count me in too," said Mario.

"I'm sitting this up as well," said Kirby.

"Same here," said Yoshi.

"I never get the praise of this game," said Mario.

"Me neither bro.," said Luigi.

Mario, Luigi, Kirby, and Yoshi watched the rest of them play with the game.

They were quite shocked that were extremely good at it.

"How the in the world did they began so talented at this?" asked Kirby.

"I don't know," replied Yoshi. "I never even seen Smashers played Twister before in real life."

Link replied: "Well, Yoshi, some of us had since 2008. Besides, you guys weren't present when we started playing it."

"Fair enough."

Cut to another subplot. Characters present in this scene: MK, King DDD, ROB, G&W, Olimar, Capt Falcon, and the Kongs.

"Alright, guys, this is the store/mall I was talking about," said Meta Knight.

It show a mall with 4 floors.

"Whoa, that is so damn huge," said King Dedede.

"Oh my god, this might be the best mall ever. Let's go explore it," said Capt Falcon.

"So glad the kids aren't here for this," said Olimar with a relief. "They'd ruin our day like the last time I went to the mall."

The captains went to GameStop, the Kongs went to walk around the mall, the others shopped.

Back at Broadway...

"Really, man? The damn play is about world history?" asked Falco.

"Yes, what did I just said?" asked the director. "And you guys are starring right now."

"Let's just get this over with," said an annoyed Falco.

"And if this suck, we're leaving," said Ike.

The actors came to the play as other people watched (including the girls).

"In a world," said the director, talking like the late Don LaFontante (?), "in a place, in an unknown place, comes the Big Bang."

Special effects were used for the background which was exactly what happened during the Big Bang.

Marth was playing God while donning a beard that resembles him. He did special effects for this event.

"I better not be your father," said Ike.

"Next, we got the birth of Jesus Christ," said the director, narrator.

Suddenly, Ike is turned into a baby, then he grew, and became adult Jesus.

"WHAT?! I"M JESUS FRIGGIN" CHRIST!?" Ike is annoyed.

"It's no big deal, Ike. It's called acting for a reason," said Marth.

"Ike, it is official. You are Jesus in this play," replied the director, in a sarcastic and evil tone.

"(Groans) That does it! I'm pissing off. Plays are worthless! I rather masturbaute," said Ike, storming off.

"I still don't mind being God," said Marth.

At Nicole's house, they're having fun as they play another game.

"Wow, hanging out with a fan sure kick ass," said Snake.

"Darn skippy is it," said Kirby.

"Let's hope the fun never ends," said Yoshi.

Then the phone rang.

"I'll got it," said Nicole as she called. "Hello? Oh hi mom. I'm just hanging out with my buddies as usual. Nothing bad. So see ya."

As she hang out, Link asked: "Who was the phone?"

"My mom, she said that she's coming back," said Nicole.

"Oh crud, we need to hurry up with our last part game already before she gets here," said Luigi.

"Don't worry, it's only 30 minutes left," said Nicole. "Fellas, let's play once more and then that's it."

Meanwhile the third group were still at the mall.

"OK, folks, we got one more stop left and then we eat something for lunch," said MK.

"Hey, look there's an all you can eat buffet, Forget the last store, this is our last stop," said King Dedede.

"Yeah, great idea DDD," said ROB. "Let's go eat there."

They all went to a buffet called All You Eat New York Style.

"Wow, king, you're right, they serve a lot of great foods here," said Mr Game and Watch.

"OK, but let's hurry this up. We got like 2 and a half hours left," said MK.

Montage: They go eat at the buffet while at the same time the other 10 something Smashers finished hanging out with their fan (just in time before her family arrive) and the play was halfway. At the buffet, it was normal until DDD made a gesture at a kid causing to end lunch abruptly.

"DDD, you piece of crap, you're not suppose do that at a kid," said Capt Falcon.

"Plus, you won't never do that to Ness and Lucas," said Olimar.

"Alright, alright, I get it, everyone, relax. I promise not to do that again." said DDD.

Suddenly the same kid appeared. DDD screamed and almost try to point fingers but the guys stop him.

"What did I just said, fatso?" asked Capt Falcon.

"SORRY..." King said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm having the urge to do it."

"Well, then don't it," said MK. "Anywho, I think that play the others were talking about is ready. Let's go there to Broadway."

"Alright sounds good to me," said DDD.

They does so and notices the rest of the Smashers were already there because they were done doing their stuffs (and Marth tweeted them to go to Broadway).

"Wow, you guys are here already?" asked Olimar.

"Yep, Marth as well as Fox tweeted us that they're acting right here," replied Mario.

"And I heard the play looks awesome," said Luigi.

"IT DOES NOT!" yelled Ike.

"Ike, chill out, man. My friends wanted to see this, and whether you like or not, you're watching it too," said Link.

Ike groaned: "Fine, but I'm not playing games anymore."

They sat down to see the play which was recorded. The director said that it was 90 minutes long. In the play, it contains stuffs like the first part (mentioned earlier), the Ancient Greek times, the medieval times, and several more. Soon, every one got bored of it.

"What the heck?! This is not entertaining! It's history," said Luigi.

"What's-a-wrong with you?" asked Mario.

"Broadway is to entertain, not study history," Kirby ranted.

"People, I can explain," begged the director.

"NO! You know what? Ike's right after all. Why did I star in this dreck," said Marth, ranting.

"Ike, sorry for doubting you," said Fox.

"Yeah, this play sucked ass. We believe you now," said Falco.

"Thanks. Glad you did. Anyways, I think it's almost time to go back to California," said Ike.

"Oh yeah, I noticed that too," said Link.

"Good bye Broadway. You're such a disappointment," said Ike, glaring at the director.

"Yeah, thanks for nothing," said Falco.

Last scene, while at the airplane.

"So, how did you did enjoyed the vacation, fellas?" asked Peach.

"Eh, it was enjoyable," replied Link as well as Mario.

"Glad to hear that," said Peach. "Any one that loved this trip? I sure did."

"Peach, the vacation to NYC was awesome. I flipping loved it," replied Kirby.

"And we met a fan. Let's hope we can visit more fans cause that was an awesome visit," said Snake.

"Yeah, me too," said Link. "I heard that our next fan visit isn't that far away to our home."

"Boy, I can't wait to go meet another fan," said Mario.

"Me too," said Luigi.

"Well, mine was dissapointing but I still enjoyed it," said Ike, sarcastically. "I just hope our vacation doesn't SUCK!"

Everyone laughed.

"Classic Ike," said Marth.

"Love your sarcasm in that one," said Link.

The end as they flew back to Smash City.

(November 2nd to 4th, 2012) (Setting of the two part)


	34. Marriage (Link's fan fiction)

Chapter 112: Marriage

Summary: A story on how would it look like if the Smashers had a spouse.

TV-PG-DLS (subtle use of adult content)

S7, C10

* * *

><p>Link is shown at a random basement. The other Smashers gathered around.<p>

"Hey there. It's your most "beloved" Nintendo character, Link. Today for Valentine's Day, I'm gonna tell you some fandom story I just wrote. It does NOT follow the real universe. In this story, we're going to pretend what if the Smashers' life were if they were married. So here it is."

"Marriage" by Link

At the SM living room. Donkery/Diddy Kong, Mario, Luigi, Link, Sonic, Snake, and Yoshi.

"Boy, being married sure sounds awesome," said Donkey Kong.

"I wish I was married," said Diddy Kong. "I envy you guys."

"Well, we were lucky cause our wives are so sexy," replied Link.

"My wife is a bird," said Yoshi. "But she is so hot!"

"My wife is some random blond chick and I already loved her," said Snake.

"(sighs) I still hasn't found my love yet," said a depressed Sonic.

"Well, it's better if you don't kept botching your dates, then you might find your true love," said Mario.

"No, forget love. I'm outta here. I don't don't wanna live here anymore," said Sonic.

"Me neither," said Diddy Kong.

"Why are we even still living here if we're still single?" asked Donkey Kong.

"You guys are suppose to live at the single home at downtown," said Luigi.

So Donkey/Diddy Kong, Sonic, Olimar, Cspt Falcon, Kirby, and the Ice Climbers left the mansion, leaving only the couples.

"Why did the hands stopped working here?" asked Yoshi.

"Because they are not human and therefore they went nowhere else," replied Link.

"Well, anyhow, we're free of single person. Yay! We can make out all we want," said Yoshi.

"You said it Yoshi," said Mario.

Upstairs, the Smashers were, not a surprise, coputing each other. From Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Link, Snake, and others doing it, it seems their life after marriage had been the highlights of their lives.

After that, the husbands got out of their rooms.

"Anyone had a amazing sex?" asked Marth. "I sure did."

"Yep Marth. I did too and I was already prepared for it since the day I wanted to get married," replied Ike.

"Oh my God Lucas. The sex I had was tremendous," said Ness.

"So what was your banging?" asked Lucas.

"Well, I met a hot chick," Ness said, "and she accept my request. So, right away, I wanted to bang her."

"That is neat. Heck, even my girlfriend is hotter," said Lucas.

"Uh, you guys are dating? You're suppose to be out of the mansion," said Pit.

"Aw crap I thought this was a place for everyone," said Ness.

"Nope, sorry," said Pit. "The rules said so."

"Well, curse the rules. One day we might get engaged and we will have sex here," said Lucas.

"Good luck with that, fools," said Pit, in a irony way.

"So, today, Mario. Luigi, Yoshi, and I are going to a fancy restaurant this evening to celebrate our anniversary," said Link.

"And we are asking if you guys wanna join us," said Luigi.

"I'd love to go on a fancy restaurant," replied Capt Falcon.

"And later we might as well go a strip club," said Ike.

"Sure, sure, Ike," said Marth.

So they went to this restaurant called "Bon Apetite Smash."

"I heard that most French restaurants are the fanciest especially for marriage couples," said Mario.

"Brilliant idea for bring us here, Link," said Pit.

"No problem dude," said Link. "Hello, we're married and we need a bunch of table please."

"Oh, you all must be the Smashers who have a wife now," said the fancy restaurant waiter with a French accent.

"You bet it is. Where do we sit?" asked Link.

"Over there," the waiter pointed to a huge room where there's several couple making out right now.

"Uh, O.K.," said a nervous Peach.

"I'm guessing this is the perfect room to have dinner. Eat and bang," said Ike.

"Well, this is a clever idea," said Marth.

"(sighs) We should have done that at the strip club," said Link.

"Link, don't worry," said Zelda. "We will do that after this. And then we will make love there."

It took an hour for them to get through with dinner.

Now, the guys are excited to be having their hangout at an unknown place.

"Sorry, Ike, but the strip clubs are closed so let's make out here," said Link.

"Aw dammit, I wanted to get a boner," said Ike.

"Plus, it was better if any of you didn't flirt with the strippers so I'm glad we didn't go," said Peach.

"I do not go to strip clubs," said Zelda.

"Me neither. Bunch of sluts," said Ike's wife.

"Alriight, then, let's just make out," said Ike.

"Ooh, this is gonna be hot," said Luigi.

"(chuckles) Yep," Yoshi said as he and Birdo went to the bathroom.

"Yeah, screw me, bitch!" said an excited Marth.

Ike does the same thing as well.

The next day...

"Hello, dumbasses," said Ness.

"Ness, Lucas, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Mario.

"We kicked you guys out," said Link.

"Believe it or not, guys, we're finally married!" said Lucas.

"I don't really believe that," said Mario.

"Oh yeah. You believe me now?" asked Ness, revealing his and Lucas' wife.

"Holy moly! Your wives are beautiful!" said a surprised Luigi.

"Ha ha ha. Really knew of you would have a boner," said Lucas.

"Are you guys going to steal our wives for that?" asked Ness.

"No, even if they're hot, we'd never do that," said Marth.

"Is the other Smashers still single?" asked Yoshi.

"Nope, they already joined us and they also married," said Ness.

"And we can be together forever and always," said Lucas.

Evil laughter from them as the previously single Smashers now enter their home.

* * *

><p>After the story ends, Link happily said "the end."<p>

"So what do you guys think?" he then asked.

"I really loved it," said Ike.

"Boring as crud," said Marth.

Pit: "Decent."

Mario: "The perfect fan fic."

Luigi: "Well done story."

Peach : "Loved it."

Zelda: "Same but too short. I wanted to see sex."

Ness: "Terrible."

Lucas: "The girls in the story may got myself a boner."

Sonic: "I'm not married, so screw it."

Snake: "Best romance story ever."

Kirby: "How come I'm not in this one? Anyhow, this gets a 5 stars out of 10."

Yoshi: "Great example of romance."

That was pretty much it. Link then smiled.

"Wow, most of you guys really loved it."

"But not everyone," said Ness.

"Yeah, I don't think the author isn't going to enjoy my story," said Link.

"How come?" asked Pit.

"Cause it's romance and he loathes it. But who cares? I'm going do more of this anyway so... guys, be on the lookout for my next story."

"How long are we going to wait for it?" asked Ike.

"I was originally going to write for next Valentine's Day but then I realize that I'm gonna do this publish this every two months. And they will be longer. Remember this series will have adult content so kids, avoid the lemons."

"Yeah right," said Ness.

"How worse can it be?" asked Lucas. "I'm not against off-color humor."

"Sweet! Can't wait!" Ike is thrilled.

"Great. Bye bye everyone. Happy Valentine's Day!"Link said as he and the Smashers waved to the screen.

"But we're really doing this next marriage story again live?" asked Marth.

"No, this will be the only one. The next time you can read when it's published." Link answered.

**THE END**


	35. Smash Boxing

Chapter 113: Smash Boxing

Summary:Bowser and Ganondorf join the annual boxing event and become boxing champs. But they realized it is not when they expected.

S7, Ch 8

TV-14-LV

* * *

><p>Bowser and Ganondorf are at the boxing match. They got their ticket and gave it to the man.<p>

"Alright, people. Y'all ready for some boxing?" asked the announcer.

"YEAH!" they replied.

"Then give it up to former boxer, Nicholas," said the announcer.

"Hey guys. Want to see boxing?" asked Nicholas.

"Yeah! I want to see it already," said a nerd.

"Alright, guys, here's the first boxer of the day!" Nicholas revealed the first boxer.

Everyone cheered as he arrived.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Ganon," said Bowser.

"No probs. Just be glad that fat ass Wario isn't here with us. He'll screw it up," said Ganon.

The fight had started. Boxer 1 and 2 fight each other while the former had a good chance of winning.

"Yeah! I'm still the best!" said the first boxer.

"Oh yeah? Watch me and decide who's better," said the second boxer.

Suddenly, boxer #1 beat him up.

"(Laughs) In your freakin' face!" said the first boxer.

"Aw, my ass... it's hurts," said the second boxer.

"Now, the next boxer," said the announcer.

Boxer 3 arrives and beats up the other boxers.

"I"M THE MAN!" he said.

"This guy's the winner for tonight's boxing," said the announcer.

"Heh! Face it. You two are weaker than me. I'm gonna kick your ass on that tournament," said the third boxer.

Boxer 1:"Oh no we will. Right?"

Boxer 2: "I'm so frail right now."

Boxer 3: "AH HA! You has nothing to do!"

Boxer 1: "Come on Danny! Beat him up!"

Boxer 2: "I can't! Look like you'll do it."

Boxer 1: "OK, but I better be awesome."

Right away, he got beaten up.

The crowd gasped, then boos.

"You idiot! You couldn't have said that!" said the nerd.

"I feel the same way, nerd," said Bowser.

"Same here," said Ganon.

"Say goodbye, lame boxer!" said the third boxer.

He violently beat up the first boxer. He then fainted.

The crowd boos even more.

"SCREW YOU!" yelled the nerd. "YOU SUCK!"

Later while driving home.

Bowser:"Man, I can't believe those guys lose..."

Ganon: "to a huge douche who thinks he's the best."

Bowser: "I think tomorrow we could be boxers."

Ganon: "Yeah! And to kick his infernal self out of the ringer forever!"

Bowser: "Uh huh. Totally can't wait about it."

The next day...

"So you guys want to be in boxing?" asked the helper of the boxing match.

Bowser and Ganondorf nodded.

"Well, here's your chance. If that son of a bitch from yesterday get beat up, then you're in," said the helper.

"OMG, can not wait for this," said Ganon.

"Well, anywho, come back here first thing tonight and maybe you two will be the new boxing champ of Smash City."

"So, how are we gonna become perfect boxers in less one day?" asked Bowser.

"I think I know a guy that solve the case," said Ganon.

Quick translation to a sensai's house.

"So who is this sensai again?" asked Bowser.

"He's my mentor of violence. He taught me how to be better fighter," replied Ganon.

He rang the door bell.

"Hey, Ganon. Who is this turtle?" asked the sensai.

"Well, sir, this is my friend Bowser. Bowser and I wanted to be strong enough to be boxers." said Ganon.

"Ah, you came to right place," replied the sensai. "Well, I'll teach you both to be excellent boxers."

"Alright that's cool," Bowser said.

Next scene...

"First things first...you must beat this punching bag, literally," said the sensai giving them directions.

"Well this is a piece of cake," Bowser smiled.

Bowser and Ganon simply punched the bag over and over.

"Good boys. Next, learn how to punch through hard objects," said the sensai.

"But that's impossible. It'll hurt so damn much," said Bowser.

"Oh don't worry Bowser. You got this a shield," said the sensai.

Bowser: "Freakin' sweet!"

Bowser and Ganon punch the rock with the shield and it wasn't so painful. It was a success.

"Last not least, a hard punch," said the sensai. "You two, go punch that bully."

"Hey bully!" said Ganon. The bully turned out. "Never mess with us!"

Ganon and Bowser gave him a hard punch.

"And stop bullying!" said Bowser.

Sensai:"Excellent work. Now you two are ready for that boxing match. See ya there."

Scene cuts to the boxing match, It is already 7PM.

Announcer: "Tonight's the night! Two best friends decide to battle against the boxing champ. If they beat the stuff out of him, they'll kick ass at boxing. So let's find out what will happen in this memorable match."

The sensai is in the crowd noticing Bowser and Ganon.

"Just remember the moves I taught you."

"Got it," they said.

"Ok, folks, this is it. The biggest boxing match in Smash City boxing history," said the announcer. "Bowser and Ganon vs. the SC boxing champ."

"Oh God, I'm so damn nervous," said Bowser. "What if we suck at it and never box again?"

"Don't worry dude. Our attacks might be strong enough to kick this douchebag's selfish ass," said Ganon.

"Get ready fellas. This shall be your moment for life," said the announcer.

"I hope so," said Bowser.

"So, you thought what it takes to be boxing champs? Well, let's find out in this match," said the boxer.

The match has started. Rock music is playing. Bowser and Ganon against the box champ. They attacked him with the moves their sensai had taught them. They are doing better than Bowser expected.

"Huh? How come you two have unusually stronger attacks from mine?" asked the champ.

"Oh, it's a secret," said Ganon.

"Tell me, dork," said the champ.

"Oh, you're asking for it, literally. This is the punch out from that game of ours," replied Ganon.

"Way to go Ganon! Punch him!" Bowser honored him.

Ganon does so and a powerful punch is pulled through the champ's face. To finish the match, Bowser advices him not to be a bully and right away gives him a hard punch. He and Ganon won the match.

"OK, your new boxing champs are Bowser and Ganondorf!"

"Oh my god, at last! I've been waiting for this!" said Bowser. "I always wanted to be a powerful champion over something. Today's the best day ever!"

"This isn't fair! I only had this position for a freakin' month! How come these guys get to be champs?" asked the now former boxing champ.

"Hey man it's over! Get your ass out," said Bowser.

"Screw you," said Ganon. "We don't need you anymore."

"I'll BE BACK ONE DAY!" yelled the ex-champ.

The next week, Bowser and Ganon are ready for a week of boxing.

"Hey boys. Really for a week of champion boxing?" asked their helper.

"You betcha! It is going to be the best week," said Bowser.

"Then, let's go knock each other out!"

*Flip Translation*

Bowser and Ganon are literally knocking each other out while the audience looked awe.

"What? Anything wrong?" asked Ganon.

"You just knocking each other out but your opposite," replied a fan.

"Aw damn. Fool manager, this is boxing not doing it what you said!" said Bowser.

"Sorry," said the helper.

"NO, screw you! (punches him) We'll show that we're still the champion," said Bowser.

Montage of Bowser and Ganon boxing for the week. They felt like champs but something's missing. They hasn't done a punch in a stomach at all. They had did that to the former champ.

Cut to Friday.

"Bowser, had I noticed something?" asked Ganon.

"Well, I already had. We hasn't punch someone in the stomach. I wanted to do that. It'd be funny," said Bowser.

"No, save that to a dog," said Ganon. "I think our boxing skills are getting stale."

"Come on man, we can still be boxing champs. We just needed to punch in other body parts," said Bowser.

"OK, I'll guess so. But not in the private part. That'd be sick," said Ganon.

10 minutes later, a boxing match between the champs and two other boxers has started.

"Oh, look like someone also want to be a boxing champ," said Bowser.

"We'll see who the better person at this," said Ganon.

*Flip Translation* to Bowser and Ganon eventually getting beat up by the two boxing.

"You won. Why am I not surprised?" said Bowser.

"We were almost done being champs anyways. You guys enjoy that position and hope it lasts longer than ours," Ganon told them.

"You know Ganon, let's stick to our old life. We been missing out," said Bowser.

"Yeah let's go home buddy. Maybe one day we might still be boxing," said Ganon.

Bowser chuckled, "No, since I gave up."

Ganon laughed, "Yeah, or we try another interesting sports instead."

They both left as the their helper came following them.

"Hey come back! I wanted to live with you!"

"Go away!" they said.

"Well, I'm quitting," said the helper, "just so I can see my two bitches. (evil laughter)"

"I can still hear you, A-hole. Shut your mouth!" said Bowser as he threw a bottle at the helper.

The end.


	36. Smashers in Food Land

CH 113: Smashers in Food Land

After Master Hand grounds Yoshi and Kirby from eating fats/junk foods, they accidentally discover a portal for foods. There, they find tons of food to enjoy. The other Smashers discover this and go to the portal as well. This cause tension for Master Hand however.

TV-14-D for mild sexual dialog/swears

* * *

><p>Yoshi and Kirby are watching TV while eating a bunch of candies and junk foods.<p>

They were actually watching some of their viral videos (they had Playstation 3 by the way). This one, it was when everyone tripped a banana.

Everytime when the Smashers tripped, Yoshi and Kirby just burst out laughing out loud.

"WHO PUT A BANANA?! IF THIS IS A MONKEY, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Mario yelled in the video.

They laughed even harder.

"No wonder why this our first viral hit," said Kirby.

"Cause it's too damn funny," laughed Yoshi.

"Hey, gents, keep it down," said Master Hand.

"We will," replied Kirby.

"But it's so funny, it's kept making us laugh and almost choke," said Yoshi.

Laughter from them again.

"(Growls) (Turns off TV), Now, boys, please don't...(Gasps) What do you have there?" Master Hand noticed something.

"We're having candies," replied Kirby.

"And a junkie," said Yoshi.

"Candies and junk food while watching TV?!" asked Master Hand.

Kirby nodded.

"Grrr, that's it. You two are not gonna eat these anymore especially during TV time," said Master Hand.

"But sir, we're hungry," said Yoshi.

"NO buts. These are NOW MINE!" yelled Master as he floats away.

"(Groans) Why can't we never learn?" asked Kirby.

"Cause we're lazy," replied Yoshi.

"Exactly," Kirby replied.

Wheel translation to the second floor.

"Hey, boys, why you're sad?" asked Mario.

"Master Hand didn't let us eat the stuffs at home," said a depressed Yoshi.

"Yeah and I'm hungry," Kirby said.

Yoshi and Kirby begin to cry.

"Boys, don't cry. Everything will be alright," said Mario.

Yoshi: "No, it will not."

Mario then noticed something: "Hey look. Kirby, you must have created a portal."

"You created a portal?" asked Yoshi.

"Uh yeah whenever we get hungry I foods here," replied Kirby.

"Holy crap! FOODS!" Yoshi yelled in excitment.

"Quiet! MH might hear us," said Mario.

"Oh, that floating bastard might still be mad at us. C'mon Kirby let's go to the portal," said Yoshi.

"After you," said Kirby.

"I should keep this portal a secret," said Mario.

"What Mario?" asked Luigi.

"Oh nothing. This portal is just nothing bro," said Mario.

"Oh carry on," said Luigi.

Then Mario went to the portal.

Link walked by the portal.

"My, my, what's this? A portal of adventures. I can;t wait."

He went to the portal.

7 other Smashers went to the same portal as well. The other just ignore it.

"Wow, what is this?" asked Peach.

"I think it is food land," said Zelda.

"It is Food Land. Look at the sign," said Falco.

"And there's Mario, Kirby, and Yoshi," said Fox.

"Hey boys, what are you doing here?" asked Peach.

"Glad you came, fellas," said Kirby. "You won't believe it but I created a portal to a food land."

"What's a food land?" Zelda was wandering.

Kirby: "Well, it is a place of foods, any kind, from sweets, fruits, veggies, dinner foods - you name it."

Link: "Wow, that's cool, dude. I'm glad you created this. Let's go eat some."

Yoshi: "Wait fellas. But remember last time you all got obese? So instead of just eating 20 pounds just eat here every meal."

Link: "Alright!"

Mario, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, Peach, Zelda, Falco, Fox, Samus, and ROB went to go eat at the Food Land.

The food land contains all the variety of foods. The girls ate ice cream from the ice fountain. The others just ate fast food.

Mario: "MMMHH! Fast foods tastes more delicious!"

Yoshi: "You said it. Thanks for putting more ingredients Kirby."

Kirby: "No problems, pal."

Link: "Hey you know what everybody? Let this place be our food source."

ROB: "What do you mean?"

Link : "I'm just saying that this is perfect hangout to eat. Besides, our kitchen looks like a mess (cut to a messy kitchen) Everyone else agree?"

Samus: "Sure great idea Link."

Fox: "Dude that is an awesome idea."

Falco: "The food kick more butt,"

Mario: "I gotta go tell the rest of the Smashers."

Mario went back to the mansion and notify the other Smashers.

Sonic: "Oh hey Mario. What's up?"

Mario: "Hey, Sonic, let's spread the word."

Sonic: "About what?"

Mario: "We got a portal we go on to."

So with Mario's help, Sonic spread the rest of the Smashers to go to the food portal.

Donkey Kong: "What is this place?"

Mario: "People, behold the place of foods."

Everyone cheered in happiness.

Diddy Kong: "Will they have bananas there?"

Mario: "Damn straight we have them."

Ike: "But what about the eating here? Remember that obesity? We were so over-weighted. And we should-"

Marth: "Ike, we get it."

Mario: "But Yoshi told us just come here when we're hungry."

Marth: "See Ike we just come here to eat, not to stay."

Ike: "Well, sorry, man. I'm going nail some of the greatest foods, you know."

Marth: "(disgusted grunt)"

Sonic: "So Mario what's we're doing here?"

Mario: "To eat lunch."

Sonic: "Ooh that's nice."

Mario: "But don't tell the hands."

The hands are then shown in the kitchen after all the Smashers had came to the portal.

Crazy Hand: "Master?"

Master Hand: "Yes Crazy?"

Crazy: "Notice anything unusual?"

Master: "You hasn't been acting crazy in ages."

Crazy: "Well yes. But notice the lack of Smashers?"

Master: "Yep."

Crazy: "are they skipping lunch?"

Master: "Maybe, or they're having lunch at a restaurant."

Crazy: "I guess so. Anyway, shall we eat?"

Cut back to the portal. Everyone is enjoying is their there. Some of them are already eating desserts while some barely started lunch.

Sonic: "Gosh, this place is so awesome. I'm glad one of you of one made this."

Kirby: "No problem man. Well, folks, I think it's time to go back."

Diddy Kong: "Is this place endless?"

Yoshi: "Yes, anything here won't end until someone disconnected the portal."

Donkey Kong: "I hope the hands doesn't find out."

Luigi: "Keep it a secret!"

Mario: "Don't let them hear them."

As they come back, Kirby placed the portal in his room.

Meta Knight: "Kirby, you're such a genius."

Kirby: "Thanks dude. Had I always had been one?"

King Dedede: "Sometimes."

Kirby: "Well, let's just chill here before returning in the portal for dinner."

Montage: The Smashers kept eating at Kirby's food portal as Master and Crazy Hand are supscious about their noticeable disappearance. Strange, tripped techno music plays.

*Quick translation to the hands after the montage*

Crazy Hand: "MH it been a week."

Master Hand: "I know Crazy and this actually driving me crazy. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

Crazy Hand: "Are you going to be pissed at them?"

Master Hand: "Not really, but let's find out."

Mario: "Mama mia, that's a great lunch."

Peach: "(nods) It sure was."

Luigi: "Best damn lunch ever! Thanks for the spaghetti!"

Master Hand: "Hey, fellas. How it's been."

Mario: "Good."

Peach and Luigi: "We're good."

Master Hand: "Nice. Uh, listen, can you tell the others for a meeting?"

Mario: "Sure."

Luigi: "Oh crap, he knows! We might be in trouble! I don't want to be without a privilege."

Peach: "Luigi, cool it. Who know Master Hand might be up to, but maybe he's aware of the missing out on meal time."

Mario: "Huh huh. Just don't worry about it bro. Anywho, let's go call our fellas."

*10 minutes later*

Kirby: "Yes Master Hand, you wanted to see us?"

Master: "(nods) People, I want to talk to you about meal time."

Some gasped.

"What we do, what we do, what we do?" they panicked.

Master: "Relax, it can't be that bad, folks. Tell me one of you, why had you been skipping meal time with us?"

Kirby: "Because we have been eating meal at my new portal."

Master Hand's jaw figuratively dropped and gasped.

Crazy Hand: "Is this true?"

Kirby: "I'm afraid so. You see, I was bored and wanted more junk foods. So I decided to create the portal so that no one can steal my junkies."

Yoshi: "Any questions at all?"

Master Hand shakes in anger.

Master Hand: "How much money did it costs you?"

Kirby: "A billion dollars."

Master Hand: "Really? Without my permission, you bought this?!"

Kirby: "Yep, so we can all enjoy any types of foods."

Master Hand: "Are you effing kidding me?! Without me you went to a effing food land?!"

Kirby nodded.

Dramatic music plays as Master Hand grew some veins.

Master Hand: "That is it! Kirby, pack your portal and GET RID OF IT!"

Kirby: "Aw come on man!"

Master Hand: "**DO IT NOW! NO BUTS, ANDS, OR IFS!**"

In tears, Kirby literally got rid of the portal and destroy it.

Kirby: "(voice breaks) Good bye, food land."

Master Hand: "Oh, grow up, you 20 year dunce."

Link: "(mad) Really smooth, boss, really smooth of you."

Master Hand:"Hey hey hey it's not my fault. Kirby's fault, he didn't listen, he gets no television for a whole month!"

He floats away grumbling.

Mario: "It's that son of a bitch's fault really. If he wasn't so suspicious over this, then we could have told him that we were eating at restaurants."

Olimar: "(sighs) Back to boring heck again."

Kirby: "Well, fellas, I never coming out of my room for a month. See ya."

Mario: "Fellows fans, do you think our master been a jerk lately? If so, reply."

Link: (breaking fourth wall) Aw look, someone replied: one fellow fan fictioner said yes. Good for him."

Cuts to a montage of Kirby having fun at the food land until it was all over. He is still shedding tears as hi imagination disappeared.

*One Month Later*

Master Hand: "Kirby, Kirby, today is March 17, 2013, your one month punishment is done. Now what do you want?"

Kirby: "Get out of the room already."

Master Hand: "Good, now what do you want to do?"

Kirby: "Get my portal back."

Master Hand: "Oh heck no."

Kirby: "Or can I create another one."

Master Hand seethe.

Kirby: "Alright alright alright, I'm just goin chill with you and the others."

The hand just smiles ending the story.


	37. Brawl or Wrestle

Chapter 115: Brawl Wrestling

Summary: Capt. Falcon is wrestling so the others check him out. But he is a terrible wrestler so they straighten his acts up.

S7, Ch11

TV-14-DV for moderate off-color humor

* * *

><p>At the mansion's living room.<p>

"Boys, wrestling night's on!" Link reminded.

The guys went to the living room.

"Oh, boy, this is really exciting!" said an excited Mario.

"Hey what you punks watching?" asked Wario.

"We're watching wrestling," said Luigi.

"Can I watch it with you?" asked Wario.

"No! Shoo fatty!" said Mario.

"Go watch it in your room," said Link.

""You all ready for some wrestling? There here is it! Super Smash Bros. Wrestle match is starting tonight!" said the announcer.

"Oh my god...oh my god...I can't wait to see the wrestlers," said Kirby.

It reveals six wrestlers and one of them is Capt. Falcon.

"(gasps) That's him? One of our fellas?" asked Wolf.

"That guy is Capt. Falcon, it isn't?" Fox said.

Mario: "Oh my God, it is Capt. Falcon."

Yoshi: "Go Capt. Falcon! Kick the other wrestlers' asses!"

Announcer:"5 wrestlers are defeating against the champ. Whichever of them beat him in a match, the position shall be his for a year,"

"So you guys has what it takes? I'm gonna crush you all," said the wrestling champ.

"We'll see. One of my friends are cheering for me," said Capt. Falcon.

"Hey, mine too," said the fourth wrestler.

"So as the match begins, the wrestlers line up," said the announcer.

They lined up and Capt. Falcon is the fifth one.

They all decided to wrestle against the champ but something went wrong for Capt Falcon.

"What is he doing?" asked a confused Link.

"I think he's messing this match up," said Mario.

Capt Falcon suddenly gave the champ a falcon punch. The audience booed.

Link facepalmed.

"You fool! This isn't boxing, this is wrestling, get your head straight!" said a fan.

"Whatever, I'm new here. Now shut it or I'll flip you off," said Capt Falcon.

"No, no, this cannot be happening," said Yoshi.

"Yep, a fool of ours is there," said Kirby. "Un-flipping-believable."

"Look, one of the guys is stopping him," said Luigi.

"What the heck were you thinking?! This ain't boxing!" One of the men said.

"I thought wrestling was punching," said Falcon.

"No, that's boxing. Wrestling is pushing guys other until they collapse," replied the man.

"Oh my God really? That is SO flipping gaaaaaaaaaay!" said Falcon.

"Doug, you gotta believe me. It is pushing and whatnot," the man was trying to believe him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAY-"

"OH my eff'in god, can someone shut his got-DANG mouth?!" asked a fan.

"PUT TAPE ON IT!" yelled a mother.

"I can't put with this with loser anymore," said the father.

"Alright, look, everybody, just relax, I'll try to calm him down," said the second man.

"AAAAAAAAYYYY" Falcon is just saying it.

"Man, Sir, relax. Wrestling isn't gay!" the man was trying to confront him.

""Then why you guys push?" asked Falcon.

"That's the point of wrestling. If you're going to keep complaining about this, then get out."

"Fine, I will! I WILL NEVER BACK!" yelled Capt Falcon as he stormed off. "Dumb piece of crud..."

Back in the mansion, Falcon arrived back.

"Guys, did all of you saw on wrestling today? Was I terrible? I bet I was!" sobbed Falcon.

"Falcon, falcon, chill out," said Mario. "I don't blame you that you suck at it."

"I do blame you since you ruined my wrestling day," said Luigi.

"So what am I going to do now? Should I just quit?" asked Falcon.

"Or we teach you wrestling and the true meaning of it?" suggested Link.

"Really? Wow thanks Link. I want to be a real wrestler," Falcon was happy.

So Link and Kirby mentored him about wrestling.

"Ok Capt Falcon, first of all, this how you do wrestling," Kirby said.

He simply pushed Link. They both wrestle each other until Kirby was declared as the winner.

"Now you try."

Capt Falcon just did a clinch fighting.

"(gasps) That's the gay part! that's the gay part!" he noticed what he done.

"Doug, cool it. If you want to know what is that called, it is clinch fighting. That is the purpose of wrestling," said Kirby.

"But why do you just do so close? I see homos do that all the time," said Falcon.

"Look, Falcon, I understand how you feel about this half-assed sport, but sooner or later, you have to understand it," Kirby told him.

"Now let's kept doing this until you understand it." said Link.

"And we're gonna play this famous sport song as a montage and in our video," said Kirby as he starts to play the song "You're the Best."

Montage of Capt Falcon being trained by Link and Kirby. The second step, throwing opponents. Then, the third step, he know how to do takedowns in which wrestle Mario and Luigi. Next, Capt Falcon did the joint lock on Olimar who is screaming in pain. After that, Olimar is yelling at him and sounds as if he was cussing at him. Capt Falcon does a few more wrestling technique until he is done. The training was a success for him.

"Oh my god, you two, that was an awesome training." said Falcon.

"Yep, I laughed so hard when Olimar was joint locked by you and got pissed at you after that he attacked," said Link.

"Oh god, that is so classic. I'm glad I recorded this," said Kirby. "This is going on the Internet."

"NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN! UNDERSTAND?!" Olimar yelled at Capt Falcon. "God! What a F word."

"Well, the main lesson of this training is never piss anyone off again," said Kirby.

"Now, that mess is done, what's next?" asked Capt Falcon.

*Quick Translation*

"We're going to make a wrestling completion at our home," said Kirby.

"You're kidding me right?" asked a confused Capt Falcon.

"No, this is really gonna happens. Your wrestling will improve and you will wrestle with our fellows," said Link.

"I can't really wait," Capt Falcon said.

*6 Hours Later*

A few Smashers came upon the arrival of something new.

"What's this?" asked Yoshi.

"it's the wrestling place. We now have it at the mansion. Are you happy?" replied Kirby.

Some of the smashers who were fans of the sport nodded.

"Ok, folks, I, Link, present you, Capt Falcon," said Link, announcing.

Some of them booed.

"Hey hey guys he doesn't suck at this anymore," said Link.

"But he owe me for being a homo," said Olimar. "I'm outta here."

"Yeah, I don't want to see him do some lame nonsense again," said Samus walking away with Olimar.

As a result, 4 more Smashers left as well, leaving to a total of 16 Smashers seeing the match.

Luigi announced the game.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare a new tradition at Smash Mansion: wrestling. Thanks to these guys, they helped Capt Falcon to kick butt. Now today they are going kick some serious butts as well. I flipping mean it, guys. Other Smashers are showing in this wrestling tournament. Anyways, begin the first round."

Some Smashers were already laughing at Luigi's announcement. In the meanwhile, round 1 has begin.

"Finally, some brawl in this story," said Pit.

"I know, right?" Marth said.

Kirby vs Capt Falcon was in the first match. They start to wrestle, but Kirby had gotten stronger. He even kick Capt Falcon in the nuts.

"AAAH! KIRBY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOU BETRAYED ME!" he yelled in pain.

"Look, I'm sorry, but everyone's laughing," said Kirby. "You penis just got erect big time."

Kirby just made a weird laugh which got a little annoying after 15 seconds.

"GRR, I'm leaving!" Capt Falcon stormed off.

"Falcon, please. You started this tournament. Besides, you're the star of this," said Kirby.

"No, you know what, Kirby? I'm through with sports! Good bye! And leave me alone!"

"Screw you, we didn't needed you anyway," said Kirby, very peeved.

"Who's going to be the master of wrestling?" asked Pit.

"I guess I will," said Kirby.

"Alright, then one of you wrestle Kirby," said Mario.

Ike volunteers. He does a joint lock on Kirby.

"Whoa, Ike, you're better than me," said Kirby surprised.

"I sure am. I fight for my friends," replied Ike.

"Wow, you hasn't said that in a long time." said Marth pointing out.

"Well, tonight, I am going fight all of my friends here," said Ike.

And he actually did. But Olimar and Samus were already annoyed enough of the wrestling nonsense.

As a result, they both beat him up.

"Well, we need another wrestling expert." said Link.

Marth took the cake as the expert. He does a takedown at Link.

"Take that, idiot!" said Marth.

"HEY! Marth how could you?!" asked Link.

"That's for calling me the B word the other day, and now it's payback time," replied Marth.

"So, what's the reason for that?" Link asked.

"I'm tired of it and here comes you termination of wrestling," said Marth sitting on Link.

"Gay!" yelled Ike.

"Ok, what about one more real wrestler before we call it quits?" asked Luigi.

"I'll be the real champion of this sports," said Bowser.

He attacked everyone at the match knocking them out.

"Whoa whoa, Bowser, take it easy, man," said Ganon. "This is wrestling not brawl."

"We're missing the point. Wrestling is bogus. Let's just stick to brawl. Find a new favorite sport is hard to do," said Bowser.

"Man, he is right," said Link. "What were we thinking? We're not suppose to do this. Wrestling is actually a borefest now."

"You are right Link," said Mario. "We wasted a day over this lame sports. We need to stick to brawl."

"Yeah, that's what the game's about," said Yoshi.

So the Smashers already ended their wrestling completion and went to their old roots: brawl.

"You know, brawl against each other is the only good force I ever liked," said Capt Falcon.

"I agreed man. At least we're friends again," said Olimar.

"Or we can do this." said Capt Falcon doing an unknown martial arts attack. he used on Olimar.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"A new wrestling move," said Capt Falcon.

"No you know what, I"M THROUGH WITH YOUR FRIEND!"

"Hey hey come back!"

Olimar angrily stormed off.

The end.


	38. Jack Smash Bros Version

Chapter 116: Jack $$ Smash Version

Summary: The Smashers create their own version of the MTV reality show Jackass. In this parody, they put up the same stuffs they do on the original.

TV-14-DLSV for adult content

S7, Episode 12

* * *

><p>Ness and Lucas are watching Jackass on the living room.<p>

Announcer: "We now return to Jackass."

Johnny Knoxville: "Alright, guys, let it rip."

The guys pushes Johnny off the cliff to an ocean.

Ness and Lucas: "reach it reach it reach it"

Johnny is still falling off...for 400 feet from the air.

Johnny: "Dudes, I'm OK. And the sharks didn't ate me."

Ness and Lucas laughed.

*TRANSLATION*

Then the guys are at an old's man house.

*doorbell ring*

The guys laughed as they run off.

Old Man: "Who it is?"

Johnny: "Now!"

One of the guys farted on him and the guys started laughing at him.

Johnny: "In your face, jack ass!"

Ness and Lucas laughed like crazy.

Link: "Hey, what you guys watching?"

Lucas: "JA on MTV2."

Ness: "Yeah, man it's freakin' hilarious. Wanna go watch with us for one episode?"

Link: "Eh, what the hell (sure)?"

He joined the boys. So does Kirby and Yoshi in a bit.

*DISSOLVE*

They continue watching it until it the marathon was over.

Yoshi:"Wow, that was the best one ever!"

Kirby: "And it kicks the other reality nonsensical shows' asses."

Link: "Hey, you know what? You guys are right. This show is pretty damn funny and awesome."

Ness: "(gasps) Guys, I got a perfect idea."

*TRANSLATION*

They are making their own version of the show. Mario, Luigi, Pit, Marth, and Pit noticed them.

Mario: "What's all this guys?"

Lucas: "We're making an awesome of Jackass."

Luigi: "That's-a-cool! Can we join?"

Link: "Sure you guys can be the co-stars."

Mario grew annoyed of this.

"Lucky, you guys always get the attention."

Ike: "Don't forget us. We're joining you."

Pit: "Yeah and it's gonna be a great time, bitches!"

Marth: "WHOOO!"

Mario groaned.

Luigi: "I fell you man. Those guys are always getting attention on Fan Fiction."

Mario: "You do realize you mentioned the site? Don't make the author write a note about it."

*DISSOLVE*

A few more had joined while Ness is commanding.

Ness: "OK you guys. The acting of this reality show start now."

Director: "Cut cut cut!"

Everyone: "Huh?"

Director: "You guys sure about this? You hasn't wrote the script."

Ness: "Yeah yeah. This isn't really gonna be on MTV. It is going on the Internet."

Ike : "And hopefully a viral hit."

Director: "But this is dangerous. What if you guys get hurt?"

Lucas: "Oh don't worry director. We're gonna do awesome stunts like blowing a dog's head off."

Director: "Alright, you guys can begin."

Ness: "First of all, we're gonna start off with this."

The guys are shown on the roof.

Director: "But the guys from Family Guy already did that."

Ness: "Who cares? We're doing it nevertheless but in a funnier way. And action!"

Pit lets go of Marth and Ike off the roof which was very high from the view. This leaves them being injured and bruised badly.

Pit: "Oh my god, are you guys okay?"

Ike: "Do we look like we're okay?"

Link: "Holy crap! You guys' heads are bended."

Luigi: "And gross as heck."

Marth: "(gasps) Is it ugly? I don't want to see a bitch looking at this mess."

Ike: "Pit, I freakin' told you that doing this from the fourth floor wasn't a great idea. It sucked ASS!"

Mario: "I don't know about you guys, but can Link join with you?"

Marth: "What?! Hell no! We got hurt!"

Link: "He has a point, Marth. It would been a hell lot funnier if I was involved."

Marth: "But it is going to be worse."

Mario: "Oh god Marth, stop BITCHING and let Link be part of it!"

Marth: "My head's is gonna looked screwed up. You fat plumber, I'll blame you if this happens."

Mario: "SHUT UP MARTH! SHUT UP! LET MY FRIEND BE IN THIS!"

Marth sighed in anger.

Link: "Thanks."

Ike: "Ok, Pit, let us rip."

Director: "I can't watch."

Lucas: "stop the worrying."

Pit lets of Marth, Ike, and Link. Marth and Ike are hurt even more while Link is hurt a little bit.

Marth: "That's it, I'm done here."

Ike: "Me too, I'm about to throw up."

Link: "Suit yourselves cause I'm staying."

Mario: "That was the funniest you guys ever did together."

Luigi: "Me too, you guys usually bore me but this was the best swordsmen scene ever."

The next stunt was Ness and Lucas' turn. They are going to blow a dog up.

Lucas: "This is gonna be awesome!"

Ness: "You bet it will. I can't wait to see a dog's head blown up."

Link: "I've already seen one before so let's see if this crack me up."

The neighbor's dog suddenly appeared at their home.

Ness: "Shoo dog, you don't live here!"

Lucas: "Get chased by a cat already!"

The dog just ignored them.

Lucas: "Alright that's it, we're teaching you a lesson: jackasses' style."

Ness: "Pit, prepare for the bomb."

The boys chased the dog who whimpered in fear. They punched it in the tail.

Ness: "now Pit."

Pit does so and the dog just blew up.

Link laughed so hard.

"Oh my god, finally, a bitch blown up for once! So freakin' funny! (Hyper laugh)"

Luigi: "i bet some of the others will find this funny as heck. I'll call them to see if they're interested."

*Quick translation to the next stunt*

A few more Smashers had joined the funnies.

King Dedede:"So, what's the next stunt? I can't believe I miss the first few of this."

Link: "Well, we're gonna screw with the neighbor. He's gonna be so pissed when we do this stunt."

Ness: "Alright you guys, do JA style on our obnoxious neighbor."

Pit, Link, Capt Falcon, and Luigi are in this stunt.

Mario: "Good luck all of you! Hope we become viral again!"

They carry a bag of dog poop and put it in the neighbor's house, making sure he isn't aware.

Luigi: "This is for your dog, sir.'

Neighbor: "Thanks. I wonder what it is."

Capt Falcon: "(snickering)"

Neighbor: "(gags so badly) GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHY DID YOU PUT SO MUCH DOG TURD!"

Link: "Cause you a true turd."

He poke the man with the sword.

Luigi: "Call the po-po cause this place is a craphole."

The guys were laughing out loud.

Mario: "Oh God, this so funnier than the last stunt."

Link: "Yep, but let's not put in on YouTube though."

Luigi: "Why not?"

Link: "Because people are going to bitch about the crappy situation. Get it? (cracks up)"

Sooner or later, you would have guess Wario being in this. He came to the neighbor's house and took off his pants.

Mario: "WARIO WHAT THE HELL MAN?!"

Wario: "I wanna crap on this douche."

Lucas: "Ugh fatass Wario has been involved."

Ness: "(green face) I'm throwing up."

Luigi: "No no no!"

Loud fart was heard all over the 10 miles within the mansion.

Wario: "That was Jackass number 2."

Link: "Get the hell out of here, you fat bastard!"

*1 hour later*

The Smashers had cleaned up the mess and next, they were going to do the show on the city.

Ness: "Alright, you guys, the excitement is waiting on us. Let's do the JA driving like Peter did in that one scene."

Capt Falcon: "I want to be flying on the kite."

Lucas: "Ok Capt, you're in for this stunt."

Ness: "And expect something sudden happens after the ride."

Lucas: "And drive!"

Link drives the car while Capt Falcon is enjoying the ride.

Capt Falcon: "Believe it or not, everybody. I'm flying in air."

Mario: "Good for you dude."

Capt Falcon: "(singing) And I'm taking a kickass ride. I hope the fun doesn't go away."

Capt Falcon then scat. Eventually, when they stop a traffic light, Capt Falcon fell down because of that.

Luigi: "Hehehe..."

Capt Falcon: "I'm OK, everybody, I'm OK."

But the traffic light fell causing the gas station to explode.

Ness: "Aw crap. You guys, we gotta get outta here."

Lucas: "Yep, and let's do two more stunts before things get out of hand."

They left the mess of a place and it already exploded. A man is seen running around in fire then eventually died.

*a couple of hours later*

The videos for the stunts were already uploaded on YouTube.

Link: "Still freakin' funny as ever."

Luigi: "Agreed, I hope it's a hit."

Lucas: "So people we had a blast. Right director?"

Director: "Right, but what about the destroyed street? Who gonna take care of it."

Ness: "Don't worry, they will choose who's gonna clean up the mess. But either way, let's go our soon to be viral videos."

They did and laughed as usual.

Link: "Never gets old."

*CLOSING SEQUENCE*

It shows a message saying: "It turns the director of Jackass Smash Version has to clean up the mess he caused. But he state that he didn't do it. The police didn't give a crap so as a result, the director just suicide and never do $%!&(censored) The end."

A/N: Raunchy, vulgar stories like these are just funnier than the tame contented episodes.


	39. The Night Out

Chapter 117: The Night Out

Summary: The girls and some of the guys go on a night out. Meanwhile, the kids go out as well but ends up at a strip club.

TV-14-DLSV for heavy off color humor

S7 Ch 13 (finale)

* * *

><p>At the living room, the girls are doing nothing.<p>

Zelda: "Hey you guys I wanna do something."

Samus: "I know. Is there's something to do?"

Peach: "What?! There's nothing to do!? This might be a good night!"

Zelda: "Don't steal the idea. But seriously I want to do something after that boring dinner."

Master Hand: (come up to the girls) You ladies can yourselves a night out."

Zelda: "Well, how?"

Master Hand: "Well, the other Smashers are having are having their night out."

Samus: "Damn it, our lazy asses."

Zelda: "Is this why we're wasting 30 minutes of this crap?"

Peach: "Yeah let's go! After all, tonight's gonna be a good good night!"

Zelda: "Uh Peach?"

Peach: "Yeah Zel you need a favor?"

Zelda: "Shut the hell up."

Peach: "OK. *whispers* Bitch."

As the girls left, the kids approached to Master Hand.

Ness: "Aw, what about us?"

Master Hand: "Nope, I'm sorry kids, but you're still minors. You cannot have a night out yet."

Lucas: "Well how come?"

Master Hand: "I don't wanna know!"

Ness: "Please hand?"

Master Hand: "No!"

Lucas: "Please man?"

Master Hand: "No..."

Nana: "Pretty please?"

Master Hand: "No!"

Popo: "Please, I swear, we'll not be doing anything bad. Can we have a night out?"

Master Hand: "(very enraged) The freakin' answer is NO!"

Ness groaned in disappointment.

Later at the kids' room.

Nana: "Wow, what a jerk the master was to us."

Lucas: "Tell me about it Nana."

Popo: "Yep... one true jack ass."

Ness: "You guys, cover your ears."

Nana: "how come?"

Ness: "Because. (suddenly started yelling) HEY YOU FLOATING TURD! WE MIGHT LEAVE OUTSIDE! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!"

Master Hand: "Well you guys are still NOT going outside!"

Ness: "GRR! Oh yeah?! SCREW YOU BASTARD!"

Master Hand: "That does it! Grounded for the rest of the month."

Ness groaned loudly that he started facepalming and banging his head.

Popo: "Don't worry, we might got a plan."

Ness: "Face the facts, Popo. We have to wait."

Lucas: "But still, wonder what's the other are doing?"

Meanwhile...

Peach: "WHOO! Night out!"

Ike: "Hey gals? You're on night out too?"

Zelda: "Yep, and it sure great to see you guys."

They chuckled nervously.

Marth: "So what are you girls doing?"

Samus: "We heard that you boys were going to have a night out so we decided to come as well."

Peach: "Can we join you for some fun?"

Pit: "What the hell, you girls can come with us."

Peach: "YAY, Zelda, this night was going to good!"

Zelda: "Bitch, shut you mouth please. Anyhow, what place were we going?"

Ike: "Well it is simply going to be..."

(scene changes to some tavern...not the one that the main guys hang out, it's another bar)

Pit: "Tipsy time!"

Marth: "Look that trademark song is playing! Man, this takes me back to 2004."

J-Kwon's one hit wonder song Tipsy played in the background.

Bartender/Owner: "Hey hey guys! What sup?"

Marth, Pit, and Ike: "We're fine."

Ike: "Dude, this is our female friends, Peach, Zelda, and Samus."

Bartender: "Oh I know you three. I've played your games before."

Samus: "That's great, you must be a Metroid fan."

Bartender: "Hell yeah, so you girls want to drink."

Girls: "yep"

Bartender: "Well, then everybody get the bitches tipsy cause this gonna be a kickass night."

Peach: "I told you slut."

Zelda: "Shut it, cause I will be more tipsy than any of you."

Meanwhile back in the house, the kids order some dummies so that Master Hand knows they're at the mansion.

Ness: "Alright, I think that's it for the exact replicas."

Lucas: "Yep, (snickers) and our son of a bitch will not know that we're at a night out."

Popo: "Wow, Ness, you are such a genius man."

Nana: "How did you thought of that?"

Ness: "It was simple. I asked someone."

*Cut to Capt Falcon's replica device*

Ness: "Anyhow, let's go."

Capt Falcon: "Hey kids."

Lucas: "Piss off dumbass. We're not in the mood for your bullcrap."

Capt Falcon: "No, not that. I was just wondering if you guys can come with me for a night out."

Ness: "Oh my freakin' god yes! That's what we're going!"

Nana: "Shh, Master Hand might hear you."

Ness: "oh (calm) yeah..."

Lucas: "But who you're also taking?"

Capt Falcon: "I might bring a couple more."

In order to avoid Master Hand's awareness of the kids being gone, they disguise themselves as terrorists.

As they walked through the door, Sonic freaked out.

Sonic: "AHHH! TERRORISTS! DON'T MAKE THE WORLD WORSE!"

Capt Falcon: (punches Sonic) "Shut up, you douchebag!"

Master Hand: "Sonic, please. You're worrying us."

Sonic: "Sorry."

Ness: "(calm evil laughter) Those fools never know that the dummies are someone else."

Lucas: "Yeah and the plan really worked!"

They high fived as they left the mansion.

Then, at the same time, the girls already got drunk while Marth, Ike, and Pit are awestruck.

Random Dude: "Hey guys are those your bitches friends."

Ike: "Hell yeah dude."

Pit: "They wanted to have a drinking contest."

Marth: "And they're freakin drunk. My penis erected right now."

Ike: "Let's screw them."

Pit: "No idiot remember what Marth told for the umpteen times?"

Ike: "Fine, I'm just gonna look at them and maybe flirt. I also has a boner."

Zelda: "Peach, I freakin' told you so, you bitch. I am the most drunkest girl here."

Samus: "I don't fell like doing it, I'm about to throw up."

She left the bar and threw up.

Man: "(offscreen) Ew, a whore just vomited on me!"

Pit: "Let's party for a couple more hours."

Marth: "Uh huh."

Meanwhile Capt Falcon is driving the free way along with the minors, the Kongs, and Olimar.

Ness: "So Falcon were are we going?"

Capt Falcon: "To a bobby bar!"

Nana: "WHAT?! (She is about to vomit)"

Nana just got out of the car.

Popo: "Nana please!"

Nana: "I will bored to death here. I wanna do nothing."

Popo: "Alright, you stupid girl, suit yourself."

Ness: "What is wrong with her?"

Popo: "She hates sex."

Lucas: "Just awkward."

In less than 6 miles, they arrived at the strip club.

Bouncer of Strip Club: "Hey, you douche, you're kicked out out of this place."

Capt Falcon: "No I'm just here to bang chicks."

Bouncer: "Oh no you're not doing that. Besides, those three are not allowed."

Capt Falcon: "Oh yeah? Well, here comes a punch from the captain."

He give a falcon punch on the bouncer and he knocked out bleeding.

Ness: "That was awesome dude. I want to be like you."

Lucas: "Yeah, you aren't that bad after all."

Popo: "So what are waiting for? Let's go see boobs!"

Capt Falcon: "You betcha. But I wonder what the people at home doing."

Back at mansion.

Master Hand: "Hey Ness and others, I'm sorry for the outburst. I'm gonna make it up."

He knocked on their door and noticed the numb minors. They just stand there.

Master Hand: "Guys, why are you all just standing there? Or you're still upset at me, huh?"

Silent response.

Master Hand: "I thought so. Now kids, hurry up. We're going to the store for an aplogly."

But eventually, the dummies start to fall off.

Master Hand: "(gasps) Those sons of bitches! They screwed me! They think they ignore my ass and go for a night out! Well, they got it coming."

He stormed off the place and went to search the kids.

the tavern, Peach and Zelda are still on the drink contest.

Pit: "Come on you two the bar's closing."

Peach: "You go, bastards. I'm trying to beat this bitch."

Zelda: "You won't. I'm still the winner."

Peach: "OH YEAH?! I WANT TO WIN!"

Zelda: "Peach Peach lighten up! There's no need to get pissed over this crap."

Peach: "No, this night out was a failure! (sobbing) I want to win!"

Bartender: "Hey whore, what's the matter with you?"

Peach: "Send me more beers!"

Bartneder: "Alright here's two more."

Peach just drank them and got more drunk than ever.

Peach: "OOH BOY! I"M LIKE A DRUNKEN ACTRESS!"

She then start to go out of control, in which the tavern start to become a mess.\

Marth: "Holy crap! Bitch's out of her damn mind!"

Ike: "There's no way to stop this! We gotta get out of here!"

Everyone screamed in terror as they left the tavern. Peach continue to spin around all over the place. However, three people were caught in Peach's spinning attack and start to get so dizzy that they threw up.

Man 1: "What the hell is your problem bitch?!"

Peach: "I won the drunk contest, losers!"

She then spin again on the three guys causing them to die. They are all bleeding brutually.

Ike: "Call the cops and stop this mad (crazy) bitch."

The others does so and they quickly ran out. However, three more guys had died from the destruction of the tavern, which was on fire. They're bloodly injuried as well. As a result, Peach is in the same situation but not dead. She still has a life to live.

The others opened their jaws wide to see this.

Ike: "Wow, we almost died."

*20 minutes later* the same time, Master Hand had arrived to look for the kids while the cops had finally stopped Peach's craziness.

Master Hand: "My, my, my, you kids effin' ignore my warning."

Ness: "Yeah and we're seeing naked prostiutes. Look."

They are shown, which makes Master Hand so disgusted that he gets enraged at the same time.

Master Hand: "Kids, you think this is sexy?! This type of crap should be banned!"

Popo: "We can explain. We're already flithy rich thanks to them. And I pissed myself in the pants."

Master Hand: "OOH, that does it! Kids, don't watch cause this is gonna be your comeuppance."

Stripper: "Hey you mean bastard, what the hell's you're gonna do?"

Master Hand: "This is the hand of DEATH!"

He angrily attacked them and all of them were cutted in half. The kids, as well as Diddy Kong, Falcon, and Olimar screamed in horror.

Capt Falcon: "MASTER HAND! YOU SOB! YOU PISSED ME OFF EVEN MORE!"

MAster Hand: "Whoa whoa slow down there man what are you gonna do call the cops?"

Capt Falcon: "Hell yes,"

MAster HAnd: "NO!"

Another closing message: "Peach and Master got arrested the week before Easter 2013. They both lost their mind and bad $&!% happened to the Smashers on the same day. They had a hell of a night out and it was unique that it felt like a #% $ ing movie. I'm fsaenz0125 and that does it for the seventh season. I'm taking a break for this random Smash Bros story. And like I said, raunchy and vuglar stories are funnier. Expect the next two to be like story won't come till June. Good night folks."


	40. Bald Hair Day

#118 Bald Hair Day

Link gets a haircut that causes him to be bald. He try to hide his baldness from everyone from wearing wigs but it backfires. So Link gets even with his barber. (TV14-DLV) (801)

Link, Mario, and Luigi are watching Regular Show.

"STEP OFF!"

This scene was from the 100th episode.

They laughed at the scene.

Link: "Oh my god, that gag is still funny after 3 times."

Mario: "Agreed."

Luigi: "And this was funnier."

Mario: "Let's watch some more."

Link: "Uh, boys, my hair's getting long. Mind if I go to the saloon ans get myself a haircut?"

Luigi: "Sure thing Link. We're gonna see another show."

Link went to his main hair cut place, Hair n cut. The place was 10 blocks away.

Barber: "Hey Link"

Link: "Hey, Carl."

Carl: "So, what cut do you want?"

Link: "2 and a half, seriously. My hair's too damn long."

Carl: "Well, you got to wait for a bit."

Customer 1: "Thanks for the hair cut, Carl."

Carl: "No problem."

Customer: "I hope I get a better haircut."

*Time goes by 25 minutes*

Carl: "Link, you're next."

Link: "Finally; by the way, what's up with his hair?"

Carl: "Aw, don't worry about it."

Customer 2: "Carl, you asshole. You're paying for this. I didn't want a Mohawk."

Carl begins to cut Link's hair. This took 15 minutes.

Link: "Damn, what a long wait."

Carl: "I know, I sometimes suck at this but I tried my best. Well, what you think?"

Link: "It looks awesome! I'll take it."

Carl: "5 dollars please. (Link gave him the money) Enjoy your cut."

Link walks outside enjoying the new haircut. However, Link is starting to feel his hair. As he continue to walk by, part of his hair fell off, The other people are noticing this, and are horrified. A man runs off killing himself. The woman does the same thing. Then there's a few more suicides.

LInk: "(oblivious) What the hell's going on? Why the street bloody?"

The first customer from earlier came up to Link.

Customer 1: "Because your are bald, like me. Our barber must had an evil shaver."

He gives Link the mirror and he yelled.

Link: AAAH! HOLY SHIT! I'M BALD! THAT FUCKING BARBER BETRAYED ME!"

He runs away screaming...*translation* back to the mansion. He panted heavily putting his hands on his bald head.

Samus: "Hey Link."

Link: "Hi Samus."

Samus: "Link, why are covering your head?"

Link: "I don't wanna know Samus."

Samus: "Is it bad?"

Link: "Yes and it's serious. I gotta go to my besties for help."

He carefully went to the Mario Bros. room.

Link: "(almost crying) Mario! Luigi! I got bad news!"

Mario: "Woah Link what's the matter?"

Link: "My son of a bitch barber removed all of my beloved hair! Look! I'm as bald as a coot!"

He shows his baldness to them.

Luigi: "Holy shit."

Mario: "Holy shit indeed."

Link: "I don't even know why the hell should I trust that bastard. He fucking SUCK at the hair cutting shit!"

Mario: "There there Link, no need to be worried. We're your besties and we can solve this problem."

Link: "Really, what hair you two gonna put on me?"

*Flip Translation*

Link has a new hair style.

Link: "Oh my god, this hair kick ass. Thanks Mario Bros.

Luigi: "No-a problem."

Luigi then plays a song out of the radio as Link walks by the hall with his new hair.

Capt Falcon then approaches to him.

Capt Falcon: "Whoa Link you got new hair."

Link: "Damn straight dude. It's awesome."

Capt Falcon: "Well make sure it's not fake."

Link: "No it's not."

As he continued to walked by, more Smashers are seeing and impressed by this.

Samus: "Great hair Link."

Olimar: "I love it."

Pit: "It's the best."

Link: "Aw, thanks, everybody. And you know what? I'm gonna keep my hair like this for the rest of my life."

Everyone is delighted by this.

Link: "(excited while spinning around) They love me they love me they love me THEY LOVE ME!"

Olimar: "Oh no look out!"

Pit: "Link, be careful!"

Link spin so quickly that he threw up and then a vase fell on his head causing his new hair "wig" to be removed.

Link:"Ugh, what happened?"

Samus: "Dude, your head, look at it."

Link screamed so loudly like a girl.

Link: "NO MY BELOVED HAIR, IT'S GONE!"

Olimar: "Dude get grip of yourself. It's just some lame-ass wig."

Link: "A wig? (Growls) Luigi, Mario, you FUCKING pieces of shit!"

Mario: "Whoa whoa, easy there, Link. What's the matter with you?"

Link: "You betrayed me. I thought that wasn't a wig!"

Luigi: "I thought it was not wig but it was actually a wig from a celebrity I brought from Hollywood."

Link's face is red in anger as he huff.

Mario: "Dude, Link, take it easy, man! We're cool here!"

Luigi: "Yeah don't worry we can make it up."

Link: "No you two are gonna mess it up."

Mario: "Link trust us. Our next plan's next gonna suck."

Link: "Alright but I'm seriously not playing games."

They went to Rob's store. As they walked, the people noticed Link's baldness.

Woman: "My god, Link from Zelda bald?"

Link: "Thank you Captain Obvious..."

Kid: "Your head's like a American Patrick Stewart."

Older kid: "But it's shaped like a penis and completely bald."

Link got mad so much that he can't take it any more. He gets his sword and attack that older kid who then lays bleeding. Everyone is frighten at this.

Rob noticed this and came to Link.

ROB: "Whoa Link settle down! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Link: "(sobbing) My hair my hair! It's all gone..."

Mario: "ROB, we need your help. Is there's a way to hide Link's baldness."

ROB: "Oh sure. Here you go, it is called a baldness hat."

Mario: "Thanks man. We take it."

As they left, the cops noticed the bloody mess.

Cop: "(gasps) What the hell is this?!"

Rob: "Sir, I can explain. It's wasn't a murderer. Some SOB killed for no reason."

Cop: "I'm sorry ROB, but I can't tolerate bad stuffs happening here. You're out of business!'

Rob: "Noooooooooooooo! DAMN YOU LINK FOR KILLING THAT INNOCENT KID! (he lays down)"

Mario: "Alright Link, this is a device to settle you down: the baldness hat."

Link: "Wow, thanks you two. I'm no longer mad anymore. In fact, I feel like new again."

Cut to montage of Link enjoying his new protection hat. (1, He surprisingly beat Capt Falcon, Olimar and Samus on a brawl match. (2, Link has a staring contest with Yoshi. 3) Then he messes around on the Internet posting crude comments and 4) He forces Mario and Luigi to touch his feet.

Mario: "Dude, Link, the new you sucked ass."

Link: "What the hell are you talking about?"

Luigi: "The feet one was awful. Are you making us fuck with it?"

Link: "What, no! I just wanted you both to scratch it. Boy did it feel good huh?"

Mario: "That's it Link, we are outta here."

Luigi: "Yeah! Go back to your barber and give him some payback."

Link: "My god you're right. I screwed up. This new me is ruining everyone. I gotta go save my bacon (hair and life)."

Yoshi: "Hello asshole."

Link: "Yoshi! Dude, I am very sorry what I did to you. I realized that I became a jerk. What am I gonna do with my barber?"

Yoshi: "Well, Link, in order to save up your head, you got to have a very bloody vengeance."

Link: "Yoshi, you're a genius. Thank you."

Link went to pick up a few sharp and dangerous for his vengeance on his barber.

At the hair n cut.

Carl: "(talking to himself) Carl, you are hell of a barber. You shaved everybody's head off. Soon, this city will be full of baldness. (evil laughter)

Link bursts in the door.

Link: "Well, well, well. If it is Mr. Betrayal McHairCut. I saw what you did to your customer. You balded us!"

Carl: "I can explain Link. It was part of my evil plans!"

Link: "What the fuck?! You bastard! How could you!"

Carl: "Yep, I'm turn out to be the bad guy of haircut! (evil laughter)

Link: "Oh that it is Carl! I'm gonna stop your madness once and for all!"

Carl: "We'll see about that!"

He assaulted Link with a razor.

Link: "Ouch! That's really hurt! Two can play at this game!"

Link then gets the no ammo gun and aim at Carl.

They both got in a huge brawl. Link attacked Carl even more while Carl is shaving more of Link's hair.

Link: "girly squeal) You son of a bitch! I don't want to be hairless, I want more hair!"

He finished this conflict with a huge razor.

Carl: "Whoa Link, easy there. I'm your regular customer. You can't kill me."

Link: "Not anymore. I will kill you!"

Carl: "No, no, not the face, not the face! (dies by the big razor)"

Link: "Never fuck up my hair again! And one more: fuck you you piece of shit! You will not be missed..."

4 weeks later...everything was back to normal. Link's hair was already grown back.

Yoshi: "Wow, Link, you're whole blonde hair is back."

Link: "Yep, I;m glad it's grown so that I can no longer take another horrible haircut like 4 weeks ago again."

Luigi: "Speaking of haircut, what happened to your barber?"

Link: "I took care of business."

The now dead barber is being buried in a bloody graveyard.

Link: "Don't ask why the graveyard's full of blood, dead people belong here who was killed with violence. See ya folks. That's it for this story."

THE END


	41. Father's Day

#119: Father's Day

Ness' father is coming to Smash City on father's day week. Ness is terrified of it and refuses to be nice. Mario, Luigi, Lucas and everyone else try to reunite Ness on his father, with mixed results.. (TV-14-DL) (802)

One random morning at the mansion. A mailman arrives, with some mail.

Man: "Hey, hands, I got plenty of mails."

Crazy Hand: "Oh boy! Where's mine?!"

Man: "Excuse me?"

Master Hand: "Crazy! Sorry about my brother. He can be a dimwit sometimes."

Man: "That's ok. See ya (walks off)"

Fox: "There's mail?"

Master Hand: "Yep, about damn time. Last time was 3 months ago. Those guys are dumbasses for not giving us mail."

Fox, Falco, Wolf, Mario, Luigi, the kids, and the girls came to the mail.

Wolf: "Here's the girls. (gives mails to them) One's for Peach, I forgot (to Peach) Here you go."

Falco: "Wolf, I got one for you. It's from your old friends."

Wolf: "Oh my god, Panther and Leon really missed me!"

Fox: "And one for your room."

Wolf: "Ugh. (walks to room) What does that bitch want?"

Master Hand: "So anymore?"

Peach nods no.

Crazy Hand: "Darn, I'm disappointed. None of them are from me."

Peach: "But I got one from Ness."

As they walked inside, Ness wonders.

Ness: "Hmm, what's the letter."

Luigi: "I don't know. Could you open to find out?"

Lucas: "Yeah show us."

Ness opens the mail and reads.

"Dear Ness,

I'm here to visit you on the week of Father's Day.I want to know and meet your friends. So be prepared tomorrow.

Love,

Dad"

Ness just gasps and drops mail.

Peach: "What's wrong Ness?"

Ness just quivered from tension.

Lucas: "I think he's nervous. (Ness runs off) Or not."

Master Hand: "Ness, open up, Your friends and I wanted to know what's the problem."

Ness: "I can't. It's nothing important."

Master Hand: "Why not? That shit isn't Smash related?"

Ness: "NO, IT"S NOT! (bawls)"

Mario: "Now, Ness, just calm down. Everything will be alright."

Ness"No, it's not you asshole. It's from my dad."

Mario: "Ugh, this shit again? You're such a douche."

Lucas: "Why do you hate your father so much?"

Ness: "alright alright I'll confess! I hate my god damn dad, ok?"

Luigi: "But why? He didn't do anything."

Ness: "(wailing) YES HE HAD! HE SCREWED UP MY LIFE! I WANT HIM OUT! IF HE SHOW UP, I"M SCREWED!"

Master Hand: "Indeed you are motherfucker. Either you get your ass up or I'll confess your dad that you and the kids went to a strip club,"

Peach: "Uh oh."

Master Hand: "That's right, he did went there."

Ness: "No! Please don't tell!"

Master Hand: "Very well. Lucas, Mario, Luigi, go fix Ness' attitude. And I'll be checking you tomorrow so be on your best behavior!"

He floats away as Mario, Luigi, and Lucas approach Ness.

Ness: "(sobbing) Guys, what am I gonna do? I don't really want to hate him."

Mario: "Well, then why do you hate your father so much?"

Luigi: "Yeah our was never a problem to us."

Ness: "(sighs) Guys, it'a hard to describe this. I just don't wanna know that I has PK powers."

Mario: "Really really?! You just said about that?! But you never used the damn Pk powers in this story!"

Ness: "I know, but let me tell you something. My dad left me before the release of earthbound."

Mario: "(very sarcastic) Wow, my, my, the worst fucking story I've ever heard. You really has to half ass it."

Luigi: "Mario, relax. What's wrong with that story?"

Mario: "That was the reason why Ness didn't want his father to visit us. That's lame/ And you know what? I'm out of this story. Wake me up with you believe me Ness. (left the scene)"

Lucas: "Dude, what the hell's up with him?"

Luigi: "He has a strange feeling that once this story is over he's gonna troll it all over on fan ."

Lucas: "Well, stop pointing the obvious. We need to focus."

Luigi: "Alright, anyway, Ness, we are gonna to let you be nice when your dad visits you."

Ness: "No, I still hate him, and I and still gonna treat him like dirt."

Lucas and Luigi just sighed in frustration.

The next day, it was Father's Day. Ness' father had arrived to the mansion.

*Doorbell ring*

Master Hand: "Everyone, he's here. (opens door)"

Ness' dad: "Is this the place?"

Master Hand: "Yep this is it. Welcome to Smash Mansion, I am Master Hand, the place's mentor or boss or whatever the hell you wanna call it."

Peach: "Ness, get up. Your dad here."

Ness: "No I wanna. He'll be horrified that I has PK powers."

Peach: "Please Ness, just do it your cronies."

Ness: "Look, yo bitch, whenever my bastard of a dad is here, I'm gonna be pissed all the time! I want his ass out!"

He tries to attack Peach, but she holds him.

Peach: "Ness, calm down! Listen, sweetheart, you don't have the right to be like this every single father's day."

Ness: "I WANT TO! HE"S STILL PISSING ME OFF SINCE 2 YEARS!"

Peach: "Ness, Ness, again, please stay cool. Just take my advice and don't say another profanity. If he also find out about that, you're screwed. Now make me and the others proud."

Ness: "Alright, alright, girl, I'm gonna be kind."

Ness' dad: "Ness? are you here, boy?"

Ness: "(calmly) I am here."

Ness' dad: "Hey, Ness, how you're doing here in Smash?"

Ness: "(most enthusiast) Very awesome. My friends are the coolest I';ve met."

Ness' dad: "That's cool son. Glad you're being kind. Also, did you forgot to say something at me."

Ness: "Oh crud yes. Happy father day, dad!"

Ness' dad: "Thanks son. So what do you guys do?"

Ness: "Well, Lucas, can you explain to my dad?"

Lucas: "We play video games and watch awesome shows."

Ness' dad: "That's it?"

Lucas: "Sorry those are the stuff we only do normally."

Ness' dad: "Oh. Anywho, do you guys had any more activities that isn't dull?"

Pit: "Marth, Ike, Link, and I do this sensational dance. It is a fun one."

Ike: Although Link isn't present right now let's perform it."

They did some funny video dance. Ness' dad started laughing.

Ness' dad: "That dance's funny. Right Ness?"

Ness: "It isn't to me... no offense to you three, you suck."

Ness' dad: "Hey, easy there. So, what else sounds fun?"

Marth: "All of us love to do some of extreme sports. Right Ness?"

Ness: "Uh yeah, what sports would you be interested in Dad? Don't chose the obvious one. That's the jackasses' style."

Ness' dad: "Language, young man. Don't worry, I'm not choosing them. I never give a rat's ass on MTV stuff."

Marth: "So does kayaking interest you?"

Ness' dad: "(with enthusiasm)Oh yes, it does! Our family used to do that."

Master Hand: "Alright everyone, Ness' dad is going to kayak. Speaking of that, is there's a lake?"

Luigi: "I think so, I don't know where it is at though."

Fox: "I know where is it, there's a river 7 miles south of our home."

Master Hand: "Alright, then, let's go everyone!"

They went exit the mansion. Then suddenly, two voices were heard.

Mario: "Shit, they're going out for kayaking? Wait for me!"

Crazy Hand: "Me too! I wanna watch!"

He bumped into Mario.

Mario: "Aaugh, damn it you crazy hand, watch it, you fool!"

The Smashers and Ness' father are at the lake - Lake Tabuu.

Master Hand: "Alright Ness, show us what you got in kayaking."

Ness: "Right now? But I still don't know how to kayak."

Master Hand: "Relax, your father will help you. Make him proud."

Peach: "Yeah remember that promise?"

Ness: "I'll do it, folks. You all will see me prove that I do give a damn to my dad."

Peach: "Language again."

Ness and his father then start to go on a kayaking ride. Ness, however, is suddenly scared of the sports like he mentioned earlier. He hasn't gotten better in it.

Ness: "The water's going get me!"

Ness' father: "It's just the running water. No need to be scared. Be brave and paddle."

Ness: "Here goes nothing."

Everyone else: (based on what are the Smashers rooting Ness) "Good luck Ness." "Die in a lake." "Never come back." "Do well Ness."

Ness then paddle the boat quickly but soon gets caught in a whirlpool.

Ness: "(screams) I'm not brave anymore! The whirlpool is spinning on us!"

Ness' father: "You can do it! Make me proud for father's day!"

Ness then strains himself so hard that the boat is still on the whirlpool.

Ness then get very upset.

Ness: "That tears it! I wanna be out of here! Leave me alone! (red faced) ARRRGH! CURSE YOU WHIRLPOOL!"

Ness' father: "Calm down, Ness. You're almost there, you're almost there, son."

Ness: "STOP SCREWING WITH ME! THIS ISN"T SEX!"

Ness' father: "STAY CALM! USE YOUR MUSCLES!"

Ness' veins start to show off and his muscle got strong to the point that he always got out of the whirlpool.

Mario: "(more sarcastic) Wow, it's took you 5 fucking minutes to get your ass out of a whirlpool. How brave, Gumball."

Luigi: "What?"

Mario: "I called him Ness Watterson sometimes. (laughs) Because he's a scary cat. (evil laugh)"

*THE Amazing World of Gumball reference* (AN: I already have my funniest quote)

Lucas: "Hey shut up, Ness' almost done with the kayaking."

Ness is shown reaching the end of the river. He made it safe and sound for once in this sport.

Everyone applauded at Ness reaching the end.

Mario: "Neither mind Ness, I take that back. You are on brave hero after all."

Ness' father: "Wow, son, I'm already proud of you."

Ness: "Thanks dad and I'm sorry that I got mad at you the last couple years."

Ness' father: "No worries, Ness, you already made it up with this sport. You outstand it son."

Ness: "Well, as a reward, let's go have some fancy father's day dinner."

Montage of the Smashers eating dinner with Ness' dad. They eat, joke, and play at the Smash Food Court.

*Tagline sequence*

Ness: "Thanks for coming pops. I'll see you next year."

Ness' father: "Bye guys. See you next father's day."

As he left the mansion, Lucas then chat with Ness.

Lucas: "So Ness, I been wondering?"

Ness: "Ya, Lucas?"

Lucas: "Where's your mom?"

Ness: "Why the hell do you care?"

Lucas: "Because your pops never mentioned her. I wanna know about your ma."

Ness: "No thank you. Good night."

Lucas: "Well, does your dad fuck with her or she cheated him."

Ness: "EEWW! NO! Stop it with the erotic joke! Goodnight I say!"

Lucas: "(to viewers)The world may never know right now."

*THE END*


	42. A-maze-ed

Chapter 120: A-maze-ed

Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Fox, Falco, and Wolf are going to a camping site until they discover they're lost. So they must go to a maze that will lead them to the camp. But Falco is unsure about it and refuses to go. (TV-PG-L) (1003)

* * *

><p>Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Fox, Falco, and Wolf are at a trip to a camping site. Fox is the driver.<p>

Falco: "So why are we going to that camping site?"

Fox: "Because there is a picnic going on with a few of our friends. We have to meet them there."

King Dedede: "Who are the people that are coming to the camp?"

Meta Knight: "(checks his text messages) Let's see, Capt Falcon, Olimar, Samus, and Pit were those four who told us about the new place."

Kirby: "Oh boy I can't wait to camp."

Meta Knight: "It's not that kind of camping, Kirby."

Kirby: "Aw crud..."

Meta Knight: "Hehe, I was just screwing with you Kirby."

Kirby: "Oh (laughs)"

Wolf: "Hey, guys, I'm as hungry as a horse. Can we go to Pizza Hut?"

Fox: "Sure thing Wolf. We hasn't even ate today."

They stop at Pizza Hut which was located near the city limits and the highway suddenly just ends there.

Falco: "(noticing the freeway) Why does the freeway ends after the leaving city limits sign?"

Fox: "Eh, let's worry about it after we're eat."

The Kirby and Star Fox gang enter the Pizza Hut and ate for 30 minutes.

As they were finished eating, Falco asked the same question from earlier again.

Fox then answers his question: "I don't know, maybe they're lazy to finish it."

Wolf: "I noticed that the end of the freeway led us to a maze."

Kirby: "Uh, what's time is already?"

Meta Knight: "I think we're about to be late already?"

Falco: "Oh god this is bad. We wasted time. We got to get going. Our friends might leave by the time we get out of this mess."

Meta Knight: "Falco, will you cool your jets? I'm sure our friends are still going to be at the camping site."

Falco is still stressing out.

Kirby: "Falco, please, stop making it a big deal. We gotta go to the campsite today."

King Dedede: "Yeah let's go to that maze and get this over with."

Falco: "Alright alright, but I'm not messing around."

As they are about to go to the maze, MK looks at the map.

MK: "These are the map guide: first one, go to the maze for 20 miles and then you will reach the paradise."

Falco continues to panicked and says that the trip is too long.

Wolf: "(punches Falco) Shut the hell up already!"

Fox: "What's the other said?"

MK: "Just go back where you started and go somewhere else."

Falco nodded at the second direction.

"Fox: "I'm sorry, Falco, but we don't have a choice."

Falco: "Why not? Second choice is better?"

Fox: "(sighs) Hate to say this, Falco, but we're going to the maze already."

Organ music plays and close up of a frighten Falco.

As the other guys are going to the maze, Falco still stand there scared.

Falco: "Uh, you guys go ahead. I'm just walking back."

Fox:"Where do you think you're going?"

Falco: "Thinking to myself how this crap is a stupid idea."

Fox: "No you don't! We're going and you'll face it!"

Falco: "But I want an excuse? I'm so freakin' scared to go inside! I want to go home."

Fox: "No just go with us."

Falco: "Fine, but I will NOT LIKE IT!"

Fox: "Falco, just take a deep breath and calm down. This will be over with after 20 minutes of walking."

King Dedede: "What's the holdup? You two had been talking for 10 minutes."

Falco: "Oh crap, we gotta go to the maze already. Let's go explore this."

The gang had already entered the maze.

Wolf: "My god, this is a huge maze."

Meta Knight: "It is a huge one. We might as well just hurry it up so that we can't go through a frustrating labyrinth like this again."

Kirby: "What are we waiting for? Let' go. Our friends are going to be impatient soon."

They explored the maze and it was smooth sailing for half an hour. Until...

Falco: "What the hell? There's two ways."

Kirby: "Which one do we go?"

Meta Knight: "Don't worry, the map know which it the closest. (points) I think that one."

King Dedede: "I hope you're right. I don't trust the map at all."

Wolf: "I'm glad I never been to a maze. They're so confusing."

Fox: "Same here."

Kirby: "So how long is this maze?"

Meta Knight: "Another 20 miles."

Falco: "UGH! WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT! WE MIGHT GET LOST FOREVER!"

Kirby: "Falco, calm down. We will make it. You just need to stay calm. Everything will be alright."

Fox: "Yeah man be cool. This will be over soon."

Falco just groaned in frustration.

King Dedede: "Can we hum to some tunes as we pass the maze?"

Kirby: "Oh yes, I'd love to. OK, what's this tune: (hums something that very similar today)

Wolf: "Thrift Shop by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis featuring Wanz."

Kirby: "Correct. Now do Can't Hold Us."

Wolf does so. Then King Dedede all of a sudden hums to a One Direction song.

Everybody else: "DDD!"

Falco: "You idiot, we hate those guys!"

Kirby: "And Justin Bieber."

Fox: "And any teen pop singers."

King Dedede: "Sorry, it's their best song."

Falco: "Seriously, lay out now."

King Dedede: "Alright alright. (whispers) Jerk."

Fox: "Now hum to Lil Wayne."

Falco: "I hate him!"

Fox: "How dare you! Rap hater."

Kirby: "Don't worry, DDD, Wolf, and I love rap too."

Wolf: "I listen it to all the time."

Falco: "Come on guys, can we can just this over with already?"

Kirby: "We are progressing ok? Calm down."

Fox: "Falco, don't bitch anymore. Let's just play the quiet game shall we?"

Falco: "OK OK, I'll not speak anymore."

They all remain silent for another 20 miles as they pass the long maze.

Throughout the silent 20 miles they walked, Falco made a few gestures at Fox. The first one meant "Are you sure we're reaching the camp in 20 miles" while Fox nodded. The next gesture was "Are our friends still going to be there?" then replied "Yes, they'll still be here." The last one was "Will there be food?" and of course replied with another yes. How did they do it? They didn't talked, but they gestured by the letters. It's sounds a little confusing but very unique.

Fox: "Falco, good news. We're here!"

Falco: "Oh my god, we're here at the campsite... it's about time!"

Falco then celebrates and whoops.

The gang then came to the campsite which only contain Samus, Pit, and Falcon as well as a few groups.

Kirby: "Thank goodness you guys didn't left us."

Pit: "Hey fellas. Glad you made it."

Samus: "Where did you all took the route?"

Meta Knight: "Sadly, we took the route to a labyrinth. You guys'?"

Capt Falcon: "Simple, we took the shortcut."

Falco groaned.

Wolf: "Falco, chillax now. Be happy that we're here already."

Falco: "Yeah, but I'm so jealous of them."

King Dedede: "So what are we waiting for? Let's enjoy this place."

Kirby: "And have a healthy picnic."

The gang happily have a great time at the campsite. Kirby, Fox, Falco, and King Dedede were eating while the others were exploring the place.

Falco: "(while eating) It's good to be here."

Kirby: "Yep."

Fox" "Let's never go to a maze like that ever again."

King Dedede: "Agreed."

Falco: "Man, these chili dogs are delicious!"

King Dedede: "You said it."

Samus: "This is Camp California. One of the best camp in the state for obvious reasons."

Meta Knight: "Why do you think they named the camp for?"

Pit: "Because everyone in California want to visit it. It seem like paradise to them."

Wolf: "It sure is a paradise. Look at everything."

Captain Falcon: "Yep, let's go explore the lake."

And so, the gang had a great time at the campsite.

Once it was time to go, the gang drove off. But then Captain Falcon forgot where to exit.

Captain Falcon: "Damn it, I'm lost. Guys, can you help me?"

Meta Knight: "(looks map) Exit like the others did."

Captain Falcon: "But I don't know how."

Samus: "(sighs) Son of a bitch, must I do this by myself any single freakin' mistake you make?"

She switches seat and realizes that the campsite is closed.

Falco fainted.

Kirby: "We're dead."

King Dedede: :Great, we gotta go to the maze again."

Falco: "(yelling FUDGE!"

THE END


	43. Fireworks Factory

#122: Fireworks Factory *FOURTH OF JULY SPECIAL*

Ness, Lucas, Marth, and Ike must get more firework after accidentally setting them up. Meanwhile, the other Smashers had a 4oF cookout. (TVPG-DLV) (821)

Note: This spoofs the Regular Show episode "Firework Run." Different: They go to a factory instead of getting fireworks from a Mexican.

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful Fourth of July morning. The fireworks were already set off from other places. But not from the Smash Mansion so far.<p>

Master Hand: "Alright, you four are in charge of taking care of the fireworks. Don't screw this up!"

Lucas: "(Salutes) You can count on us, Master Hand."

Ness: "Boy, Fourth of July's an amazing holiday isn't it?"

Marth: "Yep, it was the day the US was freed from the British, that's the point of the holiday."

Ike: "And we get to have an amazing cook out."

Shows Mario, Luigi, Link, and Kirby cooking the hot dogs for lunch.

Link: "The hotdogs are barely being cooked."

Kirby: "Boy, I can't wait for those awesome hot dogs."

Mario: "Yeah, I think they're all made in Mexico."

Luigi: "Eh, I hate everything about that country, but I heard their hot dogs are awesome."

Kirby then start cooking the foods.

Cut back to the other four.

Ness: "So do we set them off?"

Marth: "Not really."

Ike: "Maybe, who know what could happen?"

Lucas: "Marth's right, we shouldn't be doing this."

Ike: "Believe me, I done this before at my old job without my boss knowing that I set it off."

Marth: "Alright, Ike, just one firework."

Lucas: "Ok, Ness, you too. But only one. Not the other four."

Ness and Ike sets two fireworks.

Lucas and Marth were somewhat amazed by it.

But then Ness and Ike want to set the other four after being impressed by them. Marth and Lucas then stopped them.

Lucas: "Guys, that's enough. Stop it."

Marth: "Yeah, Master Hand will blow a fuse if he saw this."

Ness: "Nonsense, the next setting off will be awesome."

Ike: "Let's see if it is awesome than the last two."

They set off the next fireworks which cause bigger explosion.

Master Hand then notices the loud noise.

Master Hand: "What the hell? What's that noise?"

He quickly floated off to see the remaining fireworks were lighted up already. He let out a big gasp.

Master Hand: "WHO DID THIS?"

The other guys: "Ness and Ike did." (point to them)

Master Hand gets really red faced and goes up to the main four that he entrust.

Master Hand: "**WHY WOULD YOU TWO DO THAT?!**"

Ike: "We were just lighting them up..."

Master Hand: "**WHY WOULD YOU LIGHT UP ALL THE FIREWORKS BEFORE THE BIGGEST EVENT OF THE YEAR?!**"

Ness: "Just hang on now, Master Hand. I know this looks bad, but we can fix it."

Master Hand: "**Fix it?! _FIX WHAT?!_ YOU TWO JUST RUINED THE 4TH OF JULY!**"

Ness: "I know, but don't worry. We'll buy some cheap fireworks."

Master Hand: "**I DON'T WANT CHEAP FIREWORKS! THAT STUFF YOU JUST BLEW UP WAS TOP OF THE LINE!**"

Ike: "Master Hand, trust us. We can replace them at some factory."

Master Hand: "(calming down) Alright, fine, but if you four aren't back when we announce the show your sorry butts are out!"

He stormed off.

Marth: "My, my, my, you guys have to made him mad."

Lucas: "You could had trusted us. Now we're ruined forever if we don't get more."

Ness: "Guys, will you chill out? No need to worry. Ike got this. Do you know where get fireworks?"

Ike: "I know a place."

Lucas: "(gasp) Really? What the place's called?"

Ike: "Simple - Fireworks Factory. It is near the city limits. Let's go."

Marth: "Well, I'm holding my breath this time. It's better be a good source for fireworks."

The four went for a quest to get more fireworks - at the city limits.

5 miles later...they arrived at a firework factory. It was full of firework for obvious reason.

Lucas: "Wow, so this is where they get fireworks every fourth of July."

Ike: "Yep, ain't this place a beauty?"

Marth "(sarcastic) Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with."

Ness: "Again, Marth, chill out. You said that for the third time today."

Marth: "I'm being impatient so that Master Hand doesn't can our butts."

The four came inside the firework. They (even Marth now) are amazed what it looked like.

Lucas: "See Marth does this change your mood now?"

Marth: "Yep, now let's just hurry it up."

Sven: "(German accent) Hallo, Ike. Who are your friends?"

Ike: "Hey Sven. These are Nate, Lucas, and Marth. Don't make fun of the latter. He's just a guy. Anyway, how you doing?"

Sven: "Very good. And let me guess, you want some fireworks?"

Ike: "You bet I do. We're here for a reason. Right, guys?"

Marth: "Yeah, we are. We messed up our fireworks."

Sven: "Come again?"

Marth: "I said we blew up our fireworks this morning."

Sven: "Ja, oh really? (Marth nodded) (to Ike) Is this true what he said?"

Ike: "Yes! Are you deaf?"

Sven: "Oh, fireworks. (gets angry, grab Ike , and yells at his ear) **YOU COME HERE ASKIN' FOR FIREWORKS ON THE FOURTH OF JULY!**"

Ike: "Look, we screwed up, OK? we just wanted to buy some."

Sven: "Very well. Does six fireworks plead you?"

Ike: "Yep, and now let's go home."

Sven: "Hold on, before you do, I just need to ask my boss."

Marth: "I just hope he said yes."

*Flip Translation*

Same scene...Sven came back to them.

Sven: "I'm sorry, but we can't. Rules are rules, no buying fireworks on this very day."

Ness: "Oh, come on!"

Lucas: "Yeah, come on, man! We're in a hurry!"

Ike: "Yeah, this is bullcrap! Why not?!"

Sven: "Because we said so. Now leave or else we'll hunt you down!"

Marth: "NEVA! Guys, stop them at once! We gotta save our butts."

But it failed. Instead, they get caught by Sven and his coworkers at the firework.

Ike: "Damn you!"

Meanwhile, the others were enjoying their day. Mario, Luigi, Link, and Kirby were already done with their cookout and went swimming with the Kongs, Samus, Peach, Zelda, Captain Falcon, and Snake. The others were just watching the fireworks.

Link: "Ah, what an enjoyable Fourth of July we're having."

Mario: "Yep, but not those four."

Luigi: "What are they doing?"

Kirby: "Maybe they are in trouble."

Mario: "I think so, but they taking a little longer than they expect. The master's getting impatient."

Master Hand: "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Kirby: "Master Hand, what are you talking about?"

Master Hand: "The four guys that I entrusted earlier to watch the firework. WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY?!"

Link: "I don't know."

Master Hand: "WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?!"

Mario: "Master Hand, please relax! They're just stuck in a traffic or something."

Luigi: "Yeah, settle down, man."

Kirby: "You know what, I'm gonna text them a message to see what's going on."

He does so and right away Marth replied with "We're stuck thanks to this German plank! he doesn't let us buy fireworks ;("

Kirby just ran off to the home.

Luigi: "Wow, Kirby got the message from Marth and he got scared? Why?"

Mario: "Because he said some German plank kidnapped them. This is bad."

Link: "(Gasps) This is a nightmare! We must save them before the show starts!"

Snake: "Chill out, guys. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Captain Falcon: "Yeah, don't worry, they'll end up coming back here somehow."

Mario: "We're out of here."

Luigi: "We're gonna watch the neighbor's fireworks."

As they quietly escape...

Link: "(whispers) I'd like to do Peach again someday."

But Mario heard that.

Back at the firework factory, the guys are in ropes.

Sven: "My, my, my! Looks like somebody stopped their stuffs somewhere they don't belong!"

Ike: "Please Freund, we can explain! We gotta get back home!"

Sven: "Let me expalin you Freund, those fireworks should never be bought on this very day at all! We're gonna use them!"

Ike growled and slapped himself so hard.

Marth: "You and your fellow fiends will never get away with it."

Boss: "Oh yes, we will. We're gonna kill you with a gun."

The four whimpered but Marth is still not giving up.

Marth: "Look, there's two guys blowing up your fireworks?"

Boss: "Where?!"

Marth escapes the rope and kicked the boss' butt. Four guys in the factory down to go. He then release the ropes to Ness, Lucas, and Ike.

Lucas: "My, thanks Marth."

Ness: "You're a genius."

Ike: "Alright guys, let's go! Our boss needs us!"

Sven: "Get them Freunds!"

Marth: "Ike, drive the truck while I'll attack those guys."

Ike: "Aye aye mate."

Ness: "Dude, when you and Marth getting those words from? We're not British or Australian."

Ike just doesn't care and starts to drive while Marth is on the back of the truck attacking Sven and his co-workers.

Marth: "Leave us alone you freaks! Stop following us!"

He kept attack them and they are still on the trunk.

Sven: "Give us back the fireworks!"

Marth: "NEVER! Ike, drive even more faster so I can drop these planks!"

Ike does so and in slow motion, Marth kicks the German guys' butts out of the truck.

Sven: "Ike and Freund, this isn't over! We're gonna drive in a car and beat your Arsch!"

Lucas: "He said the A word in German! That guy's not kidding. I'm scared."

Marth: "(getting on the front seat of the truck) Relax Lucas, we're almost out of here. Now we're just gonna drive another 5 miles."

*Flip translation* Meanwhile, the Smashers were getting restless. It's already almost for the firework show.

Pit: "WHERE ARE ARE THOSE IDIOTS! THEY"RE TAKING FOREVER!"

Donkey Kong: "I WANT A REFUND!"

Diddy Kong: "SAME HERE!"

Ganondorf: "THIS IS A DISASTER! I CAME HERE FOR NOTHING?!"

They continuing yelling at Master hand.

Master hand: "Please everyone, settle down! The show will start once those guys are here."

Crazy Hand: "I don't think they're coming."

Kirby: "We know, crazy idiot. I got their text. They're busy doing stuffs and whatnot."

Master Hand: "Well, folks, we have to be patient."

Short silence and all of a sudden he screamed in anger.

Crazy Hand: "Everything's gonna be ok."

Master Hand: "I knew I couldn't trust them! (he actually said it shortly before not knowing the guys arriving)"

Luigi: "Relax, Master Hand, they're here just in time."

Ike: "Don't worry, everybody. We got the fireworks. Now we can watch the firework show."

But then Sven and his co-workers arrived with their weapons.

Sven: "Not so fast!"

Marth: "Aw what?! You guys here already?!"

Co-Worker #1: "Yep, and we got our weapons to destroy you all."

The others whimpered.

Co-worker #2: "That's right, bees! Thanks to your idiot friend here (Ike: "HEY!"), they stole our fireworks. Now it's payback time."

Co-worker #3: "And now we're gonna destroy you forever!"

Ike: "We'll see about that! Everyone, form an army. (they does so) Heh, who's the bigger army now?"

Sven: "Oh crud."

Marth: "Everyone, now! Destroy them with these powerful looking fireworks."

Pit: "Where did you get these?"

Marth: "Those fiend had them. It is a very special firework weapon."

The Smashers used four of the powerful firework from the workers and set against them.

Ike: "Time to finish this."

Sven: "No, no, no..."

Smashers: "yes, yes, yes!"

Sven: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The fireworks approach to them and started flying them to the air. Loud fireworks are heard.

Marth: "HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY, LOSERS! MAY YOU REST IN PEACE!"

He set a firework.

Diddy Kong: "Ooh, uncle, can I set one up?"

Donkey Kong: "Sure, let me join you."

They did so and the same goes to the others.

Link: "Wow..."

Kirby: "Pretty fireworks..."

The use of all the firework went fast. Everyone were using it against the firework factory workers as they all got killed in the firework.

Then it all ended. The Smashers cheered.

Snake: "That was freaking awesome!"

Captain Falcon: "BEST Firework ever!"

Master Hand: "Wow guys, I'm impressed. In fact, I got a better job for you to do in order to make up."

Ness: "What's that?"

Master hand: "Replacing the grass you just burned!"

He stormed off.

Lucas: "That was random."

Mario: "What are we gonna burn with these burned grass?"

Luigi: "Yeah and why do grass burn anyhow?"

Ike: "Don't worry, I know a guy. But you have to wait."

Pit: "Well, this Fourth of July was the best."

Ganondorf: "You said it."

Mario: "So what Ike's gonna do?"

Luigi: "Maybe go outer town."

Marth: "I doubt that. Let's hope he does come back."

*Flip translation* Few hours later...Ike came back with some water.

Ike: "I got water! Who want to replace the burned grass? (everyone just ran off) No one?"

End of the story


	44. Smash Con

#123: Smash Con

The Smashers go to a trip to Comic Con San Diego 2013 to see what new stuffs await them for entertainment. (TV14DL) (815)

* * *

><p>The Smashers are at their bus, going on something important for them. This time, they're going to San Diego Comic Con-International for once.<p>

"I can't believe Master and Crazy Hand finally got our permission to go to Comic Con San Diego this year," said Link.

"Yep, those guys were geniuses and generous," said Luigi.

"You betcha. So, (to others) what part of Comic Con are you guys gonna look forward to?" asked Mario.

"The panel for the second Hunger Games movie," replied Peach.

"Me, Peach, Zelda, and a few other guys are fans of the series," said Samus.

"I hope they have the games panel. That's what I'm looking for," Kirby answered to Mario's question.

"Same here. I hope they can announce our next game," said Yoshi.

"I'm looking to some anime panel," said Ike. "Marth, you think they'll be there."

"Of course, Ike. There will be anime at Comic Con," replied Marth.

"Then I can't wait to go to the panel for that new anime," Ike said.

"How about the rest of you guys?" asked Mario. "Which panel interested you?"

"Mario, great question." said Fox. "Falco and I are interested in The Big Bang Theory Comic Con."

"We love that show. It's hilarious," said Falco.

"Cool, me, Mario, and Link also watch that," said Luigi.

"And any of you looking forward to go to the FOX Animation Domination shows?" asked Link.

"Yes, sir!" Wario replied.

"Damn right we are," replied Pit. "Most of us love Family Guy and American Dad."

"But I am not too fond of the New Simpsons or Bob's burgers," said Captain Falcon.

"That's alright, Falcon. I still enjoyed those shows. At least Wario's glad the Cleveland Show's gone right?" said Pit.

"Yep, he is much happier," said Bowser.

"So, Mario, what are you, Luigi, Link, King Dedede, and Meta Knight looking forward to for this year?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Like you previously replied. We're also attending the Animation Domination shows panel." replied Mario.

"I can't wait for the previews," said Link. "And I hope one of you record the Regular Show and Adventure Time panel since we're not going there."

"Will do, Link," replied Ness and Link is flattered.

"I can't wait for Season 5 of Regular Show," said Lucas. "Season 4 was awesome."

"Yet I don't why most people hating on that season," said Popo. "I still love the show and the goat intern is not that bad."

"Yeah and it's even worse than people hating on the new SpongeBob," said Nana. Ness high fives Nana.

After extensive time of chatting about Comic Con, they're finally here at San Diego. But Mario is confused.

"Something's wrong, bro?" Luigi wonders.

"I forget where's Comic Con," said Mario.

"Don't worry, Mario. I'll get us there. I already been to Comic Con," said Ike.

"Thanks Ike, you're such a genius," said Mario.

Ike switches Mario as a driver and, believe it or not, knows where the place is at. Several miles later, the Smashers arrive at Comic Con.

"Here it is, everybody: San Diego Comic Con International," said Ike.

"So what day it is?" asked Marth.

"I think today's Thursday," said Pit.

"How many days Comic Con last?" asked Marth.

"Guys, we actually have three good days to spend here in Comic Con. Use your times wisely," said Mario.

"What panels do we have today?" asked Luigi.

"Alright, let's see. Which panel looks interesting to you guys?" asked Link.

"Not so much panels interests me today," replied Captain Falcon.

"In fact, we're only attending that random panel from FOX," said Pit.

"They're having a random late night block next Saturday," said Ganondorf.

"I know what's we're going first," said Bowser.

"What is it?" asked Wario.

"To go see some interesting fantasy and whatnot," replied Bowser.

"That's cool," said Ganondorf.

"Link, what panel sounds cool to you today?" asked Mario.

"I don't really know. These panels sound boring as hell," said Link.

"Most of them don't sound badass," said Luigi.

"Guys, we got an awesome panel to go to," said Pit.

"Really? What panel is that, Pit?" asked Mario.

"What Ganondorf said," replied Pit. "FOX Animation gonna bring us more adult humor."

"Oh boy, I'm really gonna look forward to that," said Mario.

"Eh, I'll pass. I'm not as mature as you guys," said Luigi.

"Luigi, what panel are going instead?" asked Link.

"The books, movies, and comics," said Luigi.

"Oh my gosh, wait for me," said Link.

"Me too! See you guys when that panel starts," said Mario.

At 10AM, the superhero fans like Olimar, Captain Falcon, Donkey/Diddy Kong went to a Marvel panel.

"I heard the Marvel superheroes are joining forces with Phineas and Ferb," said Olimar.

"That sounds awesome," said Diddy Kong.

At the same time, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fans like Samus, ROB, Game and Watch, Marth, and Ike attended the panel.

The rest were just in the comics room reading said books.

At 11AM, everyone came to this panel called "Video Games into Movies."

"Wow, those dudes are serious?" asked Donkey Kong. "Video games into movies?"

"Yeah what gives?" asked Peach annoyed. "Our Super Mario Bros. movie was awful."

"Yeah, awful as heck. As long as you guys don't get movies," said Luigi.

"Let's just get this through," said Mario. "If it bore the crap outta us, then we're leaving."

*FLIP TRANSLATION*

"I freakin' knew it," said Mario after the Smashers eventually gave up on the panel.

"So boring," said Luigi.

"Hey guys, let's go have a lunch. It's almost noon time," said Ike.

Everyone went for lunch at a nearby restaurant. An hour later, they returned to Comic Con.

"Any interesting upcoming panels today?" asked Link.

"I don't think anything looks interesting today." replied Peach.

"There's no book panels," said Zelda.

"But at least some of us still interested in a panel today," said Pit.

"Alright, guys, those of you who are still attending Comic-Con today, see ya later," said Mario.

"And tell us great news about those panels," said Luigi.

"record them if you have a camera," said Link.

"I got it Link," said Captain Falcon. "I can't wait to show you guys our recording/pics."

As the others left, Captain Falcon, Pit, and the bad guys went to a random panel which they mentioned earlier twice - FOX Animation High Def.

"Well, this is the new bloc they're having next Saturday," said Bowser.

"Let's go to the panel already," said Wario. "I can't wait to see more adult crap."

The girls and three others, on the other side, remain in Comic Con as well. They're looking at anime.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Friday is believe to be much superior because of their favorite shows panels are in this day.

"Finally! Some of the most interesting stuffs awaits us!" said Kirby.

"Mario, what did you said we're going to first?" asked Yoshi.

"Link, Luigi, I, Fox, and Falco are going to the Big Bang Theory panel, " said Mario. "You guys coming too?"

"Sure dude," replied Yoshi.

"Guys, don't forget. Regular Show panel is near. Ness, got your camera to record? Make sure it's fully charged," said Link.

"Yes sir, we got it," said Ness saluting.

:Just in case, it go off, I'll record on mine," said Lucas.

"Thanks guys. Can't wait to see those recordings later," said Link.

"Hey guys," said Luigi to Pit, Captain Falcon, Olimar, and the villains. "What news did you have to offer?"

"Well, you're not gonna believe it," said Captain Falcon.

"Oh, wait a minute, I'm not interested in that late night block. Mario and Link, you guys listen to the news," said Luigi.

"It's gonna have more sexual innuendos, profanity, and stuffs like," said Captain Falcon.

"HELL YEAH! Cause we're adults, bitches!" said Mario.

They all laughed.

"But seriously, text the kids to stay away from it," said Mario.

"Attention, Comic Con visitors! The 10 o'clock are gonna start already!" announced the PA system.

"Crap, we're gonna be late," said Link.

"Don't worry, Kirby and Yoshi will tell us," said Luigi.

Kirby only know the location. It is located at Ballroom 20. They got there just in time.

The kids arrived at the Cartoon Network panel in time as well. They are prepared.

"OH BOY OH BOY!" said Ness excited.

"I CAN"T WAIT FOR THE PREVIEWS!" Lucas exclaimed.

"ME TOO!" said Nana and Popo.

"Can you keep it down, kids? The Regular Show people are coming," said a girl.

"Sure, but we don't really have indoor voices," said Popo.

"Let's just keep a calmer attitude, shall we?" asked Nana.

"Yay huh," whispered Ness and Lucas as Ness is ready to record.

Ness would later do the same thing for Adventure Time, but his battery eventually died so Lucas subbed for him.

*Montage on what they did*

At 2:15PM, Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles fans went to the panel for the upcoming stuffs.

At 4:00, half of the Smashers were Bob's Burgers so they went to the show's panels. While the rest of the Smashers are at a video game panel.

After that, some Smashers went to the comics, while the rest went to a few more panels before leaving.

At the hotel they're staying...

"Link, I got the recorded you asked for!" said Ness.

"Thanks Ness, I can finally wait to see what's next," said Link.

"This is going to take a whole night," said Luigi.

"Don't worry Luigi, once this is over we're going to sleep," said Link.

"Yeah, but they're already asleep," said Luigi.

The kids, Diddy Kong, Samus, Peach, Zelda, and three more are sleeping.

"Damn, we must hurry it up if we don't sleep late," said Mario.

"Let's save it for the drive back home," said Luigi.

Link does so and the Smashers went to sleep.

The next day, Saturday, it was their last day at Comic Con.

"Alright, everyone, our last day here," said Mario. "Enjoy it here while you can. It's gonna fly fast as hell."

"Yep, when you're having fun," said Yoshi.

"Mario, Luigi, Link, today's the Fox Animation panels. You guys coming today?" asked Pit.

They all nodded.

"Great, then see you guys there," said Captain Falcon.

*Montage*

Nickelodeon fans went to the panel about their studios and shows.

Gravity Falls geeks went to the show panel to see the upcoming cliffhanger.

After lunchtime, of course, at least 10 Smashers went to all of the FOX Animation shows panels. They're a hour long.

After this, it was limited only 15 Smashers left at the Comic Con and then they pack their bags and go home.

On the drive back home...

"Guys, that was a kickass Comic Con!" said ike.

"I can really thank Master Hand," said Marth. "In fact, I should text him."

"So, Link, what's the upcoming Regular Show episodes about?" asked Mario.

"Muscle Man trying to be healthy and need to stop fighting Mordecai in his sleep, the gang going to something where they meet Party Pete again, and the ending, i can;t tell you, it's might be the finale..." replied Link.

"Wow, thanks Link," said Donkey Kong. "I can;t wait for those."

"Sounds freakin' Awesome," said Diddy Kong.

"What about you Pit?" asked Link.

"I can't tell you yet, there's a lot a spoilers too," said Pit.

Link sighed as they continue to drive back.

THE END


	45. Tanned

#123: Tanned

All of the guys get tanned for the annual Tan Off expect for Marth. Marth is enraged that he didn't get a tan so he try to get a tan that will outsmart the other guys' tan. (TV14D) (818)

* * *

><p>At the Smash Lagoon, the swordsmen are having a great time.<p>

"Boy, this beach-alike is really a fun place to be in the summer," said Marth.

"You said it, Marth. We come here almost every week of summer," said Ike.

"Look, fellas, there's an announcement," said Link, notifying them.

"Listen up, lagoon visitors! Do you like to get a tan? Well, if you do, then enter on our 6th annual Tan Off. This year's gonna be big as ever since it's been 5 years. So join your friends and get yourselves a tan for this weekend's party on Saturday. Guys only..." The lifeguard was the person who announcing it.

"Sweet, a special tan off," said Pit. "Do you guys know what this means?"

"We get to go tan ourselves together," suggested Ike.

"I think so, but if that's the point, then I love this Tan off," said Pit.

"Yep, can't really wait for it," said Link.

"Wait guys, what exactly are you talking about?" asked Marth confused.

"We can get together on the booth. Do you like that idea?" said Pit.

"Oh yes, that! I can't wait for Saturday to come," said Marth. "What day it is?"

"Today's Tuesday," replied Link.

"Well, let's go tell our other friends about the party," said Marth.

*QUICK TRANSLATION* to the Smash Mansion. The swordsmen notify the guys.

"Guys, we got great news," said Link.

"What it is? Something awesome?" asked Captain Falcon.

"The annual Tan Off is coming. Since it's 5 years that tradition started, this year will be much special," replied Ike.

"And what else it's about?" asked Captain Falcon.

"More info is that you get to bring a friend together in the tanning booth," said Pit. "Isn't that awesome?"

"It's sure is, but where is the tanning booth?" asked Mario.

"We don't even have one," said Luigi.

"We always use one on our lame neighbor," said Falco.

"Yeah, don't worry everyone. Later this week, we're going to buy one," said Marth.

"And what day is it? You forgot to tell us," said Fox.

"Oh, the party is on July 27th, a Saturday. It will start at 7PM," said Ike.

"Oh my god, that's awesome! I can't wait to get in the party," said Snake.

"I'm going as long as I stay away from the water," said Sonic.

As everyone left the living room, the swordsmen went to the store to buy some items for the party (just in case if they're cooking some foods).

*4 DAYS LATER* (exactly the same time on the 22nd)

"So, it's almost time," said Marth. "Should we go get the tanning booth already?"

"I think so. We got 28 hours left for that party, so yes," replied Ike.

*Montage* The swordsmen are going to a store. 80s music style plays from the Smash Production Studio's library.

"What a week," said Pit. "The tanning party's almost coming."

"And we will get a tan tomorrow for sure," said Marth.

"Guys, look! We finally got our very own tanning booth!" said Ike.

"Heck yeah! Now we can finally get a tan!" said Luigi who quickly approached to it.

"Whoa, whoa, cool your jets, Luigi. It's not Saturday yet. It will be tomorrow so come back here," said Ike.

"Yeah, bro, you have to wait," said Mario. Luigi sighed since he not patient of a person.

"Well, I don't mind being patient since I will enjoy being tanned," said Sonic. "But when I do, I hope Amy Rose doesn't see me like this."

"Why not Sonic?" asked Pit.

"Because she is a bitch. A totally major one. She will always love the heck of out no matter what," said Sonic.

"But what is wrong with that problem?" asked Marth.

"(tense) Because if I spread a picture of me tanned, Amy will go gaga right away! I don't want her to come all the way to the party for that," replied Sonic.

"Relax, Sonic. I'm sure she'll not stalk you when you do post your tanned picture online," said Pit.

"Well, can we get in now?" asked Sonic.

"You know what? Let's go to the next scene where it's already the big day," said Ike.

THE NEXT DAY

It finally came. The biggest summer event besides the Fourth of July is here for the guys.

"Guys, get your selves up! We're ready to get tanned!" said Link.

"Oh boy, I can't wait!" said Pit.

All the swordsmen (expect for Marth who was still asleep) approach to the tanning booth.

"Well, Mario and Luigi, you two came here before us," said Link. "What a surprise."

"Well, it is because Luigi finally want a tan. So I'll let be first," said Mario.

"For once in my life," said Luigi.

"Alright bro. Get in the tanning booth," said Mario.

Luigi does so and spend a good minute in the booth. He was successfully tanned.

"How do I do look, everybody?" asked Luigi.

"Oh my GOD! Like a hotter guy than Taylor Lautnor and Justin Bieber combined!" replied Ike.

Everyone laughed at Ike.

"True," said Luigi. "Now your turn, Mario."

"Alright, folks, I'm gonna get a tan so hot that you might even have a crush on me," said Mario getting in the booth.

*1 and a half minute later*

Mario is much tanner than Luigi.

"Bro, you look sexier than those British planks," said Luigi.

"Haha, true that, Luigi," said Mario. "Well, I gotta go ask Peach to bang me."

"And with my sex dolls," said Luigi.

The swordsmen then announced...

"ATTENTION GUYS! WAKE UP! Go get a tan already!"

Everyone but Marth (again, who is still asleep, probably dreaming) went to the booth.

Everyone took turns in the tanning booth. Fox, Falco, and Wolf were all there in the same time. And anyone else from the same video game franchise.

It wasn't until 6 o'clock, the party was about to start. Marth, who somehow forgot about the party, realize that he's late for the tanning booth.

"(panicked) OH MY GOD! I'M LATE! I NEED TO GET TO THE TANNING BOOTH!" yelled Marth.

No sound.

"DANG IT, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! DON"T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!"

He ran to the living room but is safe only to find out that everyone is there, all tanned.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead. What took that nap so long?" asked Ike.

"WHERE IS the tanning booth?!" asked Marth.

"What tanning booth? There aren't any tanning booth here," said Ike.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE?! WHERE IS THAT TANNING BOOTH! I WANNA GET A TAN!" yelled Marth.

"I'm sorry marth," said Pit, "but we got rid of it after everyone tanned themselves."

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU?! IT WAS MY CHANCE TO BE HOT! NOW IT'S GONE?!" Marth yells as loud as he can get.

"Dude, Marth, chill out! I'm sure you can tan yourself next year," said Ike.

"NO, THIS ISN'T OVER! I WILL GET A TAN, DAMMIT!" yelled Marth. Once his friends left, he calmed down.

Later, he went to the tanning booth store with his swimming trunks.

"Ma'am, put a shirt on. You don't want the you know who people to go crazy over you," said the cashier,

"I AM NOT A BOY! I AM A MAN! I'M JUST LOOKING FOR A GOT-DANG TANNING BOOTH, OK?!" yelled Marth.

"Alright, blue hair prince, take it easy. If that what you're saying, then yes, we do have one," said the cashier.

"Thanks goodness. You see, sir, I has this party to go to and all my friends are tanned," said Marth.

"Well, you're in luck. You can get to tan yourself whatever you want," said the cashier.

"Really? Thank you thank you," exclaimed Marth. As he got in the booth, he thought, "_This is working. Now I can have the sexiest tan at the party._"

*WHEEL TRANSLATION* 15 minutes later...Marth was tanned as last. He is ready for the party.

At the Smash City Lagoon, everyone is having fun until their enjoyment stopped when they looked at a tanned Marth, who had arrived.

"My, god, Marth's a sexy guy," said Luigi.

"He sure is and no homo," said Mario.

"Dude, you're like an attraction buff guy," said Captain Falcon.

"You're much tanner than us," said Snake.

"Darn straight," said Marth. "And thank you guys for praising the new me."

"Make sure there's no whores in the lagoon," said Pit.

"If Zelda sees you like this, she'll fall in love with you all over again," said Link.

"I don't want that nonsense to return," said Ike.

"Relax, guys. Don't you remember that this is a guys' only occasion," said Marth.

"Right, I forget about that. At least you're safe," said Link.

"So, anywho, what should we do?" asked Marth.

"Let's play some of favorite activities with our friends," suggested Pit.

They went to the place where guys are playing volleyball.

"Volleyballs? I thought that was for girls!" Marth was confused.

"Guys play it too, so don't worry about it, let's go have some fun," said Ike.

"And later on, the lagoon owner is gonna announce the best tan this year," said Pit.

Marth, Ike, Link, and Pit then joined the other guys.

"What's up?" asked Marth.

"Dude, you look badass,"said Falco.

"Your tan is kick butt than any ours," said Fox.

"It's gonna win the best tan of the year for sure," said Sonic.

"Thanks, I hope I do. If I do not win, that's fine by me," said Marth. "Alright, let's play some volleyball!"

They all played together and the extremely tanned Marth was very good at it.

"Dang, Marth, you are so awesome at this," said Sonic.

"Now, it's time for the hot dog eating contest," said Fox.

"No thanks, I wanna be skinny forever," said Marth.

"Me too," Ike denied.

"Me three," same thing to Pit.

"I'll join," said Mario.

"Count me in too," said Link.

"we're joining," said Fox.

"Good luck bro," said Luigi.

"Break a leg," said Captain Falcon.

So Mario, Link, Fox, Falco, and Snake all participate the hot dog eating contest. By the time it was over, they (especially Snake and Mario) are much obese.

"Dang, guys, you got to lose weight," said Pit.

"We know that, dude. We will eventually go on a diet," said Link.

"Dang, Snake, when were you got stinking good at beating me?" asked Mario.

"I'm closer to weighing you and Wario," replied Snake.

"So how many more contest b/c that tan off?" asked Falco.

"I think we got one more left," said Fox.

For their last activity b/c the tan off, the guys have a swimming contest.

"WHOO! THIS IS FUN!" Link yelled in joy.

"HECK YEAH!" said Pit.

"I'm so jealous of them, but darn my phobia of water," said Sonic.

"What the hey, Sonic, you scare of water again?" asked Captain Falcon.

"(sighs) Sadly yes. I wasn't afraid of it at one point, but somehow my fear of aqua came back."

*Quick translation*

"OK, guys, it's already time for the ultimate tan off! Whichever guy has the most handsome tan will be crowned Mr. Smash City of 2013."

All the guys had lined up to see who made it.

In a few minutes, the results came in.

5th place of best/most handsome was Kirby.

4th place was some unknown guy.

3rd place was Ike.

2nd place was another unknown guy.

Then the owner announced: "And coming in first place, the most handsome tan this year is Marth!"

"Oh my god! I made it! Yay!" Marth was happy that he won an award.

Everyone chanted his named.

"Thank you guys for nominating me! It means a lot to you!"

"Good for him," said Mario, slightly sarcastic.

"What was that bro?" asked Luigi.

"I was being honest not ironic," said Mario.

"Oh, well, don't be sarcastic," said Luigi.

"At least no you know who aren't here to see this. If they were, their you know whos would pop out," said Captain Falcon.

"Doug, what are you talking about?" asked Snake.

"Something, but I didn't want to cuss."

"So, Marth, what are you gonna do now?" Snake then asked the first place winner.

"Well, I am gonna stay for a vacation cause I won it!" replied Marth.

More applause were heard and Marth happily ever enjoyed his peaceful week vacationing at Los Angles.

**THE END**


	46. Tee Time

#124: Tee Time

The Smashers go to their 5th annual golf tournament. (TVPG no adult humor) (804)

* * *

><p>The Smashers are at an annual golf tournament.<p>

Ike: "It's sure great to be here."

Bowser: "I'm not. Golf is not my cup of tea."

Ganon: "Me neither. Why are we here anyway?"

Link: "Because the hands told us we needed variety in sports."

Ganon: "For what? I'm not even a sport person."

Link: "For example, me, Marth, Ike, and Pit are swimming experts. Some like to play other sports while the girls play tennis."

Bowser: "Still, this stinks."

Mario: "Oh shut up. Let's just play."

Golfer 1: "Hey everyone."

Smashers: "Hi."

Bowser: "Who is he?"

Luigi: "Well, Bowser, he is some of our friends from sports."

Bowser: "Heh, I never seen him at all before today."

Golfer 1: "So are you guys ready to golf?"

Mario: :You betcha."

Golfer 1: "Well, you remember the others: Kat, Paul, and Andre."

Luigi: ":We kinda do, Calvin."

Calvin: "Alright, let's the golf game begins!"

Marth: "Wait, who's the opponent?"

Kat: "For your important, it's us."

Marth: "Whoa, really?"

Link: "Duh...they always our opponent during sports."

While the game began, Keith Kirby came.

Fox: "Hey Keith"

Keith: "Hey everyone. We'll be watching the game."

Popo: "Wow, really? We never seen you in sports with us."

Keith: "well, I wanted to come here. Do you all mind us?"

Luigi: "Sure what the heck?"

Keith: "Who's the the first ball?"

Ness: "Mario and Luigi against Kat and Calvin."

Popo: "What about you can announce it?"

Keith: "Uh, I can't. Someone's already there."

Announcer: "We're starting the round with Mario and Luigi vs. Calvin and Kat."

Mario and Calvin 's turn. Mario makes his first strike by hitting the ball at an average. Clancy did the same.

Announcer: "Both teams are tied. 25 yards to go."

Luigi and Kat's turn. They both did it the silly way and it was not too far from getting the shot.

Mario and Calvin's turn again.

Announcer: "Basic rule: whoever ball made the hole first will be the leas."

Mario try to do so, but almost has it. Calvin did however.

Announcer: "And the second team score by 3 points."

Mario: "Dang, you got lucky."

Calvin: "Thanks, my golfing had improved."

Second round was Kirby and Yoshi vs. Andre and Paul.

Kirby and Andre's turn. Kirby did it pooely, but Andre is already halfway there.

Yoshi: "Come on Kirby, your golfing has got to be better."

Kirby: "I'm trying."

Yoshi and Paul's turn. Yoshi was better since shot it a little far and actually scores.

Andre: "I'm surprised how well you did Yoshi."

Yoshi: "Thanks, Kirby need to improve somehow."

Kirby and Andre' second turn. Kirby did it better but Andre manages to beat him.

Kirby: "Ugh! (throws tee) I'll never get this!"

The next team have their turn. This time, it was Marth, Ike, Pit, and Link's turn and surprisely, they going against their female friends (Peach, Zelda, Samus, and some random chick they don't even know). They were shocked at this.

Marth: "Wait, we only have 4 non Smashers friends?"

Ike: "Eh, there's 4 more but they haven't came yet."

Link: "Well, I hope they come by the time we're through with the first round."

Pit: "The fight is on!"

Peach: "Dude, Pit, this is golf, not a brawl."

Pit: "Sorry."

Marth: "Well, let's play some golf, shall we?"

Montage: The team playing golf with very surprise results.

Announcer: "What an odd team so far. One guy get a stroke. A girl get a boogey. A swordsman and a bounty hunter are halfway there. And a weird looking person and a princess are on par."

Marth: "HEY! You doofus!"

Ike and Link hold him back as he tried to attack the announcer for referring him weird.

Ike: "Marth, cheer up. At least he didn't call you Martha."

Marth: "Fair enough."

Link: "Well, what do you know? The next team is up...just in time."

The third team's opponents arrived at the golf tournament.

Ganondorf: "Hey guys, we're waiting for you."

Wario: "Our team is awaiting."

Their opponents, named Luke, Casey, and Marc, are approaching to them.

Luke: "Ready to have some golf?"

Bowser: "Uh not really."

Luke: "Too late then, we're starting."

Bowser: "Well, let's go kick some butt."

Casey: "Let's go kick some butt."

Bowser: "Hey shut up. Stop mocking me."

Announcer: "And so, our third team begin with Bowser and Luke. Let's who get to perform the best shot."

Bowser did slightly better than Luke. Casey, however, on the next turn, did the better shot. The last one, the first team are in trouble. Wario just stands there and feel like he doesn't want to do golf.

Ganondorf: "Get it done with already, Wario!"

Mario: "Yeah, we don't have the time, man!"

Link: "Move you fat butt and get this done."

Wario just perform a small shot. The ball only moved a little.

Bowser: "(facepalms)"

Of course, the next shots were worse. Most of them didn't get the ball in the hole at the fourth turn.

Announcer: "Wow, what a poor team. Better luck next turn, fellas. Now, the last team here are the kids."

Lucas: "Pit, thanks for bringing our friends here."

Pit: "No problem. It's great to see you guys complete each other."

Ness: "Well, let's tee off..."

The teams are split of Ness vs. Brett, Lucas vs. Aaron, Popo vs. Randy, and Nana vs. Ashley.

All of them did really well which cause everyone in the field to applause.

Announcer: "Wow, would you believe this? The youngest golfers are doing excellent so far."

Ike: "Wow, you kids did good."

Marth: "You beat most of us."

Olimar: "Lucky dudes."

Popo: "Yeah, thanks. We improved in this already."

Olimar: "Since when?"

Nana: "Shortly before this happened."

Ike: "Wow, kids. You sure kick some butt."

Olimar: "So, what's the next team?"

Marth: "That's it, it's just four."

Olimar: "Oh crud, I'm not in the sport? What I do, what I do, what I do?"

Ike: "Don't worry, man, you, Snake, and Sonic will spare us."

Marth: "Nothing to be nervous about."

Link: "And looks like Donkey and Diddy Kong are the only one not playing."

Diddy Kong: "Darn it!"

Donkey Kong: "Don't worry, nephew. We will get in the game."

The next hole, couple of the team switch while the first two are the same. This time, the pacing was faster than usual.

Announcer: "Wow, everyone got better at this hole. Let's see how they will do in the third hole cause this is a hard one."

Diddy Kong: :(sighs) Let's wait till the the easy one."

Donkey Kong: "Agreed."

Of course, to everybody's dismay, this was indeed a hard one. Almost most of them miss the hole shot thanks to the forest.

Now, the next hole is back to a simple grass land,

Announcer: "Now we're back at a grass land after that frustrating forest hole. Let's see how easy they perform in the fourth hole."

Donkey Kong: "Alright, Snake and Sonic, looks like it's our turn."

Diddy Kong: "Finally, I have been waiting to play golf. We haven't done golf in years."

Snake and Sonic both switch positions.

Snake: "Golf's gonna be my new regular sport. I can't wait to participate again."

During the fourth hole, everyone kept it simple...getting the hole in less than 4 turns.

The announcer stated that this hole was a piece of cake. It was like this for awhile until they to the 12th hole. Anything after that is much advanced in difficultly.

Sonic: "Dang, what a heck of a game that was."

Diddy Kong: "You said it. I'm glad it's over. i was waiting for the game to end."

Luigi: "I know, look at me. I am so darn sweaty. Flipping heat."

Mario: "Wait, fellas, we need to hear the announcement to see who won."

Luigi: "I hope we won."

Announcer: "And this year's golf tournament winner is the Smash Bros."

The Smash Bros. group were very excited for this. They finally won a golf tournament.

Donkey Kong: "YES!"

Snake: "YEAH BABY! WE FLIPPING WON!"

They all high five each other.

Calvin: "Wow, fellas, I'm surprised. You for once won in this sport."

Link: "Yep, we had gotten better than the last time."

Pit: "We didn't cheat or anything. We trained everyday before this week came."

Ike: "And we improved."

Andre: "Hey, now that you won, can we let you throw a celebration party."

Kat: "We're throwing one cause that was the funnest golf tournament we ever had."

Yoshi: "Man, how sweet of ya."

Kirby: "I can't wait to celebrate."

Calvin: "Great, then we'll see you at 7:00, fellas. Congratulations. (he and his peers walk off)"

Mario: "You know folks, this game was somehow the most awesome we did this year. You agree with me?"

Luigi: "Got dang right."

Link: "Yeah for sure."

Peach: "Me too."

Olimar: "I agree Mario."

Snake: "I never felt so alive."

Everyone else agreed as well.

Later at 7PM, the Smashers went to the celebration at a grand buffet.

Kirby: "Holy crud! An all you can eat buffet?! This is the best day of my life!"

Kirby quickly went to the buffet.

Yoshi: "Kirby, slow down. No one's gonna finish those foods, you know."

Andre: "Hey hey winners! welcome to the party!"

Kat: "You all liked this choice?"

Kirby: "(drooling) YES!"

Yoshi: "Excuse him Kat. He meant to say darn straight."

Luke: "Well, let's go eat."

The story simply end everyone happily eat their awesome gift dinner.

THE END


	47. Olimar the Hero

#125: Olimar the Hero

Olimar is tired of being reflected when it comes saving the day, so he become a superhero himself. But the Smashers doubt it much to his dismay. (TVPG D) (805)

* * *

><p>A normal and the usual day for Olimar. The same stuff over and over. You now noticed that he shares a room with Rob and Mr. Game and Watch.<p>

Olimar: "Morning, ROB and GW. Whatcha wanna do?"

Rob: "Nothing."

Game and Watch: "Seriously, we don't want to do anything."

Olimar: "Alright, suit yourself. You're such bores anyway. I'll go with Samus. Hey, Samus, you wanna hang out with me?"

Samus: "No, I'm busy doing Captain Falcon's nails."

Olimar just sighed and looked for others. But they are still the same thing: they all denied him.

At lunch time...

Kirby: "Here you go everyone. Fresh baked cookies with delicious recipe."

Mario: "Thanks Kirby. Sounds like I'll love it."

Luigi: "Aw, I want spaghetti."

Mario just slapped Luigi for being disappointed again.

Luigi: :Why'd you do that?"

Mario: "Just enjoy the meal, not critique it."

After everyone was done eating, Olimar then spoke after a long silence.

Olimar: "Boy, everyone, that was a delicious food, right? I mean, thank you Kirby for being a kickbutt cook."

They just ignored him.

Kirby: "So who want to play this game with me?"

Marth, Ike, Mario, and Luigi raised their hands.

Olimar sighed again. Later, he went to Samus.

Olimar: "Alright, Samus, are you ready to hang out?"

Captain Falcon: "Nope, she's still busy."

Olimar growled. Then he went to his room.

Olimar: "Can you two just talk to me? I'm lonely."

Rob: "No"

Olimar: "Seriously?"

Game and Watch: "No."

Olimar starts to fume.

Olimar: "That is it! You two and the others, we're gonna have a meeting right now."

So everyone went to the living room and Olimar had an announcement.

Yoshi: "Why are here?"

Olimar: "Because. Anyway, why are you guys being rude to me?"

Captain Falcon: "Because you reflected me as a friend so we decided to do the same."

Olimar: "REALLY FALCON REALLY?! That's a load of nonsense. Come on, folks, just hang out with me."

Samus: "Still a no."

Olimar: "(Huffing) PLEASE!"

Captain Falcon: "I'm still denying."

Everyone left but Olimar who continue to fume.

He ran outside of the mansion.

Olimar: "Those bees think they can reflected over a bullish reason? Well, we'll see about that. I, Olimar, will not be ignored."

Montage: Olimar is thinking of an idea. All of them were failure, but eventually didn't give up and thought of something: superhero (after seeing danger).

Woman: "Help! My cat is stuck in the roofs!"

Olimar: "(gasps) Ma'am you really need my help? (she nods) Fear not, lady, I, Olimar the Hero, will save your cat!"

Woman: "Be careful!"

Olimar carefully tries to save the cat. He almost fell, but saved the cat.

Olimar: "There you are cat. Ma'am, he is safe and sound."

Woman: "Oh my gosh, thank you, Olimar! What a hero you are!"

Olimar: "Thanks, and if you wanna see more of my actions, subscribe me on YouTube. I'm already gonna save doing superhero crime."

After this, Olimar did a couple more last minute rescues and immediately, he's a Smash City sensation.

Keith Kirby: "Double K here, reporting that a Smasher named Olimar had become famous for being a hero. Right now, let's go to the field with coanchor, Mike Benson."

Mike Benson: "Keith, I'm on with the hero right now who would like to say a few words."

Olimar: "Well, I'd like to tell you Mike, but this one is to my friends: how do you like it now Smashers? Do you believe in me already? If not,'then I'll give you the finger."

Mike Benson: "No, no, Olimar, that's not needed. I'm sure they will not doubt you about this incident."

Olimar: "Alright, I'm hopeful they will not."

At the the Mansion.

Luigi: "But Mario, spaghetti are the best."

Mario: "Luigi, look, bro, no matter how much you think about it, we're not gonna have spaghetti tonight."

Luigi: "Fine, then, I'll not eat tonight."

Mario: "Good for you! You don't like fish foods anyway."

Olimar: "Guys, guess what? I'm on the news!"

They still ignore him.

Olimar: "COME THE STUFF ON! You guys gotta stop ignoring me! I'm a stinkin' sensation! Look on the news!"

Capt Falcon: "Geez, Olimar, relax. We knew about this."

Olimar: "Really? Thank you! You known me as a superhero now."

Link: "What's the big deal?"

Capt Falcon: "That was to get back at him for reflecting me as a friend. He hates me now, but he might like me again."

Link: "Fool, quiet. Olimar will overhear this."

The next day, Olimar does the same thing and he is even more famous.

Olimar: "Guys, good news. The news want us to be live for their next report."

Link: "You're kidding?"

Olimar: "Nope, I'm not. Keith and his co-workers are spreading the word. Thanks the Abrahams."

Mr. Game and Watch: "Well, I can't wait. i always wanted to be live."

Diddy Kong: "Me too, I'm never live."

Donkey Kong: "Really, I was before, so don't worked up about it."

Olimar: "Oh look, they're here already."

Samus: "Wow, that was fast. They're good."

Keith Kirby: "Sup everyone? We're now reporting live and making a news. Fellas, start."

Mike Benson: "Breaking news at Smash City, California: The city is making history with Olimar becoming one of our most belonged superhero ever."

Steve Moore: "Hello, i'm Steve Moore (NOT the Steve Moore that work on the Simpsons) and I'm gonna tell you Olimar's story."

Mike Benson: "In that well-known movie voice."

Steve Moore: "In a world, or a city at California, there was a superhero name Olimar. He got famous a few days later after barely starting saving people. He's a hero, he's a man, and he's the next Superman! Does it have what to takes for Olimar to be the best hero ever? Continue watching his video on Olimar."

Olimar: "Thanks guys. That was amazing and the best live report ever I been in. (to Smashers) You all been watching my video, have you?"

Smashers: "Yeah. (Olimar smiles)"

Olimar: "Then you are really gonna see me do superhero action! OK, which one of you want to record the videos for today?"

Samus: "Let me do."

Olimar: "Thanks Samus, you're awesome. When the action is on the loose, start record."

Samus: "OK."

For Olimar's first video of the day (October 7, 2013), he try to save a woman who was raped by his boyfriend.

Olimar: "BAD BOYFRIEND! NO one wants to have sex with you! Raping is wrong! And I'm gonna save this girl!"

Boyfriend: "I will be back for you, Beverly!"

Beverly: "From now on, I'll call you Super-Man."

Link: "(Chuckles) Why?"

Beverly: "Cause he's a hero."

Samus: "Exactly."

For the next video...Olimar try to prevent a teenage girl's suicide.'

Olimar: "Speak to a mental doctor. No one want to be suicidal."

Teenage Girl: "Thank you sweetie. From now on, you're my bf."

Olimar blushes.

Link: "Ha-haw! How cute."

Third video...Olimar try to help a dog get out of the car.

Dog Owner: "Thank you hero. My dog could have died if you didn't came."

Olimar: "No prob man. Glad I could be a hero."

The video for the last and for a while as well...Olimar try to stop the bank robbers.

Olimar: "Stop it, you two! This is not a free bank! Know the law!"

Robber 1: "Fine, we're through being robbers anyway."

Robber 2: "This bank sucks. It's a waste of time."

Robber 1: "Well, dude, let's stop robbing banks and being seducers."

Robber 2: "Oh boy, I wanna seduce Emma Stone!"

After one awkward silent stare, everyone in the bank cheered.

Back at the mansion, the news reporters are still there and try to give another report of the day.

Keith Kirby: "This is Smash City Channel 25 News at 5 Pacific time."

Mike Benson: "We now go to Steve Moore and Olimar. Guys?"

Steve Moore: "Olimar the Hero, you are awesome for the past week! Are you trying to do more superhero videos?"

Olimar: "I wish, but I am a bit tired of doing the same thing. I do have a life and I don't want to focus the same thing over and over."

Steve Moore: "Well, that's great. As long as you fans keep watching your video, don't give up on your superhero."

Mike Benson: Alright, guys, I guess that about does it for the report on Olimar's superhero. See you folks later."

Smashers: "BYE!"

Olimar: Well, peeps, we learn something. Be a hero and don't be a bully (like Beverly's ex bf was)"

Samus: "You got that right."

Kirby: "So what you all wanna do tonight?"

Link: "I say let's watch all of Olimar the Hero videos on YouTube."

Kirby: "Great idea man."

Everyone went back to the mansion and enjoyed watching the superhero videos.

THE END


	48. Bad Fortune

#125: Bad Fortune

Ike gets bad luck after reading a fortune cookie and Pit is being disrespected once again. (TV PG V) (806)

* * *

><p>The swordsmen are at a Chinese restaurant.<p>

"So why did you guys bring me to this place?" Asked Ike.

"I want to you to know some Asian cultures," Marth replied.

"But you're Japanese, not Chinese."

"I know, but I heard that Chinese foods are the best kind of Asian foods."

"Yeah, let's go eat some Chinese foods," said Meta Knight.

"Hi, how many are you guys?" Asked the waiter.

"We're five guys," replied Link.

"Right this way."

The swordsmen are at a table with six seats.

"(sighs) If only we got one more, there would been six in this group," Link said.

"Yeah, but the sixth dude is too stubborn to hang out with us," said MK.

"So are you guys ready to order?" Asked the waiter.

"Yeah we are," said Ike.

Dissolve to 25 minutes after a meal.

"Ugh, that was a heck of meal," said Pit.

"Oh, I almost forgot these," said Link.

"What are those?"'asked Ike.

"They're fortune cookies. They give you luck," Marth explained.

"Heh, they don't really look like one," said Ike.

"Those cookies are obviously Chinese,"'said Pit.

"Well, eat up, guys. Mine is okay," Link said.

Pit asked, "What does it say?"

"Today will be harmless for you."

"Well, that is good. No bad guy in the way,"said Marth.

"Mine said it will be lucky," said MK.

"Mine says that I will get a new girlfriend," said Marth.

"My fortune said you suck (long censor) and you'll get no respect. WHAT?" Pit was confused.

"Ike, what's yours?" MK wonders.

"I can't show it can to you," said Ike. "It's something bad."

"Ike, please show the fortune to us," said Marth.

"Alright alright! Mine said you'll be in a messed up situation."

"Eh not bad," said Pit.

"Yeah, well, don't predict at all, you angel idiot. Yours is also bad," Ile scolded.

Pit sniffles, "My day could be worse than you?"

As they exist the restaurant, an anchor starts falling on them.

"AAAH! It's coming right at us!" Link said.

they run away from it only for the anchor to be dropped by Ike.

"Help me guys..."

"OMG are you OK?" Asked Pit.

"No, you idiot! Mine's worse! Now I'm bruised badly!"

"I know why. You got bad luck," said Link.

Pit asked, "But what about mine?"

"Yours is fine... Not even bad related." MK said.

"Ike's bad luck. Does it get any worse?" Asked Marth.

A dog pushes him out.

"That's how," MK Knight said.

Flip translation to the mansion.

"As long as the others doesn't notice, you'll be ok," said Marth.

"Stop saying those nonsense, it will be worse," said Ike.

"Alright, stay cool, Ike," said Link. "We're in non-harm way."

Ike calmly try to go to his room, but instead, a black cat came of nowhere and attacked him.

"What the heck?!" asked Ike. "Where did you came from?!"

"It's bad luck, dude," said Meta Knight. "Black cats are part of that."

"Oh, what's next, Friday the 13 is tomorrow?" asked Ike.

"Don't worry Ike, it's not. It's Friday the 13rd in a week," said Pit.

"Then I want this curse to be done before that day. God knows who will get cursed that day."

"Anyways, can we get back about me?" asked Pit.

"The fortune that said you suck. Pit, you're fine. As long as no say those exact words, you'll be ok," said Link.

"Oh, I hope so," said Pit. "I can't endure being the butt of the jokes."

"Oh my God, who that is D head?" asked Olimar.

"Dude, it's me, Pit. Don't you remember me?" asked Pit.

"Nope and as a matter of fact, you suck!" said Olimar.

Pit gasped and ran off crying.

"What a baby." (Olimar)

"Pit, what's the matter?" asked Samus.

"Don't talk to me! Everyone hates me!" cried Pit.

"There, there, I'm not affected by that luck," said Samus.

"How did you know?" asked Pit.

"I'm sure only a handful of Smashers will not haters. I'm in the minority, so don't worry about me."

Pit sighed in relief. "As long as I'm away from those haters."

"WHO'S THE HECK IS THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE!?" yelled ROB.

Pit starts to cry when ROB is clearly talking about him.

"ROB, don't be rude. He's being ignored by everyone expect for a handful," said Samus.

"You don't want to the finger, don't you? (Samus shakes her head no) That's what I thought."

Ike on the other side, is still having a terrible day.

"Ike, come on. Just hit the ball already," said an impatient Marth.

"I can't. Bad luck will happen to me if I hit it," said Ike.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" yelled Link.

"GEEZ, ALRIGHT!"

Ike does so but of course he was worried the whole time. The baseball came back at Ike, causing him a black eye. He cried in pain.

"My God, that was painful," said Link.

"Tell me about it," said Marth. "I never got a black eye before."

Marth and Link then heard Ike crying loudly in the distance.

*END OF ACT 1*

*START OF ACT 2*

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Link.

"Ike's being a baby," said Marth.

"Great, another of those moments."

"Ike, what is it now?"

"A black cat is attacking me!" cried Ike.

"So, that's the stupidest reason to cry!" said Link.

"Hey, shut up, pointy ear!" said the black cat.

"Oh my god, it can talk!" said Marth.

"You darn right I do!" said the cat. "And I'm gonna Link's life a living hell by following him over and over."

"Why am I unlucky?" aske Ike, crying.

"We should look for Pit, he's also kinda unlucky," said Marth.

Marth and Link rushed to where Pit is at.

"Pit, Pit, we're here for you buddy. Now before you say anything, take a deep breath," said Link.

"I already did, Link. Now are you guys are just gonna hate me or defend me?"

"Don't worry, we're defending you," said Marth.

"Thanks, guys. In fact, let's go have lunch with our friends." said a flattered Pit.

As they walked through the living room, they saw an angry Fox, Falco, and Wolf.

"My, my, who's this? One of the most unlikely fellas at Smash Mansion," said Falco.

"Thanks God we always pick on you," said Wolf.

"Yeah, cause you're useless. I'm glad you weren't in a game for a decade and a half," said Fox.

"Guys, guys, please, I can change. I gotten better," said Pit.

"That's what you always said to our friends. Get him, you two," said Wolf.

The Star Fox characters attacked Pit.

"(wails) Why am I so hated?!" he asked.

"Link, I don't think Pit and Ike can't stomach this day any longer," said Marth.

"I know, I feel bad for them. We gotta end this," said Link.

"Oh my God, guys, what's happened?" asked Samus.

"Your bestie got attacked by a wolf, a fox, and a birdbrain (Falco: Hey!)," said Link.

"Oh God! You all, stop it! This is what you used to be, especially Fox," said Samus.

"Shut up, B word!" Fox made a remark.

"Alright, that tears it! You three leave me no choice," said Samus.

She blast a huge blaster on the three, though hurting Pit as well (even more). Pit cried in pain.

"We'll be back, fools!" said Wolf.

"Since when did Fox and Falco start acting like bad guys?" asked Pit, confused.

"Probably ever since you and Ike got your bad luck," replied Marth.

"Well, fellas, we gotta hurry it up. I can't hurry being bullied anymore. Enough is enough," said Pit.

"And also, we gotta get Ike too. I know just the place to stop this jinx," said Marth.

*Flip translation to a place called Mount Whitney*

"Why did you guys bring us here?" asked Ike.

"Because the highest mountain of a state always bring people joy," said Marth.

"I don't believe in that baloney," said Ike. "But, again, another specific reason why we're at Mt. Whitney?"

"Because they got the cure for bad luck." replied Marth.

"I'm so sure," Ike said, doubting.

"Geez, Ike, stop being doubtful. Let's climb the mountain and see what they have," said Link.

Marth, Link, Samus, Pit, and Ike started climbing the mountain and this lasted for 6 days. Once they got to the peak, they found something.

"Guys, look. There's that cure I was talking about," said Marth.

"Oh my god, I believe in you now," said Ike.

Just as they approach to it, a live Chinese man came out of nowhere.

"Hǎo, climbers. What brings you here?"

"Our friends Pit and Ike are diagnosed with bad luck. Can you cure them already?" asked Samus.

"Are they're hurt badly?" asked the Chinese man.

"Yes! Now cure them," said Link.

The Chinese man does so and it was a success.

"Pit and Ike, you two have officially been cured. Now go on and enjoy the good life," he said as he disappeared.

"So what was that?" asked Pit.

"I don't know, some tour guide," said Marth.

"Well, guys, on the bright side, I don't have to put up with that black cat. He froze to death anyway," said Ike.

Cut to a frozen cat who was eaten by a fat climber.

The guys (and Samus) laughed.

Once they stopped laughing, Ike asked something.

"Uh, how do we get out of here?"

**ENDED** on a confused note.


	49. Potty Birds

Chapter 127: Potty Birds

Mario and Luigi's Mushroom Car had been pooped frequently by a flock of pigeons and Mario can't take it. So he swears revenge on them but it is going to take a bunch of Smash City people to do so. (807) (TV-14-LSV)

* * *

><p>"Today's gonna be a great day, eh, Luigi?" asked Mario.<p>

"It sure is, bro," said Luigi.

"Yep, and breakfast was awesome. Let's go to work."

"See you jobless people later."

"Hey, we have jobs too!" said Kirby.

The Mario Bros. went to their Mushroom Car.

"First of all, let's just be careful what I wished for," said Mario.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Luigi.

"Cause it may go bad one way or another."

Mario starts driving to the highway that led to Luigi's restaurant and drops him off.

"Thanks brother," he said as Mario waved to him.

Mario then drove to his job...a pizza hut which he had worked there since year. it is 5 miles north of Luigi's Pizza.

Mario begins his shift which would last for 7 hours. Once his shift was over, he then noticed his car. It had been pooped a couple times.

"What the hell? Those birds must better not crapped my car," Mario said as he went to pick up Luigi.

"What happened to the car?" asked Luigi.

"I don't know, some dumbass must had pooped the window."

"Well, as long as they're no pigeons. They're the worst."

For the next 4 days, it was basically the same routine. The poops start to get very noticeable to the point Mario is growing frustrated.

"Huh?! How does this keep happening?" Mario asked.

He drove off, annoyed.

"Maybe he didn't noticed," said the first pigeon.

"Yeah, but doesn't want to get pissed about it," said the second pigeon.

"How come I don't get to poop?" asked the third pigeon.

"Cause you a son of a bitch and a bigger fool," said the leader pigeon as he get a shotgun and shot him. "Get the hell out!"

"Dude...what the hell?" asked the fourth pigeon, distraught.

"Look if we cannot poop on the fat bastard, then our plans will be worthless," said the leader.

"Well, let's go invade him," said the first pigeon.

"I don't how to say this, but you're a genius," said the leader, impressed.

Later...

"Again? Those frickin pigeons better not be behind this," said Luigi.

"Hey guys, you wanna some fun like mess with our neighbor?" asked Link.

"No thanks, I'm kinda pissed," said Mario.

"It's gonna kick ass."

"He's right. Let's join!" said Luigi.

Mario gave himself a "what the heck" look. They joined the other guys for some fun. A half hour later, Mario and Luigi came back and...

Mario shouted in anger.

"What's the matter?" asked Fox.

"Is there's a reason to yell so loud?" asked Falco, bothered.

Mario huffed. ""Luigi might be right. Those motherfucking birds shitted on our car. If they turn to be pigeons, I'm gonna fucking kill those sons of bitches!"

"Well, if you're so upset, why won't you start an army?" asked Falco.

"Falco, you are such a genius," said Mario.

"Wow, you couldn't get any smarter for a sarcastic guy," said Fox.

"If we're gonna kill those pieces of shit, we gotta have a big-ass army," said Mario.

"For sure, we're in," said Falco.

"We can't do it without you," said Fox.

"Thanks both of you. Any more?" asked Mario.

Luigi (of course), Yoshi, Kirby, Wolf, and Link joined the army as well. Mario smiled.

"Good, i think that's big enough." said Mario. "Let's go shit on their faces."

At the outside of the mansion, the army encounter the pigeons, but realized there's more.

Mario and the army is shocked and the birds start pooping on them.

*End of act 1*

*Start of act 2*

"Haha, in your faces, motherfuckers! You got shitted!" said the fourth pigeon.

"All to this guy's idea," said the leader, smug.

"What the hell, you nasty birds?! You douchebags can't be doing this! It's fucking gross!" Mario ranted.

"Well, too bad, fat bastard. This is a hell of a job we're doing." said the leader.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU DICK! You know what, the war is not over, I'm gonna go a big ass army to shoot you sons of bitches!"

"See you next time, bitch!"

At the mansion, Mario is commanding his friends like a drill sergeant.

"Alright, men, listen up! We got a mission to solve! Those pigeons have been pooping on my car and it's driving me mad! So without you men, this mission would have been a failure! Now we gotta get rid of them before I get pissed off even more! Any questions?!"

"We don't have any questions to ask," said Wolf.

"Good, now let's go clean those fuckers' acts, literally!" said Mario.

Army-esque music plays as they prepare to get rid of the birds.

"Well, if isn't Mario! And he got his own army? Are you guys ready for the battle?" asked the leader of pigeons.

"YES!" the other pigeons replied.

"Ready, guys?" asked Mario.

"YEAH!" they all replied.

"Then the war begin!" said Mario.

Rock music plays in the background as the two enemies try to attack each other. However, as the battle progress, the pigeons team have better power. The other team have been weakened in power,

"It's no use, Mario. Their powers' are stronger," said Yoshi.

"I can't control my arms," said Fox.

"Me neither, they're broken," said Falco.

Mario just rages quit.

"Buddy, you ok?" asked Yoshi.

"No, I am not! Those bastards are just nothing but worthless bullies! Come on, let's just quit," said Mario.

"Ha ha ha! You suck, Mario!" said the leader.

"I fucking heard that!" Mario yells.

"I can't believe his army gave up," said the fourth pigeon.

"I know, man, it's like winning world war 2 against the USA," said the third (another) pigeon.

They all gave themselves high fives.

Back home, Wario checks up on the other who are depressed.

"Hey, what's wrong, Mario?" he asks.

"Mario's too sad so, I'll chime in," said Link as he explains. "We fail to get rid of poopy flock of birds."

"And why you all fail? That sounded easy." said Wario.

"It was at first, but it seems harder than we thought," said Link.

Luigi thoughts of a great idea.

"Hey fellas, I got an idea. I know what I'm thinking."

He stares at Wario.

"What?" he asked.

Luigi grins.

The pigeons were pooping on the whole neighborhood which it smells really bad.

"Ah, this is so relaxing," said the first pigeon.

"Yep, no fatass plumber ruining our fun time," said the second pigeon.

"Now, let's go shit on the rest of the city," said the third pigeon.

The fourth pigeon slaps pigeon number 3.

"Are you out of fucking mind? That's a shit-ass idea."

"Why not?" asked pigeon #3.

"I'm just saying, literally, shit-ass idea. The whole city will smell like ass," replied the 4th pigeon.

"Look, guys, someone's coming," said the leader.

"Who?" they asked.

"It's - Oh my god...Mario?"

"No fucking way! Really, he's back?" asked the third pigeon.

"Yep, afraid so," said the leader. "Though there's also another fat bastard on his team."

"Well, well, well," said Wario, "we got ourselves a crappy problem. You guys need to stop messing with Mario. Literally."

"Hey don't steal my jokes," said the 4th pigeon. "I love literal jokes."

"Shut the hell up! (to Wario) Oh really? How?" asked the leader.

"By crapping on you!" yelled Wario as he took off his clothes.

The pigeons, even Mario and his team were disgusted.

"What the hell is that?! Is that an ugly ass turd?!" asked the leader.

"My god, it's huge. I never seen a turd like that," said the first pigeon.

"Hell yeah, bitches!" said Wario. "And it's time to finish this!"

Loud farting noise is heard in the city. It was covered in horrible ozone for a week.

Of course, that horrible fart smell causes the death of the pigeons.

Next week, the city smells good again as Mario gave Wario an award.

"Wow, Wario, as much as gross you are, you saved the day. Congrats!" he said. "Here's your award: the crap award."

Wario laughs at the name.

"Well, it's looks like you solve you problem by doing so," he said.

"Or taking an ugly-ass shit," said Luigi.

"What the fuck, Luigi? When did you learn to say those words?" asked a hypocritical Mario.

"What are you talking about? I had said them before every once in a while," replied Luigi.

"Whatever, at least let's go celebrate," said Mario.

"Yeah, let's celebrate by eating poop?" said Wario, laughing evily.

"Hell no!" Mario, Luigi, Fox, Falco, Link, and other three said this at the same time.

"That's ok with me," said Wario as he went offscreen and eat the poop he made.

"Ugh, what a turd," said a disgusted Link.

"Tell me about it," said Yoshi.

THE END


	50. Crazy Hand Takes Over

Chapter 128: Crazy Hand Takes Over

When Master Hand gets sick again, Crazy Hand declares the new boss of the mansion which of course doesn't go well. (808) (TV PG)

* * *

><p>It was a cold day at Smash City. Everyone was inside of their house because of that weather.<p>

"Today at Smash City, we're supposed to drop by the mid 30s. So folks, make sure to bring jackets for the next 5 days or so." said the weatherman.

"Dang, today was the coldest in ages," said Donkey Kong.

"I know, right? It's felt great to deal with this weather again," said Diddy Kong.

"Me too," agreed Mr. Game and Watch. "I'm glad it's not summer."

"In this November day," said Rob, referring the fact that it is November 8, 2013.

"Uh, guys, can you lend a hand? I want to get the mail, but it's too cold out there." Master Hand said, floating by.

"I'd to but, our favorite show is on," said Diddy Kong.

"We can't miss this new episode of the Neighbors," said Donkey Kong.

"Or Last Man Standing," said Rob.

"(Sighs) Mario and Luigi? Would you two gladly help me?" asked MH.

"Sorry man, we can't," said Mario.

"Peach also needs help," said Luigi.

"Any one of you lend me a help? I can't freeze myself, guys," said a desperate hand.

"No," said all of them (really).

"Fine! If you all don't care, then I'll get myself even it's only a few miles."

Master Hand floated to the mail and received 10 of them. However, as he came back, he been coughing quite a bit and starts to get sick. He then fainted.

"Master Hand, are you done?" asked Kirby.

No response.

"Uh, maybe he's quiet," said King Dedede.

"No, I guess he's passed out by the cold," said MK.

They opened the door and see he was right about MH's status.

"Holy crap! Master Hand fainted!" Kirby was shocked.

"(gasps) Call the doctor!" said King Dedede.

Meta Knight dials the phone.

"Smash Hospital, we need you. Someone in Smash Mansion is sick," he said.

After the call, the doctor went to the mansion.

"What's the problem, doc?" asked Zelda.

"Well, it's seem like Master Hand is not feeling OK. He is officially cold sick." The doctor gave them the bad news.

"Oh my! Is he's gonna be OK?" asked Sonic.

"He will, once I bring him to hospital and let him be in a warm place," the doctor replied as he brought a blanket to cover MH from the cold.

"Well, thanks for telling us the bad news," said Zelda.

"Wait, so long is MH gonna stay at the hospital?" asked Yoshi.

"Eh, it's depends how long he stays sick," said the doctor. "The more sick he gets, the more day he will stay."

"Well, thank you for coming here," said Zelda.

"And MH, we'll miss you. Get better, OK?" Sonic gave Master Hand a shout-out.

As the doctor left, the Smashers wonders.

"Hey fellas, do you know who's gonna be the new boss here?" asked Snake.

"Definitely not us," said Fox.

"We already tried that three years ago and it's sucked!" said Falco.

"Not it," said Mario and Luigi.

"Well, then who's gonna take over?" Asked Peach.

"Guys, maybe I will," said Crazy Hand.

"What?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" asked Snake.

"You're crazy hand! No such nincompoop (the kids laugh at the word) take over at something!" said Falco.

"Guys, please. I have a masters degrees. I can handle being the boss," said CH.

"Alright, fine, but if you screw up, then we won't trust you ever again!" said Snake, agitated.

"Easy, Snake," Fox said, trying to relax him.

"I'm sorry, man, but crazy hand can't handle this."

"Snake, I know you're a grumpy bear like I am, but give him a chance, OK?" said Falco. "I won't be grumpy this time."

"AAH, fine," grumbled Snake. "But if his craziness reaches the breaking point, I'm through with his nonsense."

Cut to next scene where Crazy Hand takes over Master Hand's duty.

"I, Crazy Hand, will do good at this," he said.

"I hope, I hope," Snake still grumbles.

"Snake, Snake, please," Fox said, holding him back.

Crazy hand: "Now, now, Snake, just be cool. Even a dumb person can succeed in this."

Snake continues to mutters.

"Anywho, without any further grumbling from a ticked off man, I am gonna be in charge, right now! Ask me and I'll answer." CH said.

"When did you got yourself a masters degree for a crazy person like you?" asked Sonic.

"Well, Sonic, good question," Said Ch as he explained. "A couple years, believe it or not, I finally did something smart that awarded me with this."

"Very awesome," said Luigi.

"Such genius for a dimwit like you to get it," said Falco.

"Now do whatever you were doing earlier," said CH.

"Alright," said Falcon, "master Crazy."

The next day...

"Smashers!" called out CH. "Breakfast's ready!"

"wow, Master...I mean Crazy, you made this?" asked a surprised Kirby.

'Yep, I sure did," CH replied.

"Wow," said Snake, "Man, you're doing well so far. No screwups so far."

The Smashers ate some of the breakfast.

"Eh, it tastes alright," said Link.

"Yeah, we're bird of a feather. What you said, Link," said Zelda.

Snake just has a worried look on his face.

For awhile the Smashers just chilled at the mansion until it was lunchtime. CH made food again.

"Master Crazy...you're making food again?" asked Falcon.

"You bet," said CH. "What do you think of it?"

The Smashers taste the food but it was worse than breakfast.

"Crazy Hand, what's this?!" asked a slightly mad Kirby.

"It tastes like rotten breakfast," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"It tastes like socks!" ROB was disgusted.

"I can explain, maybe I forgot about cooking it?" asked CH.

"Ugh, you better shape up," said Link.

Later for dinner, CH is making the perfect dinner for the Smashers. But the one time he almost try doing that, he forgot something important: the ingredients. Therefore, the foods tasted like garbage.

"That's it, Crazy Hand! I am done! You hear me?! D-O-N-E!" yelled Kirby.

"Yeah, I want Master Hand back," said Yoshi.

Everyone but Peach and Zelda storm off, muttering.

"Girls, what am I gonna do?" asked CH.

"Simple, get Master Hand back," replied Zelda.

"Yeah, I'll do that, but first of all, why do I suck as chef?" asked CH.

"Cause your a hand," said Peach.

"a specific reason."

"Kirby is suppose to be the chef."

"Oh, right. So are you saying that you want me as master anymore?"

"Sorry, Crazy Hand," said Zelda, "but it's looks your master time has quickly runs its course."

"Yeah. We need Master Hand back," said Peach, as she and Zelda walked off.

Crazy Hand feels lonely without his sane brother. So he went to the hospital for a surprise visit.

"Master Hand, looks who decided to pay you visit," said the doctor.

"(gasps) Could it be? Bro, you're visiting me?" asked MH.

"Yep, and I want you back," said Crazy Hand.

"Uh, doctor, can you tell me my health please?" asked MH.

"Bad news, master," said the doctor. "You are gonna be in the hospital for one week."

"Darn it, Master Hand, you couldn't haven't gone in the cold," CH said, about to be upset.

"Relax, don't give me tears. Tell me how much you loves me even though you drive me nuts."

"Alright, Master Hand, as your brother, I love you so much and pray God that you fine by next week."

"Aw, that's sweet," said MH. "Now leave me be until I feel better."

*ONE WEEK LATER*

The mansion is slightly a mess. Yoshi is acting strange lately and so does Fox.

"So, how's Master Hand?" asked Mario.

"Crazy Hand told me that Master Hand is returning today," said Peach.

"Well, that's great news," said Snake. "Now I can enjoy my normal life again."

"Exactly," said Donkey Kong.

"good thing I returned to cooking," said Kirby, "or else Crazy Hand would have made it worse."

"You know it," said Sonic.

"But why is Yoshi is stepping on me?" asked Diddy Kong.

"That's just signs of showing that he's your friend," replied Meta Knight.

"No, MK, he's probably on drugs or something," said Donkey Kong.

"Well, once our true master come back, everything will be back to normal, right?" said Mario.

Everyone nodded.

Later that evening.

The Smashers were holding a welcome back party for their boss.

Once he came, he is surprised by a celebration.

"WELCOME HOME!" yelled everyone.

"Master Hand, it's great to have you back!" said Kirby.

"Let's promise you don't ever get sick again like what happened back three years ago," said Fox.

"Why?" asked Falco.

"Well, Falco, I did research. Hands will die if they get sick 5 times."

"So this is your fourth fever and you got through it?" asked Zelda.

"Yes and I still remember my third fever," said Master Hand.

Everyone laughed.

"Let's eat," said Crazy Hand.

"Alright!" said Luigi.

"Good to be home!' said Master Hand.

The end.


	51. Video Chat Madness

Chapter 129: Video Chat Madness

Pit thought a way to communicate better: by video chatting. (809) (TV 14 DL)

* * *

><p>It begins with the Smashers having a meeting. Although not heard since Smash Bros. music is playing, they obviously trying to come up with something interesting. Link suggests that they should do something on the Internet. Then, Pit thought of something; they should make a video chat online so that they can talk to each other they're not around. To everyone else surprise, they agreed. The Smashers get a least 4 computers for each group. One for those that are on the mansion together; the other group is a wireless laptop for those when the Smashers are at somewhere else. This type of video is called "Video Chatting Smash Bros Style."<p>

"So, this is it, guys. Video chatting. You can right now or maybe later. It's your choice," said Pit.

"Eh, you know, Pit, I think Ike, Link, and I should chat right now," said Marth.

"Yeah and we'll talk to you," said Ike.

"OK, talk to me from the kitchen's computer," said Pit.

Marth, Ike, and Link went to the kitchen's computer and saw Pit.

"Hey Pit!" they said.

"Hi guys! I know this idea would work!"

"Wow, that's interesting," said Luigi.

"And it's bad-ass," said Falco.

"Let's go try. Me, Luigi, Yoshi, and Kirby while you guys (Fox, Falco, MK, and KD) will use it." said Mario.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Kirby went to living room's computer and saw the other four on the basement.

"Hi, guys! You're on chat!" said Kirby.

"Oh, hey, how it's going, guys?" asked Fox.

"We're good! This idea was so freakin awesome!" said Yoshi.

"Well, I like it too. But I felt like I'll be with the swordsmen for a while. See ya," said MK.

"Suit yourself," said Kirby.

"OK, what about you? Can you talk to these two online?" asked King Dedede.

"Hey Donkey and Diddy Kong..." said Mario.

"Hey Mario. Miss talking to us?" said Donkey Kong.

"I sure do," said Mario.

"How come you and the other guys are always together?" asked Diddy Kong.

"Well, that's a good question. We used to chill at the the Smash Bar, but sadly, Mark died of a heart attack. Now that incident happens, I promise to be hang out with you guys more often," explained Mario.

"Alcohol is not my thing. Tastes like crap," said Donkey Kong.

"Same here..." Diddy Kong agrees.

"Well, that's okay if you two don't drink. I'm done with it anyway. Well, I'll talk to you later," said Mario as he exits the chat.

"Bye," said the Kongs.

"Great conservation. Now let me try," said Kirby as he talked to a group consisting Olimar, ROB G&W, and Sonic.

"This is a unique group," said Yoshi.

"Hi guys! How are you?" asked Kirby.

"Good, thanks for asking," replied Sonic.

"Yeah, we're good too," replied ROB.

"Agreed...I'm a happy camper," said Olimar.

"OK, Sonic, so how's your time at Smash Bros.?" asked Kirby.

"So far for 5 years, no problems."

"Really?" asked Luigi.

"Damn straight. Never gotten in trouble."

"Not even with our bosses?" asked Kirby.

"Nope, they're amazingly nice," said Sonic.

"Wow, you might be the nicest Smasher ever," said Yoshi.

"Heh, thank you. But Peach and Zelda are as well."

"Man,you and two lucky sluts," said Mario.

"And he was being sarcastic, you know," said Luigi.

"Ha, funny as heck," said Game and Watch.

"Well, it's almost dinnertime. Let's talk to each other next, shall we?" asked Sonic.

"OK," said ROB as the group left to eat.

End of video chat 1.

* * *

><p>Video chat 2 begins<p>

"That was a damn good dinner,right, guys?" asked Kirby.

"You bet your ass," said Link.

"We should serve mixed deli twice a week now. Can you change that, Kirby?" said Yoshi.

"Sure, will do," replied Kirby.

"OK, so, uh, who want to multi-task?" asked Falco.

"What's that?" asked Game and Watch.

"You do two things at once. A bunch of worthless dumbasses from middle and high school do that crap," replied Fox.

"You know what? That sounds great, let's multi-task," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"You didn't let Fox explain the whole thing," said Falco.

"Eh, don't worry about that," said Mr. GaW. "I'm already working something on the Internet and videochatting at the same time."

"Same thing," said ROB.

The other Smashers in the chat room overhear and do this as well.

"OK, now let's see how ROB, GaW, Olimar, and the Kongs are doing," said Pit.

Cut to the five said smashers in separate computers.

"So, Olimar, what's your spare time?" asked Diddy Kong.

"Well, I was into rockets and stuff but, eventually I got wry of that. I'm now into magic thanks to the kids," said Olimar.

"You're welcome," said Lucas, overhearing Olimar's comment.

"Though I am also interested in art," said Olimar.

"Wow, we need to explore more of your character, right?" (Donkey Kong)

"You betcha." (Olimar)

"Game and Watch, what's your spare time?" asked Diddy Kong.

"Nothing, really," he replied.

"Is that so?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Yep," G and W is being honest.

"Well, that was a great chat, huh? Now we're gonna let the kids shine," said RoB.

The kids went to the video chat and greet each other.

"Ugh, i don't hearing teenage stuffs," groaned Ike.

"Then why are you here?" asked Marth.

"No reason," said Ike. "But, hey, let's chat each other."

*At the living room*

"Bad news," said Pit. "Eggplant Wizard, my penis head shaped enemy had been clear about revenge."

"You're kidding?" asked Marth.

"Nope, he said that he's gonna be back in action."

"Source please?" asked Ike.

"His tweet said "EggplantWizard: Hey Yo Pit, sooner or later, I'm gonna have my revenge, fool!"

"Eeh, that son of a bitch is already plotting revenge! Right now?!" asked Ike.

"Ike, don't worry," said Pit. "He said sooner or later, so it's just that."

"Thanks God."

"Speaking of God, do ever pray to him?" asked Marth.

"Well considering that you were a former Buddhist, you never even prayed to him," said Pit.

"Come to think of it, I'm not even a religious person," said Marth.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Ike. "But it's Sunday, so let's go to church to see how much religious you are."

"Ok, but remember no cussing," said Marth.

"Yes, yes, I know the drill."

End of video chat 2.

* * *

><p>Video chat 3 (last one)<p>

A chat between Peach, Zelda, and Samus.

"Does Master Hand know we're chatting?" asked Samus.

"I don't think so," replied Zelda.

"So what you guys want to talk about?" asked Peach.

"I don't know," said Samus, "but videochatting sure makes my boredom go away."

"I heard that it's almost Justin Bieber's birthday," said Peach.

"Are you freakin kidding me? It's almost March. God kill me," groaned Samus.

"Don't be such dramatic, Samus," said Zelda.

All of a sudden, shows up the conservation and said "Come on! Do an threesome!"

"WhAT?!" asked Samus with drama. "That is gross!"

"I'm just messing with you," said Falcon.

Samus just laugh in a sarcastic tone.

"Bitch," said to himself.

"I heard that!" said Samus.

Now, it's time for Fox, Falco, Wolf, and Falcon to be on chat.

"(howls) Finally, I got in the spotlight!" (wolf)

"Shut up Wolf. We barely use you." (Fox)

"Besides, you only have one kidney left." (Falco)

"What?! That's impossible! I'm gonna die!" Wolf panicked as he left the video chat.

"Drama queen," said .

"My thoughts exactly." (Falco)

"Hey guys!" said snake.

"Oh hi, Snake! Great to have you finally online!" (Falcon)

"Yep, so how's the weather?" asked Snake.

"It's not raining," replied Falcon.

"Thanks god, " said Fox. "Rain make me act like an ass."

"Don't worry about it," said falco. "No rain in sight."

"I'm a happy camper!" (fox)

Snake chuckled and then he asks.

"So, what;s the deal with Bieber? Why his tomfoolery still present?"

"I don't know, but lately, he becoming a bigger dick," said Falco.

"I know man, but at least he's back in Canada," said .

"Canada is for pussies, there, I said it," said Snake.

The other three had a stunned look.

"I know how you feel about Justin Bieber. He needs to clean up his act." (Fox)

"High five!" said Falcon.

"Also, what's the big deal about Disney's Frozen?" asked Snake.

"Well, I love it," said Falcon, honest.

"Well, I don't, enough said," said Snake.

"I don't know what to say." (fox)

"Me neither, let's log off now." (Falco)

"OK, move it!" said Bowser.

"Coming thru!" said Ganon.

"We need the chatroom now!" said Wario.

"OK, don't be rude," said Fox.

But the kids screamed.

"No no no!" Yelled Ness, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers.

"Such wimps," said Bowser.

*Evening*

"So, how's the video chat, everyone?" asked Pit. "You still like my idea?"

"Yes cause I'll talk to whoever, even my old friends," said Snake. "Oh, wait, I already has a video chat in my room."

"You posted any sex?" asked Pit.

"Dear no!" yelled Samus. "That's enough erotic talk for today!"

"What's her problem?" asked Ganon.

"She's a hamful," said Wario and laughs.

"No puns please," said Link.

"Wait a minute! Where's the hands?" asked Mario.

"They're on vacation!" replied Luigi.

"Damn it! Again? they would love Pit's idea!" Mario was disappointed.

As everyone try to eat, at the same time, all they can ever think of was chat.

They all laughed.

"Very funny, guys," said Ike.

"I'm serious right now," said Ganon.

"Oh, be quiet," said Bowser.

"No, seriously, let's keep chatting," said Ike.

The end.


	52. Master of Art

Chapter 130: Master of Art

Pit becomes the greatest artist in Smash City. However, another artist want to take his place. (810) (TV-PG-L)

* * *

><p>The Smashers are at an art museum. They are looking at impressive artworks for Smash City.<p>

"Dang, those paintings are incredible," said Marth.

"How did they got here?" asked Ike.

"As you can see, these painting made by the same person," replied the tour guide. "She didn't like art at first, but then she grew to love it."

"Wow, that is cool. I 'm gonna do art from now on," said Olimar.

Kirby joins Olimar's interest. "Not if I draw with you, too."

"Well, that it is for the tour. Does anyone what it takes to become a Super Smash bros. Artist?" asked the tour guide.

Ness, Lucas, Marth, Olimar, Kirby, and ROB are one of the people who raised their hands.

"If you do, then, what are you waiting for? Get your paintbrush and impress."

"Hey, Pit, join me," said Marth.

"Uh, I can't. My ally is calling me," pit said.

"Well, come back if you want to paint," said Ike.

"Hey Paula, what are you doing here?" asked Pit.

"I heard that you're into art. Is this true? Cause I am also an artist," said Paula.

"Yeah, but there's one prob. I can't draw or paint," said Pit.

"What?" Paula was confused. "That's nonsense, Pit. You love art."

"I had always been impressed by it, but I never seem to be skillful at it. What am I gonna do?"

"Well, Pit, if you want, I can teach you art," said Paula.

"really? That's awesome Paula. This is why you're my bestie," said Pit.

Ike then overheard Pit's comment. "Thought we were your besties? I said that one time."

"Not really. Bye, see ya."

Ike groaned.

Marth told him. "Just lay off Ike. I'm your bestie."

Montage: Paula, Pit's BF for years, teaches Pit to be a perfect artist. They get the stuffs Pit needed for art. Pit watches Paula draw. Pit then make several paintings. Paula gave the first three thumb down, but eventually Pit improves.

"Wow, Pit, I'm flattered. Your fifth turn for the best and now your seventh is (angelic voice) awesome," Paula was impressed.

"Thanks, I couldn't done it without you," said Pit. "You're a great helper, Paula."

Then they went to the museum.

"Folks, feast your eyes on our new artist: Pit DaVinci," announced Paula.

Everyone clapped.

"Yeah right, as if he was related to Leonardo. Pit, you're Irish, not Italian," said ROB, cynical.

"It's a stage name. He want to be like him," said G and W.

"Thank you, thank you very much. People, I am gonna be the Leonardo and the other three other Renaissance artists who would later become the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Pit said, ending with a punchline.

Laughter was heard.

"And now your new Master of Art shall be me."

"Not so fast!" said someone. "If anyone should be the master if this museum. it shall be me. Why? To prove it, I am far beyond skillful than you."

Pit gasps. *Act 1 ends*

* * *

><p>*Act 2 begins*<p>

"Who are you?" asked Pit.

"For your important, I am William Spielberg," the egoistical artist replied.

"What?" they all asked.

"I'm not related to Stephen Spielberg, OK? Anyway, I too want to be an artist, so it's looks like you're wasting your time."

"Oh, what you do know about art?" asked Pit.

"I told you, I'm skillful at it, way more skillful than all of you." said William, displaying his ego. "Even my assistant."

"I helped you," he said.

"Shut it! Because in the next week, I am gonna declare myself as master of art and if I don't, this museum is destroyed!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" said the guard.

"Why the hell did someone even hire a guard in the first place?" asked William.

"Cause they don't appreciate jerks like you," said the tour guide.

"Fine, then, you'll feel my wrath!" exclaimed William.

"Take it easy, Will, it's just an art contest," said his assistant.

"This isn't over!" said William. "I will be back by the time we're completing each other!"

"Crap, my artwork is at my stake. Fellas, what am I gonna do?" asked a nervous Pit.

"Well, Pit, I'd to help, I'm very busy right now," said Paula. "I got to go already."

"Don't worry, buddy," said Marth. "We're always on your side, no matter what. Ike, focus. Pit needs help."

"Great, then you two, and others, gather around," said Pit. "If I'm gonna win this art contest, we gotta cooperate."

"Are you making, like, a speech?" asked Ness.

"Absolutely," said Pit.

"Ooh, I love speeches!" said Lucas.

Pit makes a speech: "(in a French accent) Artists, we demand dis jerk to be disqualify even if it mean to get rid of that smug look on his face. So are you're gonna help me or not? (Other: Yes!) I can't hear you! (Other: YES!) Very good, then, let's pray to God."

"How obvious," said Rob.

At Smash City Catholic Church, Pit, Ike, Marth, ROB, G/W, Kirby, and the Onett boys (as well as the other artists) went to find a seat. Pit chose the front.

"Father, I am here just so I can make a goal," said Pit.

"What goal?" asked Father koopa.

"To become the master of art,"Pit replied.

"Ah, that goal. Today, my fellow Catholic members, we're gonna be praying about art."

*NOTE: I don't know that much Bible info, so I'll just skip to the next scene*

"Wow, that was so beautiful," said G and W.

"Yep, it sure was," said ROB.

"Now you understand why I gotta win this?" asked Pit. "By praying to God. Now let's get rid of that Jewish bastard's smug face."

* * *

><p>Act 3<p>

At the art contest in the museum, it was starting. Pit is excited and the accompanying gang root for him to win.

"OK, everyone, it's the moment you been waiting for," said the tourist guide. "Whoever get the most beautiful painting is the new master of art."

"Hm, this painting is ok, but needs more work," said the art judge.

"(Sighs) Maybe I should quit painting," said the first contestant.

"Next, ooh, your painting is definitely going on the top 3 best," said the art judge.

"Thanks, I'm gonna be one of the best artist here," said the second contestant.

"Next, oh, God, it's you, William," said the art judge. "Let's get on with this, OK?"

"So, what you think? Excellent or ok?" asked Will.

"No, I'm sorry, Will, but this painting is god-awful. You're just an anti-Christian," the judge wasn't impressed.

"What, there's ain't something bad about that," said Will.

"Yes, it is. Look!"

The art judge turns the painting to Will, who just made a blank expression.

"But I'm the best artist," said Will. "I AM The BEST ARTIST IN THE WORLD!"

"No, you're not!" said the judge. "Guards, kick him out!"

"I will be back, everyone! And I will beat you, Pit!" yelled William as the guard grabbed him and kicked him out.

"Next, Pit," the judge announcer.

"Go for it!" said Kirby.

"We're counting on you!" said Olimar.

"My, this is fantastic, Pit! No wonder why you wanted to be an artist!" the judge was flattered. "I'm impressed. You are the best, so master of art!"

"Yes, i finally did it!" Pit said.

"We are the Champions" by Queen plays.

"Uh, isn't that song usually played when a sports team win at something?" asked Ike.

"Uh, yeah," said Pit. "Sorry, it's such an awesome song. It reminds me of victory though."

He does the air guitar.

"Hahaha, that's our Pit," said Kirby.

"Let's go home," said Marth.

"Wait, I'll just stay making more painting," said pit.

"Well, see ya," said Ike.

Pit continues to make some awesome painting in the museum as the others left. We Are the Champions fades as it cuts to the next scene.

*Epilogue*

Will is at the Smash City Prison, annoying other prisoners.

"I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist! I am the best artist!"

"OH MY GOD, CAN YOU SHUT UP!" yelled a grumpy prisoner.

Will repeats himself ad nausea annoying the prisoner who put tape in his mouth.

"There, no more broken record," he said.

But, he still heard Will say "I'm the best artist" and he facepalms himself.

THE END


	53. The Fancy Book

#131: The Fancy Book

The Smashers buy a fancy book that allow them to post their personal stuffs. However, it becomes a catastrophe when it turns out that their secrets are spread to the world and they must put an end to the nightmare. ((811) (TV-14-DLSV)

* * *

><p>The Smashers are at a Dollar Store. They are grocery shopping.<p>

"So, that's almost about everything. Anymore items to buy?" asked Peach.

"Uh, yes," said Marth. "I got a dictionary."

"And several DVD's." said Ike.

"Hmm, nice," said Zelda. "More items or that's all?"

"Uh, wait right here. I think I got one more to complete it," said Link.

He went to the book selection and found a secret book-esque (almost close like that).

"Behold...the fancy book! And yes, that's all for the buying."

"That'd be a hundred dollars," said the cashier of the store.

"Crap, that's a lot. You guys have more money than I do?" asked Mario. "I only got like 40."

"Sure, Mario, I got 60 more dollars to approve the buying," said Capt Falcon.

"Thanks for shopping." said the cashier.

At the mansion.

"So what is this book?" asked Donkey Kong.

"It said the book of secret. Does that means we're already to write secrets?" asked Peach.

"I think so and that's kind of cool. Let's show this to the hands," said Link.

"Great idea, man," said Ike.

"Hands, look what we brought!" said Mario. "It's a book of secret!"

"Wow, really? That's so cool," said Crazy.

"That's sure is fancy enough to be a book of secret, said Master.

"Damn right it is!" said Falco. "Let's go write some our secrets right away."

"Sure thing Falco," said Fox. "Mario, you go first as usual."

"Well, first things first, my secret is, believe it or not, I fucking love buxom and lipsticked women. You know what I'm talking about. The sluts that I want to mount really badly. Makes me want to go on a strip club. Eminem's Shake That inspired me, When I see a whore, I want her to shake that ass for me. (smiles)" Mario said, not lying, since he really wrote that in the book.

Ike stripped himself. Wolf whistle.

"Ike, man, put your freaking cloth on! Sex talk like that is getting you out of control," said Marth.

"So, Luigi, what's your secret?" asked Mario.

"I can't really tell my main secret. It's personal really. But I can tell you my true secret. I'm almost always nice to you," said Luigi.

"That's so sweet," said Zelda,

"OK, here's my secret," Peach said as she told them. "I'm allergic to peanut."

Everyone just stared at her.

"Really, Peach? I don't feel sorry for you," said Ike. Marth pinches him.

"Too obvious," said Yoshi. "Anyway, I got a good secret for you: I am a carnivore."

"I thought you were something else," said Kirby. "But anyway, as for my secret, I am the most religious person in my home town."

"Prove it," said Pit, skeptical.

"Well, I am the one the brought religion to Dream Land so yeah," replied Kirby.

"How original, man," said a very sarcastic Pit. "I would (slowly) love to go to Dream Land one day."

"Pit, cool it with the sarcasm," said Link.

"Stop being a skeptical person," said Ike. "Do you any secrets or no?"

"Nope," said Pit.

"Come on! You gotta have a secret, dude!" said Marth.

"I don't want to."

"Why the hell not?" asked Link.

"Cause I don't want to. Now back off!"

This just make the three swordsmen curious and follow Pit around.

*Act 1 ends*

* * *

><p>*Act 2 begins*<p>

Pit is outside, enjoying the air until Link, Ike, and Marth came out of outside.

"What do you guys want?" asked Pit.

"Tell us your secret," said Link.

"NO!"

This exact same line is repeated until evening.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, THE SECRET IS PRIVATE!" yelled Pit.

Link groans. Ike cannot take it anymore and suddenly snaps.

"JUST FRICKING TELL US ALREADY! IT"S NIGHTTIME!" yelled Ike.

"(sighs) Very well," said Pit. "Here's my goddamn secret: I am old, alright?! (voice breaking) Are you happy now?!"

He left off in tears.

"What a pussy," said Ike, who laughs at that word.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Marth snaps.

"What a waste of time," said Link. "Also, Pit was a hypocrite."

"Why? What did you notice?" asked Ike.

"He damned the lord's name in vain!" said Link. "Son of a bitch's going to hell if a religious person like him is gonna keep up with cursing our lord."

Scene: Kitchen

"Hey, uncle," said Diddy Kong. "Do you have a confession?"

"No, confession is for dumbasses," said Donkey Kong.

"That's alright, I meant to say secrets. You have any?"

"I love grapes more than bananas!"

"ME TOO! Bananas are wearing me out!"

Donkey Kong gets the grapes from the pantry.

"Thanks goodness we have these. Otherwise I would be crazy without them."

"Sonic, what's your secret?" asked Olimar.

"I consider Shadow a friend, even though he's just a ripoff of me," Sonic confessed.

"Uh, but wasn't he's a dick for putting you in prison?" asked Capt Falcon (he had played Sonic Adventure 2 by the way). Sonic doesn't want to answer that.

"Well, Sonic, any more secrets?" Asked Mario.

"I know you love Amy, do you?" Asked Link.

"Really I was expecting that. As a matter of fact, I really don't love Amy. Seriously, she's so annoying, I'm glad she doesn't find me here."

"We'll write it down then," said Link.

"Sonic doesn't love Amy" had been written on the notebook.

"*sighs* But Amy knows my location and my affection towards other girls. She's gonna hit me that hammer," said a nervous Sonic.

*IMAGINATION*

"What in the world were you thinking, Sonic?! You have a crush on this girl in a zero suit?! SHE'S NAKED!" yelled Amy.

"No, no, it's not what it's look like, just take it easy," said Sonic.

"ARRRGH!" roared Amy as she chased Sonic away with her hammer.

*END IMAGINATION*

Sonic shudders. "I gotta hide."

"How many more Smashers we do have left to reveal their secrets?" asked Mario.

"Like 15 more, IDK," said Link.

"Come on, let's finish our little book," said Capt Falcon.

*STORYBOOK FLIP TRANSLATION*

The Smashers are preparing to get the secret fancy book published through Smash City Library as well as to the whole world.

"Master Hand, are you serious about publishing it to the whole world?" asked Peach.

"Yeah I am, I want everyone to know about us," said MH.

"I just hope the people are happy with our secrets," said Zelda.

"I'm not happy with my secret at all," said ROB.

"Oh, lighten up, robot, it's just a secret book," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"And don't dare to say that phrase. You will jinx it..." said ROB, covering G and W's mouth.

*Couple days later*

"So, are the books out?" asked Olimar.

"Let's check the mail," said Master Hand. "Yes, yes they are."

"Hooray!" said Mr. Game and Watch. "Nothing will..."

"Shut your mouth!" Rob shushed him.

But they heard something. A noise of angry mob is heard as they came to the mansion.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Link.

"I'll tell you what's going on," said a woman. "This! This what's going on?!"

She reveals the book.

"Have you all lost your fucking mind?!" asked an angry man.

"uh oh..." said Mario.

*act two ends*

* * *

><p>Act three<p>

"Now, now, everyone let's simmer down," said Master Hand. "We didn't meant to offend you."

"Oh, yes we are offended!" said Tingle. "You guys put that you hate me!"

"That because you fucking suck, alright?! Just get over it, asswad!" yelled Link.

"Bananas are the best!" yelled Cranky Kong.

"Don't get worked up about this," said Diddy Kong. "We love them so much, but grapes are our new favorites."

"Ike, you're a sick person!" said Ike's mom. "You're banned from looking at porn.

"You'll get no sympathy from me," said an apathetic Ike.

"YOU'RE TELLING BULLSHIT! PEACH IS NOT ALLERGIC TO PEANUT!" yelled Toadstool.

"Where's that damn hedgehog?!" yelled Shadow.

"Over here," said Sonic.

"Why did you put this shit! I'm not even your friend!" said Shadow.

"Because I think you're cool," said Sonic.

"But that is not true!" said Shadow.

"Fine, alright, if you don't like this, I'll tell you the real truth. You're a freaking EMO!"

Shadow cries like a baby.

Sonic just laughed like crazy.

"This is no laughing matter," said Master Hand.

"Who cares? Goth and emo are the worst? Right!?"

Link high five.

"Look out, freaking Amy's pissed off as hell!" said an alert Mario.

"How dare you call me the most annoying girl ever! You were suppose to love me!" she yelled.

"I can explain, sexy!" said Sonic. "You're hot, alright? There, you're not annoying anymore."

"Oh, that's it! (Sonic cowered) Come back here Sonic! (unleashes her bigger than ever hammer)"

"Jesus Christ, Amy, calm down!" said Sonic, scared as ever.

"I wanna fuck that bitch right now. Sorry guys, but Amy sounds and looks sexy when she's pissed," said Ike.

"Oh my fucking god, Ike, you don't even know her very well," said Link.

"That's gross man," said Marth. "She's 12 and you're 22."

In the meantime, Master Hand and Mario are trying to find out why this riot has started. They watch the news.

"Reports are coming from the angry mob saying that their secrets are nothing but a piece of censored."

"Piece of shit?" asked Master Hand.

"The only way to soothe everyone is to get rid of every copy of that fancy book."

"Oh god, this is gonna be tough," said Mario.

The riot is still going on.

"Pit, you are even more worthless! I'm gonna make you turn into an eggplant," said the eggplant wizard.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" yelled Pit.

"Everyone, stop what you doing," said Master Hand. "The news gave us a idea. To break up this madness, we got to get rid of every single copy of the fancy secret book. And everything will be back to normal."

"No shit, Sherlock! That's what I heard, too!" said Mr. Ressetti.

"No, he's right!" said Tom Nook.

"(sighs) I guess so," said Mr. Ressetti.

In less than a week, the whole world got rid of the fancy book by shedding it to pieces.

"Thanks God that's over with," said Link.

"We don't ever share our secret again," said MH. "Understand, guys?"

"Yeah," they all said.

"Good, you all may write something that can be either be novel, book, or poetry, but not a secret diary anymore, alright?"

"Yes!" said the Smashers.

"Hey, guys, look what I got," said Ike.

"ooh, a secret diary- what?! What did the master said?!" asked Link.

"No secret diary anymore!" said Marth.

"Sorry, curiosity got the best of me," said Ike.

"That's it, Ike! Everyone, come on, let's teach this asshole a lesson!" said Link.

"Alright!" most of them said.

They all chased Ike away as they prevent him from showing it to Master Hand.

**THE END**


	54. The Maid That Won't Leave

#132: The Maid that won't Leave

The Smashers hire a maid to clean the place. But it backfires when she stays in the mansion. (812) (TV-14-DLSV)

* * *

><p>It's fun night at the mansion. At the living room, the Smashers are having their times of their lives.<p>

Master Hand: Just remember, Smashers, do no make a mess.

G and W: What if we do?

Master Hand: I'll think about it. *floats away&

Luigi: OK, everyone, while Master is in his office, what do you wanna do first?

Pit: Let's eat some snack first.

Kitchen

Mario: Yum, these Cheez it are the best!

Link: Hell yeah they are!

Marth: Mm mm! Best type of cheese ever!

*Quick translation*

Kirby: What else to do next?

Bowser: uhhhh...

Ganondorf: Oh I forgot, this dick forgot how to think. I think we should play truth or dare.

Kirby: That sounds cool.

*Whoosh!* *living room*

Marth: OK, Mario, you go first. Decide what I'm gonna do.

Mario. Uh, truth or dare?

Marth: Truth.

Mario: You're really a guy?

Marth: Yeah I'm really one. Ike, truth or dare? Luigi, ask him.

Ike: Dare.

Luigi: I dare you to fight your friends.

Ike: OK, Link, Pit, Marth, Meta Knight...come up. Prepare yourself.

They all brawl for each other. Ike defeated some quickly.

Peach: "Whoa!"

Ike: I fight for my friends. You'll get no sympathy from me.

Mario: Don't develop a crush Peach. Cause Ike was kicky booty!

Everyone laughed at Mario's joke.

Link: Let's continue, shall we?

*montage*

The Smashers are playing Truth or dare for a few more times. Next, they are having a pillow fight. Most of them got knocked out. Later, they tell jokes. Then, they preformed some karaoke. Finally, they end the night with a romance test, much to some's chagrin.

ROB: Best freakin night ever!

Ike: I know, let's have more awesome night over!

Olimar: Yeah, but isn't Master Hand gonna notice the mess?

Kirby: Eh, how bad can it be?

As the Smashers went upstairs, it shows a shot of the mess they made. Dramatic music sting.

Morning time. The Smashers were awaken by Master Hand's screaming.

Master Hand:"MY LIVING ROOM! WHO RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!"

They all pointed each other.

Master Hand: "(groans) I knew I couldn't trust you! You guys never clean up your mess and I'm sick of it!"

Link: But, Master -

Master Hand: No buts, eat some breakfast and never ever make a mess without cleaning it up.

Link: (sighs, muttering to his breath) son of a bitch...

Master Hand: I always never have time for myself, looks like I gotta hire someone.

Later, when the Smashers are going to have lunch, Master Hand stop them.

Kirby: Master Hand, please we're hungry. Don't be mad at us again.

Master Hand: I'm not, I'm happy, because we got ourselves a new maid!

Maid: Hello.

Smashers: WHAT?!

*act 1 ends*

*act 2 begins*

Master Hand: That's right, I hired a maid so that she clean up the mess by herself. I even pay her.

Lucas: Lucky her.

Ness: At least his brother doesn't get to clean up the mess. That'd been a disaster.

Master hand: So, I hope you all enjoy your new maid. Ciao. (floats off)

Donkey Kong: So far, you're not bad.

Diddy Kong: Yeah, I hope you don't turn to the dark side.

Maid: Hehe, I won't. Anyway, I'm Lorna.

Capt Falcon: Great name for a maid.

Lorna: Thanks. I became one because I needed more money.

Falco: Damn!

Fox: My mom used to paid hundred dollars.

Lorna: You all seem nice, so if you need anything, let me know and I'll clean it up.

Link: Great idea, look, Lorna, our rooms are not clean, so can you do so?

Lorna; Sure.

Zelda: Why, thank you. I think I'm gonna like her.

Ganondorf: Gay.

By lunchtime, the whole mansion was clean. The Smashers went to eat while the maid is curious.

Lorna; What are your names?

They all said their own names.

Lorna: Wow, that's a lot of unique names.

Pit: You can thank the Japanese developer.

Olimar: No, I think it was the English translator that named us this way.

Lorna: By the way, what's that you're eating?

Kirby: Mixed deli. Our favorite.

Lorna: Can I try some?

Kirby: Sure thing, Lorna. Hope you enjoy it. It's deli-cous (French accent)

Link: Haha, Kirby, your French accent on delicious is funny.

Lorna ate some mixed deli and she is delighted.

Lorna: I love it!

Mario: Glad you love it! We have those every Friday.

Lorna: TGIF!

Link: Damn right!

Everyone laughed.

Later, Lorna cleaned up all the plates after lunchtime.

Peach: Hey, Lorna. Wanna bond?

Lorna: No thanks, I'll stay.

Zelda: Alright suit yourself.

Ness just stands there with hearts on his eyes.

Kirby: Ness, what the hell is wrong with you?

Lucas: Kirby, I think Ness is love.

Kirby: With who?

Lucas: Lorna.

Kirby: Oh my god...I am in a loss for words, literally. (runs off)

Ness: Lorna is my Valentine.

Lucas: Snap out of it, Ness! You're losing your mind!

Dinner time...

Kirby: Guys, guess what happened?

King DDD: What?

Kirby: Ness is in love with the maid.

Falco: You're shitting me, right?

Fox: No, he doesn't fool around. he's telling the honesty.

Kirby: Yeah, and it's just unbelievable. Ness' freaking 12 or something and the maid in her 20s I'm guessing.

Ike: I know where this going.

Everyone: IKE!

Ike: Geez, sorry.

Capt Falcon: Oh, look who's decided to bring the lovestruck boy, Lorna. By the way, why are you still here?

Lorna: What are you talking about? I live here.

King DDD: No, you're suppose to leave. You have a schedule?"

Lorna: No!

Capt Falcon: WHAT?!

Mario: Don't worry about it, she just here for the weekend.

Luigi: Speaking of the weekend I can't wait. We're going to a carnival.

Lorna: Can I come?

Luigi: No! And it's on Sunday, so back off.

*MONTAGE*

On Sunday, the Smashers expect Lorna and the hands go to a trip at Six Flags in their city. They had a lot of fun as they go to many rides as possible.

Yoshi: Whoo, I had a blast!

Diddy Kong: Yeah, I want to go there again next time.

Capt Falcon: (gasps) Lorna! What are you STILL doing here?! The weekend's over! It's nighttime! Don't you have college or something"

Lorna: Nope, I'm 25.

Kirby: I knew it. (referring to her age) I'm smart.

Luigi: Mario said that you only work for the weekend. Are you lying to us just so you stay with us 24/7?

Lorna: Yeah.

capt Falcon: (gasps) Guys! She's out of her mind! Are you insane?!

Lorna: No, I've always been sane!

Capt Falcon: The truth.

Olimar: Yeah, Doug wants to tell you the truth. Sane or not?

Lorna: Sane!

Capt Falcon: that's it! Lorna, we're sorry, you gotta go! Right now!

Lorna: What, you wanted get rid of me.

Capt Falcon: What you say, people?

Link: Yeah, she's becoming a witch!

Mario: With the a B!

Lorna: you know what? Fine, if you guys don't like me here, then here's what you get: I'm gonna stay!"

Lorna locked the door to the mansion as she kicked the Smashers out.

Capt Falcon steamed whistle.

*Act 2 ends*

*Act 3 ends*

Capt Falcon: That fucking bitch!

Link: I know, she's out of her mind!

Ness: Come back my love.

Capt Falcon noticed Ness is still lovestruck and attacks him with Falcon Punch.

Ness: OUCH! (cries) Why did you do that?

Capt Falcon: I want you to snap out of it, Ness! Lorna's an evil maid.

Ness: Oh, no! What are we gonna do?

Fox: I guess there's only way: we must go back to the hotel just like when our mansion got destroyed for awhile.

Falco: Oh no...

The Smashers drive the the same hotel that they did back in 2010.

Mario: Hey, Anthony, we need a room to stay.

Hotel Manager: Uh, I'm not Anthony, but I'm the new hotel manager. Anthony quits a couple years ago.

Yoshi: Uh, that's sucks.

Hotel Manager: But sure you can stay. That'd be a hundred dollars.

Ganondorf: So are we staying here for a night?

Bowser: Probably. There's have to be a way to rid of the mad maid.

Falco: Haha, mad maid...

They got to the same room from last time and they divided in the exact same roll.

Peach: Anyone wanna watch TV?

All: Yeah.

Peach: OK. (she turns on the TV)

There's a commercial which actually shares the Smashers' situation right now.

Announcer: People, if you are locked out of a house because of some crazy person, contract Love and Get Out. It allows that person to fall in love with someone and she will get out of your house. Order now!

Light bulb appears on their heads.

The next day...the Smashers come to their place with a product.

Capt Falcon: Meet your lover, maid!

Lorna: My lover?

Capt Falcon: Yeah go on and bang every man you would like.

Lorna: (gasps) That one over there.

Link: Our neighbor? That's weird. You're in love with our neighbor?

Lorna: Yes. I got an erect nipples.

Luigi: EWWW!

Falco: Oh, boy this is surely gonna be so great and erotic.

Fox: Heh.

Man: Who are you?

Lorna: You're new lover.

They watched as they made out as well as stripping in public.

Link, Ike, Marth, Pit, Kirby, Yoshi, and Capt Falcon has saliva in their mouth.

Zelda: Please don't tell me you all have boner.

Yoshi: Yeah.

Zelda: Ugh.

After that, they're back at the mansion.

Master Hand: Well, I'm glad that's over. But what's the news?

Luigi: I don't know.

Ness: She hooks up with a man! (cries like a baby)

Lucas: Ness, you're young man. Stop thinking about it.

Ness: No cause my heart broke.

Lucas: What a baby.

The Smashers laughed.

Master Hand: Well, Ness, it's timeout for being a pervert.

Link: I wonder what more news await us.

The next week.

Ness: Lorna is pregnant! But I wanna mount her!

Ness throws a tantrum.

Master Hand: OK, that's enough from you.

Ness: No, no, I want to look at her vagina! I wanna look at everything! (wails)

Ike: Wow, he's worse than my perverted behavior.

Marth: You think?

**THE END**


	55. Smash Zoo

Chapter 133: Smash Zoo

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong (as well as Yoshi) gets sent to a zoo in San Diego. (813) (TV-14-DLSV)

* * *

><p><em>At Sonic's Hot Dog place the Kongs are hanging out with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach.<em>

Diddy: Thanks for letting us hang out here.

Mario. No problems. The food should be coming.

Peach: It was nice that you decided to be with us.

Yoshi: A break from the others.

Luigi: We deserved it.

Sonic: Here you go, fellas. (gives them foods)

Donkey Kong: My favorite, the chili dog.

_He and Diddy enjoyed the food._

Luigi: Oh, I thought it was spaghetti...

Mario: You're seeing things again.

_Luigi just left throwing the food away._

_Mario approaches the trash to get a bite._

Mario: Mario! Remember about last timer? Don't eat trash or you're banned.

Mario: Oh, crap! Sonic, I'm sorry. Where's my matters? Gotta go talk to Luigi.

Peach: So what do you wanna do next after this?

Diddy: We want to go to the park.

Yoshi: Yeah I would love to.

(Flipbook translation)

At the park.

Donkey: Boy, it's a nice day, isn't it?

Diddy: You bet. But where's Mario and Luigi?

Peach: Eh, IDK. They're probably fine/

Mario and Luigi are there fighting each other.

Diddy: Or not.

Donkey: Hey you two...what are you doing?

Luigi: To see who's the best...

Donkey: Oh, no no no! Not that sibling rivalry nonsense again!

Mario: We were just kidding. Nothing important.

Luigi: I'm serious. I wasn't kidding at all. Mario's a bug...

Mario: What? What are you gonna say?

Luigi: YOU"RE A BIG SELFISH JERK!

Mario: Oh, that's it!

He tries to fight but DK stops them.

Donkey: Enough! I've had it with fighting!

Diddy: Yeah, act like your act!

Mario: We're sorry you two.

Luigi: Yeah, we'll make it up.

Donkey: The hell we will not! Wait till...

Woman: (gasps) Aah! A gorilla!

Kid: Two gorillas! And a lizard (Yoshi: Hey!) Oh gosh! Help us!

Cop: What seems to be the problem?

Kid: Gorillas attacking human. Also, there's a lizard.

Woman: Yeah, send them to a zoo. NOW!

The cops see Donkey/Diddy and Yoshi and send them to the animal truck.

Yoshi: What's going on?

Mario: No no! This is all wrong!

Luigi: They're our friends!

Cop: Wild gorillas are not your friends, lad. They belong to the zoo.

The gorillas and Yoshi are taken off.

Mario: CRAP!

* * *

><p>Act two<p>

1 hour later, they are sent to the familiar zoo...San Diego Zoo.

Donkey: Huh? What the hell is this?

Diddy: I don't know. What does it looks like.

Zookeeper: (open cases) Welcome to your new home!

Donkey: NOOOO! I made a terrible mistake!

Diddy: It's not that bad.

Yoshi: I wonder what's our roommates or whatever they call it?

Donkey Kong chatters to the zookeeper.

Zookeeper: Oh, you're wondering what are your new neighbors? Well, here they are.

Donkey: (girl scream) Our worse nightmare!

Yoshi: Gorillas are your enemies.

Diddy: Yes, they are. They even seduce anyone.

Yoshi: Ugh, I don't want to hear want about that.

Donkey: Let's get out of here!

Yoshi: Relax, Donkey Kong. I got an idea. (whistles) (high pitch) Zookeeper, I want to move to another habitat.

Zookeper: Alright.

*Flip translation*

Zookeeper: Here you go. Are the animals not bad here?

(DK nods)

Zookeeper: Great, then call me when they start bothering you.

Donkey: I didn't know you can talk to humans.

Yoshi: Yep, I'm a genius. Anyway, who are these animals

Diddy: Let's ask them.

Donkey: Hey, what's up? What kind of group of animals are you?

Giraffe: Glad you asked. We're the autistic animals. I'm Gerald, the others are Evan, Paul, Teddy, Zach, and Jason.

Donkey: Autistic? You guys don't seem to act like one.

Diddy: Yeah, prove it.

Evan: You two have been jerks to us so far.

Yoshi: They're have autism alright. They're usually not good at socializing.

Diddy: Oh, yeah, we known an autistic animal before. He was freaking bananas!

Paul: Was that suppose to be a pun?

Diddy: No.

Teddy: I think it was.

Zach: I don't understand them.

Jason: Yeah you do!

Evan: Shut the hell up, Jason, before I beat your sorry ass to the ground!

Yoshi: Whoa, whoa, ease up with that short fuse there.

Evan: Sorry.

Gerald: This elephant, Evan, has quite a bit of a short temper, so no cheesy one liners.

Diddy: OK.

Meanwhile...Mario and Luigi are driving to San Diego to get their friends back from the zoo.

Luigi: Mario, I'm scared. Why did those jerks think they're animals.

Mario: IDK, Luigi, but somehow, we're gonna beat the crap out of them once we get there!

Luigi: I'm still scared.

Mario: Will this make you cool?

(Jazz music plays)

Luigi: Oh yeah! Keep it on!

Back to SDZ, the animals are noticing the fighting dealing in the gorillas.

Donkey: Thanks God we're not over there.

Diddy: If we were, we would been screwed.

Donkey: You mean literally.

Diddy: Yeah, wait, what are they doing?!

Female Gorilla: Ooh, yes, yes, yes! Feel me, baby!

Male Gorilla: Yeah, that's the stuff. Would you like for more sex?

The animals' jaws dropped.

Yoshi: At least the zookeepers are noticing. Let's see if they report it this kind of behavior.

Zookeeper 2: Hey, guys, check out what they're doing. These two are jumping in their bones.

Zookeeper 3: Eww, I better check this. Things will get ugly.

Zookeeper 1: (came to the scene) So, what is it you told me? (second zookeeper points) Holy crap!

Act 2 ends.

* * *

><p>Act 3<p>

The zookeeper threw up as he saw this.

Zookeeper 2: How are we gonna stop this?

Zookeeper 3: By breaking up them.

Zookeeper 2: Hehehe, good idea.

Donkey: Ah, yeah! They're gonna stop this! Kids are watching!

Diddy: I know, and it's sad what the world have become.

Evan: Welcome to my world.

Jason: (attacks Evan) No one was talking to you!

Evan: That's it! Get back here, you jackass!

Gerald: Jason, Evan, that's enough from the both of you. This is serious. We must watch this as the zookeepers try to end the seduction in a zoo.

In the background, several animals are watching.

Sloth: Dude, check it out! Isn't that porn?

Lion: No, it's not, Scott.

Hippo: I wish it was porn. I don't even know what it is.

Chimp 1: You're silly, Harry.

Chimp 2: I'm glad we're no longer over there.

Sloth: Why, did they gross you out?

Chimp 2: I don't want to talk about it.

Lion: Scott, you perv.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are actually at San Diego, running over pedestrians.

Pedestrian 1: Watch where you're going, dumbass!

Pedestrian 2: Slow down!

Pedestrian 3: The cops are gonna arrest you!

Mario: Shut up, you son of bitches! There's no time to be impatient! This is important and that's why we're rushing!

*Siren wails*

Mario: Ah, God. *Flip translation to the cop* It won't happen again, sir.

Cop: Alright. But if you ever break the rule in San Diego, Mario, you're banned in the city, for keeps!

Mario: Gotta go. bye!

Cop: Remember, no rushing!

Luigi: How does that guy know you?

Mario: We been here so many times, remember?

Luigi: Oh, wonder what the others are doing?

Yoshi, the Kongs, and the autistic animals are watching the zookeepers getting rid of the gorillas, but unfortunately, the gorillas are enraged.

Female Gorilla: You idiots! Now I'm pregnant!

Zookeeper 2: Easy, there! We just wanna stop you!

Male Gorilla: No, you're making it worse! Arrgh!

He attacked the second and third zookeeper, passing out.

They throw a fit.

Male Gorilla: No one messes with us when we're doing it!

Yoshi: This is bad, what should we do?

Zach: I don't have a brain.

Paul" Well, I do, and I know.

Teddy: Whatever it is, don't risk your life, Paul.

Paul: I won't, I'm just gonna kindly ask them.

Teddy: Ok but be careful.

Paul" You guys need to pull yourselves together. This is a zoo, for all kids. And the visitors are staring at you, right now.

Visitor: What in God's name did I just saw?

Kid Visitor: Let's get outta here.

just as they were, Mario and Luigi came. The kid visitor's attention is focused on them.

Kid Visitor: Dad, it's Mario and Luigi.

Visitor: Oh, who cares? (leaves)

Mario: Aw, forget you, you jerk!

Luigi: What's the racket?

Yoshi: Mario Bros! Thank goodness you're here. Help us get outta here.

Mario: But those cops are gonna be over our asses.

Donkey: Do you got another idea? (Yoshi nodded)

*flip translation*

They are in disguise as the autistic animals all said "goodbye" to them.

Luigi: Who were them?

Donkey: Just a secret we're gonna find out.

Diddy: Don't tell anyone.

Dissolves to them driving off back home.

Mario: So, you made new friends?

Diddy: Yeah, but we didn't went along?

Luigi: Why, it is because they got AIDS.

Donkey: Ew, Luigi, don't joke about that!

Mario: Yeah, what's wrong with you?

Luigi: Sorry, anyway, what gorillas were you talking about again?

Donkey: The couples.

Diddy: I wonder if that guy got laid by that slut or not...Who knows?

*Epilogue*

Doctor: Come on, give birth! Give birth! Give birth, you worthless gorilla!

The female gorilla gave birth to a baby gorilla.

The people saw this and got scared as they ran off screaming.

Doctor: What, no one besides me noticed this new mother's a gorilla?

THE END


	56. The Secret Hideout: A Clipshow

Chapter 134: The Secret Hideout

The Smashers find a hideout, which it just a basement. However, there's nothing to do, so the Smashers look back in the past.

NOTE: This will be straightforward with no sitcom-esque acts whatsoever. This will be like for the rest of the fanfic. Realize that this is made like a clip show.

* * *

><p><em>Peach, Zelda, Samus, Falco, Pit, Marth, Ike, and Yoshi are at a basement which was never shown before.<em>

Ike: Wow, so this is a basement.

Marth: It looks cool.

Pit: Why hasn't we notice this before?

Samus: Because none of us never put things here.

Peach: And the laundry is actually near the kitchen.

Marth: Well, can we tell the folks?

_Ike slapped him._

Ike: No let's give it a secret.

Marth: (sighs) Alright.

Pit: Well, let's go before they see us.

_They all came back upstairs._

Link: So, what was in there?

Zelda: Some treasure that was hidden.

Peach: But it's a secret.

Ike: Uh...the basement is a secret.

Fox: (gasps) No freaking way!

Marth: Ike, you idiot!

Mario: Is it a remote place?

Ike: Sadly it is. We never noticed it before. But it looks interesting. So what do you say? You want to check it?

All: Yes!

Ness: Let's go hang out!

Lucas: I bet there's will be fun games!

Marth: No no! The place is too big. It'd be crowded.

Peach: Oh, come on, Marth. Don't you think you're overreacting?

Mario: We're going there. I'd like you to be nice.

Marth: (sighs) Fine.

Mario: Without any bitching.

Marth: Well, horray. Let's go explore our amazing hideout (sarcasm, if you're aware of his Flanderized behavior lately.)

The Smashers went downstairs.

Luigi: Ike, you know the location?

Ike: Yeah, it's there next to the kitchen and laundry.

Luigi: Wish our laundry was in the basement.

Samus: I fell the same way.

Ike: Well, here it is, peeps.

Falco: The hideout that I, the ladies, Ike, Marth, Pit, and Yoshi found.

Olimar: So, it's just a basement?

Zelda: It's not just a basement. It could be our perfect hangout.

Mario: Great idea Zelda.

Luigi:This could means a break from the taverns.

Several laughed.

C. Falcon: And we could hide from Master Hand.

Link: Brilliant idea, captain. Let's do that.

Yoshi: Is there's a light?

Zelda: I got one. (creates light, everyone clapped)

Pit: Awesome job, Zelda.

Master Hand: Smashers!

Falcon: Oh no, he's coming.

Olimar: Lock the door.

MH: Smashers, where are you? Time for lunch.

Donkey Kong: So how we're gonna fool him?

Diddy Kong: By texting him that we're at the caverns.

Luigi: Heh, that sounds funny. Let's do that.

As Master Hand is looking around, he receives a text. It said "Hey, MH, we're at a special place."

MH: Ah, fair enough for you all. Maybe Crazy and I should eat lunch alone instead.

Samus: How did he reacted?

Diddy Kong: He's alright with that.

Marth: Speaking of alright, do you all think it's not alright to have all of us here. I mean, I getting claustrophobic.

Ike: (slaps) Marth, stop that, OK? Joking about is not funny. What does that even have to do with hanging out here?

Marth: It was sarcastic, geez. Don't you all understand it.

Link: Easy, Marth. So, what activities do you wanna do? I found one board game.

Kirby: I found a Bible. Can we read it?

Popo, Nana, and Olimar: No!

Kirby: OK, you bunch of Nazi. Freaking Jews.

Peach: How about truth or dare?

Marth: What else is new?

Link: Marth, relax, Jesus Christ. You're all cynical and whatnot.

Ike: Are you starting to think that this basement is a boring place or what?

Marth: Yes and I'm leaving.

Olimar: Me too, sorry, fellas.

Fox: Uh, Falco, maybe we'll sit this one out.

Falco: Aw, but I was one of the founders of this place.

Eventually, all of them agreed.

Mario: This is not right.

Marth: Now are you starting to think that place is a secret.

Ike: NEVER! But ooh I like it. I may have to masturbate here in private.

Luigi: Ew.

Zelda: Hey, what about this? Instead of fighting over it, how about we share it?

Olimar: Alright that sounds cool.

Falcon: You and me, pal.

Olimar: I AM NOT YOUR PAL! (walks off)

Pit: What's his deal?

Falcon: He hated me since the day I thought wrestling was day.

Bpwser: Don't remind us.

Ganon: Yea, Bowser's having a field day on that.

Wario: Well, I'm gonna share the basement, but with you two (Bowser and Ganon). Guess what we're gonna do in it?

Mario: I can already guess.

Luigi: Hey, you wanna pass the time by telling our past experience?

Link: Cool! I'd love that! This episode's getting boring anyway. I want something exciting, like a clip show.

Peach: A clip show?

Link: Yep.

Mario: Wait, I think we need to talk to the Smash City Studios about this.

*flip translation*

Boss: Sure, you can make one, if you promise me to need go overboard with the fourth wall, OK?

Mario: Yep, I promise.

Boss: Good, now let's go record the clip show.

Link: It's at the Smash Mansion, in case you're wondering.

Boss: I know what it is, Link.

At the living room.

Director: And action!

Link: Hold on, hold on, everyone. Are we missing something?

Boss: (sighs) What we're missing?

Kirby: I think Link wants us to record this clip show in the basement.

Boss: Very well. To the thingamajig.

Link: Actually, it's called our very own Smash Mansion Basement.

Boss: I KNOW IT"S A BASEMENT, LINK! STOP CORRECTING ME!

Zelda: Stop making him mad, Link.

Kirby: Yeah, you're being a JA.

Link: Well, excuse me, you -

Zelda: LINK!

Link: God, I'll shut up now, don't need to be a sass about it.

Zelda: (punches him)

Link: (sighs) Let's just settle down, Zel. We're in the goddamn basement, so are you happy now?!

Boss: YES! And that was sarcasm. Now let's GET ON WITH THE CLIP SHOW!

Mario: (sighs) Smashers, what in God's name happened to Link, our beloved Hyrule hero? He went from a nice guy to a complete jerk. The trope I'm talking about is Flanderization.

Link: Oh yeah, you're actually becoming like Ned Flanders.

Mario: YOU TAKE THAT DIDDLY DOO BACK!

Zelda: Boys, boys, this is not a good start.

Yoshi: Talk about the old Link.

Mario: OK.

(They looks at the old Link, when he was being nice and not hot-tempered back in the 2000s.)

Luigi: Dude, what happened to you? You used to be so brave.

Kirby: And now you're drunk with anger. I think you have a drunk problem.

Link: I do not and I always almost make my kidneys explode everytime I get mad!

Director: Wow, no wonder why the next episode is gonna be about you trying to control you anger.

Capt Falcon: Show me your moves!

Yoshi: When the last time you said that?

Director: Shortly before he's flanderized an annoying DB.

Capt Falcon: Hey I'm still a nice dude.

Director: No you're not.

Marth: Well, you know, Ike had suffered some Flanderization too. If you guys noticed in these fan fic lately, he's just a pervert.

Ike: look at those hips! (reading a playboy)

Director: Yes I noticed that the most. Let's roll the clip.

Different clips of how Ike acted before and today)

Ike: What the hell are you talking about? I'm still the same.

Link: no you're not.

Ike: Hypocrite.

Director: Let's go check the kids. They have changed the most.

They went to the kids' room.

Ness: Uh, what do you want?

Mario: We're making a clip show. You guys should come to the basement for a special presentation.

The kids listened to Mario's advice and they (along with the other Smashers) went to the basement.

Director: What do you remember in the past, kids?

Lucas: I was still the same.

Ness: I was calmer.

Popo: What Lucas said.

Nana: But I'm more tomboyish more.

(Lucas slap himself)

Nana: What? You like me being girly?

(Lucas nods)

Director: Let's look how different you were.

(Clipshow of the kids are shown)

Popo: I got a question, where did you get those clips from?

Director: Surveillance cameras.

Nana: I noticed a difference. Ness was nicer back then.

Ness: What you mean?

lucas: She's probably saying that you didn't use cuss words back in the time.

Ness: Well how could I be 12 years old today if I was that same age in 2001?

Director: Good question, its definitely the floating timeline.

Lucas: Good reason.

Director: Alright now let's show this to the rest of the gang.

Olimar: Uh, what's this?

Director: We're making a clip show. Wanna be in it?

Wario: ooh, I love clip shows! Can we join?

Director: Yes.

Bowser: Meh.

Ganon: These type of things are okay, but since there's nothing to do, I don't mind.

Director: OK, let's take you all in the basement. There you are gonna watch your past moments.

At the basement, everyone watch past moments when during the original and Melee era. They commented on how different they acted and the director said that it's character development that is responsible for the changes. The hands finally find out about this and they decided to join the fun as well. They happily live ever as they continue to watch the past.

Capt Falcon: Can we keep those?

Director: I'll think about it once the credits are over. (post-credit) Maybe.

**THE END**


	57. A Day without Anger

Chapter 135: A Day Without Anger

Link must bottle up his anger after being blamed for the trouble he caused. But it backfires and he must attend anger management. (816) (TV-14-LV)

* * *

><p>It was a lovely morning at Smash City. But not at the mansion. Something random came up.<p>

Link: Dammit, Yoshi! I had it first!

Yoshi: No. I did!

Link: Yes, I did!

Master Hand comes him.

MH: Alright, both of you, stop it! What's going on?

Yoshi: Link won't let me watch a movie.

Link: It's become I wanted to see another movie. The Nut Job's very wacky.

Yoshi: it does not!

Link: Does too!

MH: That's enough, you two! Does it looks like I give a damn (they both didn't say anything) That's what I though - you two get a warning.

Link: **FUCK!**

MH; Swearing's not gonna help solve this. Double warning.

Next scene, the swordsmen are brawling.

Ike: OK, so let's brawl!

Marth: Everybody look a t me!

Pit: I'm ready to go!

Ike: No one's gonna have sympathy from me. (He drawls his sword, but it accidentally touches Link)

Link: AARGH! FUCKING SHIT! WHY YOU DO THAT?!

Ike: Link, chill out. It was an accident. (Slight chuckle)

Link: THAT WASN'T FUNNY YOU DICK! IT'S FUCKING HURTS! NOW I'M GONNA-

MH; LINK!

Link: What?!

MH: You get another warning.

Link: (growls) Fuck you, Ike! (while flipping him off)

Marth: You know that wasn't nice.

Later, he was playing an old video game with Mario and Luigi (Mario Kart 64). All went until Link finds out that he was the last to finish.

Link: WHAT?! I'M LAST PLACE!? FORGET THIS GAME! I'M DESTROYING IT!

He pulls the sword and smash the Nintendo 64./

Luigi: Dang, dude, calm down, it's just a game.

Mario: You fucking bastard! You're gonna pay for that!

Master Hand: (overhears tantrum) Alright, that tears it! Link, come to my office, now!

Mario just flips Link off as he went to MH's office.

At the office...

Master Hand: Link, what the hell's going on with you today?!

Link: Look, don't worry about it. No one gives a shit.

Master Hand: Yes I do give a shit! What's the reason why I called you up today?

Link: It is about my umbrage, isn't it? You know, another word for anger?

Master Hand: Damn straight! Link, you gotta control yourself. You know what might happens.

Link: Look, I got it under control./ I will my cool.

Master Hand: Great, cause if you yell once more, I has no choice but to bring you to anger management.

Link: (sighs) Alright, I promise. Starting right now.

Mario: So what happened, Mr. HotHead Guy Who Broke My Fucking Nintendo 64?

Luigi: Mario, don't be harsh. What exactly happened?

Link: I just got called out for my short temper.

Mario: Ha! This is your problem, not us. You need to control that anger of yours.

Link: Yeah, but it's hard. Everything nowadays is pissing me off. The music, your dino sidekick, the government, etc.

Luigi: Stay cool is the best advice.

Link: OK, thanks, but I might regret it if I don't be happy.

Later, at lunchtime, Link was having a normal lunch. He stayed calm for the whole time. But after lunchtime that didn't last long which will be the straw that broke the camel's back for Master Hand.

Link was having the "D" and he really needs to go to restroom, but someone is hogging it.

Link: OPEN THE RESTROOM! (x2) I HAVE TO CRAP MYSELF!

Bowser: In 5 minutes, please. I'm busy.

Link: I know what you're doing Bowser. If this is another one of your evil plan in the toilet, I'm calling Mario. Now open up!

Bowser: No, you heard me.

Link: (face was red) OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR! OPEN IT NOW OR I"LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

He banged the door to the point that it was already broken.

Bowser: Sheesh, alright. Enjoy your masturbation. Just don't be a grumpy pants.

Master hand: Link! Come over here! (Link groaned)

ike: Did someone said masturbation? Well, count me in. I'm gonna do that in the restroom if anyone needs me.

Marth: (sighs) What is wrong with him nowadays?

Fox: It's character development. Also, Falco isn't having a good day either. He need take number two as well.

MH: Link, look what your tantrum cost me. It costs a lot of money for that door and that was the final straw for me. Link, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're going to anger management.

Link: (cries like a baby)

MH: Heh, well, what you know. Falco needs it too, but don't be excited. You two are not gonna be in the same room when I send you there.

In middletown of Smash City, there is a place called Controlling Temper where Link and Falco went.

Falco: I DON'T NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT!

MH: Falco, quit being a baby. Link had cooled himself down on our way to here. Now I wish you two behave yourself.

Link: (calmly) Yes sir. But if not, I'm gonna kill myself.

Link and Falco go to their own anger management classes.

ROB: Falco, welcome!

Falco: You're the therapist?

ROB: Hell yeah! I get paid, bitch!

_Falco groaned._

Therapist: Welcome, Link. You know why you sent here?

Link: My anger got out of hand and I must control it.

Therapist: Yep; there are four more who are coming. A family of angry children.

Link: (shudders) Children are the worst. They're always crabby.

_The family the therapist was talking about showed up. They all went to Link's side._

Mom: Now I want you all to behave and be kind to this stranger.

The rest of the family: Yes mam.

Mom: See you all later.

Therapist: So what took you all here?

Samuel: My slutty mom took us here!

Father: hey, that language isn't allowed here. Right, elf boy?

Link: Damn right!

Scott: You swore.

Link: Shut the hell up! I'm an adult!

Therapist: OK, let's all keep it down. First of all, we must keep our anger to a minimum.

Steven: Get to the real first step! We already know that!

Samuel: Yeah hurry up you slut!

Father: Samuel! Stop being a pervert!

Therapist: OK, you need to this video to learn how to calm down.

Announcer: Welcome to the anger management video. If you want to stay calm, just watch the video and follow the fifty steps (Samuel groaned). Step number 1, stay calm. Step number 2, don't attack your peer even your friends. (Link groaned aware of this). Step number 3, always be polite. (etc. The video takes most of the story that only a few steps have to written.)

After the video, Samuel threw a tantrum much to the others' annoyance.

Scott: Oh god Sam! What is what with you?

Steven: I have had it with him already.

Therapist: So that didn't work for Samuel. What about the rest of you?

Link: I am better much better. Just as long there's isn't a brawl.

But Samuel jinxed it.

Link: Ouch what was that for?!

Samuel: For pissing me off.

Link: Really you son of a bitch?!

Samuel: No reason.

Link: (veins bulges) Oh, that is it! Come over here now.

Scott: Dad, let's get rid of him before he cause any more harm.

Father: Sure maybe. (to himself) Stanley, you're a genius, now we don't have to put up with his BS.

Therapist: OK, I think that's about it for this anger management class. Have a nice day and hopefully I'll never see you again, especially you Samuel.

Samuel: Screw you bitch!

Father: That's the last straw Samuel! When I call your mother, you are grounded.

Steven: I wanted him gone forever!

Link: At least I'm the normal one, right, ma'am?

Therapist: Sure, but your anger kinda needs some work.

Link: (sighs) Oh well, it is what it is.

Back in the mansion.

Yoshi: hey, Link, you're back. Where were you?

Link: Oh hey Yoshi. I was at anger management.

Yoshi: Was it worth it?

Link: Not really; I tried controlling myself, but those brats ruined my chance. Those damn kids.

Yoshi: I know right. Kids are bastards these days.

Link: Shh, the kids will hear you and they might get offended.

Master Hand: Hey Link how was your anger management?

Link: It was alright. I kept my anger for the most part until those bratty kids ruin it?

Master hand: But you're still fine, right?

Link" Uh huh.

Master Hand: Good, the next time it happens, you might get punished. Just hope your anger doesn't cause any more trouble, alright?

Link: Yes sir.

Yoshi: So I want to apologize for how I been pissing you off all the time lately.

Link: yeah it's okay. I mean our clash has been happening since 2011.

Yoshi: Hm mm. What about we go watch some movies?

Link: At long it's not the Nut Job, I'm down.

Yoshi: OK and I'll bring our friends.

And so, Link has a happy ending instead of having it as an angry ending. Mission complete. Or not? What about Falco? Maybe he's still in management class.

THE END


	58. Killer Race

Episode 136: Killer Race

The Smashers enter a race that is like a demolition derby. But Capt Falcon is suspicious about it since the race kills people. (819) (TV-14-LV)

*CF stands for Capt Falcon by the way though later I will be just calling him as Falcon. G and W for Game and Watch.

* * *

><p>CF and Samus are watching NASCAR.<p>

Announcer: And the winner is Brad Keselowski!

Mike Helton: How does it feel like to win for the second year

Brad: I think it's awesome and I want to win 5 more years.

Tony Stewart: Not if I had a chance! (men shushes him)

CF: Eh I don't even know much about this Brad dude.

Samus: Me neither, how long had he been doing Nascar?

CF: 9 years, but still don't know anything else.

G and W: Hey fellas, what are you watching?

Samus: Nascar, we got into it last year.

CF: It's badass. I just want Tony Stewart to win though. He feel upset.

G and W: Hey this gives me an idea.

Samus: What it is, Game and Watch?

G and W: We could try some type of race?

CF: You mean it.

G and W: Yes sir. Let's go tell everybody.

*Wipe translation*

CF: Smashers, Game and Watch got an awesome announcement.

ROB: What's the news?

G and W: Would you all like to go on arace?

Snake: Oh my freakin god, yes!

Ganon: This is awesome! I love to race!

Bowser: I can't wait!

Sonic: Sonic's the name, speed's my game! I love racing!

Mario and Luigi: Me too.

GandW: OK, so you asked for it - we are going on a race?

The Smashers applause.

Sonic: i wonder what's the race is gonna be?

It cuts right to the racing course with something specific.

GandW: A racing course. Even better, a demolition race.

CF: WHAT?!

Samus: Aren't you glad (Falcon just mutters)

Link: He meant to say damn right.

Snake: Come on, this is cool. We're gonna race.

CF just stands there.

Falco: Snap of out it, man! This is your dream come true.

Fox: This is not working.

Link: Quick Falco, kick him in the balls.

Falco does so which snaps CF out of it.

CF: Why the hell did you do that for?!

Falco: Because you were in a daze.

ROB: And why where you acting like that?

CF: The truth is i don't give a give about demolition derbies.

Kirby" That's it? What's the reason?

CF: Because it kills people. I really don't wanna die.

Kirby" That's a bunch of crap.

Snake: Damn straight!

Samus: Come on Falcon. You're worrying too much about this. Just relax, okay?

ROB: And that's gonna happen.

GandW: Yeah and don't give me but and or it cause we are racing it! Come on, everyone, let's do it!

Everyone went to the stadium while Falcon is left dazed.

CF: What is happening with my life?

Announcer 1: ladies and gentlemen, please introduce our newcomers members of this killer race, the Smash Bros.!

Announcer 2: And soon we're really gonna kill them!

CF: What?!

Announcer 2: I mean, kill them with excitement.

Announcer 1: That doesn't make any sense.

CF: Guys, let's leave. Those two who announcing are evil. They know that this race is killer.

GandW: No way Jose! You're the one that races car all the time!

CF: Yeah but that was in the past.

GandW: So, who cares? Come on peeps let's race!

CF just mutters in a worried tone.

*Flip translation*

The Smashers but CF and the kids are preparing for the race.

Announcer 1: Alright folks, looks like we got new car racers.

Announcer 2: They all look prepared...to die in a fire.

CF: What the hell did you just said?

Announcer 2: I mean to go on fire, figuratively.

CF: One more metaphor like that and you're a goner!

Announcer 1: So, Super Smash Brothers group, how it is like to be part of this race?

Snake: Fantastic!

Ganondorf: They're awesome just like in those Fast and the Furious movies.

Sonic: Races are my thing.

Announcer 2: Well, glad to be excited, cause you're gonna be racing for a total of 100 laps.

Ness: Geez that's a lot.

CF: You think? Some race drivers drive 200 laps.

Lucas: I wonder if they're gonna get tired.

Announcer 1: On your mark, get set, RACE!

Announcer 2: Oh and a reminder, this is a killer race.

CF: WHAAAAAAAT?! (said this for a long time...maybe 2 minutes)

Announder 1: Shut up you're ruining it.

CF: I gotta save them!

Announcer 2: No you not. You're just gonna watch this badass race.

The other Smashers are having no concerns so far.

Ness: Falcon you shouldn't be worried. The race hasn't been homicidal yet.

CF: Well let me know if it does. I'm just gonna be napping.

Sonic: Sonic's the name, speed's my game! Catch me if you can cause you're too slow!

Racer 1: What? Did that hedgehog just mocked me!

Racer 2: Uh yes?

Racer 1: How dare he! I'm gonna catch him!

Pit: I am God!

Racer 3: no, you're not. You're a saint loser.

Pit: Oh yeah, look over there, an atheist!

Racer 3: Where? (didn't look where he is going) Aw, damn it, you screwed me!

Pit taunted as he continue the race.

Bowser: I am gonna beat you Mario!

Mario: No, you're not, you dumb turtle!

Luigi: No, I am gonna beat you guys. Deal with it.

Ganondorf: Wait for me! I wanna be the winner.

Bowser: Egomaniacs.

Olimar: I got to be at least 10th place or better. I heard there's a reward.

Samus: I didn't heard anything about rewards.

Ike: Damn announcers might been lying. Let's ask them? (as he stops) Hey, you two, are there any reward if we get 10th place or better?

Announcer 1: Yes there is. The better you get, the bigger your reward.

Ike: Thanks.

Announcer 2: Oh, and I got news for you: you're almost last place cause you stopped.

Ike: Crap! Thanks a lot, pal! (grumbles as he took off) Now I'm not gonna win anything good!

Announcer 2: Or maybe not? (tries to set the demolition mode)

Announcer 1: Uh, let's wait till we'll in lap 90.

Half hour later, they are now in lap 90, and the second announcer is now setting the race killer mode.

Announcer 2: Now here comes the big guns! You all are gonna bite the dust.

CF finally woke up and notices.

CF: Holy freaking crap! Fire, guns, random stuffs. (shudders) I gotta save them!

He left the bleachers and go down to watch the race.

Samus: Hey, look, Capt Falcon woke up.

CF: Samus, warn everyone! The race is becoming killer!

Samus: What are you talking about? I don't see anything. Now don't make me stop cause you're causing the race.

CF: Grr, time to end this. (goes up to the announcers) Guys, this has to stop! All the racers are gonna be killed!

Announcer 1: No can do.

Announcer 2: Besides, only the losers will get killed!

CF: Just get out! I'll warn them!

Announcer 2: No, you're not gonna!

CF: Yes, I will.

Announcer 1: Please.

CF: Nuh huh.

Announcer 2: Fine, we has no choice but to use force against you.

CF: So be it! Let's fight anyway! I bet I gonna beat your asses in one minute!

They fought over the race as the others continue to risk their lives.

Lucas: I CAN'T WATCH! I CAN'T WATCH!

Nana: Me neither.

Popo: Where are those announcers?

Ness: Fellas, check it out! Capt Falcon is fighting!

Lucas: Why? Does they made him mad?

Popo: I think so, he might a hero if he can stop this catastrophe.

Falcon continue his brawl with the announcers but decided to have an idea as he saw Ganondorf and Pit giving up on the race.

CF: Guys! Over here! I want you to tell all our friends that are in the Super Smash Bros department to not end up being in the last 5 places, 35th to 40th places.

Pit: Everyone, SSB department, you all have to succeed and don't be in the last 5 places cause lord knows what will happen.

Mario: Good idea, I'll pray to God! God, wish us luck and hope that we don't get demolished.

Yoshi: I'll do the same.

They all listened to Pit's order. As they race the final round, CF decides to put the two announcers to race.

Announcer 1: But we're not professional race drivers.

Announcer 2: I'm too scared.

CF: Race you bastards!

Announcer 2: Fine! But when this is over, you're dead, literally!

Pit: And it's looks like the race is gonna to an end. Just as excepted on the egomaniacs won first time and he just flipped us the bird.

CF: Hey, we're live!

These are the top 10 and bottom 5.

Top 10

Luigi, Bowser, Olimar, Marth, Kirby, Samus, Ike, Sonic, G and W, and Snake

Bottom 5

The three aforementioned racers and two announcers

CF: Meet your doom, you bunch of jerks!

Those five losers literally die in a very graphic way. They were bleeding so badly that half of the stadium is covered in blood.

Luigi: In your face, losers! (gets touched by blood) AAH! Let's get the heck outta here!

As they left the stadium, police officers came as they saw this happened on the news.

Cop 1: Alright, dirtbags, who did this?!

Cop 2: Truth, no lies.

CF: The race killed the loser. It wasn't me, I swear.

Cop 1: Oh, then you all are off the hook.

Cop 2: If you were lying, you all would been in jail right now.

Cop 1: Let's go get a donut.

Kirby: I want donuts.

CF: Well, the lesson is you all don't ever risk your lives again.

Link: But I love adventures.

Fox: That's the lesson?

Pit: I think the real lesson is don't be so paranoid. Seriously, your moral suck. Are you're losing IQ.

CF: Hey, I'm smart.

Mario: Let's go. I can't believe I trusted this D bag.

CF: oh well, I'm gonna follow the cops to get some donuts for our victory.

THE END


	59. Magic Carpet

Episode #137: Magic Carpet

Olimar and Samus make a magic carpet, but the kids take it for a joyride. (820) (TV-PG)

* * *

><p>It was movie night at the mansion.<p>

Zelda: OK, so who all wanted to see Beauty and the Beast? (hanfdul raised their hands)

Samus: And who wanted to see Aladdin?

Olimar: I do!

(he and the rest of the Smashers their hands)

Samus: Alright, Aladdin wins. See Zelda, no one like romances.

Zelda: Dang it.

Peach: Aladdin's also a romance...but with magic.

Ness: ...and magic flying carpets.

Samus: Yeah yeah whatever, now let's watch it.

The Smashers watched the fantasy movie. After movie...Most of them enjoyed it.

Peach: Good night everyone!

Olimar: Hey Samus, got a minute?

Samus: Sure, what it is?

Olimar: Movie nights had been awesome you know. You shpuld be the new host.

Samus: Thanks, Olimar, I'm flattered. Got any compliant?

Olimar: No, but one from the movie. "Aladdin" inspired me to followed my dreams: flying carpets.

Samus: Wow, really?

Olimar: You got-dang right. Now, can you help make me one?

Samus: Uh, Ok I will.

Olimar: Thanks Samus.

Samus: First of all, make some magic.

Olimar: Alright. (does so) How's that? (takes penny)

Samus: Good, now make it disappear.

Olimar: (does so) Tada! Next?

Samus: Now step on the carpet. Rub on it.

Olimar: OK, but I hope my butt doesn't bum.

He and Samus rub the carpet over and over. It starting to make magic.

Samus: Now are feeling it?

Olimar: OMG yes! We made a carpet fly!

Samus: Really, that's so cool!

She gave Olimar a high five.

Olimar: Let's explore the city with this.

They exited the mansion and flew off. Popo, who saw this, was thrilled.

Popo: Holy mother of Abraham! That was the coolest trick I ever seen! Guys, come here!

Lucas: Yea, Popo?

Popo: Believe it or not, but I just saw Samus and Olimar on an Aladdin-esque carpet!

Nana: You're kidding?

Popo: No, I'm not. They did some type of magic and volia! Flying magic carpet.

Ness: Oh my God, I love flying magic carpets! That's why Aladdin has always been one of my favorite movies.

Popo: Yep, mine too. You know, we could take it on a joyride tomorrow.

Nana: isn't that stealing?

Popo: Not really.

Lucas: Well, then I'm in.

Ness: Yeah, but it's late right now. We should be asleep by now.

Popo: Alright, let's catch some z's and the first thing tomorrow morning, we're taking it.

The next morning, as Olimar got out of his room, the kids sneak in without him noticing. They took the magic carpet without having any breakfast. They went to have a magical joyride. Of course, this doesn't last long until Olimar finds out that it's missing.

Olimar: AAAAAHHHH!

Samus: What's the matter?

Olimar: Our magic carpet it's gone...

Samus: You mean you don't have it right now?

Olimar: No...

Samus: Maybe someone nicely borrowed it like our neighbor.

Olimar: No! What if it was the kids? They're too young to ride this thing. It could kills them! And the carpet would be messed up!

Samus: Geez Olimar you're overreacting. It's just a flying magic carpet. Here let's go watch some TV to relieve your stress.

She turns on the TV and the first thing that came on was the news and it has to do with the magic flying carpet.

News Reporter: Breaking news, there is a group of kids having a joyride with flying magic carpet. They are Ness, Lucas, Popo, and Nana. They're causing mayhem in the city. If you're happen to the creator of this wonderful thing, go and stop this!

Olimar: (growling) THOSE KIDS! OH, WHEN I HAVE MY HANDS ON THOSE BRATS, THEY WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!

Samus: Don't get mad, Olimar. Pit, Zelda, and I are tagging around.

Olimar: What, so you're gonna ruin my life?

Pit: No, we're gonna stop them and tell the hands.

Olimar: Good, then let's go made another flying magic carpet.

They did so and chased to where the kids are wrecking havoc.

Lucas: Wow, this is an amazing carpet.

Nana: Let's be in it forever.

Olimar: Hold it right there, you bunch of brats! What you're riding on it is mine so I demand you to give it back.

Ness: What? We found it!

Olimar: No, you didn't! Samus and I found it! Right, Sam?

Samus: Yeah bring back our magic carpet.

Ness: Or what? You forgot that.

Olimar: Or else we're gonna use force!

Ness: Nope, come on, let's fly off.

Olimar: Oh, you guys are gonna get it. (to others) They're asking for it. Guys, let's chase after them.

Zelda: With maximum power?

Samus: Yes ma'am.

They add some power to the carpet and chase after the kids.

News Anchor: Another news in the making! Looks like the owner is here and he's isn't happy about the kids! But what's this? The owner want to use force against. We'll go live with him.

Olimar: Those kids are taking my credit (and Samus')! It's my dream job! I wanna fly a magic carpet! And PS I'm an Aladdin junkie.

News Anchor: Alright there you have it. Once this is all over, we can stop worrying about it.

The chase continues as Olimar, Samus, Pit, and Zelda chase the kids.

Pit: Can't you kids go any slower! You're not God!

Lucas: They're after us!

Ness: Alright, I got an escape plan.

The kids followed Ness' order and they nodded. They off the city limits making the others not to find them at all.

Zelda: I think we lost them.

Olimar: Shoot where are they?! Oh, they better come back or else I'm gonna give them a knuckle sandwich!

Pit: Now, Now, Olimar, please don't blow a fuse about it.

Samus: Yeah, we're not giving up.

Olimar:You're not? Well, sorry for having a cow. Speaking of having a cow, I got an idea. Cows live here (around the ranch) right?

Z/P/S: Yeah?

Zelda: I remember this place now.

Olimar: Good, then let's send in the cows. (It's a pun.)

The others release the cows to get the kids.

Samus: Hmm, I think we need something magic.

Olimar: Like make them fly through the carpets.

Samus: Yes you betcha.

*Flip translation*

The cows are now on the flying magic carpet chasing the kids.

Olimar: OK, cows, stop those kids at once and we get can back at our normal lives!

Nana: Look! There's cows!

Popo: Really, where?!

The cows moo at them threateningly.

Lucas: Oh no, they're threatening!

Ness: You and what army, cows?!

Pit: This army! (he and the rest flew)

Ness: Huh?! How you guys got here?!

Olimar: With the help of our ranch animals. Get them, cows!

The cows attacked the kids causing them to fall down.

Pit: Aw no they;'re kidding! We don't want them to die! I'm saving them!

He flew to save the falling kids.

Pit: There, safe and sound.

Lucas: Thanks Pit, you're a life saver.

Ness: And life savers get to do something to the falling victim!

Pit: Nooo! I'm not your boss from the 1800s! You know when they believed in slavery and stuff.

*Clock translation*

The cop came, looking what happened.

Cop 1: What happened to all of you?

Cop 2: Was it something adventurous?

Olimar: We were riding with a flying magic carpet from Aladdin and we having so much fun that we got in an accident.

Cop 1: Fair enough. Would you guys like to get some donuts with us?

Ness: Oh boy yes!

They all left the non city limits place near the ranch. As they left, the magic flying carpets are so messed up that they have electricity. It now created a genie.

Genie: Hallelujah! I'm free! Wait, this is not a lamp, this is the carpet that Aladdin used to flew. Oh well, at least I'm going back to whatever that story took place it.

He rides off while using a cloaking device and no one noticed.

THE END


	60. High School Reunion

Episode 138: High School Reunion

The adults go on a high school reunion but it gets ruined by someone who plan to wreck it. (822) (TV-PG-DL)

* * *

><p>A mini montage shows that a mailman is giving high school gradues a letter. The gang (the adult) came to the mail and discover a high school reunion invitation.<p>

They read the invitation.

"Dear SSB high school gradues:

You have been invited to a high school reunion. All of your former classmates from high school are coming to the reunion at Smash City High School. Come in and enjoy the fun!"

From their former high school teachers (they didn't went to SCHS)

Pit: oh my God! This is so awesome!

Marth: i know right? I hadn't been in HS since 2000.

Ike: I, myself, am a 2005 graduate. Can't believe it's almost a decade since I graduated.

Mario: Hallelujah! Thank you God! Been waiting for this!

Snake: Wow, for someone who is an religious Italian American, what are you so excited about?

Luigi: Well, one day at church, Mario prayed to God that wanted to go to a high school reunion.

Mario: Thanks God it did. We should go to church often.

Pit: Right on!

Link: Well, what day is the reunion?

Snake: Today is Thursday, so that invitation said June 7, 2014, a Saturday.

Fox: So it's only a couple days. What will we do?

Falco: Let's spread the word.,

Wolf: Good idea.

Montage: For Friday, the adults basically have a busy day: they got up early. Then, they went to Facebook. Next, Mario suggest to go to church. The priest, a Koppa, told the people who are going to are going to the reunion will be their greatest days. Then, the group prayed and sang some church music. They continue this following the morning and after getting words that the priest is coming the reunion, the gang are mega=excited.

Later, it was the day of the reunion. The adults are all dressed up.

Link: Wow, that was a hell of couple days we had, right?

Kirby: You said it, Link.

Bowser: I'm glad my troops are coming. Does that mean I became good for the first time?

Luigi: Yes, cause you were so kind.

Mario: Alright, people, let's get ready for the high school reunion. This is gonna be fun day for us.

Yoshi: Wait, who's gonna take care of the younger ones?

Mario: I hired a babysitter. Now come on, we don't wanna be late. This reunion starts at 5PM, which is half an hour.

The adult Smashers left, riding on a fancy limo.

Samus: This is cool.

Peach: When the last time we were in a limo?

Zelda: I don't know.

Link: This is awesome, even the local radio knows we're in a reunion.

Radio announcer: Tonight, some of the famous video game characters have a reunion. If you're fans of these guys, come in there as guests!

Later after listening to the radio, they arrived as the announcer exactly said that they would be here right now.

Kirby: Damn, is that radio guy psychic or what?

Fox: Maybe.

Koopa Priest: Welcome, guys. Glad you make it. It's gonna be one of the best day of your lives.

Falco: We know, the guy on the radio said so

KP: Alright, let's come on in. Bowser, you're an awesome guy. Thanks for trusting me on this.

Bowser: No problem. My troops are coming, look.

His troops arrived at Smash High School.

Bowser: Welcome guys! Just a reminder, we're the good guys, we're not doing anything bad tonight.

Goomba: Alright. That's great.

Half hour later, almost everyone have came to the reunion, including some of their friends.

Luigi: Whoa, I didn't know you guys were coming!

Waluigi: Yeah, we were. Miss me Luigi? And what's up Wario?

Wario: Great to see you buddy.

Donkey Kong: Our family are also here. Great to see you again.

Navi: What's up Link?

Link: Oh God. Who idea was it to bring this annoying bitchy fairy?

Navi: Listen, I'll not be annoying.

Link: Oh you wish, that's just nice. I'll just be calm about it unless last time.

Mario: What happened last time?

Link: I was mad, that's all you gotta know.

Pit: My helper is also here.

Paula: Hey, I'm glad to be part of the next game.

Falco: So does our buddies. How you all been?

Slippy: Very well.

Peppy: Fox, have you done a barrel roll yet?

Fox: Can't let you do that right now, we're inside.

Kirby: Have you guys met my friends?

Fox: No and they're all animal.

Kirby: That because they hasn't been in a game in forever.

Kirby's Animal Friends: Hey. (fish) I thought this bowl let you breath. (hamster) It does. (etc) Pleasure to meet you.

Sponsor: OK, everyone, let's listen to my order. This reunion, we'll be having games, discuss what you done in high school, and then the ultimate, uh, you'll find out. But I just wanna you: are you all having fun?

They all said yes.

Sponsor: OK, you all can continue your night.

Peach: Hello Toadsworth, did you use to attend this school?

Toadsworth: Not really, but I was a teacher once and I didn't liked it.

Zelda: Tell me why you didn't like it.

Toadsworth: It's the same reason like everyone. Students being annoying like always.

Samus: Sorry for to hear that. At least you only worked for just a year right?

Toadsworth: Maybe and after that, back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Vaati: Hey Ganon, we meet again.

Ganondorf: Bowser, Wario, this is my enemy or Link's or I don't even know who enemy, but his name is Vaati. He's an evil Brit.

Wario: Pleasure meeting you, mate.

Bowser: I can't do the accent right but it's great to meet another villain.

Vaati: So are we gonna destroy the heroes?

Ganondorf: No. We're here as family.

Wario: We're the good guys.

Principal: Ladies and gentlemen, gather around. It's time to play some games.

Wario: Ooh! I love games! Come on!

Male Teacher: This better tug of war.

Female Teacher: Or tic or toe.

Eggplant Wizard: That game is for babies!

Pit: Don't be a bully.

Principal: The first game is called "Find Your Best Teacher."

Male Teacher: Not what I have in mind, but oh well.

The former students find all their favorite teacher except the villains.

Female Teacher: Do you all have a favorite teacher?

Bowser: No, we don't got any!

Vaati: High school sucked!

Female Teacher: Fair enough.

Principal: Alright, next, tug of war.

Male Teacher: Yes! I knew it!

Eggplant Wizard: Such babyish games!

Pit: Oh god...

As they begin the game, someone is sneaking on them.

?: Heh heh heh, look at those fools. They think they're having fun huh? Well, I got one thing: I gonna ruin their fun. (evil laugh)

Wario: Did anyone hear that?

Ganondorf: I don't hear anything.

Bowser: Good, let's enjoy this.

?: They don't hear. Well, guess who will enjoy the reunion: me once I ruin it.

The mysterious man got a plan, he went as far as the entrance is and set off the fire alarm. As everyone was enjoying their time, that was all over until...

*Fire alarm sound*

Everyone is scared of the alarm.

Principal: Don't panic, I'll find out who did this.

Luigi: I think it was a ghost.

Link: Always the same excuse.

The principal finds out who was responsible for the alarm and gasped.

Principal: No way, could it be?

?: Yep, I'm the former principal of this school.

Principal: You son of a bitch! Why are you here? We fired you a long time ago because your behavior.

FP: You want to hear truth: OK, I hated being principal, OK? It sucked, and plus the whole school was a damn pain in the neck.

Principal: Good point, but I will tell the whole school about this. (he walks to the gym) Hey, everyone, looks who's here.

Female Teacher: (gasps) That jerk!

Male Teacher: I know him before. Why the hell is he here?

FP: To get revenge for putting up with you.

Mario: See, it's a ghost, Luigi. Don't freak out.

Link: He's a bad guy still so let's try to something heroic.

Principal: You're right, Link. You're such a genius, that's why I loved your games. (Zelda: Um, they have my name in them.) Ok, I'll give Zelda credit, but good point.

FP: You can't stop me!

Principal: Too jerk, nitwit. I'll calling the cops to take you into custody.

*Later*

Chief of Police: Thank you sir. I knew this guy would be back after that incident 7 years ago.

FP: It's cause I wanted to slack off and play Brawl.

Kirby: Wow a fan.

Yoshi: Good thing you liked our game, but this is not acceptable.

Mario: Yeah take him away.

FP: I'll never see you again cause I don't have a vengeance to plan. I'll be in jail for keeps.

Chief of Police: That's nice, pal.

As the former principal is nowhere in sight of the high school...the principal said:

Principal: Let's resume our reunion!

Everyone enjoyed the rest of their night until it was midnight.

THE END

NOTE: There were other scenes but they have to be cut. They will be included in other websites when I rewrite this.


	61. Kung Fu Smash

Episode 139: Kung Fu Smash

Luigi wants to learn karate. (TV-PG-DLV) (819)

* * *

><p>Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, and the kids are at the park.<p>

Mario: It's wonderful the cops allowed me and Luigi here again after that fight we had here.

Lucas: What fight?

Luigi: Don't worry about it.

As Mario and Luigi are relaxing, Yoshi watches the kids in the park.

Yoshi: Kids, be careful. if there's a bully, don't fight back.

Ness: Alright.

As the kids are having fun, there is a hotdog man saying that it's time to serve up the wieners.

Mario: Yum, I wanna hotdog! What about you Luigi?

Luigi: Uh, sure, just one.

Hot Dog Man: Get your hotdog. I'm only selling them for 10 minutes.

Mario: How much are they?

Hot Dog Man: They're free for 10 minutes. Aren't you glad?

Mario:" Alright! Give me two!

Luigi: MMM, this is delicious, I love Mexican hotdog!

But just before Luigi finishes his hotdog, he get pushed by a bully.

Bully: Move it! I want a hotdog!

Luigi: Hey, what was that for?

Bully: Uh, I was here first.

Mario: Nah nah you hypocritical liar! We were here here.

Luigi: (nods) Yeah why don't you leave me alone.

Bully: No, you leave me alone!

He pushes Luigi on the grass.

Luigi: Stop it!

Bully: What's the matter, scared? You're such -

Luigi: Don't say it I'm warning you!

Bully: a chicken!

Luigi: That's it! You asked for it! (punches the bully but very weakly)

Bully: Well, look who's weak now. I'll see ya later, coward.

Luigi: Grrr, I need to defend myself.

Mario: Like self defense.

Luigi: Yeah, that's the one. If I use some type of that material, I will finally beat up that annoying son of a bitch.

Mario: What type of material arts would you like to do?

Luigi: Mm, probably kung fu.

Yoshi: ooh, I wanna learn that.

Luigi: Stay out of this.

So Mario takes Luigi to a dojo and Yoshi follows him (Luigi).

Luigi: Yoshi, I told you.

Yoshi: I know, but I'm gonna watch you.

Luigi: OK, but don't embarrass me.

Dojo Teacher: (Chinese accent) Welcome to kung fu class. What's the reason you're here?

Luigi: Well, I got bullied once just because he thinks he was first.

Yoshi: I'm not here, I'm just watching.

Guy 1: I'm losing my muscles.

Guy 2: My so called friends are making fun of me.

Dojo Teacher: Well, that's gonna change starting today. By the end of this week, you all are gonna be strong and you finally get those bullies some just desserts.

Guy 1: I love desserts.

Guy 2: Don't take the meaning literally.

Luigi: Ha, that's a funny one.

Scene changes to the first practice.

Dojo Teacher: OK, first practice, we're gonna learn the basic of kung fu. Step 1, you move your arms and legs and there you have it, a kung fu attack.

Luigi: Like that?

Teacher: probably.

Guy 1: I don't know.

Guy 2: It's not right.

Luigi: I'm new to this, OK? Don't be hard on me.

Teacher: Next practice: punch.

Luigi: (punches the punching bag) This is amazing! Soon I will no longer be the punching bag literally!

Guy 1: Hahaha, great pun.

Teacher: OK, that should do it for today's practice.

Guy 2: That was fast.

Teacher: I know, and that is because I will make you stronger quicker by the time we're through with this.

Yoshi: OK, Luigi, let's go home. And I'm proud of you. You're gonna stand up to that jerk one day. I'll be recording when that happens cause I got my camera.

Luigi: Excellent and let's go tell some of my friends.

At the mansion, the two came back but Luigi open the door using kung fu.

Mario: How was kung fu class, Luigi?

Luigi: Pretty amazing, soon I will get my revenge.

Mario: OK, that's cool, but be sure don't abuse your powers.

Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario come, and Luigi block the door.

Bowser: Luigi, could you mind move out of the way?

Ganondorf: We're going somewhere?

Wario: It's very important.

Luigi: Yes, but I, Luigi, want to show you something. Is this OK with you.

Bowser: Alright, show us.

Luigi kungs fu the bad guys.

Wario: Ugh! My ass got KF'd by Luigi of all people!

Ganondorf: No fair! How you do that!

Mario: Let just say he went in to a dojo class to learn some.

Bowser: I wanna learn some! I'm getting my revenge!

Luigi: No! Get out of this! Never speak of this again and go!

*DAY 2*

Luigi learns an unique trick: kung fu in the air.

*DAY 3*

Luigi is having a break while practicing his moves.

*DAY 4*

Luigi learns to kung fu in a weird way: kung fu in the butt.

*DAY 5*

Finally, Luigi learns the ultimate: Super Kung Fu! All of the type of kung fu.

Dojo teacher: Alright Luigi, you're ready. Now go and defeat that bully.

Students: Go Luigi!

Saturday at the same park.

Lucas: Where did you get those moves?

Luigi: The dojo.

Ness: Can we try kung fu too?

Yoshi: No, you kids are too young. Just watch, ok?

Mario: Now where is that bully?

Bully: I'm over here, suckers!

Luigi: Well, we meet again, meanie.

Bully: Are you a bigger coward than ever? If so, I'd love to see you lose.

Luigi: Go up to me and see who's the coward.

The bully go straight and try to attack but Luigi then stops him.

Bully: OUCH! No fair! How did you show courage? I want to see you be cowardly!

Luigi: By standing up to you which I'm doing it right now.

Bully: Augh, that's it! You make me to challenge you to a duel.

Luigi: OK, and what's the price?

Bully: The winner will finally leave each other.

Luigi: So be it, let's duel and once I win this, you can finally leave me alone.

Bully: We'll see. Now show me more of your move.

Luigi does a variety of kung fu moves, and they were quite strong.

Bully: Geez, they're stronger than I thought! Did you work out?

Luigi: Sort of.

Mario: I'm jealous, I wanna lose some weight with all of this healthy stuff.

Yoshi: Oh, I forgot to record this. (do so) Go Luigi!

Kids: Whoa...

Luigi: Who's the coward now?

Bully: OK, you're the winner, the duel is over.

Luigi: Wait, I forgot the finishing touch. Super KUNG FU!

Yoshi: This is going on YouTube.

Luigi continues to beat up the bully despite what he said.

Bully: OK, that's enough.

Luigi: Not finish yet. (continues beating the bully)

Bully: I said that's enough.

Luigi: NO! I'M ALMOST DONE! YOU CAN LEAVE ME NOW AND STOP CALLING ME A COWARD, I'M SICK OF IT!

Bully: Geez, take it easy, I'll no longer bully you, just don't make a rant about it.

Luigi: Good, then we're cool. Now get your ass out of here, you son of a bitch.

Yoshi: Congratulations Luigi, you finally stand up to yourself!

Lucas: I wanna learn karate now!

Ness: What about kung fu.

Yoshi: Kids, just stop. You pretend you saw that. Learn something else.

Luigi: Well, now that problem is solved, I guess I don't have to worry about another bully anymore.

Mario: Luigi, help me! I'm being bullied by this hot dog man.

Hot Dog Man: Get out of this park now!

Luigi: That's it...(beats up the man) No one hurts my brother.

Yoshi: Help, I'm being bullied.

Luigi groaned saying "when will this chain reaction stop?"

THE END


	62. New Smashers in Town

#140: New Smashers in Town

Master Hand had confirmed who will be the new characters for the next Smash bros. game. To most of the Smashers' dismay, the new ones seem odd choices for them. (822) (TV-14-DLV)

*I'm back after a hiatus writing on this story since I got other stuffs to do*

* * *

><p>It is a very special day in Smash City. Master Hand had been researching for awhile. He's doing so because the next Super Smash Bros. game is near release. As a result, he search for the perfect new Smashers for the next game. And he succeed.<p>

That day came and it was 2014. Master Hand announced the Smashers about a very important meeting.

"Alright, Smashers, today's an important day in Smash bros. history," said Master Hand.

"YAY!" they cheered.

"Please, folks, let me finish first. Anyway, the new characters for our recently released game are coming in less a minute. So, once they come, you all greet them," said Master Hand. "Understand? (they nod) Good, then celebrate."

"Alright!" they all said celebrating.

Just then, a limousine show up.

A total of Smashers came out of the limo. the Smashers were shocked especially at the third party character.

"People, our first new Smasher is a kid named Villager," MH greeted the Smashers to a kid from the Animal Crossing game.

"Villager at your service," the kid said, giving the Smashers a salute.

"he might be a great addition," said Lucas.

"Next, we got a new female member of the Smash Bros. She is the Wii Fit Leader," MH Announced.

"Hello everybody. I'm your trainer to be fit," said WFT.

"Eh, she's good. I'm jealous of her weight," said Wario.

"Also, folks, don't simply called her WFT cause it's close to WTF. So we might ask her real name," MH reminded.

"You can call me uh..."

"We don't have time for this...next newbie."

The next newbie was Rosalina and her sidekick Luma (from the Mario Galaxy games).

"Oh my god, it's you two! What brings you here?" asked Mario.

"Sakauri wanted to have Super Mario Galaxy stuffs for the new Smash game," replied Rosalina.

Kirby approaches to Luma.

"You look familiar to me. Were you a former Pop Star resident?" he asked Luma.

"I may be a cute star, but I'm from a Mario game, not Kirby," said Luma.

"Oh, just asking. That's cool though."

"Next, we got Little Mac," said Master Hand.

"Sounds like a cutie and a shortie," said Samus.

LM came to ask: "What did you called me?"

"Uh nothing" said Samus.

"I heard what you said," said LM. "Don't you call a freakin' shortie, alright?"

"Uh, sure, sorry about that," said Samus.

"I'm watching you," said LM.

"Next, we got a new Pokemon member in the Smash Bros.,:" said Master Hand.

"Speaking of Pokemon, where's Pikachu and Jigglypuff?" asked Kirby.

"I heard that Pikachu is coming back. Is he's done being on steroids?" asked Fox.

"Oh, yeah he is. I'm heard he's fine now after that incident a couple years ago," said MH.

"I hope he's still not pissed at us," said Mario.

The bus of Pokemon arrived and it contains the returning Pokemon as well as a ninja like frog Pokemon.

"Well, looks who decided to return," said Link.

"Welcome back, all of you. I didn't missed you guys, especially Mewtwo," said Falco.

"I heard that, bird! I shall get my revenge for neglecting!" yelled Mewtwo.

"Pipe down, Mewtwo," Lucario ordered.

"Well now that all the newcomers came, let's look who will not be returning," said MH.

The Smashers are nervous. When MH announced he said "Pokemon Trainer (except Charizard), The Ice Climbers, Lucas, Wolf, and Snake.

All but the last two are surprised and devastated.

"NO!" yelled the kids that are being booted. They cried for a minute while the rest just stare at them.

"Oh, grow up, you guys aren't good fighters anyway," said Snake.

"Don't talk smack to them," said the Pokemon Trainer. "I'm not sad though since I'm busy becoming the Pokemon Master."

"Hey, that's Ash's goal," said Mewtwo.

"Screw you, Mewtwo!" the PT yelled. "I don't care!"

"Guys, I'm sorry, I know this is sad, but the programmers said that you're not relevant enough to be here. And Snake, I think Konomai's contract with Nintendo expired, so you're free now," said Master Hand, justifying the reason why they're not returning.

"Yes! Freedom!" said Snake, as he left. "I didn't really do that much here anyway, so see you guys later! (maybe at a Smash bros. reunion, but who knows what will happens?)"

Master Hand finished his reasoning. "So that's why. I'm gonna have to let all of you go."

*NOW IN SCRIPT FORMAT*

After the six Smashers that are forced to go, at the same time, there's another limo. This time, it's another group of new Smashers and they are all villains.

A/N: By the way, the other non villains newcomers (Palutena, the two Robins, Shulk, Duck Hunt(er)/Dog, Alpha and Lucina are already there even though they weren't officially introduced. This is because I didn't have time to introduce all the characters.

It contains none other than Bowser's son and his minions as well as a clone of Pit (but darker).

Bowser: Well, looks who it is. My minions.

Bowser Jr.: It's great to together, dad. We didn't really know that I and our minions would be joining.

Pit: and a darker clone of mine.

Dark Pit: That's right, I'm here for the brawl.

Master Hand: This is not brawl anymore.

Dark Pit: Oh, crap, I forgot about that. Why didn't someone told me?

Pit: Because we didn't have time for another clone.

Master Hand: That's right; anywho, I guess we got two more characters left and they're not even part of Nintendo. (another limo arrived) Let's please welcome Namco's Pac Man and Capricorn's Mega Man.

Sonic: Wow, two more third party characters.

Mega Man: Hello everyone. I am so glad to a part of this Smash Bros.

Pac-Man: (does his signature sounds) It's the best day of my life! (squeals)

CF: You're not a teenager girl. Stop the weird squealing.

Pac-Man: Sorry, I'm so excited...

Mega Man: Sonic! Great to meet you again!

Sonic: You too. Just a FYI, folks, we were in some competition once, not sure when.

Some Smashers: Interesting.

Master Hand: Alright, newcomers, now that you met the veterans, I want you to sign your name, it's a tradition when we introduce Smashers.

Link: So what do you all think of the newcomers?

Most of them basically enjoyed the newcomers. they were obviously excited to be with some of their closer friends.

Mario: I'm glad cause this is gonna be awesome.

Later, in honor of their first day, the gang has a special dinner at 6PM.

M Robin: Wow, you're so nice that you gave us dinner.

F Robin: This is just too kind. My home never give us special dinner.

Master Hand: Yep...I'm a nice guy just as long you don't piss me off, like Wario over there. (to Wario) Stop doing that!

Wario: Sorry...Master Hand but I feel like I want to. (MH face palmed)

Shulk: This dinner is the greatest. Back at my house, they served nothing.

Lucina: You all would have loved my home, they served almost everything you'll like. (The Robins look jealous)

Villager: Well, this dinner was the greatest in a long time.

Master Hand: Glad you loved it. Now let's go have some Super Smash Bros fighting.

The newcomers have a fight at the game room by duking it out with the new Super Smash Bros for the Wii U.

Mario: MH can I tell you this. Why there's a dog from the Duck Hunt game? Don't we all hate him.

Master Hand: Yes but now that he's here we can beat the stuff out of him.

Link: Excellent idea, I freakin hate dogs.

Most of them rub their hands in excitement.

Montage show of the Smashers fighting on the Wii U. Once it was almost over, they decide to call it quits by the time they're done beating the Duck Hunt dog.

Mario: .ever.

Link: That SOB deserved it.

They fighter each other.

Later on, the Smashers prepare to go asleep. As the veterans are ready to do so, the hands show the newcomers their rooms. As most asleep, the newcomers happily live after at Smash City, CA. And that is how they came.

THE END (Storybook style)


	63. Exploring the Galaxy

Episode 141: Space Trip 2: Exploring the Galaxy

The Smashers minus the villains explore the Mario Galaxy, but things step for the worst when they get stranded. (824) (TV-14-DLV)

* * *

><p>Mario is holding a meeting at the living room.<p>

Mario: Everyone, we got an important announcement. Thanks to popular demand, we were asked to go to a vacation.

Kirby: Alright, I love vacations!

Falco: (annoyed) Don't interrupt him!

Mario: Let me finish. Master Hand gave us three choices: 1, we should go to Japan. 2, Florida. Or 3., space.

Link: 3. Space. I would love to see what space is like.

Fox: Seriously? Why? Falco and I are tired of going to space.

Link: (angry) I hadn't been up there, OK?! Now stop whining!

Fox: Geez, sorry.

Donkey Kong: I would also love to go to space.

Diddy Kong: Yeah, it would be awesome. I hope they have bananas in space.

Ike: Same here. I hope they have whores there. Then it'd be called space sex.

Marth: Oh god, I'll go, but just as long Ike isn't doing that.

Mario: Anyone in agreement with going to space. (almost all of them raised their hands) Then it's settled, we're going to space.

Luigi: Who's gonna be using a rocket to take us to space?

Olimar: Leave it to me. I'm an expert at getting to space. To the rocket ship.

*Batman reference*

Everyone has their spacesuit on.

Pit: Before we go, do you got enough gas?

Olimar: Yep, 100 percentage.

King Dedede: Just remember last time: when we had no gas, we arrived in Spain.

Falco: Yeah, I remembered that.

Meta Knight: Make sure there's gas in space just in case you used of it.

Olimar: Don't worry folks. We'll be safe with gas.

Luma: What we're waiting for? Let's go to space! I was from there by the way.

Mac: Interesting, that explains your shape.

Olimar: Alright T minus 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...blast off! Let's explore the cosmos everybody!

Mario: Fasten your seat beat!

Diddy Kong: Whoo! This thing making me dizzy and I love it! Oh no... (feels like he's about throws up)

Donkey Kong: Use the bag.

The rocket went straight to space and arrived something they never at before.

Shulk: Uh, where are we?

Mega Man: I never been here before.

Olimar: IDK, let me check the map. Aw, no signal?

Falco: Augh, this is just great! We barely started our rocket vacation and we got another trip go wrong?

Link: Yeah, please pick it up or else...

Little Mac: Yeah, I don't wanna waste my time.

Alpha: Fix it, _buddy._

Diddy Kong: I'm gonna throw up once more.

Olimar: Alright, settle down, settle down, folks. The signal is picking up. And it said that we're officially in space; and this place is the galaxy.

Rosalina: Our galaxy?

Olimar: You guessed it. Look, Rosa and Luma, do you guys know this know before?

Rosallina: Yep, that's our galaxy.

Falco: FUCK YEAH! WE'RE HERE! What?

Fox: Awkward. Dial it back, Falco.

Donkey Kong: Yeah, take it easy, man.

Some laughed what Falco did.

Kirby: Falco - you funny son of bitch.

Olimar: Alright, guys, let's get off.

They do so and do the cliched reference, slowly walking in.

Lucina: So what's the name of this galaxy?

Marth: Beats me.

Luma: Fellas, this is Mario Galaxy. It was named after our friend, Mario.

Mario: That's right, folks, I was a hero as usual and stopped Bowser and kicked his ass for the umpteen times and save the day. Thats why this galaxy is named after me.

Rosalina: Yep, but the first galaxy we're in is called the Gateway Galaxy.

CF: This is so interesting, it's like learning.

Samus: And this chick is nice. Maybe we should ask her for a tour.

Peach: Rosalina, can you take a tour for us? The others want to more.

Rosalina: Very well; Uh, that house over there used to be our but then Bowser destroyed it.

King Dedee: That bastard, I'm glad he's not with us.

Meta knight: You said it.

Rosalina: Don't worry, they have a spare.

Shulk: Dudes, we should, like, totally, chill there.

CF: No way, man. Rosa said no guests allowed right?

Rosalina: I didn't said that but I suppose so.

Mario: Well...this tour is getting boring fast. Can we have some exciting adventures?

Link: Yeah I love adventures! That's what I do!

Sonic: Same here.

Rosalina: OK let's continue exploring.

: Meh this is getting a little boring. Can we get out of this place?

Luma: Where to exactly?

Olimar: How about that adjacent planet over there?

Rosalina: Sure we'll go to different planets.

So the Smashers go back to the rocket and Olimar flew to the next planet.

The next planet was Boo's Boneyard Galaxy. Luigi however is scared right away.

Luigi: AAAH! NO! NOT BOO! LET'S GO TO ANOTHER PLANET!

Olimar: Alright alright geez...

Mario: You still need to get over your fear on ghosts.

Kirby: Yeah it's getting my a headache.

Rosalina: That is the Good Egg Galaxy. I think it where some of Yoshi's relatives live.

Yoshi: Yep and there's some of my baby cousins over there. Aren't they're cute?

Smashers: Awww...

Marth: How old are them?

Yoshi: 5 years.

Ike: That's not really babyish.

Samus: Well, this trip have been awesome. How many more planets?

Rosalina: A lot.

King Dedede: That's too damn many! And if we don't hurry back, I'm gonna miss something important.

Meta Knight: Yeah can we pick up the pace.

Olimar: Sure, we're just gonna look.

Their space trip continue as they look at the rest of the planet. All was well until they got to Bowser Jr.'s ship.

Hammer Bro: Oh well look who it is: it's our beloved Nintendo characters.

Goomba: Fuck you! Get the hell out of our goddamn ship!

Peach: Geez you don't need to have such a foul mouth (referring to Goomba)

Goomba: Don't talk back to me, bitch! GET OUT or else!

Hammer Bro: Yeah or we'll hit hammer at you!

Olimar: Alright alright very well, we were just done with this space trip anyways. Good riddance you jerks.

As they head back to the gate Olimar notices the gas is near empty.

Olimar: What the hell? This can't be good.

Kirby: What?! Don't tell me we're out of gas again?!

Olimar:I'm afraid we are.

Falco: Well in that case, let's panic!

Most Smashers panicked that they're stuck.

Kirby: Oh god, I don't wanna die!

King Dedede: Save me, God!

Ness: (scream)

Most other basically yelled for help.

Olimar: Alright, everyone, let's all just calm down. If we can promise we can get out this mess, we'd have gas.

Falco knocked the door.

Fox: Geez don't be such a drama queen.

Falco basically cried. So does a few others.

Fox can't take it anymore. He slapped everyone to calm down.

Falco: Ouch! What the hell was that for?

Fox: because I want some of you to man up! We will get back to Earth, somehow.

Short silence until C. Faclon got an idea

C. falcon: I know where to get gas. (smirks at Wario who scratching his butt)

Luigi: What? Oh no, please no, anything but that.

Link: Relax Luigi. We must do this.

Mario: if not, we're

Luigi: (sighs)

*wheel*

Wario: Let's hope this works.

*loud fart*

Yoshi: (raspy voice) Ugh, that smell! This will be the last time your asscrack gas will be some type of weapon. I was still disgusted last time.

Olimar: Look it's working. Earth, here we come!

Goomba: And get the fuck out of here! (flips off)

Hammer Bro: Easy, they're gone now. No need to flip off.

Goomba: But I willcome to Earth and get back at them! (evil laugh)

Hammer Bro: You're creepy man.

THE END


	64. The Smashers Go Viral Again

Episode 142: The Smashers Go Viral Again

After several years being viral, the Smashers decided to post another series of viral video. (825) (TV 14 DLSV)

* * *

><p>Yoshi and Kirby are watching the same viral video from 6 years ago.<p>

They still laughed but noticed something.

Kirby: Uh, Yoshi, have you notice something?

Yoshi: Yes?

Kirby: We been watching the same viral video a lot of times already. Do you think it's time for another viral video?

Yoshi: Probably, but what about we make several viral video instead of just one. Then we don't have laugh at the same video again.

Kirby: Great idea! Let's ask some of the funniest Smashers to make another one of those.

The two ask the following to make more viral videos: Falcon, Mario, Little Mac, Sonic, DDD, and Greninja.

Little Mac: Uh, how am I funny?

Samus: (offscreen) Because your height makes yourself funny.

Little Mac growled.

Mario: Now, now, Mac, let's not get mad. We're here cause we claimed to be the funniest Smashers.

DDD: Well, this is amazing! I could make videos about my hammer.

Sonic: You're always obsessed with that thing. Obviously, you have OCD.

Kirby: (chuckles) good one. See, this is why you guys crack us up. So if you're wondering, I want you to record more viral videos.

Falcon: Show me your viral videos.

Yoshi: We only got one viral video and we need more. Understand Falcon?

Falcon: Yes.

Kirby: Then let's get to it.

{Start of the montage of several videos}

NOTE: This is almost like Vine, but longer.

After gathering the Smashers, they get ready for the funny times.

Video 1: I'm in Love with the Coca

Kirby is eating a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. He really enjoy it so most that he takes a trip of having sex with it.

Kirby: GODDAMMIT, it feels good to eat. You know what, I could dump the whole cereal in the bathtub.

He does so but unfortunately Game and Watch was in the tub. They both screamed.

G and W: WHAT THE FUCK, KIRBY!

Kirby: I wanna to have sex with this cereal!

G and W; That is sick!

Video 2: Black Friday

Bowser: Ganon, Wario, you know what day is it today?

Wario: Thanksgiving?

Ganondorf: No, you jackass, it 's over. It's Black Friday.

Bowser: Yep, and I want you guys to buy me a new throne. Mine just got broken.

Ganondorf: Will do sir.

*Flip*

Wario: Here's your Black Friday, sir.

Bowser: This ain't no gift. It's a literal Black Friday.

Black Man: Sup, bitches?

Ganondorf: Wario...you moron! You brought the wrong gift.

Wario: Well, I'm keeping him.

Bowser: No, you're not. You're out of my club for awhile. And you negro, get your black ass out here.

He literally kicks the black guy out.

Black Guy: Ouch, bitch! My ass hurts.

Video 3: Sarcasm Failure

Announcer: The cowboys lost! And the crowds are mad.

Falco: Oh geez.

Fox: What a tragedy.

Link: This is just great, those bastards suck anyway.

Mario: Are you guys using sarcasm just because those fuckers lost?

Yoshi: Yes, it's amazing. Sports is so clever...

Mario: That's it! No more sarcastic over this shit! I'm getting a new rule about this. And I got one thing to say about the Cowboys: YOU FUCKING SUCK, YOU PIECES OF SHIT! IF YOU'RE WATCHING THIS, I GOT A MIDDLE FINGER FOR YOU!

Video 4: A Visit to Miley

Yoshi, Little Mac (even though he's one of the recorder), and Samus are dropping for a visit at Miley Cyrus' house.

Miley: Hello?

Yoshi: Hey, Kirby wants you to read this. He wants to know he feels about you. Now!

Samus and Mac attack Miley.

Mac: Die you twerking slut!

Samus: And never make music again!

Yoshi: Excellent job. Now, Miley is beat up.

Mac: I wish she die.

Yoshi: Geez, don't a hothead.

Video 5:Hot Smash

The video is just some of the Smashers doing their own dance of the song Hot Boy. This lasts for at least a minute.

Most of the Smashers clapped.

Ike; Wow that the best dance ever.

Marth: I want to try that one day.

Video 6: Disbelief

It was a typical Sunday morning and Mario and Pit try to convince the bad guys go to church.

Pit: Come on, you three, we gotta go worship our Lord!

Ganondorf: We can't.

Mario: Why not?

Wario: because we are atheist!

Pit: Prove it.

Bowser: We don't have proof. Our proofs is that we're not Christians!

Pit (gasps): So that's mean you don't go to church at all.

Bowser: no, screw that crap, it's boring anyway and it's a waste of time.

Pit become really steamed.

Mario: pit, you alright?

Pit: Let's go. I'm not happy.

He slammed the door on their way out.

Wario: Good lie, Bowser.

They high five.

Video 7: The Best Chatroom

Link: Alright, let's chat.

The Smashers walk to a room where it's basically about chatting.

Luigi: Whoa!

Kirby: Wow is this the best chatroom ever?

Yoshi: I think is it...it got everything to chat for.

Link: Let's do this...

The Smashers go to their chatterboxes and have a blast.

Mario: OK, guys, last video. I promised 10 but we're cutting to 8 for time purposes.

Video 8: The Ninja

Greninja is walking to the living room until someone got his moves.

Greninja grunted in confusion ("huh?")

He walks faster to see that Diddy Kong has his moves.

Transition to Greninja's Stich like voice: "So you copy my moves?"

Diddy Kong replied who understands Greninja: "Sure did, my ninja."

Greninja gasped as he almost said that certain N-word.

"You're rude! Never steal of any moves again!"

"Diddy Kong: You mean this.

Greninja steamed in anger. He yelled Donkey Kong's name.

Donkey Kong: What's the problem?

Greninja pointed to Diddy Kong saying that he have using ninja moves.

Donkey Kong: Alright Diddy Kong, no more ninja moves.

Diddy Kong; Make me!

Greninja didn't has a choice. He decides to use his ninja moves and attack him. Diddy Kong got knocked out and said "ay this is bananas."

("That's for stealing my moves, you jerk!")

The video ends and everyone laughed.

Link: Oh my god, this is so funny!

Yoshi: Definitely going viral!

Kirby: Yeah, come on, let's upload them on YouTube. Let's see which are viral worthy.

A couple hours of unneeded loading (like the one in Sonic 06), they're finally on YouTube. Surprisingly some of the Smashers and other people in the world, came to YouTube to watch the viral videos and they came up right away. They're now reaching viral views. The video makers are proud.

Mario: Wow, I never knew we got ourselves a hit video...

Link: Yeah, everyone look. Huh?

Cut to most Smashers already there.

Pit: We know, cause you were making it.

Bowser: And it's hilarious.

Donkey Kong:Someone said that they will give you reward for this accomplishment.

Kirby: Yeah...though Yoshi and I did that, but what the hell? i want rewards.

The people at World Records Smash came to the mansion and tell the video makers that they made the funniest video ever. They're shocked about this.

Mario: Wow really? It doesn't seem the most funniest but it sure is.

Records Owner: No, we're not joking. Here, take this. Almost all the viewers were laughing out loud.

Link: Wow, record for the most hilarious viral video. How unexpected.

Records Owner: Yep, well, see you later, Smashers, if you got any more records to break

Smashers: Bye!(wave)

The ending card: And so, the Smashers are proud to be part of a world record for most funniest viral video. After this, they went to watch some viral videos.

**THE END**


	65. Invader Jim

Episode 143: Invader Jim

A short tempered alien threatens to destroy the Smashers after an incident. (826) (TV-14-LV)

* * *

><p>Somehwere in Mars in the year of 2008, an alien named Jim is awaiting for his copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.<p>

Jim: At last! My SSBB copy is here! I can have fun with this game!

*10 minutes later, after boxing the game, Jim put the SSBB disc to his Wii and play it.

Jim plays the game for a really time to the point he doesn't sleep. His eyes are so red so he decides to go to sleep.

Jim: Uh, damn it! i was almost done. Oh well, it's shut eye time. I'll be back to finish it, OK?

The next day, Jim went to the Wii to play his new game but when he got to the TV, there is this message: "You have played a game on the TV too much. Take a break."

When Jim got rid of the message, the game all of a sudden reset to the very beginning. He was furious.

Jim: (Fuming) WHAT THE FUCK?! GRRRR, DAMN YOU, WII! I have to fucking start all over again! AHHHH, THIS IS BULLSHIT! Mark my words, Smash Bros., I'm gonna find you and DESTROY YOU!

Alien: What's the matter?

Jim: Fuck off! (gave them the finger)

6 years later, 2014 Smash City, California, Jim after a long trip, finally got to his designated place.

Jim(evil laugh): Well, Smash City, you people will be destroyed! HAHAHA!

Stranger: Who are you? Why are you talking that?

Jim: No one cares! (flips off)

Stranger: Hey, that wasn't nice!

Jim: Fuck you! (at the mansion of SSB, Jim is dressed as someone) Hehehe, I'm gonna their unknown fan and once they know who I am, they're gonna fall for it and I'll end them for good.

*knockx3*

MH: Hello, who's this?

Jim: Hi, I'm an alien visiting from Mars and I'm your biggest fan.

MH: Wow really? That's awesome. Folks come in here.

Sonic: Who's this little fella?

Kirby: He looks like Zim's sidekick.

MH: Everyone, this little fella is from Mars and he's a fan of our project.

Ike: Wow, a Martian supporter of us. AWESOME!

They applaud.

Jim: Thank you, very much.

Mario: Say, alien, do you have a name?

Jim: Uh...

Robin (male): Everyone has name and I share the same name with this girl.

Shulk: Yeah, what is your name?

Jim: I don't have time.

Luigi: Please tell us.

Link: Yeah, tell us our name.

Jim: (Sighs) OK. Very well. My name is James, but you can call me Jim.

Kirby: And why do you look like Zim's sidekick, Gir?

Jim: Uh cause I'm an foreign alien.

CF: Well duh.

MH: Well nice to meet you. Make yourself at home.

Jim: Wow this house is big! How long did it took you?

MH: Not that long really.

Jim: Well, what game do you all have? I wanna play the new Smash game.

Link: in our new room - the game room.

He, Mario, Luigi, Kirby, and Yoshi gives Jim a tour.

Kirby: Here you can play whatever you want.

Jim:Anything? Well, I wanna play the new Smash game like I said before.

Yoshi: Alright, turn on the Wii U and you'll see it in the game selection.

Jim: Whoo, I'm gonna have a blast. Would you boys care to play it with me? I mean I am one of your biggest fans.

Mario: Yeah sure.

The guys joined Jim as they went Super Smash Bros for the Wii U. Everything was going great until...

a sudden death happens between Mario and Jim.

Mario: Well, looks like we're in a bomb fest match.

Jim:Huh, what bomb? (the bo-omb starts appearing and his player got KO'd while Mario himself taunted)

Mario: Ha-ha!

Jim: You freaking cheater! You did that intentionally! I should destroy you!

Kirby: (holds him back) Whoa, settle down, little fella. It's just a game.

Jim: (calms down) Sorry, I got carried away, but I'm a sore loser. I take my losses seriously.

Mario: So do I, but the my tantrum would be exactly yours.

Jim: Well, excellent. If you all excuse me, I gotta use the bathroom.

Yoshi: Where he's going?

Kirby: let me guess, take a crap...cause he's

Link: Don't explain the joke, it's gross enough.

Jim: hehehe, I'm a perfect liar. I bitched about losing just to hatch a plan to destroy those fools. Once they know, they'll fall right in my trap.

Luigi: Is someone laughing like a bad guy?

Mario: Probably but let's go have some dinner.

Jim: Wait up...

At the cafeteria, the Smashers are being served with meatloaf. Jim looks hungry.

Samus: You're weird. What's with you?

Jim: I'm a big eater although I'm not fat. I just love meat!

Master Hand: Well, thanks Kirby. He's the best damn cook ever.

Kirby winked.

Crazy Hand: LET'S EAT! I'M STARVING!

Several hours later, it was bedtime.

Except Jim who is writing his journal about his visit at the mansion. It's all about his plan. After the end of his journal, he does his evil laugh.

Master Hand: Go to sleep!

The next few days it was a montage of Jim having fun with his so called fans while writing journals every night (with the evil laughs despite Master Hand being aware of him).

One certain Sunday, it was the big day for Jim. It marks his one week anniversary of him living with the Smashers.

The girls are arguing whether to watch a movie.

Jim: Ladies why are you all fighting?

W.F Trainer: I wanted to watch a movie about workout?

Peach: But it's lame...

W.F. Trainer: Take that back! Your romantic movies suck!

Zelda: So does hour movies!

Samus: Break it up, girls. Jim will decide.

Jim decided to burn the movies.

Samus: What the hell you're doing?

Zelda: That's not what we asked for.

Jim: No, no, I almost heard as if you could destroy them piece of shit movies! These movies suck! Where's my goddamn horror movies when you need them!

Samus: Calm down! No need to throw a fit over something trivial!

Link: Would someone shut the fuck up?! Who fucking woke me up?!

The girls pointed at Jim.

Link: That tears it, Jim! One more outburst like that, and you're out for keeps?! UNDERSTAND?!

Jim: yeah you damn hypocrite.

C. Falcon: What is up with his obsession with destroying people?

Jim: Nobody knows. I'll be in the laundry if anyone needs me.

Sonic: We got to get to the bottom of this on why he's like this.

Fox: Well, he got his room next to the laundry, the basement.

Falco: No, anything but that!

Marth: Great thinking.

They all went to his "room" at the basement and discovered a bunch of journal that Jim wrote about destroying them.

Mario: (gasps) That's awful. He wants us dead.

Luigi: (shdders) I'm scared of dead.

Link: Ugh, that bastard! This is the straw that broke the camel's back! He's definitely need to get kicked out right away.

As they soon leave the basement, Jim however is there, clapping slowly.

Jim: Well, well, well, congratulations. You all finally realize how much of a dick I am.

Link: Damn right, you're a bad guy like Luigi said!

Master Hand: but Jim, why?

Jim: If you wanna know why, then prove it that I'm your worst enemy and not your fans.

Smashers: Never!

Jim: Very well. Instead, I'll admit this right now. I came here to Earth to get my revenge on you because my disc for Brawl didn't worked and it made me start all over again.

Kirby: That's lame...

Jim: Lame or not, I'm still pissed off...because of my anger of not completing Brawl, I decided to destroy you once and for all! (evil laugh)

Master Hand: How?

Jim: Wait right here. (grabs something) Ta-da my device it will finally annihilate you.

Master Hand: Yeah nice try. But since we all got fooled look like you got fooled. Ready, everyone?

They prepare to use a rocket (not Olimar's) to send Jim back to Mars.

Jim: AAAAAAHHHHH! THIS ISN'T OVER, SMASHERS! I WILL BE BACK WITH A REAL WEAPON TO DESTROY YOU!

Mario: Done and done. Let's go back to our home.

Luigi: Do you wonder where Jim is gonna be at?

Mario: Who knows?

Meanwhile, Jim is being sent back to Mars but the bad news is, the gas ran out.

Jim: Uh oh! NOOOOO! (bang bang bang bang bang) HELP ME! (cries like a baby)

**THE END**


End file.
